When does the pain go away?
by djinni14
Summary: Richard Castle is a broken man and doesn't like his life anymore. He would end it if he wasn't so damn chicken about it. Still he is about to meet his savior, or is she more a nightmare? Should he fear the night? Still she is just what he needs at this point in time. - No character death - Minor S&M - I've decided to add a chapter about once a month.
1. Chapter 1

**When does the pain go away?**

 **CH1**

This story is rated "M" for good reason. It is filled with sex, sexual situations, sexual innuendo and adult topics along with violence and an occasional curse word(s).

This story is for adults only, remember I warned you about adult topics. Minor S&M is involved in this story for a time. Reader discretion is **STRONGLY** advised. I've read rather explicit sexual adventures between these two on this site before. I've tried to tone it down some, still you should keep the cold water handy and your mind open.

This is a Caskett story that you will see at the end, just that the road they and you the reader have to travel to get there is unlike what even they or you would have expected. It will be a long and difficult journey for both of them.

Remember you have been warned!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXxxxxxxXxXxXxXx

Rick had his clothes back on and was happy, if that was really a word or even possible to be, now that he was out of that examination shirt, robe, gown, whatever it was called-it tied in the back and exposed his butt.

Now he was outside the examination room standing next to the specialist his doctor had sent him to. "I agree with your primary care physician. Here is your prescription for anti-depressants. Take only one tablet nightly before bed. I also want you to start taking a children's aspirin daily, it'll help to prevent heart attacks and whatever you do, don't take this prescription with alcohol." (What Rick isn't told is that his doctor has given him a placebo.)

"You told me you don't smoke, oh, and you can drink coffee. Just remember-no alcohol!" He ripped it off the pad and handed it to Rick. "Get it filled anywhere."

Rick soon found himself outside of the doctors building thinking about where to go next. It was too early to get a drink even for him. He let out a heavy sigh. "Nowhere to go and nothing to do," he moaned and started walking to his apartment.

He passed people and was passed by people all of whom weren't paying any attention to him. He was invisible and unwanted.

He was passing past a book store and decided to enter. Being in a book store was the one thing he still found enjoyable, or at least he did till now. "Patterson's latest book." Rick found himself standing in front of a giant column of them, stacked one on top of the other.

"Why am I not surprised." He hung his head and moved around it and walked further into the book store. Reading was the last thing he loved. If he could find a good book, he could lose himself in its world and escape into the world of the book.

"Connelly." He hung his head even lower. "I'm in the wrong section, definitely the wrong section." He blindly moved to another section. He knew his own books were likely in that same section, he just didn't want to see them anymore.

"Great now where am I? Ok, eenie, meenie, miney, moe." Rick touched a book and pulled it down. "Guilty Pleasures." He looked it over and read the inside cover.

" _Anita Blake may be small and young, but vampires call her the Executioner. Anita is a necromancer and vampire hunter in a time when vampires are protected by law-as long as they don't get too nasty. Now someone's killing innocent vampires and Anita agrees-with a bit of vampiric arm-twisting-to help figure out who and why._

 _Trust is a luxury Anita can't afford when her allies aren't human. The city's most powerful vampire, Nikolaos, is 1,000 years old and looks like a 13-year-old girl."_

"A vampire book, great." He wasn't sure his use of random chance had worked out in his favor this time. Rick was all set to put it back when he looked at the books around it. "Trash, trash, more trash." He touched each book.

Thinking that he should count his blessings, he bought the book and headed back out onto the street, not sure where he would go next or if there was anywhere to go to in the first place.

Rick was wandering around not really paying any attention to where he was going. Eventually he found himself outside of a small park. A tiny green space in the middle of an ocean of concrete and blacktop. He found a space to sit and look at the park.

It was nice and it was presently empty. There was some green grass and a few trees. Just the place to lay out a blanket and have a picnic. Rick shook his head to clear those thoughts. Doing things like that wasn't who he was anymore and he was never going to get those days back.

He thought about pulling out his book to read. This was as good a place to start it as any.

He was only a few pages in, meeting Anita and starting to learn about her and her life, when suddenly there was lots of noise. Rick stopped reading and looked that direction. What he found was a group of children. Maybe 9 or 10 of them all about 5 or 6 years old with two adult women that were yelling at them to be careful as the kids ran away from them and into the park.

They were soon separated into groups. The three boys went into the woods while the girls all went to the playground equipment that actually looked relatively new, since it all had bright paint on all of it.

He watched the girls running around having fun while the two adults split their time mingling amongst the girls while keeping tabs on the boys who eventually joined the girls and all but took over the play equipment.

Rick wanted to defend the girls' right to use the playground with them, not to be thrown out by three bullies. However one of the adults put a stop to it, causing the boys to leave the equipment completely and brood, or more likely to plot their retaliation against that adult.

They only stayed for about an hour and then left the same way they had come from. It was after they were gone that Rick looked down at his book that was still in his lap. It was closed and had water spots all over it.

It was only then that he realized that he had been crying all this time. He looked back out onto the playground and broke down and cried yet again. Out there was a life he used to have, a life that was gone and never to return again.

Rick finally pulled himself together and stood up to walk home, this time with purpose instead of just wandering around aimlessly.

He was sure he should eat, but by now he just wasn't interested so he passed by all of the restaurants, pizza places and submarine shops. Even the Chinese places didn't lure him inside.

He took the stairs since the elevator was down again. It was four floors of stairs and he trudged up them one step at a time, since he was in no hurry. The building itself was old, however a developer had renovated the entire inside, including new elevators.

Rick walked down to his door and unlocked both dead bolts and opened the door, closing and locking the three locks on the inside. He dropped his book off on the kitchen countertop and headed for his one bathroom to wash his hands and his face. He wanted to wash away the tears.

Standing in the bathroom in front of the sink and mirror he noticed his shirt was damp and likely had been all the way from the park. He sighed heavily and walked into his bedroom taking off his shirt as he went and threw it towards the bed. Only it didn't make it and fell to the floor to join two other shirts, one pair of pants and three pairs of socks.

Rick pulled a t-shirt out of a drawer and put it on. It was plain and said nothing on it. All of those t-shirts were long gone now. He wandered back out into his living room, sank into his sofa, and reached for the remote to turn on the TV.

There were just two things left over from his previous life, well maybe three. In this case the TV, which was now a giant 60-inch rear screen projection TV that was far too big for the room. He also still had his massive movie collection, not that he watched any of them anymore. It was just that he couldn't get himself to get rid of any of them, even if most of them were Disney movies.

Hell, one wall of his bedroom was filled from wall to wall and floor to ceiling with boxes. All filled with stuff that he couldn't bring himself to get rid of. He hadn't marked any of them as he had filled them, so he didn't know what was in each box, should he or anyone else simply pick one.

His living room had his sofa, one chair, and his new TV. The dining room set had been too big so it was gone and had been not replaced. In its place were boxes that held some of his cooking equipment that he had yet to use here. The mixer, pasta maker amongst other things. He didn't cook any longer, he had no reason to anymore.

There were no pictures on the wall anywhere. Even Leo the lion was long gone. His bookshelves had been built-in so they had to stay. Now he had a little, cheap, two shelf bookshelf that was filled with books. Rick also had books piled on top of still more books.

On top of one of the piles of books was his old laptop that sat there collecting dust. It was plugged in and the internet was available, however he couldn't access it yet since he hadn't set up his wireless router.

He turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. He may not have much, and this apartment might not be the best in the city, but it did have cable and Rick had subscribed to every channel that he was capable of getting. His cable bill was huge for the average person, but he did have the money for it. He just didn't spend it like he used to.

He ended up on the Food Channel which was what he was watching when he fell asleep.

When he woke up it was dark outside. The Food Channel was still on TV and watching it while waking up was making his empty stomach growl. Rick found the remote and turned off the TV and got up and went into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he saw exactly what he was expecting, a big fat nothing! Well, except for some bottles of water, catsup and mustard and a few other things.

He had only cooked maybe once or twice since he moved here. It had been weeks since he had even tried to turn on the range. Hell, he hadn't even gone grocery shopping in weeks.

Rick made sure he had his keys and opened his wallet to see how much cash he had. He had a whopping $13 dollars and a little change. "Great. I need to find an ATM soon," he moaned as he opened the freezer and looked inside.

The only thing in it was ice in ice cube trays and a small block of ice. He didn't even have an automatic ice maker anymore. Still he stared into the freezer and debated about it. "NO!" Rick still had some self-control and he wasn't going to break his one and only remaining credit card out of its block of ice. Thirteen dollars was more than enough to buy some Chinese with. And maybe a couple of slices of pizza tomorrow before having to find an ATM.

It wasn't that his apartment was bad or anything, actually the place was brand new and he was the first one to live in this apartment. It's just that because it was so new it still had a few bugs to work out, like the elevators. It was just his good luck that he had selected an apartment on the fourth floor instead of higher, a lot higher.

The building had concierge service and a fitness center that he used frequently since he had a lot of spare time. In fact he was more fit now than he had ever been in the past, even in high school or college. It also had an indoor pool, residents' lounge, and garage, though he had sold all his cars. It also had a cold food storage room for deliveries, a landscaped roof deck that he hardly ever even set foot on. It had a BBQ area, cabanas to sit in while not trying to get a tan.

It was located in Brooklyn near the Academy of Music. It was only $2,950 a month which would allow him to live here almost free still even though his sales of the Derek Storm books were falling fast. His lease was ending soon and he was just betting that his rent would double when it did.

Rick knew of a Chinese place that was open almost all night long and decided their food would be good enough. It was a number of blocks away and would take him about 15 to 20 minutes to get there.

He ordered his food and drink and sat down to eat while looking out the windows. The place was simple, just a hole in the wall. The table wobbled which was no surprise, even his chair wobbled. The table didn't bother him but the chair was driving him up the wall. He finally grabbed a number of napkins and stuffed them under the offending leg of his chair.

Satisfied, he went back to eating. Except for himself there was only one other person in the restaurant - an elderly looking oriental man sitting up against the far wall nursing his meal. Rick preferred his food warm so he was eating faster than him.

Rick was interrupted when his cell phone started to vibrate. He didn't get too many phone calls anymore though having a new number that barely a handful of people knew may have been mostly to blame.

Looking at his latest iPhone caller ID, it said 'Gina.' "SHIT! How did she get this number? Damn it now I have to change my phone number again," he cursed softly and turned his phone off.

Gina hadn't even given him anytime at all before she started demanding the next chapters of what turned out to be his final Derek Storm book. He had dumped Black Pawn and Gina herself immediately after sending her the edited updates.

Rick had all his royalties go directly into a bank account that he only kept open to handle the profits from the book sales. From there he would transfer money into a different account at a different bank to handle his bills. Rent, cable, power, phone, water, renter's insurance. He stopped at an ATM whenever he decided to go shopping. He carried almost no cash anymore, just enough to take a taxi some short distance usually.

He got up and re-filled his soda and sat back down after throwing his trash away and watched the few people out on the street walk by. The old man didn't leave and no one else came in while Rick was there.

He wasn't tired since he had slept already even though it was just past midnight. Going to bed right after eating sounded like a bad idea so he decided he would use the exercise room in his building for the next four hours before going to bed.

Rick sighed, in another lifetime he would be out in a bar or a restaurant with a date perhaps. He shook his head to clear those thoughts; those days were gone and he was never going to get them back. He hung his head after drinking his cup dry again and re-filled it before walking outside.

Though it was after midnight, it was still almost blistering hot outside. Rick knew from his previous research that it was all the concrete and buildings that trapped the heat. Outside of the city the nights were considerably cooler.

It also wasn't a quiet night as he could hear sirens in the distance headed his general way since they were getting louder. That was another thing that the heat brought out in New York City. When it got hot and people didn't have enough air-conditioning either because they didn't have any in the first place, or because theirs had broken down, the crime rate went way up.

Winters were a lot calmer. In winter those same people would hunker down to try and keep warm. What they stole in summer was used to keep them warm in winter.

The sirens had stopped likely making it to where they wanted to go. Suddenly Rick found himself facing 3 young thugs. "Hey honkey, give us your wallet, NOW!" He wasn't smiling or actually doing anything, he looked like he did this all the time and he was bored.

"You picked the wrong guy, I've got something like $6 on me, go try someone else," Rick said, actually telling him the truth.

"A rich white guy with just $6? We believe him don't we boys?" he responded and it was now that Rick heard laughing behind him. Rick turned his head a little and saw two more guys close behind him. The two with the guy who liked to talk also started laughing.

Rick barely remembered being in a fight with them, not that he was fighting to protect his $6 he was fighting to protect what was left of his life. If he was going to die, it wasn't going to be like this.

He seemed to remember seeing a woman in the fight. As best he could recall, she was young, maybe early 30's, white with long brown hair dressed mostly all in black. Rick was lying on the sidewalk blinking his eyes open.

He started feeling himself since he was sure he saw blood just that it didn't seem to be his. Looking around he saw a little blood on the concrete in front and behind him. But he didn't see was the young black guy or the one white guy.

Finishing his search he did find that he still had his $6 and his wallet, shoes, clothes, and even his phone. Rick knew he didn't win, not against 5 young in shape kids who most likely mugged people for a living. "So what happened to them?" he mused.

Rick looked around and didn't see anyone around, no one who would have seen anything. It left him in the dark as to what happened.

He just sat there. "WHY?" He could feel the tears running down his face. "I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY!" he yelled, pulled his knees into his chest, and buried his face in his legs. Why did he get to live after being mugged?

It was at least half an hour before Rick got up and trudged home, his anger building over everything that had happened in his life recently, so he took it out on the exercise equipment for the next four hours.

He was sweaty and finally tired by the time he made it up four flights of stairs with the note on both elevators apologizing for any inconvenience. He made it to his door and his leg muscles were burning. On his door he found a notice from the owner and maintenance people.

The two elevators were going to be out of service for at least another week while parts were shipped in from overseas from the manufacturer. The estimated repair time after they received the parts was going to be two days, hence the one week delay.

As compensation for the discomfort this caused they would reduce the next month's rent based on what floor you lived on. "Four whole dollars," he guessed as he dropped the notification in the hallway and went inside.

First up was a bottle of water out of the refrigerator that he almost drank down instantly. It was empty by the time he entered the shower to get clean before going to bed.

It was his same bed and same sheets and the softness of it had him asleep in no time. Still he woke up just before sunrise screaming from his nightmare. It was always the same. All he saw was body parts flying everywhere with no real reason for it. He never saw anyone or anything, just blood and body parts everywhere.

Rick sat in his bed trying to get his breathing under control as his nightmare faded. Eventually he ran both hands down his face. His nightmares had become a nightly occurrence. They had become a part of his life. The pain of the nightmares and the pain of that day went with the pain of his continued existence.

He took another shower and got dressed casually as usual and headed outside. He went to the closest ATM that he went to all the time and pulled out what he hoped would be enough money.

Next he took a taxi to the closest phone store. "Can I help you sir?" Rick was intercepted by a 20's something woman who had a company shirt on.

"I need to change my phone number again. People I don't want to have my number have discovered it again," he explained.

"If you'll follow me." She walked over to an empty counter that had a monitor. "Can you input your code to unlock it?" She handed his phone back to him and watched him input the code and he handed it back to her.

She ran her finger over various buttons and held his phone up for Rick to see the display. "Can you point out which numbers you don't want calling you?" she asked. He pointed out just the one number.

"Your plan allows for you to block up to 10 phone numbers, it looks like this will be your first number," she explained to Rick and worked with his phone. "There, that phone number is now blocked and will not ring or accept text messages again until you un-block it."

"Can you show me how to do that?" Rick asked since he was sure Gina would simply change phones and call him again, plus he was sure he would need to block Paula, too. Thankfully he hadn't told anyone where he had moved to so Gina or Paula weren't just going to show up at his front door, he hoped.

The associate showed him how to block calls after he received them. "You have nine more numbers to block; after that you would need pay a charge to change your phone number. It isn't much, only a small fee, but this way you don't have to tell anyone who you want to know your number what the new one is," she explained.

"Thank you." Rick meant it, too. It was the first good thing that had happened to him in what felt like a long time.

Just half an hour later... "He blocked my number!" Gina slammed the phone down. Her phone immediately began ringing. "Ms. Cowell, your 8:00 is here," she was informed. "Send her in," she replied and moments later in walked one Paula Haas. It was time for plan B.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

Kate rolled out of her bed and stretched before she stripped while walking towards her en-suite bathroom, looking forward to her shower. She turned on the shower and kept it hot. She stepped in and let the water cascade over her, relishing in the feeling of water on her body.

Grabbing the loofa and squirting some body soap into it, she started washing. She had done this last night mostly because she liked feeling clean before getting into bed. Showering when she awakened helped to wake her up. Next came washing her long brown hair.

After showering she dried herself and sat down to do her make-up. Kate didn't like using much, she just wanted to give what she had a little highlight. Stepping back into her bedroom she sat down and turned on her computer to see what was required of her today.

"We're a little short on supplies, the refrigerators are about half full." Kate made a note of taking her catching bag with her when she went out. "The typical fight over one of the women in the house. I wish those two would learn I don't want to come down on their heads unless I have to. One of them is part of the death dealers and we need them," she moaned while she kept reading.

She wasn't finding anything pressing that needed her immediate attention; she might even indulge herself a little today. A little luxury wouldn't kill her.

"Morning mom," Kate suddenly heard as she walked in and started searching through her closet being just as naked as Kate was.

"Morning, daughter of mine. I'm not finding your report from yesterday's tour," Kate pointed out.

"That's probably because I haven't written it yet. We stayed out a little too long and only just made it back inside the house before things got...toasty." It was an inside joke and Kate didn't miss it.

Kate chuckled. "Just be more careful next time sweetie. I care way too much for you to lose you." She wasn't mad, she knew her daughter could handle herself.

"We thought we had a lead and it took us a little further away from home than we had anticipated, it won't happen again." She pulled a pair of Kate's pants on and walked over to Kate still topless and kissed Kate's hair.

Kate took her arm before she could walk away. "I'm going with you later tonight, since it looks like all I need to do tonight is find a little to add to the refrigerators," Kate informed her.

"We'll be happy to take you along mom. Also for your information those two are at it again," she mentioned while she walked over to the dresser and searched for a bra to wear.

"There are only two women in the house that are not taken. You and her." Kate pointed out that she was part of this problem.

"MOM! We've talked about this. I am not getting involved with either of those idiots. I'd rather be a lesbian than be involved with either of those two," she replied while hooking closed the bra she had chosen.

"And I've told you I don't have a problem with that, I just want you happy. It's just that the options are thin even in New York. I worry about you, Alexis, I think it's in my job description," Kate responded while turning off her computer.

"I know you do, mom and I love you for it. Speaking of being single…" Alexis left that sentence unfinished on purpose.

"I have even fewer options than you do and I'm fine, Alexis. I don't need a man to keep me happy." Kate hadn't found anyone interesting in a very long time.

"I offered mom." Alexis countered, revisiting a conversation they have already had.

"And I appreciated the offer, it's just that I prefer you as my daughter rather than my lover. I happen to like the feel of men, even if it has been a while. And before you say it, strap-ons are just not the same and you know it." Kate glared at Alexis who had the grace to blush.

Alexis could still remember when Kate had walked in on her while she was using and abusing her dildo, thrashing all over the bed while crying out. It had been the first time Alexis had offered to be Kate's lover since she could see how hot Kate was while watching her.

Alexis had offered to go out and get a strap-on if Kate needed a man inside her so badly. Kate had rejected her offer, so they had remained at a stalemate ever since. Not that they didn't tease each other by walking around in Kate's bedroom naked whenever they had the chance, like today.

"Go coordinate today's tour with the death dealers and let me get dressed. I need to grab my bag and go out for a moment." Kate stepped up to a now dressed Alexis. "Now get going before I change my mind and ravish you," she teased while kissing Alexis's forehead.

"Promises, promises, promises. One of these days you are going to succumb to my beauty," Alexis teased back. "Not unless I find you a man first." Kate smiled and went over to her dresser to start her search for panties and a bra.

Alexis walked out with a little extra sway in her hips than was necessary. "That girl is going to win one of these days." Kate knew she was losing; she really was horny. It was just that she really did prefer men and not a woman with a strap-on. Now if it was a man who still had his stuff after taking estrogen from before he had reached puberty, that might be interesting. It was only that by doing that his stuff tended to shrink if it worked at all.

"Maybe I'll get lucky," she said to herself while pulling out a pair of pants.

Kate was soon downstairs in the basement to go over the tour with the death dealers, planning to go out with them after she got back. "We were thinking of going into Queens this time and doing a search of this area here."

Kate didn't have any objections. "I'll meet you there after I'm done, I want to fill one of the refrigerators," Kate told them.

"We'll keep our phones handy mother," Alexis assured her, getting a nod from Kate.

Kate went over to her collection bag and made sure she had everything she needed. "Give me a couple of hours and I'll be there." And Kate was gone in the blink of an eye, jumping to the spot where she wanted to be.

They still hadn't gotten used to seeing her move around like that. Immediately after Kate left, it was like the air got sucked away with her. Conversely, when she jumped into a space it felt and looked like the air was being blown out.

"I so want to be able to do that." Alexis had always been envious that her mother could do that.

"You reach her age and are the head of your own house, maybe you will." Alexis's number two answered. It was something Kate had already explained to her.

All Kate needed was to have either been to or to have seen the location or even just to have seen it in a photograph and she could jump there. What she actually did was hard to explain. It took less than a second for Kate to jump from one location to another. Distance didn't matter, Kate simply had to have a picture of the destination in her head and poof, she was there.

Kate found herself right where she wanted to be. This time she was in Brooklyn. It was just past midnight which meant she and the rest of the house had stayed in bed too long today. Kate would have to put a stop to that for all of their sakes.

She walked confidently down the sidewalk as if she owned it, not afraid of anything or anyone. Her being alone had a certain risk to it, however since only someone her age and power had her ability, Kate knew she could get out of any problem in a heartbeat.

It only took minutes before Kate was getting wolf whistles and cat calls with "Hey baby!"

Even for midnight there were too many people around that could see her so she ignored them and kept walking. It only took a few more streets for her to turn a corner and come across two young men spray painting the cars in the area. By the look of it they were on their third car and it looked like gang symbols, she couldn't see all of the symbols so she didn't know what they said. It looked like Hoovers followed by a number that they hadn't yet completed.

She jumped to the furthest one away, grabbed him, and jumped away. Five seconds later she had him hanging from one leg and left him yelling obscenities, jumping back for his friend. Once she had hold of him, she jumped away and had him hanging from one leg right next to his friend.

The two of them instantly started explaining how much trouble she was in and if she let them go they would kill her quick instead of making her suffer.

Kate pulled a collapsed plastic bag from her bag and started getting set up, letting those two yell at her, not that she cared since there wasn't anyone within miles of them. And since most people around here only spoke Spanish, it was likely anyone who did stumble onto the area wouldn't understand a word they said.

The first one wouldn't stop jerking around trying to free himself so Kate stepped up and hit him really hard, breaking his jaw and knocking him unconscious. Blood started to slowly drip out of his mouth.

Now it was just the other guy who did the talking and he had switched to telling Kate how screwed up she was. Kate simply ignored him and pulled out her tubing, a large gauge syringe and stuck the first one in the arm, starting the blood flowing into her collapsed plastic container.

Finally the other guy shut up while watching his buddy being bled to death. Kate set up another collapsed container under him, too and pulled out more tubing and another large gauge syringe.

"Look lady, we can get you anything you want. Money, you want money? We can get you all the money you want." He was lying but she didn't need to know that, plus he knew their leader wasn't going to give her anything. Not even a dime. He was simply begging for his life.

Kate hit him really hard and broke his jaw, too, and knocked him out. She stuck him and watched as the blood started pouring out of him and into her container.

Satisfied, Kate jumped back and started walking. No one was going to miss two low level gang bangers who likely couldn't even remember their real names.

It took half an hour before Kate could hear a single person talking, something about wanting his wallet. She looked around the corner and saw 5 young thugs starting to push around a single, older man. It was after a few punches to his face that Kate jumped in and took the first one away and hung him by one leg from the ceiling.

It took Kate only seconds to jump all five of them and have them hanging from the ceiling.

Kate jumped back to check on the lone man. She could take him too, she wasn't picky. However she didn't need people looking for him so she had to be careful. Kate found him lying on the sidewalk unconscious.

Kate sat him up against the building and looked him over. "He's handsome." Kate liked the look of him. He was also bleeding by the mouth a little and Kate couldn't resist wiping the blood from his face using her finger. As much as she wanted to resist, she just couldn't. She placed her finger in her mouth and felt her eyes instantly roll back into her head, a moan escaping from her lips.

"OH MY GOD!" She licked her finger clean and looked down at him to see if there was any more blood on his face. Kate sagged when she found his face was clean.

Now she was conflicted as to what to do. He tasted _so_ good, so should she take him and drain him just for her? Or should she… Kate searched him and found his wallet and memorized everything on his driver's license and put it back. Then she pulled out his phone and found the screen locked. She took a few guesses and hit pay dirt. She got to work memorizing everything in his directory: names and numbers that he had, names and numbers of people who called him. She even found he had one blocked caller and memorized that number too.

Kate gave him back his phone and leaned down to kiss him. "I'll be seeing you later Richard Castle." She licked her lips clean and found even his kisses tasted pretty good. She stroked her hand through his hair and remembered her words with Alexis this morning.

She stood up and shook her head. She was dreaming and she knew it, still she wasn't going to miss out biting him from time to time. She hadn't tasted anyone like him as long as she had lived. "You're special Richard Castle and I don't know why, but I'm going to find out." And with that, she jumped away and hooked up her five men who were likely part of another gang.

She jumped again and found her first two had finished bleeding out so she collected all her tools and put them back in her bag. She lifted up the containers filled with blood easily and jumped home, leaving the containers in the refrigerator so she could divide it out into separate blood bags later.

She jumped back to the five who had beat up on Richard Castle and waited for the last drops of blood to be drained out of their bodies. It took her three jumps to get all of the containers back into the refrigerators.

Next she went down to the basement and picked up two large pistols. KSC B&T TP9 GBB Submachine Gun along with a couple of spare clips. Next she picked up a simple semi-automatic pistol, a Glock G23 along with a pair of spare clips. To that she added a lower arm mounted knife that she slide out with the jerk of her arm. "Note to self, remember to check on the balances in the overseas bank accounts and order some more metal to make more rounds with." Kate knew they had enough rounds for now, but if tonight came to something they were going to need a lot more and that took time.

Kate went over to check the map to meet up with Alexis and the other death dealers. Next she went to the computer and brought up the address and looked it up on Google Maps and switched to satellite view and then street view. A second later she jumped to her daughter and the other 4 death dealers who were similarly armed.

"You're late mom," Alexis pointed out, spotting Kate as soon as she jumped in.

"Sorry about that. I got lucky and found 7 instead of just a couple so we have a lot more work when I get back to the house," Kate explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Alexis thought that was a lucky break since the refrigerators were down to about half full. They didn't have to have the blood, but having 7 full bodies of blood to divide into blood bags was a good thing.

"Let's get started," Alexis ordered. Kate may be the overall mistress of the house and in complete charge, however when it came to the death dealers, Kate had left Alexis in charge so Kate was following Alexis now.

They all walked down the stairs to one of the underground platforms and spread out walking from one end to the other. Just as they reached halfway one of the subway guards stopped one of them.

He had his weapon out. "That's far enough. Raise your hands." He trained his weapon on one of Alexis's men. "Central this is 4345, I have one heavily armed man on the platform," he spoke into his microphone that was secured to his shoulder.

"SHIT!" Kate jumped from her location to the guard who was simply doing his job and grabbed him from behind and jumped away with him. At the same time his weapon discharged striking a person just getting off of the train.

"Damn it." Alexis cursed their bad luck and ordered everyone to shoot out the security cameras and then board the car to get off two stations later.

Kate dropped the guard off at a station on the other side of Yankee Stadium and jumped back to where she came from. She arrived just in time to hear the last shot and watched as the team boarded the train.

She jumped from her place to an empty place next to Alexis just as the train departed the station. None of them asked or did anything for the guy who ended up getting shot by accident; he was on his own.

At the next station they all got off and jumped down into the tracks and walked back the way they came till they came to a platform that wasn't a station. "Spread out just don't get to far away from each other," Alexis commanded and began walking near Kate.

They broke up into three groups of two and started walking down a different tunnel from each other. "Have you been down this way before?" Kate asked Alexis. She shook her head.

They had been walking for just a little while when Kate was certain she heard something. "Lex," Kate whispered, stopping Alexis. Together they just stood there and listened. "Wrong tunnel." Alexis finally understood and the two of them ran back the way they came.

Just as they reached where they had broken up, they heard weapons fire, and raced up that tunnel. Alexis was the first to reach one of her men and saw who they were shooting at. It was also at that time she saw her man take a hit and instantly burn away into ashes. "HOLY SHIT!"

Alexis raised one of her weapons and fired at the figure in the distance only to see her mother jump in next to him and then jump away, taking him with her. Alexis instantly ran forward and started firing at the next person.

Kate jumped in and grabbed the weapon out of his hand, let go of him and jumped back finding herself behind her daughter who was running down the tunnel firing at someone. She didn't see anyone else and took off running after her daughter.

She rounded a corner and found her daughter standing over someone, emptying her clip into him. Kate ran right past the two of them looking for more.

Alexis bent down and picked up his weapon and ran after her mother. Both of them had soon stopped and stood at a fork in the road. Kate held up her finger to keep Alexis silent.

They both listened and turned to the right just as three Lycans came into view running at full speed on all fours straight for them. They both started firing on full auto, each taking a different target and watched as eventually two of them dropped.

The third however had made it to Kate and was about to run into her and bite her when she grabbed it by its neck, showed her teeth, and growled at it with pure hatred. A moment later Alexis watched her mother snap its neck and let it fall to the ground, dead.

Alexis only gaped at her mother. Alexis knew that her mother was over 600 years old and was the strongest of all of them. And that there were only a handful of them like her. Still the display of her strength was spectacular and sobering.

Only the elders like Kate were capable of jumping like she could. Alexis didn't think even Kate knew how many of the elders could do what she did. For all Alexis knew, her mother might be the only one.

Alexis stepped past her mother who was calming down and listened. Alexis was sure she heard something and used hand signals to tell her mother they still weren't alone.

Kate nodded and they started down the tunnel going slowly with their weapons out.

They hadn't gotten far when they both heard the growling of their enemy along with the sound of them running. Suddenly a pack of them burst into view and were only feet from the two of them. "OH SHIT!" Alexis was sure they were both dead and started open fire on them, only to find herself where their group had split up earlier.

Alexis had jumped with her mother several times and had gotten used to it. Still she was so sure she was dead that finding herself somewhere else suddenly and still alive was too much for her nerves and Alexis started crying.

Kate wrapped her arms around her daughter, held her close, and let her cry. "We need to go find the other two, sweetie and get the hell out of here and plan." Kate whispered into Alexis's ear.

It took a moment for Alexis to get a hold of herself and get her breathing under control. "Better? We need to go," Kate said and watched Alexis nod her head. Kate took her hand and they started down the tunnel the other two death dealers hand gone down.

It took time but they finally found them. "We need to make it top side and go home." Alexis was back in control. "Hamilton, Maxwell?" one of them asked only to watch Alexis shake her head and saw their mistress agree. "Damn it." When did the other man die? One of them took a hit and burned to ash. Did the other man die soon after?

What those two wanted now was revenge. Alexis now knew these two would charge in head first when the time came. What she had to figure out was if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Kate could only jump herself and one other person so they were forced to walk out to get home.

While they were top side walking for home before the sun came up, Kate pulled out the weapon she had taken off of one of them. "Where did you take him?" Alexis asked as Kate slid the clip out of the weapon.

"I gave him to the sharks," Kate replied, meaning she had jumped them deep into the Caribbean Islands far from land and let him drop and be fed to the sharks.

Alexis suddenly snatched the clip Kate had in her hand and looked at it. "What the hell?" Alexis ejected one of the rounds and held it up for all of them to see the blue glow. One of the death dealers reached out and took it out of Alexis's fingers and brought it in closer to look at.

"What is it?" he wondered, never having seen anything like it.

"It's what killed Hamilton and Maxwell," Alexis answered.

"We need to get that to Solomon," Kate stated. All of them knew he was a genius when it came to weapons. If he couldn't figure out what it was, they were screwed.

"We have a bigger problem," Alexis pointed out.

"There is still a pack of Lycans in this city and it looks like it is a big one. They're armed with rounds that can kill us with just one shot." Kate hated the sound of it. As if being a Vampire in the middle of New York City wasn't hard enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3**

Just to clarify, when explanations for things become important to the characters in the story that is when you the reader will find out as well.

Yes there is a reason why Castle is acting and feels like this, and when he is ready to tell someone that is when you will find out as well. It's how things work in my stories. I also try really hard no to leave any questions unanswered by the end of the story.

This story has 2 beta readers. One male and one female and they have both made it through chapter 21, I think.

XXXxxxXXxxXxXxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXxXxXxxX

Kate went down to the refrigerators while Alexis went to see Solomon. "How are we doing?" Kate asked as she entered.

"Tests show most of it is laced with drugs; these three here are hooked on cocaine while these two are hooked on heroin," one of them explained.

Kate swore. "Damn it! Their blood useless to us. Even we can't filter out the drugs and the more we drink this stuff the more likely it is we will become addicted too." Kate cursed all drugs silently. The human race seemed bent on destruction and they were going to take the Vampire race with them.

"What about the other two?" she questioned.

"They are fine and we can break them down into individual bags. It will be enough for a few days. We already have several weeks' worth in the refrigerators," she was told.

"Well, finish the two good ones and dump the rest. We have no need to risk it at this time. I'll be with Solomon if you need me," she said, beginning to turn away.

"We lost two," one of them commented.

She kept her back turned on them. "Yes, seems the Lycans have a new round that can kill us with just one shot. We may all soon be going on the hunt." Kate walked away pissed as hell at this turn of events.

It wasn't bad enough that the Lycans still lived, even lived in New York, but to come home with tainted blood... It meant going outside the city to hopefully find fresh and untainted blood.

Kate went down to the basement. "We have a problem mom." Alexis spotted Kate as she entered.

"Show me what you have," she said, asking both Alexis and Solomon. Kate was back in control of this house.

"It's an injector round. It is some kind of irradiated fluid that mimics ultraviolet light. This glass container contains the solution. These thin bands are what hold the glass in place. Once the round enters a body, the bands shatter and penetrate the glass enclosure spreading the liquid inside."

"Both items are capable of withstanding the pressure of being fired, however I believe that it weakens them, making both more brittle allowing them to work on soft tissue."

"Get shot in an arm and lose the arm. Get shot in a leg and lose the leg. Get shot anywhere else and lose your life," Solomon explained.

Kate picked up one of the rounds and studied it closely. Things in the past when she was so much younger seemed so much simpler. Technology just might be the end of them yet if the drug infected blood didn't get to them first.

"Is there a counter to these rounds?" Her house only had 12 bedrooms and each room was double bunked, even her own. One male and one female in most cases except for her room and one other. Now they were down two men.

At least it might solve the problem of Alexis being hit on. The men and women may be sharing a room, however none of them were dedicated to the person they shared a room with. So long as there was no fighting involved, Kate allowed sex with whoever they wanted, except for herself.

"Body armor," Alexis said excitedly. "The round is weak and meant to penetrate flesh, simple body armor should stop the round. Might still lose an arm or leg, but at least you don't die."

"Alexis is correct, simple combat vests should keep the round from penetrating the body," Solomon confirmed.

"Time for some research." Kate smiled at Alexis, knowing that Alexis was the perfect choice. Kate knew Alexis loved to read and do research for just about anything. Kate had never understood why Alexis was hard wired to read and so willing to figure out anything. Still her dedication to these two things had served her and the house well in the past.

Alexis smiled. "I'm all over it." She practically skipped up to their room to get on the computer.

"That girl is the greatest thing to ever happen to this house. The stars were shining down on you the day you brought her to us all." Solomon was impressed with Alexis, loved her even.

"Don't ask me why I did it. There was something that told me she was special." Kate looked where Alexis had gone and felt a piece of her heart go with her, which in actuality was true.

"You two can accomplish anything, Mistress. This house will do anything and everything for the two of you. A few hundred years from now when she is an elder, you two are going to be unstoppable." Solomon swore he could almost see it.

"Perhaps." Kate started thinking. "Research these rounds and see what you can make of them. I can't understand how the Lycans were smart enough to create them." This was technology, something the Lycans weren't known for.

"I don't think they did. It closely resembles a tracer round as a basis for the round. Likely a human military research and design specialist created them using something other than a UV round. Chemical weapons or bio-weapons perhaps. I think it was originally designed to hold two smaller glass containers side by side and once both are shattered, creates a reaction of some type." Solomon was only guessing.

"Against what though?" Kate didn't understand why the humans needed such rounds. "Get to work on those rounds," Kate ordered and headed for her room. The sun was going to come up soon.

By the time she reached their room, Alexis was deep into one of the laptops doing research. Kate took the other laptop and went to bed with her back up against the headboard.

It took money to live in Manhattan, even for a vampire. Kate went over their bills and paid them after transferring some money from one of their overseas accounts. They may be vampires but they still had household bills. Home insurance, auto insurance, phones (24 of them, not including the house phone), Cable TV, Internet service, electricity, water, household items like soap, cleaning items, light bulbs, A/C and furnace maintenance, new water heaters, new roof, plumbing repair. Everything any house needed.

Kate did the math in her head easily. Even after paying the bills she still had $3.324 billion to play with. Still she figured it was time to increase their bank account. It never hurt to have too much money. She even had over $300 thousand in real bills, divided up between US currency, the Euro and Japanese Yen in a single safe down in the basement that only she and Alexis were capable of opening.

"Any luck over there?" Kate called out after closing her laptop and watching Alexis for a minute.

"So far all that I can find is available to the common public. They're probably still good, however what we are wanting is what the military is using." Alexis sat back in her chair dejected at what she was finding.

"You know the rules Alexis. Find me a military base that will likely have vests that isn't in the States," Kate told her. It was one of Kate's rules, they didn't steal what they needed from anyplace within their own country. It risked bringing too much attention to them.

The CIA didn't talk to the FBI and Interpol or even Scotland Yard didn't talk with the CIA or FBI. So long as they didn't cooperate with each other, Kate was free to strike where she pleased, free of having one agency start keeping track of what was happening.

That brought a smile to Alexis's face and she went back to her laptop once more.

Kate got out of bed and closed the interior shutters as well as the exterior, locking them in place on the windows and pulled the blackout drapes closed. "The sun is coming up, come to bed." Kate started stripping. She put on her night shirt, pulled back the bed covers, climbed into the bed, and waited for Alexis.

Alexis soon got into bed dressed similarly and snuggled in close to Kate who wrapped her arms around her. "Do you remember what the sun looked like? What it felt like?" Alexis asked, not sure she was remembering what it felt like correctly. Alexis knew from her research that the sun hurt humans and yet they still laid outside in it, possibly getting cancer. She no longer remembered what it felt like. Pictures only told you just so much.

"Go to sleep sweetie, we still have a lot to do tomorrow." Kate stroked her hair, knowing just how much she loved her and in moments both of them were dead, the second the sun hit the closed windows.

XXXxxxxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXXXXXxX

Rick had stayed up too late last night and didn't get up until almost noon. He was hungry but couldn't make up his mind if he wanted lunch or breakfast. "I'll figure it out," he said to himself, thinking he would eat whatever he came across first that piqued his interest.

Turned out he had a hankering for New York style pizza, so with two slices of simple pepperoni and cheese and a soda he was sitting outside watching the world go by. A police cruiser with full lights and siren, followed closely by two with only lights went zooming by. And a minute later, an ambulance.

Unlike the rest of New York, Castle had an interest in what had happened. Unfortunately, it didn't sound like it was all that close, so he just sat there folding his pizza and taking a sip of his soda.

It did allow him to watch people walk by and wonder who they were, where they were going. Rick was pretty sure he was wrong most of the time which made him chuckle at himself.

When 2 muscle bound guys hurried past him, they got his attention. It wasn't their muscles, though they had them in spades, nor was it the speed at which they were walking, or the people they were shoving aside. No, it was none of those; it was the two big guns that they had tucked away that caught his interest.

They were both dressed a lot like bums. Their clothes were old, dirty looking even. Rick wasn't a weapons genius, but you didn't need to know a lot to know what an HK MP5 weapon looked like.

Rick was simply nursing his soda by now so he got up and hurried after them trying to keep them in sight. They seemed to know where they were going since they didn't look around at all.

They were, however, beginning to attract some attention with all the people on the sidewalks that were getting shoved aside to clear the way in front of them.

It was when they turned into a bank that Rick knew something bad was going to happen. He stopped and stepped out into the street between two parked cars, pulled out his phone, turned on the video capability of his phone, lifted it and waited.

Only seconds after they entered the bank, one or more of them fired his weapon on full auto. Rick couldn't tell if it was at the ceiling or at people.

He could see movement inside, just not who was doing the moving. Seconds later one of them fired his weapon on full auto followed moments later by the two of them running out of the bank.

One of them raised his weapon and started firing his weapon into the line of parked cars, causing Rick to fall to the ground as he watched the weapon start to point in his direction.

He could hear glass breaking and landing on him and the ground around him, the sound of the car next to him being filled with holes. Rick spun while lying on the ground and lifted his phone to look straight up.

Through his phone he saw the two of them leap onto the hood of the car behind him and the trunk of the car in front of him. They crushed the hoods down into the cars and leaped out into traffic.

Rick heard car horns sounding, tires screeching as drivers slammed on the breaks, followed by the sound of crunching metal as cars hit cars. He struggled to stand and lifted his phone looking for the two, but they were gone.

"What the hell was that?" He turned off his phone and looked around at the carnage. "Who were those guys?" He started an argument with himself debating what to do next. _'Leave and go home? Leave and go somewhere else? Stay and talk to the police and hand over his phone?'_

It was the only damn phone he had. He might not see it again for months, if not permanently. And just where had those two gone? There was no alley for them to duck into and escape. All of the manhole covers were still in place. "Where the hell did they go?"

Rick thought he now had a real mystery to work with, so he started walking. It wasn't long before he heard the sirens of the police that were coming in response to what was likely a silent alarm.

He still had a couple of errands to do along with a new one because of what he had just seen.

"About 15 minutes." The pharmacist told him.

"I'll wait." Rick told him and started wandering around the pharmacy. It was only by accident that he happened onto the area that held aspirin. St. Joseph's baby aspirin. Rick picked one up. He hadn't planned on it, but he was here so he did. He knew he would buy it, he just didn't have to take them.

Rick soon had one of those small, plastic, shopping baskets and was dumping things into it. Toothpaste, toothbrush, Listerine, antiperspirant, shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, razor, after shave, hand lotion. It was only when the pharmacist called out his name that he stopped.

He paid for his selections. Suddenly Rick found he had a large bag full of stuff. He also didn't have much money left.

Next he went looking for the proper store. "This will do." It was a computer store that specialized in used equipment sold for half the original price or less. The trick was that they were all damaged in some way. Most simply had minor scratches on the housing.

He found what he wanted and left to go find an ATM to withdrawal the amount of money he needed.

He was now the proud owner of a laptop that was actually more powerful than the one he already had at the fraction of the price. Now Castle set off for a new destination and this time with a purpose.

And where he went was the New York Public Library. They had computers that you could use, or you could bring your own and use their internet connection. Once he was there, he connected it to their wi-fi and started downloading programs that he thought he would need. It cost him a little money and it also cost him some time. Then he plugged in his phone to download what he had recorded and then transferred all of that onto a flash drive, so he could take it anywhere.

Then came the fun part, watching what he had recorded over and over again. He even used one of his new programs to zoom in close and look at everything. Their hair style and color, their clothes and even their shoes. "Neither of them is wearing a belt." Rick moved in closer and moved down. "And no socks." Rick made a face about that one.

Next he moved on to the building itself. "Why this bank?" Rick switched to Google Maps and started looking around.

"It's not on a corner, it only has windows on the front wall. Is it the buildings across the street?" Rick kept looking around. "They jumped over the two cars that I was hiding between and went across the street. So what's across the street?"

"Fire escapes? Didn't see anyone on them at the time." He went back to looking at his video again. "Damn it, where did they go? …And why is it so quiet in here all of a sudden?" It was actually quiet like a library suddenly.

Rick raised his head from his laptop and looked around. He wasn't alone, but the place barely had anyone in it which made him look at the clock. "No wonder the place is empty!"

He wasn't tired and he wasn't hungry. "Might as well go home." Rick unplugged everything and started walking outside to look for another taxi to get him back into Brooklyn.

Rick started walking home and had almost made it when he found himself catching up from behind with a woman with long brown hair and very long legs. The skinny jeans only made her legs look even longer.

Rick caught up with her but kept his distance to one side, not wanting to scare her. "You're not lost are you? I can give you directions," Rick offered.

"Thank you, no, I know exactly where I'm going," Kate replied.

Rick took it as yet another sign and picked up his pace and walked off, headed for home. He didn't notice that Kate was right behind him and had matched his pace easily.

When he made it to the door of his building, it was only then that Rick saw Kate again. "You and your husband live in this building?" Rick held the door open for her.

"I wouldn't know, since I'm not married," Kate said, stepped inside, and waited for Castle. Kate followed him up the stairs.

"I hope you don't have far to go. The stupid elevators are still down." Rick turned his head to look behind him at Kate.

"No, not far, only the fourth floor. It's an easy walk," Kate answered still doing her level best to keep the smile off her face. Especially since Kate knew she could run up the stairs to the roof with no trouble, or simply jump there.

Rick opened the door for the fourth floor and let Kate go through first. He followed her down the hall, admiring the view all the way. It was only when Kate stopped at his door and turned back to face him that he became confused.

"This is my door." Rick said uncertainly.

"Yes, I know, I'm here to see you actually." Kate smiled at him.

He was lost, ever so lost. "Open the door, Castle." Kate told him.

Rick shook his head. She knew his name and he had no idea who she was and yet she was here to see him. Still he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and pushed it open. "You first since you live here," Kate said.

He went inside and dropped his keys on the kitchen island. "Aren't you going to invite me in Castle, or do you expect me to stand out here forever?" Kate chastised his manners.

Rick turned around to look at her. "I… I… Come on in, please," Rick waffled. He wanted her to go yet wanted her to come in. JUST WHO THE HELL WAS SHE!?

"Thank you." She entered and closed and locked the door. She began walking around. "It doesn't look like you. It's too minimalist with clean lines, there is nothing in here that speaks about you."

Two of the walls were nothing but windows from floor to ceiling. The kitchen was tiny and took up one whole wall with a single chair at the island. The kitchen cabinets were dark while the fake wood floors were light in color. "What else is there?" Kate asked, not waiting for an answer as she headed for the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Kate almost threw up. The floor and walls were all marble, it was bland and disgusting. The bedroom was even worse. "MY GOD! …It's full of boxes. Is this where he keeps himself? …What the hell happened?" Kate came here to make up her mind, and this wall of boxes did it for her.

XxxxXXXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXXXxxXXXXxxxxX

The answer to the guest question is - Kate is Bi and is not ashamed of it, she will gladly go either way. She was basically talking to herself about if she would be interested in a man who had been taking Estrogen since before puberty and now looked like a woman but still had her male anatomy. Would that interest her? Kate simply moved on before answering that question for herself. A little bit of both in one person. While wondering if with so much Estrogen in his/her system was he/she even still capable of getting an erection.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4**

Kate walked back out into the living room with her decision made, it was now or never. "The place looks nothing like you Castle, but we're going to fix that. Though it will take time."

"First we're going to go shopping and get you a storage unit immediately. This place is going to look like you in no time." Kate stood there and waited and debated what Castle would say first.

"I…um, and you are?" Rick didn't believe this woman, and how had she gotten in here in the first place?

Kate started smiling inside. It was the best response she could have hoped for. She stepped up to Castle. "You may call me Mistress Kate or Mistress Beckett from now on. Try it," she told him.

"Mistress… Kate? …Seriously?" Rick didn't think that was any kind of name. However Kate quickly reached out and grabbed Castle's ear and twisted it with some purpose.

" **OW, OW, ow, ow!"** Rick complained and tilted his head to try and break her hold on his ear. "I'm very serious Castle. You will refer to me as Mistress Kate or Mistress Beckett. ALWAYS!" Kate informed him and let go of his ear.

"Mistress Kate?" Rick tried the name on for size and wasn't sure what to think. "And I would want to do this…why?" There was no good reason for him to want to do this that he could easily think of.

Kate came in really close and was just a hairs breath from Castle's lips. "Because you need structure and by the look of this apartment, you are screaming 'help me.'"

"Now you are going to say, 'Mistress Kate, please help me,'" Kate instructed him and stepped back and waited.

"You want…" Rick didn't make it any further because Kate reached out with inhuman speed and took hold of Castle's ear yet again and twisted it with the same amount of force as last time.

" **OW, OW, ow, ow!** " Rick raised his hands and tried to twist his head to get out of her grasp. "Stop, please stop," he pleaded.

Kate squeezed her fingers closed even tighter, increasing the pain. "Please stop, Mistress Kate." she countered, telling him the proper way for him to address her, yet again.

"Please stop, Mistress Kate," he managed to get out between his moans of pain.

She released his ear. "Very good Castle." Kate was actually impressed. She was afraid he would put up more of a fight.

Rick was rubbing his ear, trying to get the blood to flow back into it. "You have learned your first lesson Castle and it didn't take that long. For that you deserve a reward. …You may kiss me." Kate was dying to see how he reacted to that, plus she wanted him to kiss her.

"You want me to kiss you?" he questioned and watched as Kate lifted her hand toward his ear yet again. "Yes, Mistress Kate," he told Kate as he used his hands to cover his ears.

Kate smiled, since she thought she was making pretty good progress and waited for Castle to kiss her. "I'm waiting Castle." Kate was ready to twist his ear yet again for taking too long.

Rick stepped up to Kate, lowered his hands from his ears, bent down to kiss Kate on the lips, and then pulled back quickly. "What was that Castle?" Kate hated it!

"A kiss?" he said, apologetically. Kate glared at him and he tried to cover his ears, however Kate was too fast for him and had hold of his ear and twisted. " **OW, OW, ow ow!** "

"What did I tell you Castle?" She was pissed that they had taken a step backwards, still she had been expecting it.

Rick tried to think while his ear was on fire. "Mistress Kate." Rick guessed was the correct response.

His response got Kate to let go of his ear. "You have no idea how to kiss a woman do you Castle?" she asked him.

Rick rubbed his ear and started wondering if it was still attached, though since it hurt so much it must be and stared at Kate. "There are two ways to kiss a woman Castle. You take her in your arms and kiss her lips softly and passionately. Like she is the only thing that exists on this planet. You kiss her with your heart and your soul."

"The other way is to take her in your arms, crushing her against your body, devouring her mouth with yours. Pressing your tongue into her mouth to search it. Use the kiss to acquire her taste, so that you never forget it."

"Both are done using your entire heart and soul. Now which of those did you use when you kissed me Castle?" Kate just gave Castle a test and waited to see how well he had been listening.

Rick thought about it for a moment. "Neither?" Rick guessed since he was sure he had done neither of the methods she had mentioned.

Kate instantly reached up and grabbed the same ear and held it for a moment, giving Castle a chance. "Neither, Mistress Kate," he said quickly.

Kate withdrew her hand and smiled. Rick was making excellent progress. "Now, try again Castle. And this time I expect to feel your heart and soul in this kiss." Kate left off "Or I'll twist your ear right off your head," but he heard it loud and clear.

Rick stepped in and wrapped his arms around Kate and felt her step into him and wrap her arms around him, too. Then he started to bend his head down to kiss her. "Hold me, Castle. Hold me like you want our bodies to be one. Relax and melt into me. All I feel are your stiff muscles. How do you expect to kiss me with your heart and soul if you are too far away?" Kate pushed Castle away with a little force.

"Now try again Castle." Kate tried to make it sound like a warning.

He heard the warning, too. He knew his ear was history if he screwed this up. He stepped back towards Kate, slowly wrapped his arms around her, and tried to press his body into hers. To fill up each and every curve she had with his own. Rick willed his muscles to relax and tried to sink into Kate, and then he softly brought his lips to hers.

He brushed his lips across hers ever so softly and closed his eyes and actually tried to block out everything else he felt, heard, or even smelled. All that existed was Kate.

He tried to find the space where his lips matched hers, like his lips were Yin and hers were Yang. Rick was simply kissing her while keeping just his lips being involved. Then he started moving his hands around Kate's back trying to feel her move closer to him.

Suddenly he felt Kate pull him in tight, tighter and with more strength than he thought she was capable of. Kate also pressed her lips tight against his and pressed her tongue into his mouth and started searching it.

He relaxed even more than he already had and let Kate savage his lips while her tongue searched spaces of his mouth no other woman ever had. Rick was lost in the kiss and only came back to earth when he found that he needed air, badly!

Rick tried to break from the kiss, however Kate's strength kept him from accomplishing that. It was only when he stopped kissing her that she finally stopped kissing him back.

When she pulled her head away, he saw that she was licking blood off of her lips. It was then that Rick, while gasping in some air, lifted a hand up to his lips. When he pulled his hand away he found his own blood on his finger. SHE HAD BITTEN HIM WHILE KISSING.

Kate was enjoying the kiss. Kate decided that Castle was a fast learner, so she pressed the kiss. Made it forceful and used her tongue to search his mouth and acquire his taste and memorize it.

Then she used one of her fangs to poke his lip and made it bleed. She instantly felt her eyes roll back into her head as she kissed Castle and sucked the blood out of his wound.

"GOD, but Castle tastes good, so very good!" she thought to herself and kept drinking his blood, sucking on the wound to keep it bleeding. What she really wanted to do was bite him and suck him dry. But she knew if she did, she would kill him and then she would never taste his blood ever again.

However, Kate felt Castle trying to get away. He had stopped kissing her and was actively trying to push her away. It took a lot of her willpower to stop kissing Castle and let go of his lip. Still she licked her lips of every last drop.

Seeing the blood that was still on his lip was even worse. GOD, she so wanted to reach out and lick the blood off of his lip!

Rick started sucking in air as fast as he could while not letting go of Kate. "That was better Castle, not great, but better. As much as I would love to stay and help you practice your kissing, I have some errands to run and I need to leave." Kate let go of him and backed away.

"We are going shopping tomorrow night, Castle, so be here at 8:05 pm and make sure you have your credit card. This place doesn't look like you and we're going to fix that. If I'm going to keep coming over here, I want it to look and feel like you." She moved in close to him and kissed his cheek like he had kissed her lips earlier.

"Feel the difference Castle?" Kate tested him.

Rick nodded his head. "Yes," he responded. " **OW, OW, ow, ow!** " He twisted his head to try and free his now damaged ear. Kate had swiftly reached out and twisted his ear.

"Yes what, Castle?" Kate gave him one more chance before she punished him harder.

"Yes …Mistress Kate," he replied, hoping that was right. It must have been since she instantly let go of his poor ear. "8:05 pm Castle, be here and be ready to go shopping. Do not make me come looking for you." She smiled at him and walked for the door.

Kate gave him one final test before leaving. "Who am I, Castle?" Kate flexed her fingers to get them ready. "Mistress Kate and I'll be here, ready and waiting," he answered and prayed that was the correct response.

"Very good Castle, you're learning." Kate opened the door and went out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the door. She had been outside for over an hour waiting for Castle to come home, before quickly stepping out onto the sidewalk and getting in his way.

She squeezed her eyes closed. Castle tasted so good and he had responded to his first training session and hadn't done that badly. She knew that eventually Castle was going to fight back at least a little and she had to be ready for that day.

To lessen the possibility that she would lose him, she needed a plan and she had an idea. Now she needed to do her own research and put in an order for what she was thinking of buying.

It was time to go home and get back to work. She jumped for home as the air blew around a little and saw a paper on their bed start to fly when she arrived.

She grabbed her computer and began her search. It only took a few minutes before she found something that would work for what she wanted to happen. She even paid extra to have it shipped faster. Satisfied with her purchase Kate was just closing her laptop while sitting on their bed. "There you are. You're late." Alexis walked in dressed normally.

"Sorry, I had something to do first." Kate tossed her laptop onto the bed and stepped over to Alexis who was sitting down at her laptop. "Well, you being late just might work out for us. I found an army base that should have what we need and it has been dark there for a few hours." Alexis brought it up on her screen.

Kate leaned over Alexis's shoulder to look at what she had. "Canada." Kate hadn't expected that.

 _ **Canadian Forces Base Suffield**_

 _Located in Southeast Alberta, approximately 50 kilometres west of Medicine Hat, CFB Suffield has been the site of military training in the region since 1972._ _CFB_ _Suffield is host to the largest military training area in Canada, conducting the largest live-fire training exercises in the country._

"Sounds like just the place. Have you worked out ideas on where to start looking?" Kate asked.

"Using satellite photography it would be best to start…" Alexis stopped talking and started sniffing Kate.

"What were you doing, mother?" Alexis queried as she turned her head to face Kate who was only just inches away and right over her shoulder.

Kate instantly lost her poker face. "UH-OH!" Kate knew she had gotten too close and Alexis could smell something. Kate stood up straight. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She feigned ignorance.

Alexis stood up and planted her nose in Kate's face. "You were with someone and it smells like a human. …And your lips are still swollen." Alexis stared right at Kate's lips that were just an inch or two away.

"Alexis…" Kate didn't want to lie, she just wasn't ready to explain it yet.

"Don't lie to me mother, you promised." Alexis and Kate had promised long ago not to lie to each other over anything.

Kate moved closer, took Alexis in her arms, held her tight, and kissed the side of her head. "I promised sweetie and I never will, I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. It's new and it might not work out at all." Kate could tell Rick was hurting from something and he was a guy. One day he might just say he's had enough before Kate can finish training him and they would be over.

"Do you know what you're doing mom?" Alexis feared for her.

"I think so. …I hope so," she admitted. "If he makes you happy mom than I'm all in. It is a guy, right, and he's human?" Alexis wanted to know.

"I'm happy at what might be and yes, it's a human guy. I'm not inviting him here anytime soon." Kate knew Castle had to be well trained before she invited him into the house.

"You just be careful mom, I don't want to see you hurt." Alexis hugged Kate tightly.

"Thanks sweetie for understanding." Kate kissed her head again. "Now show me what you've got. I still need to go out and get some blood that isn't filled with drugs. Maybe a Canadian hospital somewhere that already has clean blood." Kate needed to get back to the tasks for tonight.

"You look over the likely locations while I get changed." Kate kissed Alexis's head again and headed for the closet.

Kate was dressed in all black with black tennis shoes and her hair pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head. "How are we doing?" Kate went back to leaning over Alexis's shoulder to look at the laptop screen.

"It's a large base and they use it for live weapons fire. Because of this I'm betting that these buildings house their ammunition." Alexis pointed to a small grouping of buildings with rounded roofs.

"This area looks like administration, while this area looks like barracks for the soldiers. They even have housing over here, likely for families and officers. This big building is probably the base store for the wives and husbands."

"By process of elimination that leaves this building that is close to the ammunition buildings and between the barracks." Alexis pointed them out.

"Go get your death dealers and find someplace to store the vests for when you need them. Be right back." Kate smiled and tried to make it sound like fun. She jumped to the first building Alexis had pointed out.

Kate went around the side and found a window to look into the building and instantly jumped into the hallway on the other side.

This building looked old so she paid attention to the floor and avoided the doors that showed the most traffic. She opened the door with the least amount of traffic. "Utility room with a mop sink," she cursed silently.

Now she was down to doors that showed traffic. She selected the one in the middle. "Bingo!" She found three tows of 'A' frame racks holding just what she wanted. She quickly realized that the vests were heavy, not that it mattered to her.

She held 3 tight to her chest and jumped for the basement of the house. She handed them over and jumped back. It took her only minutes to empty the room of all 16 vests.

"What are they? And are they any good?" She hated to think she had to do this all over again, after dumping these.

Alexis picked one up and ran upstairs to their bedroom. "Gimmie a minute." Alexis called over her shoulder as she went up the stairs.

Kate got them to organize the vests when she had an idea. "Someone find the tools," she called out and watched two of the death dealers head for another section of the basement.

It only took Alexis a few minutes before she came running back down the stairs still holding the vest. "This one is Miltac with groin protection, Molle webbing, SAPI protection on the front and the sides. I think it even has ballistic protection, I just don't know how good it is. Type II or type III."

"It's good mom, we can keep it, and it looks like you have forest and desert camo styles. Forest is darker so it would be better for us, but desert camo might come in handy," Alexis explained.

"Excellent, who has the tools?" Kate hollered and watched as the tool box got lifted up. "Hand it to Alexis, I have an idea. You three clean out this area here." She waved her arm and stepped up to Alexis who was holding the tools.

Kate took hold of Alexis's arm and jumped back to the room where she got them from. "Why are we here?" Alexis didn't understand. "We're going to take these apart and take them home for us to use," Kate explained as she gestured at the 'A' frame racks.

Alexis couldn't fault the idea, she just hoped it was easy enough and that they had the time.

She got to work on unbolting them from the floor and Kate got to work dismantling the 'A' frames into individual panels. They had two of the rows done when Kate picked up one of the panels. "Be right back." And she jumped for the basement.

Kate jumped back and forth while Alexis kept working. Kate had two of the panels of the third row off when they both heard boots out in the hallway.

Kate grabbed the panels with one hand and Alexis with the other as Alexis picked up the tools. Then Kate jumped for the basement. "Put the panels back together and put the vests back on them. I'm headed for the hospital," she informed them and jumped for the roof of the hospital that had been selected earlier with Alexis.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxXXxxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rick had been left in the dust as he watched a beautiful woman that he had never seen before walk out of his apartment. How had he let her in, in the first place? Was it her beauty? Her height and long legs? She certainly walked with authority. Hell, she did everything with authority, like she was used to giving out orders and expected them to be followed.

"She's a damn good kisser though," he said to himself.

Was he really going to go out shopping for his apartment with her? It was an inexpensive apartment way over in Brooklyn, about as far away from Manhattan as he could get and still be in New York.

Rick walked over to the refrigerator and took out the block of ice that had his one and only credit card in it and dropped it into the kitchen sink to let it melt overnight. Well, what was left of this night.

"Mistress Kate," he spoke the name again. He was only mildly shocked when her name rolled off his tongue so easily. He went back to the freezer and pulled out one of the ice cube trays and dumped some into a kitchen towel and put the rest back into the freezer.

He wrapped up the towel and placed it against his ear that was still screaming at him from the workout that Mistress Kate had given it earlier.

"There is that name again," he moaned, not sure what to make of it all.

Still he was awake even if it was late, so he dropped the towel and ice and went downstairs and started using the exercise equipment for the next four hours. A sweaty and tired Richard Castle made his way up the stairs, all four flights worth, to get to his shower and then crash in his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5**

Try not to over analyze each and every word that you read. His apartment is bare and way past minimal. It has no character at all. And since Rick has decided to finally take a shot at killing himself, Kate has gone maybe a little overboard turning herself into a dominatrix. But Castle needs this or he'll just try again.

Plus remember Kate is the head of a house full of vampires, she is used to being in charge. Placing herself in charge of Castle is not that big of a stretch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxX

Kate was stripping off her clothes after coming from the kitchen making sure that all the blood bags that the hospital had were safely in one or more of their refrigerators. Kate saw Alexis was already in bed dressed in one of her night shirts.

Kate threw her clothes in the hamper, pulled out one of her own night shirts, checked to make sure that all of the shutters were closed and locked and the blackout curtains were drawn before joining Alexis in their bed.

Kate pulled Alexis in tight. "How did it go?" Alexis asked.

"It filled all of our refrigerators to almost overflowing. We should be fine for weeks if not months. We need to make sure our emergency generator works properly tomorrow." Kate pointed out one of the things that needed to be done.

"I'll take care of it." Alexis answered and snuggled in close to Kate.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Kate had been happy with Alexis ever since she had changed her into a vampire.

"You'd survive mom." Alexis knew Kate would be fine, she was after all over 600 years old. A vampire didn't get that old by being stupid.

"Perhaps, but it wouldn't be anywhere near as much fun." Kate squeezed Alexis and kissed her head. "You know I love you, right?" Kate needed for Alexis to never forget it or worry about it.

"I know mom, I love you too. I suppose you'll be out again tomorrow?" Alexis wasn't really asking.

"Yes, the minute the sun sets. Where I'm taking him closes at 8:00 pm and we'll be lucky if the doors are still unlocked when we get there." Kate was hoping this would work. Most furniture stores closed at 7:00 except on holidays. She could wait for the 4th of July if she had to, it wasn't that far away.

"Goodnight mom." Alexis tried to find the perfect spot. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie, sleep well." Kate responded just before the sun hit their outdoor shutters and the vampires in the house die.

xxxxxXXXXXxxXXxxXXxxxxxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rick woke up finding the sun shining in through his window, through the door leading out into the living room and it looked like it had been up for a while now.

He strained his neck to look at his alarm clock to see the time, not that he used it for anything else. He didn't have reason to set it anymore. **11:32**

Rick moaned and decided that he should get up and run his two errands and get it over with. He rolled out of bed and into the shower.

Rick was dressed and downstairs an hour later and outside into the heat of the day, wishing he was back inside instantly. He walked to a liquor store to get what he needed.

He went directly to the whiskey section and started searching for a Scotch, and not any of that blended stuff that most of them made. It was crap and he wanted the good stuff.

 **Old Particular Craigellachie Speyside Single Malt Scotch Whiskey 17YO**

"This should work, not that I need all of it and it's only $106," he said to himself and went back outside to find an ATM to get the cash he needed before returning to buy his bottle.

Rick started walking down the street towards another small park he knew about, however going this way allowed him to stop and buy a single glass to drink his Scotch from.

After reaching the park he pulled his bottle out of the paper bag, crumbled it up and tried for a basketball shot at the nearest trash container. "Missed, looks like my luck still holds," he said, feeling dejected. He couldn't even get his trash in the trash can, and it had a nice, big, open top.

Rick left his trash on the ground and pulled out his pills. He knocked four of them out of the bottle. He really only needed one he reasoned, but four should speed things up, so he put them in his mouth and closed the bottle.

Pouring some of his Scotch into his brand new glass, he swallowed all of it down. He refilled his glass and started sipping it slowly while watching people walk by.

Rick refilled his glass a few more times and soon had about ¼ of his bottle gone. "I might get found here," he reasoned and closed his bottle. He picked it and his glass up and went home.

Once he reached his apartment, he drank straight from the bottle. He placed it on his dresser and went back to bed, still dressed in his clothes. He even left his shoes on.

He positioned himself spread eagle on his bed and waited for his final sleep to take him, praying that it would take all of his pain away. He just wanted the pain to go away.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxxXXXXXxXxXxxXXxxXXx

Alexis woke up and found the other side of the bed empty which was a surprise, her mother almost never got up before she did. Still Alexis laid there and stretched. She heard a couple of popping sounds. Alexis was all set to get up when Kate walked into the room from the bathroom. She was already dressed and her hair hung loose and still looked a little wet. And she wasn't in her midnight raid clothes either, she was dressed to impress.

Alexis was all set to call out to her when Kate jumped, leaving behind a gust of wind. "I hope you know what you're doing, mom," Alexis commented to the empty space, knowing exactly where she was going. Okay, maybe not exactly enough to follow her, not that she could jump, even if Kate had tried to teach her. Hell she didn't even know his name or what part of the city he lived in. "I need to ask more questions." Still Alexis got up and stepped into the shower. Much like Kate it was her favorite place in the house. The feel of the hot water hitting her body made her feel better.

Only minutes later Alexis was slightly bent over and had her hand up against the shower wall for support as the fingers of her other hand worked feverously over the nub of her clitoris. She was close, so very close. Then she plunged two fingers inside of her and that was enough as she called out and moved her hips as she slowly wound down from her orgasm.

Alexis pulled out her fingers and licked them clean, loving the taste of herself. Maybe she really was a lesbian. Maybe that was why she couldn't see the attraction of the men in the house or truly understand what her mother saw in this human male she had obviously jumped out to go see. She placed her fingers back on her core and started rubbing her clitoris again.

She worked herself up into another orgasm in almost record time. She was now so weak in the knees that she was barely standing. Alexis lifted her fingers back up to her mouth and licked them clean again and finished washing, before stepping out and drying herself off and getting dressed. Alexis had promised her mother to do something today. Plus she wanted to talk with Solomon about those Lycan rounds again. She had an idea.

xXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXxXxxXXxxXXxXxXxXx

Kate jumped to the space in front of Castle's door out in the hallway. She could have jumped into his living room but she decided it was early in his training and she would give him a break because of that. She knocked on his door. They were going to be late and risked not getting in at all in which case it would be time for plan B.

She didn't get an answer the first time, or the second or the third, and now she was pissed. He had been told to be ready and he clearly wasn't. Maybe an amendment to plan A was called for. She jumped from the hallway into his living room and didn't see him so she went to his bedroom, thinking he better be here or she would skip straight to plan C.

Kate found him on his bed still in his clothes. She was at first a little confused until she saw the bottle of pills and the bottle of Scotch that was half empty. "OH, GOD, CASTLE, NOT LIKE THIS!" Her heart sank into her stomach, well, what was left of her stomach since she didn't eat or drink anymore. Unless you counted blood as a drink.

It only then hit Kate just how much of her heart she had sunk into this man, how much hope she had built up because of him. She knew he was hurting, it was partly what drew her to him. That and his getting mugged on the sidewalk that day by 5 thugs. "DAMN IT CASTLE!" It looked like it was time for plan D now. The adjustment to his apartment would have to wait.

It was time to take charge. If she was going to keep Castle alive and her heart in one piece, he was going to have to accept her accelerated training course. For that however she needed a few items and a change of clothes.

Kate jumped back to her bedroom and stepped into her closet and stripped off her clothes that were meant to impress and into clothes that were meant to show dominance. It simply took a little longer to get into them than the others.

She threw her 8-inch heels with 3-inch platforms onto the bed, followed by her red and black leather corset with real bone ribbing (never buy a corset that has acrylic ribbing. With bone ribbing they warm up to you and adjust to your form, allowing you to cinch it up tight. If you did that with acrylic, they would just break) that was laced up the back, not an easy task to accomplish with just one person. That was followed by two different whips. Moving to the dresser she pulled out a G-string, black leather garter belt and stockings. Opening another drawer she took out two different sized dildos that were battery operated along with the necessary anal lube.

Kate stood there and debated what else. She had lots of lube and she wasn't leaving Castle tonight until she was sure that he understood his new place in their relationship. Because of Castle had done, she knew she needed what she had ordered on line and it wouldn't get here for another couple of days. But she needed it now!

She sighed and jumped to a store that she knew about that was closed at this time of day and started searching it till she found exactly what she wanted. And then went looking for the proper lube for the tube it came with. Kate left $60 on the counter, not bothering to look at how much it actually cost and jumped back to their bedroom.

Since she was already naked, on went the g-string, followed by the garter belt, and then the stockings. The corset took a little more time. Kate tightened it so that she actually had to inhale to finish tying it closed. Next came the shoes that would allow her to tower over Castle. She was never so happy to have long legs as she was now. These shoes really increased her height dramatically.

Kate picked up her stuff and jumped back to Castle's bedroom, finding him exactly where she had left him. She had already figured out that his attempt at suicide had failed when she could make out his chest rising and falling. A search of the drug bottle confirmed that the idiot had only taken a few of the pills instead of all of them, and thanked her lucky stars. She flushed them and any other pills she found in his bathroom down the drain. The bottle of Scotch soon followed.

Now with whip in hand, she stood there looking down on Castle's sleeping form. God, but she was still pissed at him for doing this to her…to them. Even if there wasn't a them just yet. It was only that to Kate there already was. And here she thought she had made good progress yesterday. Now she was going to have to stay here all night to make sure Castle understood his place in all this.

Castle was hers and he was going to learn that, period.

Kate lifted what amounted to being a riding crop and whacked Castle in the leg. "WAKE UP CASTLE." All that happened was his leg jumped a little and he moaned. So Kate lifted the crop a little higher and whacked him a lot harder this time, hard enough to leave a welt this time. "WAKE UP CASTLE!" Kate yelled at him at the same time.

This time Rick shot upright in bed. "OW!" He felt that last one. "Kate?" He might be up but his brain wasn't fully awake yet.

"Whack." She hit him with the riding crop again. "OW! …What did you do that for?" He rubbed his leg where she had hit him.

"Whack." She hit him again. "OW! Will you stop doing that?" He was becoming annoyed.

"Whack." Kate hit Castle yet again. "OW!" Rick looked at her, mad as hell now. "What was that for?" ' _And the ones before that_ _!'_ he thought.

Kate folded her arms in front of her. "What's my name Castle?" She started with a simple question. He had it right yesterday, she wondered if he could remember it today.

"Kate, your name is Kate." Rick left off the DUH part.

"Whack!" It happened so fast that Castle never even saw it coming. "OW! …Your name is Kate." Rick was sure that was right.

"Whack!" She hit him again for his wrong answer. "OW!" Rick rubbed the spot that she kept hitting. "I'm Mistress Kate to you, Castle, and you better start learning it." She crossed her arms across her chest again.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Rick had to admit that he liked it, he liked it a lot. Kate didn't have large breasts, but what she did have were on display, just short of showing her nipples. And he loved the slender waist that the corset gave her. And those legs!

"Whack!" Kate hit him again for not asking for permission to ask her a question. "OW!" Rick had had just about enough of this. "Did I give you permission to ask me a question Castle? Did I?" she countered and informed him of one of the rules.

"I need permission to talk to you?" Rick couldn't believe it, just who did she think she was anyway?

"Whack!" She hit him once again, which this time got a little of his fingers since they were in the way. "OW! …Now cut that out." Rick knew if she hit him one more time, woman or no, he was taking that damn thing away from her.

He didn't know how but suddenly he found himself lying face down on his bed with Kate sitting ON him. Kate dropped her whip on the bed and started spanking him like the bad boy that he was for trying to kill himself.

"I don't know why..." Smack, smack, smack. "That you tried to kill yourself..." Smack, smack, smack. ",Castle and at the moment..." Smack, smack, smack. "I don't care." Smack, smack, smack. "I'll stop only when you ask me nicely Castle, and only then." Kate raised her hand and held it.

God, but his ass hurt. Finally some part of his brain remembered something. Between his sobs he begged, "Please stop, Mistress Kate." He begged since he had already tried with all his strength to buck her off his back, like a wild bull in a rodeo.

She was pleased that Castle had finally used her name since she didn't really want to hurt Castle, but he needed to learn who was in charge now. Kate got up just enough to spin him onto his back and his sore ass. She took his hands and pinned him to the bed.

"I'm beyond pissed at you, Castle, for that little stunt. Maybe you don't care about your life, but I do. Are you listening, Castle? I'm going to make this easy for you to understand. I'm in charge now, you will do exactly what I tell you to do from now on. You're going to keep on living, Castle, because if you succeed in killing yourself, I'm going to kill you.

"Do you understand me Castle?" Kate leaned way down and was looking straight into his eyes and waited for him to respond, correctly. "Yes," Rick whimpered.

"Yes what, Castle?" Kate glared at him. "Yes, Mistress Kate." He tried again and got kissed ever so softly by his Mistress as she soothed his lips with her tongue and moved to gently kissing his face. "There are rewards for good behavior, Castle," Kate whispered into his ear and playfully nipped it, not drawing blood.

Kate moved to the foot of the bed and removed his shoes and then reached beneath him to undo his belt and his pants. She moved back to the foot of the bed and pulled his pants off.. She reached up and carefully removed his boxers and saw just how red his ass had gotten. Kate could almost make out her own palm print.

She rolled Castle over onto his back causing him to let out a small cry of pain when his ass met the comforter on the bed. Kate spread his legs out wide and started kissing and licking her way up his left leg. When she reached his manhood he was already engorged and ready for her. She blew on his erection causing it to spasm and she cupped his balls. Then she moved down the other leg and worked her way back up it, kissing and licking as she went.

Finally Kate started massaging his erection and switched to massaging his balls, listening to Castle moan for a different reason this time. She lapped one long lick from the base of his balls to the tip of his erection. She started licking up and down his erection till finally she took the tip of his erection in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head. She went back to licking up and down his erection till it was completely wet, spitting on it a little to speed up the process.

Then Kate placed the head of his erection in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip again, this time paying close attention to the opening at the tip. She plunged it down her throat taking all of his erection into her mouth till her nose hit the base of his shaft, causing Castle to loudly moan in pleasure.

Kate slid his erection out of her mouth letting the head out with a pop, before she started licking up and down the sides again. This time there was a tiny bit of pre-come on the tip that she lapped up causing her eyes to roll back into her head.

' _My god, his mouth tastes good when_ _we_ _kiss, his come tastes even better_ _,_ _and then there is the taste of his blood,'_ Kate thought to herself. She was in trouble if ever Castle figured out what the taste of him did to her.

She took the tip of his erection back into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it and paid special attention to the slit at the tip while her one of her hands massaged his balls. Finally she let his erection pop out of her mouth. "You can only come when I tell you to Castle. You come before that and there will be hell to pay," Kate told him and pushed his sore ass around a bit so that it scraped across the comforter, causing him a little pain.

"Do you understand Castle? Not until I tell you that you can," she told him again. "Answer me Castle," she demanded and grabbed his balls.

"Yes, …I understand," Rick answered. "Yes, what Castle?" Kate squeezed his balls just a little tighter, causing a sudden hint of pain.

Rick tried to think fast between the pain and the pleasure. "Yes, yes what?" he thought. "Yes, Mistress Kate," he finally told her.

She went back to work on his erection, licking and shoving it down her throat only to then kiss and lick the tip and tried to open his slit with her tongue and shove it down that same hole.

Rick was soon squirming all over the bed forcing Kate to try and keep up. "Think about my poor ass, my poor ass." He was doing everything he could not to come, but it was soon going to be a lost cause. If Kate - scratch that - if Mistress Kate didn't let him come soon he didn't know what she was going to do to him, since his ass was already on fire.

"Please Kate. …Please Mistress Kate, let me come. I need to come so badly. P-L-E-A-S-E!" he begged while crying a little. She simply smiled and took one of his balls in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it while slowly stroking his erection, rubbing her finger over the tip.

Kate could feel Rick literally shaking as he tried not to come like he had been told, however she could see his come starting to leak out the tip. She began massaging his balls and stroked his erection quickly with her other hand with a specific result in mind.

"Come for me Castle. I want to see your come hit the ceiling." She kept stroking his erection while massaging his balls. His tip turned a darker color as she watched her hand stroking his erection. "Come for me Castle, come for me, … NOW!"

Kate looked down and saw his toes curl as he cried out and lifted his still sore ass up off of the bed and climaxed. She watched as his white come spurted out high up into the air before falling back down and landing on his chest. Spurt after spurt. It made Kate pray that Castle was good enough to make her squirt. She hadn't had sex with someone else in such a very long time.

She stroked his erection and massaged his balls until Castle calmed down and no more come came out of his erection. She placed his erection in her mouth and tried to suck him dry. She was rewarded with a little bit of come, which tasted so very good.

She released his erection and his balls and worked her way up his chest licking up all of his come off his chest. She moaned from how damn good it tasted till she reached Castle's mouth. "Do you remember how to kiss me Castle?" she asked him while looking at his lips.

Rick answered by lifting his head up to meet her lips while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to him with a tender softness and kissed her, just like he had kissed her last night. She felt her eyes roll back into her head. Castle remembered how to kiss her alright. Between the kiss, the taste of his mouth, and the taste of his come, Kate couldn't help but nick his lip with her fang causing it to bleed a little. She moaned as she sucked his blood from his wound while he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH6**

Kate rested on Castle after she stopped kissing him, allowing him to breathe in some much needed air. She lifted up and kissed and licked her way back down to his now flaccid penis. However as she played with it a little, it started to respond. It brought a smile to her face.

Kate got up from between Castle's legs and decided she would give him a present for being so good thus far. It might backfire on her, but she had all night to fix it if it did.

She picked up the bigger of the two dildos that she had brought and kept her back to Castle. "I want you to fuck me Castle," she told him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She turned around and showed him the big black dildo that she had in her hands. "With this." She held it out.

She couldn't help but notice that Castle was almost a match for it in size. Her dildo might be an inch longer than Castle, but he was just as big. She stepped up to the bed and placed it in his hand. Then she crawled into bed and got on her hands and knees and wiggled her butt in his face. "Get it wet with my juices and fuck me with it Castle." She stayed just like that and waited.

"Answer me, Castle," she warned him with the tone of her voice. She expected the correct answer from him or she would punish him.

"As you wish, Mistress Kate," Rick responded, got up off the bed, and found a good position for him. He took the big black dildo and rubbed it across her nether lips, getting it wet.

"Rip my panties off, Castle." They were in the way and she wanted them gone.

Rick grabbed one side and yanked for all he was worth. Kate heard a satisfying ripping sound and watched him throw what was left of them across the room. Next she felt him go back to rubbing the dildo over her already wet lips.

Kate tried mightily to resist pushing herself up against the dildo. Using her dildo on herself all this time was nothing compared to giving control over the dildo to someone else.

Finally he placed the tip at her entrance and rubbed it up and down, causing her to bite her lip to keep quiet. Then she felt something she hadn't anticipated. Castle kissed her bare ass just before he pressed the tip of the dildo inside her and held it there.

She couldn't stop herself from trying to push against the dildo, wanting in her deeper. What she couldn't see was that Castle was smiling. Soon she felt it sliding ever so slowly deeper and deeper into her.

She wasn't sure but it felt like the whole thing was inside her and then it started to pull back out very slowly. Kate bit her lower lip again to keep from crying out.

Castle gradually worked up his speed watching it slide in and out of her. He stared at it and nothing else. Seeing the dildo slide in and out of Mistress Kate was mesmerizing. It took a few minutes but he was ramming it in and out of Kate with as much force as he could manage, listening to her moan.

He also noticed that as he pushed the dildo in, Mistress Kate was pushing back towards him, forcing more and more of the dildo into her. Kate was crying out pretty loudly and Castle saw her reach a hand back and start rubbing a finger over her clitoris.

It gave Castle an idea and he used one of his fingers to rub up against her as the dildo went in and out, getting his finger wet. Just as he pushed the dildo into Mistress Kate, he shoved his finger into her anus.

She hadn't been expecting that, even if it was a welcome surprise. It was enough for her to explode in an orgasm. As she spasmed all over the dildo, she squirted down onto the comforter, making a wet mess.

Kate rubbed her clit while she squirted causing her come to go every which way.

Rick left the dildo inside her while watching Mistress Kate squirt all over everything as her fingers rapidly rubbed over her clitoris. When she had finally calmed down, he pulled out his finger and slowly slid the dildo out of her. As he watched, she brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean. It was such a sexual sight that Castle felt his erection react.

Kate finally got up off the bed on wobbly legs. It had been such a long time since she had climaxed that hard. It felt so good and she had all night to try and do it again.

"Ok, on your hands and knees Castle, it's your turn to get fucked." Kate picked up the smallest vibrating dildo she had. When she turned around she found that Castle hadn't moved. "Answer me Castle," she demanded and put that demand in the tone of her voice.

' _She wants to fuck me?'_ Rick thought to himself and then saw the small vibrator in her hand. It may be small, but it was still going to go up his ass. He heard the tone in her voice. "Yes, Mistress Kate," he finally responded and abandoned the black dildo in his hand. He got up on his hands and knees and had his ass facing her.

Kate picked up the lube and started squirting it on Castle's anus before squirting some on her little dildo. By little she meant 6-inches long by 1-inch in diameter with a dial on one end and it was completely smooth. Perfect for going where no one has gone before.

Kate started rubbing the tip at his entrance and gave it a little push and felt resistance, which was no surprise. He had clearly never done this before. She had noticed that his ass was still red.

Kate grabbed the bottle of lube and applied a little more and started lightly pushing. "Relax your muscles Castle, or it'll just hurt more," Kate warned him, and went back to slowly pushing it into him.

She wasn't making much progress. "I said relax your muscles, Castle. Stop fighting it, I'm trying to do this the nice way. I could just shove it in and take your cherry the hard way. Just like you probably did when you took a girl's cherry the first time." Kate warned him again.

He concentrated on relaxing his anal muscles when suddenly the dildo sank into his ass all the way. He felt full, like he should sit on the toilet and push it out. Amazingly it hadn't hurt much, it was just weird.

Then Mistress Kate started slowly pushing it in and out. It took a few minutes but Castle could feel it sliding in and out easily. That was when he felt a vibration. Mistress Kate had turned on the vibrator.

A few minutes later she was ramming it in and out of Castle's ass. Kate reached down and took Castle's erection in her hand, happy that doing this had gotten him, or more accurately, kept him hard. Kate was soon stroking his erection while ramming her dildo in and out of his ass.

He had never felt anything like this before. The vibrating dildo could be felt in his erection that Kate was fisting in her hand. It took only a minute for him to cry out as he reached orgasm and added his sperm to the mess that was on his comforter.

Kate tried to catch at least some of it, and when Castle started to calm down she lifted her hand and licked his come off of her fingers, moaning at the taste.

She was still licking her fingers when she took the dildo out of Castle's ass and set it aside.

"Get up and join me in the shower Castle," she ordered him and watched as he slowly got off the bed. He took her hand and followed her into the bathroom.

The shower was a little small and it was difficult for the two of them to wash away all the sex. Still they both seemed to like having a naked body rubbing up against them. Kate found out that Castle was ready again already when she reached down and took his erection in her hand.

Castle had been good, but he hadn't earned a chance at fucking her, so she took her hand away and cupped his face in her hands. "Do you still remember how to kiss me, Castle?" she asked and soon he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in even closer, softly. Then she felt his lips on hers as they both closed their eyes and used their souls to kiss each other.

Kate broke from the kiss to let Castle get some air. She needed air too, but she could hold her breath a little longer than him.

They stepped out of the shower and dried each other off while Kate tried to dry her hair without a blow dryer since he didn't have one. "Go change the sheets and comforter, Castle," Kate told him, knowing together they had made a mess.

He was just finishing when Kate came into the bedroom from the bath room still naked. She stepped up to Castle and let him wrap his arms around her. "You're learning Castle, little by little. I'm going to make you mine, Castle, all mine." Kate had lost her shoes so she wasn't towering over him anymore. She simply placed her face in his neck which was a dangerous place for her. The urge to bite him was powerful.

"Lay down on the bed Castle and I'll be right back." Kate extracted herself from his arms and walked out into the living room making sure that he didn't follow her. She jumped home and went into the closet and pulled out what she needed and jumped back.

Kate walked back into the bedroom finding that he had done as she told him, except he was lying on his stomach with his very red ass up in the air. "Turn over Castle," she ordered him and waited for him to comply.

Rick didn't really want to since his ass hurt so much but he did it anyway.

Kate stepped up and took his right hand and tied a piece of cloth to it and then tied the other end to the bed. Kate worked her way around the bed till she had Castle naked, spread eagle, and tied down on the bed.

She stood at the foot of the bed and smiled down at a naked Castle at her mercy. She started out tickling the bottom of Castle's foot, causing him to try and get away while he burst out laughing.

Kate didn't stop, and when she did, it was only to trade feet to tickle the bottom of the other one. She soon had him laughing what was left of his ass off as tears came to his eyes.

She finally stopped and stood there at the foot of the bed. "Don't move Castle, I'll be right back." She smiled at her little joke since there was no way he was moving anywhere.

Kate went into the living room and stood at the floor to ceiling windows looking out onto the city, not caring if anyone saw her standing there naked. It even came to her mind that after Castle was officially trained she would take him outside and either fuck him or let him fuck her in a local park. If someone saw them, they saw them.

She stood there for 30 minutes looking out onto the city, knowing that he was probably wondering if she would come back. Though if he was paying attention, all of her clothes she had arrived in were in the bedroom. The torture of her being gone would only make his erection that much harder.

She stood there for another 15 minutes and let him wonder then walked over to the kitchen and searched for some ice. She put some in a glass and walked back into the bedroom with it.

"Has anyone performed a little trick on you using ice, Castle?" She found him testing his bonds when she walked in. "Answer the question, Castle. If you don't learn to answer me, I'll punish you." She gave him his first and last warning. From here on out she would punish him.

Castle shook his head. "No, …Mistress Kate," he responded. It wasn't the perfect response that she was looking for, however he had at least gotten it right.

She climbed up onto the bed between Castle's legs with her glass of ice, set it aside, and started paying attention to Castle's limp penis.

It only took a few minutes before she had it as hard as it ever had been. She continued to give him another blow job just like the last one. But when she reached the point where she had some pre-come at the tip of his erection, she reached for her glass of ice that had melted a little. She took a few small pieces in her mouth and then took his erection in her mouth.

To say that Castle had never felt anything like it before was an understatement. His erection wanted to shrink from the cold and yet Kate's talented mouth and tongue kept him hard. It took some work but he finally climaxed into her cold mouth, since the ice had long since melted away.

She sucked every last drop of his come out of him and swallowed all of it, humming to herself at how good it tasted.

Kate crawled up his body and snuggled in close while his hands were still tied to the bed. "You are mine, Castle, all mine," she informed him. "You will do what I tell you and beg for more. Do you understand Castle?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Answer me, Castle, you are mine. …Say it," she commanded.

"I am yours, Mistress Kate." Rick had so thoroughly enjoyed having sex with her. There was something about all this that he couldn't quite place his finger on though.

"I now own you, Castle. You are now my mine. …Say it, Castle." Kate reached down and grabbed his balls but didn't squeeze.

Rick couldn't believe he was saying this! "I am yours, Mistress Kate, I am yours." Having had sex the likes of which he had never experienced before and the night wasn't even over yet.

"I own your heart, body, mind, soul and your ass that I will fuck it whenever I feel like it. Say it!" Kate gave his balls a tiny squeeze.

"I am yours and you own my heart, body, mind, soul and my ass that you can fuck it whenever you feel like it," Rick answered her, only to have Kate squeeze his balls a little tighter. He questioned what he had missed. "Mistress Kate," Castle added and felt Kate release his balls and start stroking his penis.

"You understand that you are mine, Castle, only mine. No other woman can have you. You will not touch, kiss or be near any other woman but me. Only me, Castle, you are mine now. I own you." Kate stroked his erection while nibbling on his jaw. "Say it, Castle." She sped up her hand.

"I am yours, Mistress Kate, you own me and I will not touch or kiss another woman because you own me," Rick replied, and was actually starting to believe it. As he was saying it, it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He didn't understand why, but he felt…free for the first time in a long time. Relinquishing control had given him some peace that he sorely needed.

"You understand your place, Castle?" Kate placed a finger at the tip of his erection and played with the slit that she found there.

"Yes, Mistress Kate, I am yours. You own me, all of me and you can fuck my ass whenever you want to. I am yours." he repeated everything back then cried out as he arched his sore butt off the bed and climaxed.

As he calmed down, he watched Mistress Kate lick her hands clean, followed by licking his body clean. He listened to her moan. His Mistress wanted him, wanted to taste him, wanted to keep him and make him hers. No one had been this interested in him ever. All the other women only wanted was to get in his bed and in his bank account.

His Mistress wasn't after his money, she was after him. Rick tested his restraints because she was still snuggled in close to him and he wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her.

"Rest, Castle and I will fuck your ass again when you wake. Do you want me to fuck your ass Castle?" Kate changed their dynamic to see if he was still hers.

"Yes, Mistress Kate, I want you to fuck my ass and make me come so you can taste me. I am yours, you own me," Rick responded and got Kate to smile. "Go to sleep Castle." Kate doodled a finger on his bare chest.

Kate untied him from the bed while he slept and went back out into the living room to stand at the window again. She was smiling for now, though she was still worried that he would fight back one day about being who he was and what his place was next to her.

He was a man and men were used to being in charge. Most men had never met an Alpha female like her. She turned to look at the clock and noticed that it was just past midnight. They had maybe 5 to 6 more hours to play since the sun would rise around 6:00 am. However she had to get back to the house and do her job.

She decided she would let Castle sleep for three hours before waking him and fucking his ass with her little dildo after she cleaned it first. She would work up to bigger dildos as time passed.

Kate was still watching the city at night, it was the only time she ever saw the city. She turned to look at the clock. It read 3:08 am and Kate decided it was time to wake him. How would Castle take this after sleeping a little?

Kate walked into the bedroom and found he had turned on his side, off of his sore ass and was still asleep. Kate picked up the dildo and the bottle of lube and walked around to the side of the bed so she could see his face.

Kate tickled his nose and after the third tickle she watched him swat at her hand while still asleep. It was cute. Kate switched to scratching his nose. "Time to wake up Castle," she whispered and kept working to wake him up.

Finally he opened his eyes and looked at her. He was still obviously a little asleep. "Hi Castle. Who am I?" Kate questioned him.

Rick scrunched his eyes to get a good look at her and willed his mind to wake up. Kate watched him open his mouth, only to close it again. He was still looking at her as he blinked his eyes. "Mistress Kate," Rick finally answered.

"And who are you?" Kate needed to see if he had retained any of his training. "You own me, I am yours and you want to fuck my ass, don't you Mistress?" He could see the vibrator in her hand.

Kate smiled, pleased that Castle had retained at least that much of his training. It was still early in his training and he was likely to take a few steps back before he became completely hers, but it would do for now. "Up on your hands and knees, Castle," Kate instructed him. She watched as he got up on the bed and waited on his hands and knees for his Mistress to fuck him.

Thirty minutes later and Castle was down on the bed on his stomach, completely tired. His Mistress had rammed her vibrator in and out of his ass and stroked his erection till he had climaxed. Now all he really wanted to do was get a lot of sleep.

"Get up, Castle, there is still one more thing to do today before I leave and let you sleep," Kate told him. "UP CASTLE!" Kate was ready to punish him, however he slowly rolled over and swung his legs over the side and sat there on the bed, looking tired.

Kate was quite pleased that he had responded. "Lay down on your back Castle. It will be easier that way, I think," she told him and went for what she had gotten from that store earlier.

Kate held it up for Castle to see. "Do you know what this is Castle?" she asked him.

Rick took a good look at what she had in her hand. It was hard to describe just what it looked like. It had a ring on one end that had a yellow piece on the bottom of the ring. It also had what looked like a cage that was made of small round bands of some type of metal. Rick shook his head.

"This, Castle, is a male chastity device that you are going to wear from now on. I trust you to keep your word that you belong to me and that you will not kiss or touch another woman. However, I don't trust those other women, so I'm going to protect my property.

Who are you, Castle?" Kate asked him.

"I am yours, Mistress Kate. You own my heart, body, mind and soul. You can fuck my ass anytime you please. I am yours, I belong to you." Rick was pretty sure he got it right and for some reason he still felt free while saying it.

"Very good Castle, very good. Just for that I'll give you a treat next time." Kate was happy that the training was sticking with him so far.

Kate had three different sized rings and wasn't surprised when she needed the largest of the three. Kate took the thing apart and place the ring between his balls and his body and closed it at the top and placed the pin temporarily in place to keep it closed.

Next she took the cage and removed the pin and placed Castle's flaccid penis into it and placed the cage in place while holding the ring closed. She pressed the tiny pins on the cage into the tiny holes in the ring and secured the entire thing using the pin at the top.

Succeeding in that, she took the lock and placed it through the hole in the pin, effectively locking the entire thing in place. Kate walked over to the dresser and took one of the two keys and placed it on a necklace and put the necklace around her neck. "There are only two keys Castle, and I have both of them. This one I will wear with me everywhere I go. Anyone who sees it will know that I am a key holder. This one will go in my safe back home in case anyone manages to take my key from me."

"Not that it's ever going to happen, but you never know. Just one last thing, Castle, don't move." Kate told him.

She picked something up and picked up a tube of lube and came back to Castle.

To Rick it looked like a clear tube with silver tips on each end. "Everything is made of light weight stainless steel so it is safe to use," Kate explained, which made a little sense to Castle. Everything in a hospital was made of stainless steel. It was easy to clean and to keep sterile.

Kate opened the tube and worked at placing a large glob of clear jell on the tip of his penis inside the metal cage. Then he watched her allow a number of globs of the jell slide down the tube that was about 7-inches to maybe 8-inches long.

Rick watched as Kate tried to get the slit of his penis to open a little and began pushing one end that had a silver tip into his penis. Kate stopped for a moment and applied still more lube from her tube at the entrance point and went back to pushing.

To Rick it felt really weird. It wasn't painful but he could feel the tube going into his penis. Finally Kate reached the end and twisted everything so that the other end screwed into the round open end of the cage. That in itself felt even more weird though it didn't hurt.

"How do I, um, …pee Mistress?" Mistress Kate had just plugged his penis.

"The tube is hollow with an opening on each end. You will likely find that since your penis now points down that you will need to sit to pee. It will come out the hole attached at the tip of the cage," she explained.

"You can get up now, Castle, I need to get dressed and go home, I still have things I need to do tonight. We will go shopping another night," Kate told him as she put on her garter belt and stockings. Her panty was ruined and she left it wherever it was. Kate asked Castle to help her back into her corset and pulled the strings tight after Kate exhaled.

Castle stopped her at the door. "You are not wearing any cover down there Mistress." Rick pointed out what he thought was a problem.

"I'll be fine, nothing is going to happen." Kate knew nothing was going to happen actually. She was now taller than he was because of her shoes. She placed her arms on Castle's shoulders and played with the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. "Do you remember how to kiss me Castle?" she questioned and instantly found him showing her that he remembered what she had taught him.

Kate reached down and took a hold of his cage. "You are mine Castle, and no other woman is allowed to touch you. And if you're a good boy I might just let you out a month from now." She smiled, turned, and opened the door behind her. "Good night, Castle." Kate closed the door and immediately jumped for home.

Rick was still reeling from all that had happened. **"A month!?"** Rick opened the door to stop his Mistress and ask her a question, but he didn't see her and since he was naked, except for his chastity device, he closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH7**

One more time. This story is rated M for good reason. And for the record I've read a few stories, not many but a few, that are a little more graphic than this story on this website. It's probably the topic that has anyone bothered by what you are reading.

I'm well aware that this story is not for everyone. However a large part of the M material will be ending soon as the lives of Rick and Kate begin to become more intertwined. Right now Kate is doing what she thinks is right to get Rick's mind off of killing himself and onto her.

She's about to get a kick in her own pants soon that will change the dynamic of these two.

Reader discretion is still STRONGLY advised.

If you are going to ignore these warnings and read it anyway knowing that you are squeamish, don't come complaining to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXx

Kate jumped into their bedroom. "You've been gone almost all day mom. And that is quite the outfit." Alexis was smiling. "What happened to your panties, or do I want to know? And why are you smiling?" Alexis was enjoying this.

She simply sighed, stepped into the closet, and stripped. "You could at least answer one of my questions," Alexis called out.

Kate deflated; she knew this was going to happen eventually. It was just that it was supposed to happen weeks from now, if not months.

She came out of the closet dressed normally and sat on the bed. She was in charge of this house and yet in some ways she felt like Alexis was in charge of her. "His name is Richard and I first met him when he was getting mugged by 5 young thugs. They later turned out to all be hooked on cocaine, tainting their blood so we couldn't use it," she explained.

"And?" Alexis knew that wasn't near enough to get her mother's attention that much.

Kate hung her head low. Oh the irony! She was in charge of this house and training Rick to be her hers and she wasn't even in charge of her own daughter.

"He was injured and bleeding lightly and I wiped his blood off of his lip and tasted it. …It was like nothing I've ever tasted in my life. I almost had an orgasm just tasting one little finger full," she admitted while bending the truth just a little to her benefit.

"And it doesn't hurt that he's handsome." Alexis leads and waited to see if her mother followed.

"No, that doesn't… " Kate instantly shut up and squeezed her eyes closed.

"You were dressed like that and missing your panties, because…" Alexis kept going enjoying herself.

She turned to look at Alexis, opened her mouth to answer, then snapped it closed. "Not a chance in hell daughter." She decided to regain control.

Alexis smiled. "Can't blame a girl for trying." Alexis handed Kate something to look at.

"What's this?" she asked holding it up to view it. It looked a lot like the Lycan round. It had the same glass container and the same holding system, except that instead of glowing a blue color it looked like silver in liquid form.

"I had an idea and asked Solomon if he could duplicate the Lycan round only with using silver nitrate as the fluid," Alexis explained.

"Leaving nothing to dig out. It ends up injected into their blood stream and circulated by their own heart." Kate worked out how it works. "This is genius Alexis!" She was suddenly very proud of her.

"How many of these do we have?" She didn't know when the next encounter with the Lycans would take place and they needed to be ready when it did.

"This is the prototype and the only one we have. It'll take weeks to make enough to take on the Lycans," Alexis is forced to admit. "The main problem is…" Kate interrupted her. "Finding enough silver nitrate." Kate finished for her.

"We have plenty of silver for the moment and we can use it to make our own silver nitrate. All we need is a lot of acid which is actually the hard part. The acid we need requires special containment and proper ventilation or even we will have problems." Alexis had done her research.

"You and your research." She shook her head and leaned over to kiss Alexis's head. "I do love you, you know."

"I know and I love you too, mom." Alexis didn't know what she would do without her.

"Mother, I have a confession to make." Alexis needed to say this while she still had the courage, which was fading fast.

"I'm listening." Kate made sure she was looking directly at her and gave Alexis her undivided attention.

"I'mnotinterestedinmenmom." Alexis spat it out quickly, almost hoping her mother didn't catch it all.

"I know that, so have you found a woman you do like yet? A human perhaps." Kate teased her, though she was one to talk and wouldn't care if Alexis did select a human.

"You wouldn't care if I found a… " Alexis wasn't sure she could think that.

"A human for short term pleasure, given our life spans compared to theirs. …Of course not Alexis. I just want you to be happy." She hugged Alexis and kissed her head. "Man, woman, vampire or human, I don't care sweetie. I just want you happy." Kate poured her heart out to her daughter.

Alexis hugged her back. "Thanks mom." She suddenly felt better, holding it in and keeping it a secret had been killing her slowly.

"Keep your eyes and heart open and maybe you'll find the right person. Now, how do we get our hands on enough of this acid and more silver?"

"We don't, well, at least not the acid part anyway. It requires more ventilation than we can provide, especially in the basement unless you want to convert one of our satellite locations." Alexis offered an alternative solution.

"I'll pick a site. Tell me where to go to get what we need. We're going to need a lot of both items most likely." Kate got up, retrieved her laptop, ran her finger over the reader, and entered her password.

They needed more silver which was getting expensive, but thankfully not as expensive as gold. Still the price kept creeping up. "Can you research another bank for me, too? I can hit it tomorrow and take it to one of our overseas accounts the following day." Kate asked Alexis who got up and went to her desk to use her laptop.

She transferred some money to a local bank and used the money already in that account to buy another round of silver purchases and have it delivered. She could just jump to that same company and take the silver. While she could jump from place to place on a whim all day long, she did have a weight limit and silver was heavy. Especially when dealing with the amounts Kate had been purchasing.

They had two accounts in Zurick, Switzerland and two accounts in the Cayman Islands that held most of their money. They also had an account in London, England and one in Hong Kong, China. Kate tried to spread it all out in different time zones so that she at least had a chance of getting into that bank while it was dark at home and all of the local banks were closed, but also dark with the banks still open there.

Next came a search of their satellite locations and deciding which one would be best to use.

"I've ordered another shipment of silver to be delivered to our warehouse - one hundred pounds, worth just over $22 thousand," Kate informed Alexis.

"We'll be ready," Alexis responded never taking her eyes off her laptop. "I think I may have found you a bank, just need to check the hours." She needed to make sure so everything would go smoothly.

"It's in Germany so you'll end up with euros, is that a problem?" Alexis questioned.

"It will unbalance our accounts but we can fix that in time, so it shouldn't be a problem." It meant they would have more euros than any other form of money and Kate preferred a more balanced account. "It's going to be daylight soon, come to bed sweetie."

Kate stepped into the closet and stripped off her clothes with Alexis not far behind her.

She had long suspected that Alexis preferred woman to men. She took a good look at Alexis as she stripped off her clothes. Any woman would be happy to have Alexis as a lover. Alexis's breasts were actually bigger than hers while still being firm and not too large. Alexis didn't have her long legs, however her skin was so soft and milky white, it just begged to be stroked. Kate didn't know if Alexis continued to please herself or even used any of the toys she had, however she hoped so.

Kate walked over to the dresser, took out a night shirt, put it on, and went to check that the windows were secure. They were so vulnerable during daylight, forcing them to be so very careful about what they did. If the Lycans found them and attacked during the day, they would all be slaughtered and never know that they had died.

She was waiting in bed for Alexis to join her and wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her head. "Have you found a potential mate already?" Kate questioned her.

"Maybe, I don't know. We don't really talk about it. I just have a suspicion that she is interested in me. I don't know if it's because she wants to test the waters or is afraid of scaring me away," Alexis confided.

"Afraid of coming out of the closet and let the world know that she likes women the most." Kate could understand it. "You will likely have to make the first move sweetie, think you are ready for that?"

Alexis snuggled in closer to Kate. "I don't know, but I think I'm getting there." She had her own fears.

"Don't wait too long sweetie, you deserve to be happy. …Are we talking about Paige?" Kate took a guess.

Alexis didn't know why she was surprised, though she didn't know how her mother could have guessed so correctly. Was it that obvious? "Yes," she whispered.

"I approve, Alexis. You should give your human friend a clue tomorrow, see where it takes you. Just be careful, hopefully she will not be afraid of you being a vampire. If you two are in love deeply enough by the time you tell her, it shouldn't be a problem." Kate gave Alexis a little courage.

"Thanks mom. …I love you." Alexis placed her hand on Kate's breast over her heart.

Kate lifted her hand to cover Alexis's hand. "I love you too, sweetie, and you should talk to Paige tomorrow. I'll bet she is just as conflicted as you are." Kate managed to finish just before the first ray of sun hit their windows and they both died, freezing them in place till sunset.

XXXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxXXx

Rick walked back to his bedroom after Mistress Kate had left. He could feel the weight of his metal cage. He looked down at it as he walked. It wasn't painful, it was just…different.

By the time he reached his bedroom, Kate had only been gone a few minutes and he found that he already missed her presence. There was just something about her that made him feel better.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, still naked except for his metal cage. "Why did I let her do that? All of that?" he said to himself. Still, after all of that sex he was really tired. He would debate about what happened tonight with himself tomorrow. Get some sleep, take a shower, find something to eat and decide what to do next.

Rick didn't think his sleep boxers were going to work to well with him wearing his metal cage so he went to bed naked.

Come morning, he woke up feeling refreshed. His dreams of last night were fading fast but he knew they were filled with Mistress Kate. "Mistress Kate," he whispered the name. "Her name is Kate," he told himself.

Then Rick reached down and felt his metal cage. "Did I really give myself to her last night? I only just met her for Christ's sake." And yet he felt so free. He also needed to pee.

That got him out of bed and into the bathroom. Standing at the toilet, he reached down and was met with his steel cage yet again. "CRAP!" It forced him to put the seat down and sit down to pee.

He was curious, so he looked down and saw his urine coming out the hole at the very tip of his steel cage. The tube she had pushed up inside him seemed to be doing its job. He pulled a couple of pieces of toilet paper and wiped the end of his steel cage dry and got up to turn on the shower.

After showering normally except for being able to clean himself completely because of his steel cage, he dried himself off and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

He found that his boxers and pants fit perfectly and didn't really show that he was wearing anything. Rick grabbed his book "Guilty Pleasures" and went outside looking for some early lunch since it was that late.

He decided to eat outside of the Brooklyn, so he hoped onto a train that took him back into Manhattan. He didn't get off until he had reached one of the Central Park exits. From there he started walking. He was simply looking around hoping a restaurant would speak to him.

However, what did speak to him was an BDSM shop, which instantly made him curious. Stepping inside he saw all kinds of things. Outfits for women to wear, gags, head covers, cuffs, leather restraints of all kinds. In one of the glass cases, he found male and some female chastity devices, even one that looked a lot like his.

"Can I help you with something? Are you looking to give your significant other total control of your sex life?" He had noticed what Rick was looking at.

"Can you tell me a little about them?" Rick tapped the glass trying to point to the one that he was already wearing.

The owner unlocked the case and pulled out the metal cage that looked just like the one he was wearing. "These are male chastity devices. The best are made out of light weight stainless steel, like this one. Some are made out of a soft plastic or a hard resin. The soft plastic ones might be more comfortable to wear, however they are hard to keep clean."

"I would recommend that you stick with stainless steel. The rings come in different sizes based on the size of the wearer, while the penis in a flaccid state goes into the cage and is attached to the ring at this point here. This pin holds it all in place while the lock keeps the pin in place."

"This particular model has a urethra insert with a tube that extends all the way to the bladder itself in some cases. No two men are made the same."

"The tube between the two stainless steel ends is made of a pliable plastic allowing it to bend as needed inside the man who wears it. Typically it is a woman who holds the key(s), though it could be another man. This person is called the "Key Holder." If this person is the Alpha of the couple, it is likely that she or he will wear the key in a prominent position, telling everyone who sees her or him and understands what the key is for, that she or he is taken and not interested in anyone else."

"While a male chastity device is meant to make sure her or his man is faithful. Because of the exposed key it is actually a two way street. He or she is showing dedication to whoever is wearing the device."

"Also if she or he attached the device, it is usually done to show that they are in control of the sex life that they have. Since he or she has the key, he or she can order the other to do whatever he or she wants."

"If you are just starting down this road it is recommended that it be removed after a few weeks to maybe a month. After that, it should be removed to determine if this is something you want to pursue. Subsequently, it is possible that the man will wear his for another 6 months or more depending on the key holder."

"If that is the case however it will be necessary for the key holder to milk his or her man every month at least." The owner explained a lot.

"Milk?" Rick didn't understand, only women had breasts that could produce milk.

"It's what the task is referred to as. A male's ejaculate is produced by the prostate gland while the sperm are created by the testicles. If the ejaculate is not ejected on at least a regular basis it can create medical complications that could possibly result in death. Though something far less fatal is the normal result."

"The key holder will need to use a device that goes up the anus to stimulate the prostate gland that in turn will pump out ejaculate through this tube if this is the model being worn. This process is called 'Milking,'" the owner explained. "Would you like to take one home to your significant other and see if she is interested in this?"

"Thanks, but I already have one," Rick told him a little bashfully.

"I see, is it just like this model here?" He watched Rick nod his head.

"In that case can I make some recommendations? Make sure you use the proper type of lube to insert the tube. The wrong lube will create an infection and that is something you definitely don't want."

"If you are going to wear it long term, come back and I'll sell you or your significant other the device necessary to milk you each month. Also since the tube is not made of stainless steel, obviously, I would suggest that you replace it every 6 months or less. The device itself doesn't need to be removed to accomplish this and I sell replacement tubes. You simply clean the stainless steel ends properly and re-attach them to the new tube," the owner explained.

"How long have you been wearing yours?" the owner asked.

"Just since last night." Rick almost whispered.

"In that case, remind your significant other that it should come off after your test time and decide what to do after that. If you or her?" the owner guessed and watched Rick nod his head. "If you and she decide to keep this up, come back and I'll be happy to sell you the parts you will need. I can also answer any question either of you have."

"If you think about this properly and don't mind handing over your sex life to her, you two could have a lot of fun. Too many women use it as a dominatrix device and use it to control and insult her man. Degrading and hurling insults at him. The proper use is to deny you sexual release so that when she does free you and you have sex, your orgasms will be monumental and mind blowing in the extreme. The longer you do without, the stronger they will be."

"Enjoy wearing your device and come back for anything anytime, I'll be happy to help," the owner told him and watched Rick exit his store.

Rick now had a lot better understanding of the device he was wearing. It sounded like the two of them needed to talk. Mistress Kate hadn't degraded him or insulted him, she had simply taken control of him. It reminded Rick that his ass was still burning from the beating it had taken as well as when Mistress Kate had fucked him. "Kate, her name is Kate," Rick said to himself.

He kept walking and finally found something that piqued his interest. "Egyptian food, this should be interesting." Rick could only hope the menu was in English or he was in big trouble.

"Damn, only open for dinner," he cursed, and made a note of the name to come back to later, maybe with Mistress Kate. "Kate, her name is Kate," he corrected himself. It did have a menu that he could read taped to the window.

"Chicken, Lamb, Salmon, Scallops, Prawns." It all sounded so typical, why eat there when he could get that anywhere? "Traditional Egyptian style mousaka with peppers, tomatoes, and eggplant baked to order with Egyptian cheese Tagine Alexandria. Shrimp, octopus, squid, scallops, salmon cooked with a mild spice tomato sauce." Now that sounded more interesting. He made a note of when they opened.

It still left him with needing to find lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH8**

Kate woke up and found that Alexis was yet in bed with her and that both of their hands were still over one of her breasts. Kate had no interest in having sex with her own daughter, however she found sleeping with her and where her hands went as part of being a loving mother. Kate only wished that she had given birth to Alexis. Sadly, no Vampire would ever give birth to a child.

They might be immortal, at least to a point, but they had to sacrifice a few things to gain that. Never see the sun again, never have children, and were forced to drink blood, preferably human blood, though it wasn't necessary.

"Morning, mom." Alexis was awake too. While technically it was evening, to them it was the start of another day, so that made it morning.

"Good morning, sweetie." Kate squeezed the hand that was still cupping her breast. "We have a lot to do today. We need to hit that bank and I'm taking you with me this time. We need to set up that silver nitrate production location and you and the death dealers need to go out on patrol. But only if we have enough of those new rounds."

"And you, daughter of mine, need to go spend some time with Paige. I'm not asking you to do anything, just make sure she is the one you want to have in your life and your bed. Well, more her bed for now," Kate corrected herself since no one got into the house that wasn't 100% trustworthy.

"Join me in the shower?" Alexis questioned.

"Sorry sweetie, I need to study the pictures and satellite pictures of this bank of yours or it will have to wait. Maybe next time." Kate lifted Alexis's hand off of her breast, kissed it, then rolled out of bed, and walked over to Alexis's laptop still in her sleep shirt to start looking at the pictures.

Alexis took her shower alone and wondered if she would ever take a shower with Paige.

Alexis and Kate switched places and Alexis looked over their options for creating a silver nitrate lab. She walked in ready for a midnight raid just like Alexis was. She bent down and kissed the top of Alexis's head. "Let me go get the bags and we can go," she told Alexis and jumped for the basement where the large duffle bags and the weapons were kept, leaving a gust of wind behind her.

Moments later she jumped back and handed one of the bags to Alexis. "Are we ready?" she asked. "Yup, all set." Alexis checked her weapons that Kate handed her along with the two spare clips for each and bent down to pick up the empty duffle bag.

Kate took hold of Alexis's arm and jumped for the bank. They found themselves outside the bank allowing Kate to look inside and jump to where she can see. From there she jumped to another location that gave her a view of the closed safe. She then jumped to the other side of the safe door.

They found that it was pitch black inside forcing both of them to search their bags and pull out flashlights. "Give me your bag and search the safety deposit boxes while I start loading it with bills." she told Alexis.

Getting the locked gate that was between her and the bills wasn't a problem for Kate. She just yanked the door open breaking the lock in the process.

Turned out there was actually three different types of bills in this bank. Yes, the majority were European Union Euros, however they also had several thousand in US Dollars along with several thousand in Russian Rubles. They were the first rubles Kate had ever gotten.

To get the most out of a bag, the bound bills shouldn't be dumped into it. They should be stacked in it just as they were on the table. When both bags were filled they would have millions between the euros, dollars, and rubles.

Alexis was still popping safe deposit boxes with the tools that were in her bag when Kate finished filling the first bag and jumped for home. Dropping the bag in their bedroom, she jumped right back and started filling up the other bag.

Kate was still filling her last bag. "How's it going over there?" Popping boxes was always a crap shoot, never knowing what would be inside of them.

"Most of them are a bust," Alexis informed her. "Either they're empty or they simply have papers someone doesn't want to lose. I do have a fair number of gold coins and a few 100 ounce silver bars." She grinned at Kate over that last one.

"Maybe we're not the only ones fighting Lycans," Kate chuckled since that option was absurd.

"Ooo, and I just found a weapon. Looks old, one I'm not familiar with. Probably a souvenir for someone," Alexis mentioned as she tucked it away on her person. She would research it later. ( WWII German Luger)

Kate left her alone to keep working and jumped the second full bag of currency back to their bedroom and came back with a smaller bag to put whatever Alexis found in it. "I think we're done here, sweetie. If someone has millions in diamonds, for example, they can likely afford their own safe to keep them in and not put them in here."

"Keep hold of your tools, we are leaving." Kate gave her a moment then took her arm and jumped for home.

"I'm going to go talk with Solomon about those rounds. I want you to change into something sexy and go see your friend. Screw up your courage and see if she is interested in you. Just go slow, she may be as nervous as you are." Kate kissed the side of Alexis's head and went downstairs in search of Solomon.

Alexis didn't want to scare Paige away but she did want to find out if Paige was interested in her. So, what said sexy but not slutty on a hot early July evening?

Alexis was on her second outfit when Kate finished talking with Solomon, finding out that the death dealers wouldn't be going out tonight nor likely tomorrow either. Their present capacity to make the Lycan killing rounds was limited. They were barely producing 100 rounds per day, when they needed thousands.

Alexis emerged from the closet in her third outfit when Kate walked in. "WOW, I said sexy sweetie, not begging." Kate wondered what her earlier choices had been. "Come with me." She escorted Alexis back into the closet.

"Okay, we start with these." Kate handed her a light pair of linen slacks. "And this." A light colored see-thru camisole. "And then this over that." A white see-thru pull over.

"Now, come with me." Kate took a naked Alexis out into the bedroom and over to one of their dressers. "Wear these. They will help hide any panty lines in your slacks." Kate handed her a black thong with a little lace. "And of course you need to be matching so wear this and show off your assets." Kate gave her a black demi bra with a touch of lace that would show off her breasts while hiding her nipples.

"Now go put all that on along with the 4-inch black pumps that I know are in there and come back out here for me to see," she instructed Alexis and shooed her back into the closet to get dressed. Not that Kate hasn't seen Alexis naked and getting dressed in front of her, or her in front of Alexis. Kate wanted to see the final result, not how she got there.

Kate was sitting on the bed lost in her thoughts thinking about Castle when Alexis finally came out. "WOW, now we are getting somewhere. But that white top has got to go. It's just too blah with your coloring." Kate got up off the bed and took Alexis back into the closet. She had her take that top off and hang it back up. "Here try this. It'll give you a little color and make your hair color pop. Paige won't know where to look. The illusion of having long legs in those shoes, your breasts, the black bra or your red hair. Now make-up." Back out into the bedroom they went.

"Go light on the make-up, we want her looking at you and what you have not your face, she knows what you look like." Kate watched Alexis apply her makeup. "No, not that color. We want 'Please kiss my luscious pouting red lips,'" Kate advised her.

"Perfect! Make sure you pack a weapon in your bag with Lycan killing rounds, your phone, some money, ID, and your weapon of choice. And have fun, just remember to get back here before dawn, there will be no patrol tonight. If you are running late call me and I'll jump to come get you and jump back." Kate kissed Alexis's hair and ushered her out of the bedroom. "And don't forget to taste her if you haven't already," Kate yelled at her retreating form.

"Paige isn't going to know what hit her." They both just might end up with human lovers. "Speaking of human..." Kate picked up her phone and called Castle.

"Hi Castle, I was just calling to cancel our plans for tonight unless you are planning on still being up at 3:00 am. I have a lot of things I need to do tonight," Kate cooed at him when he answered the phone.

"Hi Kate, I was just thinking about you. Actually I've been thinking about you all day," Rick responded.

' _Uh oh! Castle is already withdrawing from his training_ _,_ _'_ Kate thought to herself. Still she expected this. Actually she expected it to happen to varying degrees for months yet. It was going to take time to have him completely trained.

"That's good to hear Castle, I want you thinking about your Mistress. Just make sure you're not daydreaming about your Mistress when you cross the street. I'll kill you if you kill yourself or even try to." Kate left off "ever again."

"I can get some sleep now and be up at 3:00 am if you want to come over." He wanted to talk about this Mistress part along with him giving himself to her.

"I'd love to Castle. Try not to be sleeping on your bed this time. See you later." She hung up determined to go back to training him, which gave her an idea if tonight went well.

Kate grabbed her laptop and looked up tickets. The first available date for a night game was July 6, 2001. She started looking up available tickets for the two of them.

Yankee Stadium for a 7:05 game start. They would just have to be late since the sun had to have already set before Kate even left the house. _Section 018, Row 1, seats 9 and 10 at $1,356.90 after all of the fees per ticket. Pick up the tickets at the ticket box._

Kate suddenly wondered it Castle liked baseball. "Too bad if he doesn't, since we are going out on a date," she said to herself "The Yankees verses the Astros. Should be a slaughter." She grinned.

Since Alexis was off likely having fun, Kate went downstairs in search of Solomon again. She needed to understand how much space they needed and how much acid and silver they needed to make these rounds, so she could work out what satellite location was going to be converted into make them.

After spending over an hour with Solomon, she was back upstairs and was on Alexis's laptop looking up suitable sites. She also started looking for the acid and equipment they would need. Alexis was better at this but she wasn't here.

Kate jumped to the first of two sites to look them over. She spent an hour at each site to see what it would take to set it up and how easy it would be. Next she jumped to a US site that had the acid they would need. She hated stealing from places in the US, it might be easier for them to trace it back to them. They had to be careful.

Kate jumped around the place and even jumped into the building before moving on to the next site, since neither site had all that they needed.

It was 2:00 am when Kate finally made it back to the house. Just enough time to take a shower, get dressed, apply make-up and screw up her courage to fight for the Castle that she wanted to turn him into.

Kate jumped to the hallway in front of Rick's front door, 10 minutes early and knocked three times. The door opened a moment later with Castle dressed casually on the other side. "Hi Castle, are you going to invite me in?" She thought she should just barge in since she was in charge of this relationship, but she was more concerned about completing his training first.

"Sorry, of course, come on in Kate." Rick moved off to one side and let her enter.

Suddenly she felt worse, he was back to calling her Kate again. She took in a breath and mustered up her courage and stepped up to Castle. "Do you even remember how to kiss me?" she questioned him, and soon found herself in his arms as he gently held her close and kissed her softly, ever so softly till Kate pushed the kiss and started to devour his mouth.

Kate finally broke away from the kiss and let him get some air. While he was frantically inhaling, she took his hand, dragged him into the bedroom, and threw him onto the bed along with her bag.

Kate turned, looked at the dresser and found everything she had left there. She picked up the riding crop and slapped it on her other hand. "I was going to apply some cream to your ass to help with the welts that are likely still there, however, it sounds like I'm going to be adding to them instead." Kate slapped it in her hand again and could see the fear that he had done something wrong on his face.

"What is my name Castle? And you only get one chance to get it right." She lightly slapped the crop against the pants she was wearing.

Rick was debating what to say now. He had made up his mind that he was going to talk to Kate about yesterday, but she was so forceful and he actually did want to see her today, and not just to talk. "Mistress Kate." Rick made his choice.

"And you are?" She started tapping her leg with the riding crop.

"I am yours. You own my heart, my head, my body and my soul and you can fuck my ass whenever you chose to." It actually surprised himself that he had said it and was looking forward to having Mistress Kate shove that vibrator up his ass.

"Get up and strip, Castle," she ordered him and watched him crawl out of the bed and start striping silently. "What is my name, Castle?" He hadn't responded verbally to her command.

"Mistress Kate," he said to her.

Rick watched her strip off her clothes as he removed his. It was just that she was faster at it. She had just finished removing her panties as he started to pull his boxers off. It allowed her to see that he was still wearing his chastity device which brought a smile to her face.

Kate stepped over and picked up the vibrator and the bottle of anal lube. "Get on the bed on your hands and knees, Castle. I'm going to fuck your ass as is my right since I own you," she commanded him, and watched as he climbed up on the bed and got into position.

"What is my name, Castle? You are ordered to respond to my commands with my name when I tell you to do something," she clarified what she expected from him.

"Mistress Kate," he responded.

Several minutes later and Rick was lying on the bed face down trying to regain control of his breathing. Mistress Kate had rammed his ass with her vibrator over and over again. His chastity device had prevented him from getting an erection. He could only guess that it was because the device forced his penis to be pointed down.

Right now she was smearing some cream that she had brought with her on his still hurting ass and it was felt good till she stopped. "You can stand up now Castle," she advised him.

"Yes, Mistress Kate," he answered and stood in front of her looking down into her eyes, down to her lips and then down to her breasts. "You like my body Castle?" she asked him, wanting to hear him say it.

"Yes, Mistress Kate, very much. You are truly beautiful." And he wasn't just saying it to prevent her from beating his ass again or have her twist his ear off. She truly was a beautiful woman.

"And you are?" Kate wanted to know just how much of his training he had retained. "I am yours and you own me," he said. "Mistress Kate," he quickly added, as he prayed he had covered himself fast enough.

Kate used a hand to stroke his face while the other one checked his chastity device. He watched as Mistress Kate climbed up onto the bed, and laid down on her back and spread her legs wide, exposing herself to him for the first time. "You are ordered to go down on me and eat me until I have climaxed at least twice. So you better be good at this, Castle," she commanded him.

"Yes, Mistress Kate." And this time he really meant it. He was excited about getting to get to taste his mistress.

It was an hour later, she was calming down from her third orgasm with his head planted firmly between her legs. She had her fingers in his hair and was holding his head in place. "Put two of your fingers inside me, Castle," she ordered him and instantly inhaled deeply as she felt two of his fingers bury themselves as deep into her as he could push them.

"Fuck me with your fingers, make me come and squirt all over your face," she commanded him.

Moments later she was squirming all over the bed trying to get away from his fingers while at the same time commanding him to lick her clitoris. He was soon pushing his fingers in and out of her at a furious pace as his tongue danced quickly over her clitoris.

She screamed out her climax and looked down to see her squirting her orgasm into his face and wetting the comforter yet again. "Don't stop Castle, don't stop," she demanded and used her hands to force his face into her still hot and very wet core. "Lick my lips and get ready to shove your finger up my ass," she told him, and felt his tongue stroking her outer and inner lips and she guided his face so his tongue is stroking her clitoris.

She was so close, so very close. "Now, Castle." She felt him press a finger up her ass causing her to explode into orgasm and squirt all over his face yet again.

Kate pushed his face away as she let her muscles spasm from her mind-shattering orgasm. She couldn't wait till he didn't need to follow her orders; he would simply do it to please her and because he wanted to taste her come.

Kate was finally calm and looked down and saw he still had his head buried between her legs. She could feel his tongue licking lightly at her lips and thighs, avoiding her now tender clitoris. She suddenly thought that maybe that day would come sooner than she thought it would.

"Climb up here and kiss me, Castle. I want to taste me on your lips," she instructed him. She watched as he climbed up onto the bed, reached her lips and kissed her softly, till she grabbed the back of his head and forced his head down while she devoured his mouth and searched his mouth with her tongue.

Kate could taste him and her come in his mouth and used her fang to brush against his lower lip again. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she added the taste of his blood to all of the other tastes.

Kate broke from the kiss and started licking and kissing his neck which was a dangerous thing for her, since she so wanted to sink her fangs into his neck and start drinking. She turned her head and saw what time it was. She had to get going. She only had an hour to get home.

"I have to go, Castle." She rolled him over easily so that now she was on top. "You're a good lover and I think I'll keep you." She kissed him again and devoured his mouth, tasting them.

Kate crawled down Castle till she reached his chastity device. "This comes off in a month, until then you are mine. And likely after that as well." She had every intention of keeping him till he was no longer useful from old age.

Kate stood up and got dressed. "We are going out on a date on July 6. I'm taking you out and showing you off. Maybe everyone will see your key since I will be wearing a plunging neck line." she told him while getting dressed.

"Mistress Kate, my key holder," he said to her. She snapped her head up and looked at him. Where had he learned that? It brought a smile to her face. "Escort me to the door Castle."

Rick followed his Mistress to the front door, where his Mistress wrapped her arms around his neck. "Who am I Castle?"

"You are Mistress Kate and you own me. My heart, head, body and soul all belong to you and you can fuck my ass anytime you please," he repeated what she has taught him.

"And you are?" she questioned him.

"I am yours, always," he replied.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that Castle. Be ready for our date on the 6th at 8:00 pm. I'll come get you." She stroked her finger over his lips and turned to open the door, closing it behind her.

Kate instantly jumped for home, much happier than she thought she would be when she had arrived at his apartment. They still needed to go out shopping, but that could wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9**

Guest - **sign in,** it makes it easier to answer your questions which sound more like bitching. Civil twilight during July in NYC is 7:57, Naut. Twilight during July in NYC is 8:30 and Astro Twilight during July in NYC is 9:05.

And flying on Delta on the dates selected was Approx. $1,300 per ticket according to today's Kayak dot com. It's called RESEARCH!

But at least you know your baseball. Too bad i can't ask you the next time i have a baseball question.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxXXxxxxxxX

Kate stripped off her clothes and put on a sleep shirt. She finished closing all the shutters and pulled the blackout drapes closed. "Where are you Alexis?" She was worried and got her phone to call her, when it started ringing with caller ID showing that it was Alexis.

"Alexis, where are you? It's getting late," Kate asked her, sounding worried.

"We lost track of time mom, I'm so sorry. …I can't make it mom, I'm too far." Alexis sounded scared for the first time in a long time.

"Tell me where you are and I'll come get you, we don't have much time," Kate asked her, and Alexis gave her the address and sent her a picture.

Kate jumped immediately and could feel the night giving way to daylight. Alexis was only a few feet away and Kate jumped right to her. She wrapped her arms around Alexis and jumped for home.

Kate let go of Alexis. "That was cutting it close, sweetie." Kate stepped back and looked Alexis over.

Alexis had one of her tops in her hand along with her black bra and her red lipstick was smeared all over her face. The only top she was wearing was the see through camisole, even her slacks were barely fastened. And where the hell were her shoes?

"I take it that Paige, your human friend, is into women or, to be more specific, you." Kate was smiling since she hoped that this meant Alexis was happy.

Alexis started grinning. "We made love, mom. She is such a very good lover and I love her taste. All of her taste. We had so many orgasms. Paige was so worried that I wasn't interested in her. I think your outfit choice made the difference." Alexis was smiling very wide.

Kate stepped up and took Alexis in her arms. "I'm so happy for you sweetie, you deserve to have someone…" The two of them in each others' arms fell to the floor dead as the sun hit the outside shutters on the windows.

XXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXX

 **It is now the evening of July 6, 2001:**

Kate was getting dressed next to Alexis. It had been a harried last few days. Kate, Alexis, and the house worked hard to get their lab up and running with Kate jumping out to get the equipment that they needed along with all the acid she could come up with.

"You have plans for tonight Alexis?" Kate asked while fastening her bra in place.

"Yup, Paige wants to go see a movie and then we are going to her place to make love. I'm going to take this with me if that is alright." Alexis had just finished pulling up her thong and picked up the double headed dildo for Kate to see.

"Of course. You can take one of the strap-ons when you are each ready for that phase of your sex life. Just remember to not give away that you are a vampire until you, and more importantly I, are 100% sure that she is ok with that," Kate warned her.

"I know mom, I know. I'm keeping who and what I am from her. Even if I don't like lying to her." Alexis didn't like that part.

Kate hugged Alexis. "I know, but for now it is necessary. If she really loves you she'll get over it when the time comes. Have a little faith. Just enjoy your time with her, she's good for you." Kate kissed her head and went back to getting dressed, pulling down a top with a plunging neckline that barely hid the black demi bra that she was wearing, much like the one Alexis had worn for her first day of sex with Paige.

"What about you mom?" Alexis questioned. "I'm taking Castle to a ball game that actually started just under an hour ago. The Mets against the Yankees, it should be a massacre." Kate was smiling wide and she put her necklace with her key around her neck.

"You're a key holder mom?" Alexis didn't know Kate had put Castle in a chastity device.

"Yup, his training is going relatively well at the moment. He's only had one day when he fought it so far. There will likely be a couple more before he adjusts to being completely mine," she admitted, a little proud of Castle at the moment.

"So since he's locked up I'm assuming you two haven't done it yet," Alexis asked as she put her top on.

"Only using one of our dildos. But I'm going to unlock him in a month and then I'm going to fuck his brains out. I plan on being so sore I can barely walk." She started blushing, which caused Alexis to start chuckling.

They were both dressed. "Have a nice date with your lover, Alexis. Just remember to call me if you can't get home in time."

"We will, and have a nice date with Castle, mom. I love you." Alexis hugged Kate.

"I love you too, sweetie." Kate hugged Alexis back, and jumped away after letting go of her.

Alexis smiled and went outside to get a taxi after making sure she had everything on her. A night filled with making out in a movie theater followed by making love to each other and screaming each others names while having multiple orgasms... Alexis was going to enjoy tonight and make very sure that Paige did, too.

Kate knocked on Castle's door three times and waited. It only took a moment for Castle to answer the door. "Hi Castle, ready to go? They are likely already in the second inning," she said, warning him that they needed to hustle.

"All set Mistress, let's go." Castle closed and locked his door. He let his Mistress take his hand and start walking to the elevators that finally worked and went outside to get a taxi. It was going to be expensive and take time to get there from Brooklyn. It was actually the bottom of the third inning by the time they reached their seats.

"Front row right behind the Yankees dugout! How did I get so lucky finding you?" He was impressed. "These tickets must have cost you a small fortune!" He was guessing hundreds of dollars and was still off by several hundred.

"You're worth every penny Castle." Kate squeezed his hand. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "I'm a lucky man Mistress."

Kate had decided to allow him to abbreviate her name on occasions, especially when they were out in public. One of these days she was going to alter his training so that he didn't whisper it into her ear. She had no problem with having him calling her Mistress Kate out loud even when they were out in public, but it was fine for now. He still had a long ways to go in his training.

It was the fifth inning and the Yankees were doing well when Castle leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "Do you want something to eat Mistress and may I call the hot dog and beer guy over? I'm starving," he admitted as his stomach grumbled.

Kate's face lit up like a search light causing his heart to jump. He had obviously said something that pleased her as she was looking at him with pure love in her eyes.

Actually she couldn't believe it. He had asked her for permission without her having to teach him his place. "Of course Castle, I'll even buy it for you. However I'm not hungry. …At least not for food," she replied while smiling. Then Kate leaned in near to him. "I'm going to ravage your ass when we get home," she purred into his ear.

He, in turn, leaned in to whisper back. "I am yours Mistress Kate. You own my heart, my head, my body and my soul, and can fuck me in the ass whenever you please." Then he nibbled on her ear, causing her to shudder.

Kate was so pleased. He seemed to be learning his place nicely. She was going to have to think of something to show him how happy she was with him, when suddenly she had an evil idea to test just how well he was taking to his training. Yes, she liked this idea a lot.

She was watching the Yankees plaster the Mets while Castle ate his hot dog, drank his beer, and called for another beer _AFTER_ asking Mistress Kate for her permission.

Kate was so happy, she was definitely going to ravage Castle's ass tonight when they got home.

The Yankees beat the Mets 8-3 and Soriano with 3 at bats, 1 hit, 1 run scored and 3 RBIs had a great game as second base. Brosius with 4 at bats, 1 hit, 2 runs scored and 3 RBIs at third base also had a great game.

Their luck at getting a foul ball or even a bat that a batter couldn't keep a grip on never came into play. Still Kate, and judging by the smile on his face, Castle had a wonderful time.

She held his hand all the way home; they were just reaching his building as he opened the door for them. "Did you notice people staring at my key, Castle?" she questioned him.

Rick actually thought the men were staring at his Mistress's breasts since she was wearing a top that displayed them for all to see. He was proud to know that those same breasts would be going home with him.

"Yes, Mistress Kate, I noticed them staring at your chest." He spoke his mind.

"Are you jealous Castle? There's no need to be. I have you. I own you and have no need of anyone else. Plus you're handsome and have an exquisite ass that I am now going to ravage. Take off your clothes, get into bed, and assume your position," she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress Kate." She watched him walk to the bedroom taking his clothes off as he went.

She stripped when she reached the bedroom and found Castle on the bed on his hands and knees with his ass facing her. She stroked his healing cheeks, picked up the smallest vibrator and bottle of lube, and got Castle and the vibrator ready.

Kate was soon ramming the vibrator in and out of Castle's ass, ravaging him as she listened to him moan.

When she finally tired of ravaging Castle's ass, it was her turn to be on the bed on her hands and knees. She ordered him to use the other vibrator to ravage her ass.

Castle used the lube as he was directed and started to slowly insert it into his Mistress's ass, till she had adapted to having something in her ass. When she was ready, he rammed it in and out of her, causing his Mistress to moan loudly.

He watched as the vibrator went in and out of her ass and watched how it stretched her skin. Then his Mistress moved one of her hands down and started stroking her core and her clitoris.

It was only minutes before his Mistress was screaming out as he watched her hand blur with the speed that she was rubbing her clitoris as she squirted all over his comforter.

He pulled the vibrator out of his Mistress's ass as she fell onto the bed whimpering softly. "Did I hurt you Mistress?" He really didn't want to hurt her.

"No Castle, I'm fine. Join me and kiss me." She turned over and lifted up her arms inviting him into her arms. He crawled up onto the bed and worked his way up his Mistress's body till he was lying next to her, kissing her as he searched her mouth.

It allowed her to taste him and use her fang yet again to nip his lower lip just enough to get it to bleed as she sucked on his blood and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. _'God_ _,_ _but he tastes so very good,'_ she thought as she loved his taste.

She tucked Rick, who had fallen asleep on her, into his bed, then got dressed and jumped for home. She changed into a sleep shirt and sat in bed, reading a book with her back up against the headboard, till Alexis got home.

It was an hour before the sun came up when Alexis walked into their bedroom and walked straight into the closet. She came out naked a moment later which allowed Kate's keen eyes to see the hickey marks and scratches that were on Alexis's body.

Alexis slipped into a sleep shirt and went to the windows to make sure that they were all closed, even though all of the blackout drapes were already shut. Kate started smiling, since it was obvious that Alexis was stalling before coming to bed.

Kate put her book aside and waited for Alexis to crawl into bed and snuggle in close. With her arms wrapped around her daughter she said, "I take it you two enjoyed your date." Kate was teasing but she couldn't help it.

"It was fine," Alexis responded, causing Kate to talk to herself. "So I'm going to have to dig it out of you, am I?"

"The hickey marks suggest it was more than fine," Kate informed her. "Alexis, sweetie, I'm not digging for blow by blow, or in this case lick by lick, recount of what happened. But I do want you to talk to me a little. I'm your mother and I worry about you."

She sighed and relaxed against Kate's skin. "We spent the night making love to each other. Paige is insatiable, I don't think she ever gets tired. We both are having multiple orgasms. Over and over again. I've got sore muscles that I didn't even know I had!" Alexis started blushing a deep red.

"Sounds like you two have the sex part of your relationship down, now you just need more dates to get to know each other better. …I know she is your friend and you know at least a little about her. What I mean is you two have to get comfortable with being with each other in public."

"Holding hands in public, kissing in public, telling the other that you love them in public. When you two can do that, you'll be a loving couple. And I am happy for you, sweetie. I really hope that Paige is the one for you." Kate bent down and kissed her head.

"How did your date with Castle go?" Alexis turned the tables on her.

"The Yankees beat the Mets and Castle was actually really good. I need to think of a way to thank him for adapting to his training so quickly. At least for now." She was happy with him.

"You're thinking that he will fight back from you taking control of his life?" Alexis asked.

"He already has actually, but I managed to put an end to it. But yeah, I expect him to fight back to regain his ability to make all his own decisions. It's inevitable really, I just need to be ready for it," she explained.

"The house seems to be happy mom, I think you letting them out for the 4th was a wise move. We had just lost 2 people and word about their rounds had spread fast, it was a low point in our history." Alexis commented changing the subject.

"Best case scenario is that after we create enough new rounds that the death dealers go out on a successful patrol. That should lift everyone's spirits. Right now we are behind the eight ball and playing catch up. We need a victory badly." Kate agreed.

"We'll get it mom, we'll get it. Did you pick one of the satellite locations?" Alexis changed topics again.

"Solomon and I selected one and went on a tour to see what it would take to convert it. We have the silver and are getting more soon, we just need to move it there. I've got a site to get the equipment and acid from. We can do that tomorrow and start setting up the lab. The sooner the better, since we are in a weakened position right now," she answered.

"No date with Paige tomorrow sounds like." Alexis wasn't complaining, not really. Just that right now their relationship was in the honeymoon phase and they liked being together and making love with each other.

Kate squeezed Alexis tight for a moment. "You'll survive daughter of mine and so will your relationship with Paige. I'm just happy for you." She kissed her head again and they both just relaxed in each other's arms till the sun hit the shutters and they both died.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXx

Rick woke up, found himself naked, and all tucked in on his bed. As he remembered last night, a smile started to spread across his face. A baseball game with a beautiful woman who had every red blooded male looking at her since she was so sexy, and yet she was with him. Mistress Kate had chosen HIM!

Then there was the sex that they had last night. He knew he had enjoyed it even if he had never gotten an erection, nor had he ever been inside his Mistress. Still he had enjoyed it. It had never occurred to him that having someone fuck his ass could be so…exciting. And his ass didn't hurt anymore. He was adapting to having the vibrator in his ass.

He rolled out of bed, sat on the toilet, and peed. It still felt weird having to sit to pee. But his steel cage didn't seem to be getting in the way. Still, he stepped into the shower and tried to work around his cage to get clean. It had caused him to create a new routine.

A dressed and ready to meet the day Rick emerged from the bedroom feeling better than he had in a long time. He even had an idea so he went looking for his phone. He knew his Mistress had called him, so now he had a record that had her phone number.

After finding it he placed it into his contact list and phoned the number. Except after just four rings he got voice mail. "Good morning Mistress Kate, I wanted to thank you again for the date and ask if you wanted to spend the day together again. I know it sounds silly, but I miss you already. Call me when you get a chance. Bye Mistress." He ended his call and decided it was time to go get some breakfast.

Rick was soon back home and full from eating a big breakfast, he didn't know why he was so hungry lately. Still he had a mystery to solve so he grabbed his new laptop and took a taxi all the way into Manhattan to get to the Public Library where he plugged in his laptop and connected to their Wi-fi.

He watched his movie of those two men again, and again, and again. "I still don't know where the hell they went," he moaned to himself. People don't just vanish, this was the 21st Century, not the 23rd or 24th like Star Trek.

Suddenly he went off on a wild tangent about aliens and government cover ups. Aliens that looked like humans, but needed to steal their money to survive. Or maybe they were wearing human looking skin-like covers when what was underneath was anything but human.

All at once he seemed to wake up. He didn't know what time it was. Looking up he found himself almost alone with the library almost empty. He looked at the clock on his laptop. "9:32 pm!?"

The next thing he noticed was his stomach loudly growling at him. No wonder he was hungry, he hadn't eaten anything in 12 hours. Had he fallen asleep at his laptop while trying to figure out where those 2 men with weapons and what looked like bags filled with money had gone?

His laptop was still active and not in sleep mode, so he had been doing something. Looking at what was open surprised the crap out of him. With his mouth hanging wide open, he started back tracking, page after page.

No, even that wasn't right - it was chapter after chapter. "I've been writing?" He didn't believe it, he hadn't had any interest in writing for a long time. "I've been writing." He played that over in his mind. "I"VE BEEN WRITING!" he practically yelled out, and instantly slapped his hand over his mouth because of his sudden outburst and looked around.

It didn't look like anyone was angry at the sound of his loud voice. What he didn't notice was someone taking pictures of him while writing notes in a notebook.

He didn't know what to do next until his stomach switched from growling at him to causing him pain. "Okay, okay. I'll go look for dinner. Hey, maybe the Egyptian place. I can test it out and if it's any good, suggest it to Mistress Kate," he said to himself.

Rick packed up everything and went looking for the closest ATM since he was going to need more cash. From there he took a taxi to the restaurant that was still open and had an open table for one.

He didn't notice the taxi stopping right behind his and waiting there till he was inside the restaurant. Only then did the passenger get out and move across the street to wait for Rick to come back out.

He decided on one of the more authentic Egyptian choices. An hour later and he was using the Egyptian bread to wipe his plate clean as he finished eating. Yeah, he was definitely asking his Mistress if she wanted to come eat here someday.

It had cost him a little more than he remembered from when he had read the menu earlier when they were closed; he knew he didn't have enough money for a taxi all the way home. So he started walking for the closest subway station.

He was really close when he saw his train. It looked like it had been sitting there for a while, which told him it was going to close its doors and take off soon, so he started running.

His trips down to the exercise room seemed to be working out for him as he was running pretty fast and took the steps two or three at a time without tripping and falling. He slid in-between the closing car doors just in time.

He didn't see the man behind him huffing and puffing in the subway station, bent over trying to recover from his wind sprint, attempting to catch up to Rick before he lost him. "DAMN IT!"

Still, after he caught his breath, he pulled out his cell phone and made a call. "Yes?" was his response when the person he called answered. "I have some early information for you, when and where?" he asked the person he had called.

"My office tomorrow at 9:00 am, we will be waiting for you. Don't be late." And she hung up.

He hated that woman and didn't much like the other one either. But it was a job and they agreed to the inflated price he had asked for readily enough. Their history of Rick had lead him to stake out the Public Library for days as he watched Rick come and go from it.

Each time he missed where Rick went to when he left. There was no record of where Richard Castle lived. He knew a guy who did him a favor, for a price. Even his friend couldn't find anything.

Pissed that he missed a chance at following Rick, he changed platforms and took a train back to where he had left his car so he could go home and get his notes together for tomorrow morning. He wanted in and out of it fast.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH10**

 **It is now 3 days later:**

Kate, Alexis, and Solomon were all standing in their new lab at one of their satellite locations that Kate had purchased long ago. Initially it was meant as a place for them to study Lycans. Take x-rays, inject them with a series of drugs, see what it took to break their bones and countless other things.

Today all of the dead Lycan bodies were gone and the place had been transformed into a new lab for a different reason. They were using Fluorantomonic acid instead of sulfuric acid. Fluorantomonic acid was the strongest acid anyone knew of, but not that many industries used it, so it took some time to obtain what they had.

A number of glass beakers were sitting on hot plates which also required extensive modifications to the electrical system. As the silver melted it gave off toxic and dangerous gases, hence the need for all of the fume hoods that were vented to the outside.

"How long?" Kate asked as they watched the silver in the jars of acid melting quickly because of the heated glass containers.

"The melting will only take minutes, however, after that we need to let it cool down into crystals. This cool down process will take several days.

After that, we crush the crystals and introduce the liquid that will convert them from crystals to a liquid. While we are doing all that, we will be manufacturing the rounds as well as the miniature glass containers." Solomon thought about the process. "I'd say in just over a week we'll have our first thousand rounds. After that, as we get used to using all of these chemicals and transferring the liquid into the sealed glass containers and turning them into rounds, we should be able to cut that time down by a day, or maybe two, as well as increase the number of rounds we make."

"I'd say one month from now we should have something close to 6,000 rounds ready for use." Solomon told Kate and Alexis.

"One month for 6,000 rounds. We need close to 6,000 rounds just to fill all the clips for the weapons we have now. And I would like to have two months of supply as a backup before we go searching for Lycans," Kate reasoned.

"So three months before I and the other death dealers go out hunting. We're going to need to think of something for the house to do for the next three months," Alexis pointed out. The house was going to get antsy for something to do. They were not used to sitting around doing nothing for weeks at a time, let alone months.

"Leave that to me, I've got an idea. Though it will cut down on your love life time," Kate teased.

" **MOM!?"** Did her mother HAVE to embarrass her?

Kate leaned down to whisper into Alexis's ear. "That's just my point, sweetie. You two need to get comfortable with each other in public." Kate meant holding hands, holding each other tight and even kissing in public. They should only care what they thought and not what the public thought or they were doomed to failure.

Alexis knew her mother was correct; it was just easier said than done. "However, I think we are done here for today. I don't want you and the others staying here too long, Solomon. Make sure you and the others have ample time to make it to the house before the sun comes up. I don't want you or the others sleeping here. It may be safe but it's not that safe," Kate warned him.

"Yes, Mistress. We will be gone in plenty of time and make sure we are not followed." Solomon bowed his head to Kate.

"Let's go home sweetie." Kate took hold of Alexis and jumped to their bedroom. "You are freed for the night so go see your friend and enjoy your time with her." Kate kissed Alexis's cheek.

Alexis smiled wide. She was very pleased since she hadn't seen Paige in three days thanks to all the work they had put in. "Thanks mom!" She kissed Kate back and hopped into the closet to change into something sexy.

She soon came out dressed in something that was revealing but only gave someone who was looking a hint at what there was to see, stroke, kiss and lick. "I'll call if I'm running late mom." And Alexis ran out the door before she could hear Kate respond.

"Have a good time, sweetie." Kate started chuckling and pulled out her phone. "Hi Castle, I have the rest of tonight off. Are you busy?" Kate had only called to tell him she didn't have time to spend with him that day.

"I have nothing but time to spend with you, Mistress," he replied.

It brought a smile to her face. "I'll be right there Castle and you had better be naked when I get there." She warned him since they were going to have sex. She was beyond horny after three days of doing without.

She dropped the phone on their bed and went into the closet to find something to wear.

Twenty minutes later and she was collecting everything she needed. The vibrators and lube were already at Castle's place. She just needed her ID, money, phone, weapon and spare clips.

She checked her outfit in the mirror and liked what she saw then jumped for Castle's front door and knocked three times. She grinned when Castle answered his door naked except for his chastity device. "Hi Castle." She was liking what she saw.

"Mistress Kate!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her while trying to devour her mouth. It had been a long three days for him, too.

She was loving it and did her best to melt into him and hold him close while forcing everything around her into the background while she put her want and need for Castle into returning his kiss.

Kate broke from the kiss earlier than she normally would have and immediately went back to kissing him, trying to devour his mouth while she used her superior strength to walk him backwards into his apartment while kicking the door closed. This was followed by her working on removing her clothes while continuing to kiss his face off.

She pulled away from his kiss. "Bedroom, now Castle." She walked him backwards while undoing her bra and letting it drop, followed by ripping her panties off and tossing them she cared not where.

"On your hands and knees now, Castle," she ordered him as she moved over to his dresser that had everything still on top of it.

Castle smiled and got on the bed on his hands and knees and waited for his Mistress. Kate started rubbing the lube over his opening. "Who am I, Castle?" Kate wanted to make sure his training was still in place.

"You are Mistress Kate and you own me. You own my heart, body, mind and soul, and can fuck my ass anytime you want," he recited it all back to his Mistress.

"And you are?" she asked for the last part. "I am yours and you own me, all of me. And you are going to fuck my ass. I want you to fuck my ass, Mistress. Please Mistress, it has been three long days." He knew he was horny as hell.

Kate could only smile, thinking for a moment that maybe Castle wouldn't try to reassert some personal control and promptly dismissed that thought. It was going to happen, she just had to be ready for it.

She had the vibrator all lubed up as was he and wasted no time in burying the vibrator into him before starting to thrust it in and out. She soon turned on the vibrator allowing him to feel it vibrate.

She had been ramming the vibrator in and out of his ass for a few minutes now and was listening to him moan during the process, which was a first. _'He's really starting to like it,'_ she thought to herself and smiled. It was now that she decided he was ready.

Kate pulled out the vibrator and turned it off, hearing him whimper at the sudden loss. She picked up the larger vibrator of the two, though still smaller than the big black dildo that would go inside Castle one of these days, and lubed it up and started to insert it into his ass.

Kate could hear Castle moan as his ass was spread wider due to the larger vibrator. She soon had it going in and out of him with ease when she turned on the vibrator and brought it up to full power.

He could feel that his anus was streached wider than ever before and then his ass and his balls and even his penis started to vibrate. He could only moan and wish he was out of his cage so he could have an erection.

It was just then that he felt his Mistress's hand running over his steel cage, massaging him on the outside of his cage. He whimpered and moaned roughly at the same time, wishing for more contact.

Minutes later Kate removed her hand and pulled the vibrator out of Castle. She marveled at the size of his opening now compared to what it used to be. She could hardly wait till he was ready to use some of her larger dildos. That was going to take time.

He had collapsed onto the bed trying to get his breathing under control. She slapped his bare ass. "Up Castle, it's my turn," she told him getting Rick to roll over and get up while she climbed into the bed, laid on her back, and spread her legs wide.

"Go down on me and eat me, Castle. I expect you to give me three orgasms this time or I will take it out on your ass," she warned him.

Now it was Rick who was smiling. He liked eating out his Mistress, tasting her as she squirted into his face. "Of course, Mistress," he responded as he climbed back up onto the bed and buried his head between his Mistress's spread legs.

About an hour later, Kate was screaming out her third orgasm as she squirted for the third time into Castle's face. This time he was ready for it as he had his mouth wide open and did his best to catch it all and swallow it down.

She was calming down while he kept his face buried between her thighs, softly licking her outer and inner lips. "Come up here and kiss me, Castle," she demanded and felt him kiss and lick his way up her body causing it to quake a little since this was new.

When he reached her mouth, she put a hand behind his head and forced his head down so she could devour his mouth, searching his mouth and tasting the two of them before nipping his lip a little and felt her eyes roll back into her head as she added the taste of his blood to the taste of them.

Kate used her superior strength to roll them over while she continued to devour his mouth. She broke from the kiss. "I want you to fuck my ass, Castle. I want you to ram that big black dildo in and out of my ass." She licked his lips and then kissed him softly and passionately.

Kate allowed Castle to roll out from under her. She got up on her hands and knees and waited. It was minutes later when he rammed the well lubricated dildo in and out of her anus. He was really ramming it in and out of her this time as she pushed back each time, crying out in pleasure. She reached down and started rubbing her clitoris wishing they had a clean vibrator for her to use on herself.

She screamed out her fourth orgasm of the day as she squirted all over Castle's comforter.

Kate crashed to the bed now completely sated as he pulled the dildo out of her. She soon rolled over. "Come up here and kiss me Castle," she commanded as she lifted up her arms.

She was still kissing him softly when her phone alarm sounded, warning her it was time to go home. "I need to go Castle, but I'm really glad I had time to come over. Do you have an interest in another night baseball game?" She liked baseball and wanted to watch it with him instead of alone like she had been doing.

"I'd love to Mistress." Rick just wanted to spend time with her.

Kate was getting dressed while he sat on the bed watching her with a grin on his face. "Like what you see Castle?" She had noticed him staring at her.

"I like what I see very much, Mistress Kate." Rick kept grinning.

Kate was buttoning her top without putting her bra on and couldn't put her panties back on since they were ruined. "I'll call you when I have the tickets." She stepped over to him and kissed him, moaning into the kiss.

"Mistress, when does this come off?" Rick grabbed his steel cage.

"Not till the end of the month, Castle and then we're going to clean it and replace the tube and put it right back on right before I leave. After that we'll see. Maybe another month, maybe two or three," she teased him.

"You'll need to milk me if it stays on that long, Mistress," he advised her.

Kate was momentarily shocked before a smile formed on her face. "You've been doing research haven't you Castle?"

"Maybe a little, Mistress," he told her sounding embarrassed. She simply smiled and kissed him again while placing a hand on his steel cage.

"I'll let myself out Castle. Call me at night if you want to talk before our date. I work during the day and you won't be able to reach me at all," she informed him.

She started to walk away though she still had half an hour to get home. "Mistress Kate, I've started writing again." Actually Rick had done nothing else since that day in the library.

Kate stopped and walked back to Castle and placed his face between her hands. "That's great Castle! I'm proud of you. Do you know why you started writing again?" She was curious.

"I think it is because of you, Mistress. I was in such a dark place before you came into my life. I just wanted to die, too and make the pain go away. I was sure the pain would never stop," he confided.

"I forbid you from trying to kill yourself Castle. Are you listening to me? You kill yourself and I'll resurrect you so I can kill you myself. We'll talk after our next date, I want to hear everything. You mean too much to me now, Castle." Kate kissed him again.

"Who am I, Castle?" Kate wanted to make sure her training was still in place before she left.

Rick was smiling this time which caused Kate's heart to melt. "You are Mistress Kate and you own me. You own my heart, mind, body and soul, and you can fuck my ass anytime you please." He was still smiling and Kate felt like she was melting into a puddle of goo. Then he leaned in closer till his lips were just a fraction away from hers. "And I want you to fuck my ass Mistress, anytime you please."

She did her best to keep her calm, since she really did have to leave. "And you are?" Kate wanted to hear the last part.

"I am yours and you own me," he answered her question.

"Very good Castle, and we will talk after our date and don't forget to call in the evenings, if you want. I give you permission to do so." Kate kissed him again, ended the kiss and jogged for the front door. Once on the other side, she jumped for home.

It was five minutes till sunshine and Kate had finished closing up the bedroom and picked up her phone and called Alexis. "Alexis, where are you?"

"I'm running late again mom, I'm not going to make it in time." Alexis didn't sound as scared this time, just worried.

"Send me a picture, sweetie, and I'll be right there," Kate told her. After getting the picture, she jumped there, wrapped her arms around a barely dressed Alexis and jumped for their bedroom.

Alexis instantly relaxed. "Thanks mom, we simply lost track of time again. I can't seem to keep my mind off of her." Alexis started stripping on her way to the closet, emerged dressed in a sleep shirt, and climbed into bed to snuggle up to Kate who wrapped her arms around her.

"Mom?" Alexis's voice sounded so soft and alone. "Paige told me she was falling in love with me," Alexis confided, remembering their deal about not keeping secrets.

"What did you tell her?" Kate asked. She knew Alexis was in deep, probably just as deep as she was with Castle.

"I couldn't answer her so I simply kissed her and made love to her again. It was wild and passionate mom. Paige, I think accidentally or as part of her orgasm, scratched me. Seeing my blood I lost control and I bit her, " Alexis said, her voice trembling. "GOD I bit her mom, and I'm so scared." Alexis was starting to cry. "And then what happened?" Kate asked her, starting to wonder what they should do.

"I was running late so I scrambled to put on at least some clothes and left, that was when you called. …What do I do mom? I've never been this sacred, I'm afraid I frightened her and she'll leave me." Alexis sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"It sounds like you have your answer if you love her back or not. You wouldn't be this worked up about it if you didn't love her. As to what you do about it-the next time you go see her you're going to see if she is still interested in making love to you. And after you two make love to each other, you're going to invite her to come here and call me to warn me that you are coming."

"But first I have a question. Do you trust Paige with your life? Do you trust her with all our lives?" Kate questioned her but Alexis remained silent. "When you can answer that question sweetie, then you'll know what to do."

"Now go to sleep and we'll see if the love of your life still loves you tomorrow." Kate kissed her cheek.

Alexis wiped away a few more tears. "Thanks M…" The sun hit their closed shutters and they both died.

xxxXXXxXxXxXxXXXXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXx

Rick woke up in the morning which turned out to be closer to noon than morning. It was what happened when he stayed up to the wee hours of the morning making love to his Mistress.

He hopped into the shower and got clean from the night before then washed all of the toys like his Mistress had taught and told him to do. Cleaning them gave Rick an idea that would require him to go to an ATM machine to get some needed cash. He would need the cash for lunch and his purchase idea.

He took a taxi over to the store and then walked around looking for some lunch. He found a hole in the wall Chinese place that had a line leading outside with a mix of Asian men and women along with Caucasian men and women as well as some black men and women. It was enough to tell him this place was popular so he got in line.

It took him 45 minutes to put his order in but it was only minutes later when his name was called. He stepped back outside with his drink and sat down at the outdoor seating sharing a table with two women.

Rick could tell they were looking at him. Did they recognize him or were they interested in him? It didn't matter. He wasn't going to talk to them unless it was to answer a question.

They were still sitting there nursing their lunches when he was finished and stood up to throw his containers away. It actually was pretty good and it didn't cost an arm and a leg. He was going to have to remember this place. Maybe offer to bring his Mistress there if they were open late.

His Mistress mentioned that she was busy during the day and out of contact. He wondered what she did that allowed her to stay up all night while they made love to each other.

Rick walked to the BDSM store from earlier, not noticing the two women from the table they had shared walk in a little behind him. "Hi, you're back. Is there something I can help you with?" The owner recognized Rick immediately from before.

"Maybe. I'm looking for a couple of items that I'm hoping you will have," Rick told him.

"Well, if you can describe what it is, what they look like, or what you want them to do, perhaps I can show you some items," the owner replied. "I'll be right with you ladies, feel free to have a look around and ask questions," the owner called out to the two women who had followed Rick into the store. He looked at them and recognized them immediately.

Rick turned back. "I'm looking for something soft enough and pliable enough to bend that is very long and has two heads, one on each end," he said.

"Ah, a double headed dildo." The owner knew just what Rick was talking about. "Right over here." The owner escorted him over to a case. "They are all 12-inches in length and I don't know of one that is longer, though the thickness of them varies. This one is the most common." The owner took it out and handed it over to Rick.

Rick looked it over and wondered if it was long enough and if the size was right. "If it's the color that is getting to you, there are the more lifelike ones. They look and feel more like the real thing than that one or any of the others," the owner advised.

"Do any of them vibrate?" he wondered aloud, only to watch the owner shake his head. "I'm afraid not, not any that I have in stock anyway."

Rick looked at the two. "I think this one would be best." He selected the more lifelike model.

"Excellent. Is there something else you are interested in?" the owner inquired, hoping for a larger sale.

"Just one more item. I'm looking for something that a woman can wear that has a penis attached to it," Rick described. "Ah, a strap-on dildo. Those are over here." He walked Rick to another section of the store.

"Now these come in a large number of options. The dildo can come already attached, or the harness can come with a plug that you can attach any number of different dildos to so long as they are manufactured for the harness. Short, long, skinny to fat. If you are looking for something really big, you are going to have to stick with a simple dildo with or without vibration," the owner said.

"Do you have one that has one that goes inside the woman while the other goes into the other person?" Rick really wasn't comfortable talking about this. The ringing of the front door got both of their attentions as the two women walked out.

"Something like this one?" The owner pulled out a harness. "With this one you can choose the size of each dildo. For example this dildo attaches here and goes inside of the woman wearing it. It is 6-inches long and is pliable enough to bend with her a little and is 1-1/4-inches in diameter. While this one is 8-inches long and 2-inches in diameter and attaches here, that will go into the other person," the owner explained.

Rick knew he wasn't ready for the one that his Mistress was using on herself. Well, what he was using on her as directed. Rick knew it was still too big for him.

"Maybe something smaller? …How about still 8-inches in length but is only 1-1/4-inches in diameter or I have one that is 1-1/2-inches in diameter," the owner offered.

Rick left 30 minutes later with his two purchases and took a taxi back home to drop off his purchases. They were meant as a surprise for his Mistress. He was pretty sure she would like them.

Next he picked up his laptop and took the subway to the Public Library. He had some research to do and maybe get some writing done. Rick was actually humming as he rode the subway.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH11**

GUEST - Welcome to the challenge of writing a story in 2015 and trying to work out what you can do now but couldn't do then. What things cost now and what they cost then. Some things are easier to work out than others and I've learned to just go with it. Some of the houses i have in other stories weren't even built in the year the story takes place, but the reader doesn't need to know that. Ooops, now they do.

XXXXxxxxxXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXx

Rick didn't make it to the Public Library until a little after 3:00 pm since it had taken almost an hour for him to get there by subway. Rick was beginning to regret moving to Brooklyn. He was such a Manhattan person and knew where most everything was in Manhattan. Not so much in Brooklyn.

He wasn't sure that he wanted his Mistress to decorate his apartment since he was starting to feel like Brooklyn wasn't home, that he should move again and let his Mistress decorate that apartment. Go back to owning something instead of renting; lord knew he still had the money since he was barely spending anything.

He plugged in his laptop and went back to trying to figure out where those two had gotten to. "Okay, if you eliminate everything that is possible, then by default what wasn't possible was all that was left," Rick was talking to himself.

Just what was impossible? Okay, teleportation? Invisibility? They flew away after growing wings or had a jet pack waiting for them? They dug their way underground? Rick was typing up his list.

Aliens would teleport directly in, wouldn't they? Or simply teleport into the damn bank vault. Why even bother with stealing from tellers. They would just end up with one of those explosive dye packs anyway, ruining the money they took. – Strike one.

So invisibility? Why not enter invisible and just stay invisible? All anyone would see was money floating around until it went into their invisible bag. – Strike two.

They flew away? Grew wings? Had a jet pack waiting for them? If they had a jet pack why didn't they wear it into the bank? If it was too ungainly to wear inside the bank, how did they put it on and fly away so damn fast? They could fly like Superman, but why had no one seen them or ever heard of them? – Strike three.

They could dig their way out? Where was all the dirt that they dug out? Where was the hole in the ground where they went? Why was the street not damaged? – Strike

Rick stopped typing. "What if they didn't need to dig because there is already a manmade tunnel down there waiting for them?" he said to himself.

Storm drains below the city streets. He went online and started looking for storm drain lines below New York City. "Nothing." He sat back in his chair. "Where do you go looking for storm drain charts?"

He soon found himself typing his story, having gotten sidetracked.

Castle was typing away, oblivious to the outside world; he was on a roll. "Richard." A voice called out that he didn't hear.

"Richard Castle!" The voice tried again and still he didn't hear it.

Rick felt pain on his face. "Richard." The voice was softer this time, causing Rick to look up from his screen. "GINA, PAULA!? …What the hell are you two doing here? I thought I told you two to leave me alone?" Rick was pretty sure he had made himself crystal clear.

"We don't care what you said Richard. We've been told you are writing again, so what are you writing?" Gina demanded.

"Not a chance." Rick turned off his laptop losing what he hadn't yet saved and held it tight to his chest.

"Hand it over Richard, and you are coming with us," Gina contradicted him.

"No way, not happening. I'm done with you two. They're dead because of you two, so you can both go straight to hell." Rick was more than furious with them.

"We're not responsible Richard. Simply because you were doing what your contract with Black Pawn forced you to do while they were being killed, doesn't make us liable for their deaths. Now hand it over." Gina tried one last time and motioned for the laptop to be taken from him.

The big, overly muscled guy who had been following him for a few days ripped the laptop out of his hands. "Now let's go Richard," Gina simply stated.

"No!" He took a step back, pulled out his cell phone, unlocked it quickly, and pressed the button for his Mistress.

"Castle." Rick could hear her voice, however Gina slapped the phone out of his hand and Paula walked over to the phone and lifted her foot. "PUBLIC LIBRARY!" Rick yelled just before Paula crushed his phone.

"Now let's go Richard. Take him," Gina ordered as she took the laptop from her muscle bound friend.

It happened to be dark out since Rick lost himself while typing and Kate was with Alexis. They had just come back from acquiring some more acid when her phone rang. She saw the caller ID and answered on the first ring. "Castle." What Kate heard next had her jumping to the front doors of the Public Library. From there her eyes caught sight of Castle with two women and another man near him and he didn't look happy.

She jumped once more and grabbed the man who was reaching for Castle. She twisted his arm and broke it resulting in a compound fracture with blood starting to spurt out. Kate spun him around and kicked him in the balls, severely damaging one of them as he doubled over in pain which cut off his scream of having his arm broken.

Kate then took his head and smashed it face-first into the table, breaking the table, breaking his nose, and his right eye socket causing an instant concussion.

She turned on the two women, one of whom had what to Kate looked like one of Castle's laptops. So she simply ripped it out of her grasp and tossed it behind her to Castle. What Kate did next was instinct. If she had thought this through, she probably wouldn't have done it. However, she rushed Gina and jumped the two of them away.

After letting go of Gina, she jumped back and took hold of Paula who hadn't moved from her spot. She was simply standing there with her mouth hanging open. Kate held onto her arm and jumped away. After letting go of Paula, she jumped back and reached down to take hold of the guy she had beat up and jumped away once more. When she let go of him, she jumped back to Castle.

It was only when she looked at Castle and saw the look on his face that she realized what she had done in under 10 seconds. "Castle." Kate didn't know what to say, just that it shouldn't be said there.

She stepped in close and saw him flinch but didn't move. That little action broke her heart in so many ways. She squeezed her eyes closed, questioning just what had she done. They needed to talk, so Kate reached out and saw Castle flinch again which brought a tear to her eye but she took hold of his arm anyway and jumped them to his apartment.

Kate guided Castle over to his sofa and helped him sit. Then she pulled out her cell phone. "Hi sweetie, something has come up and I'll be very late getting home tonight." Kate listened to Alexis. "Yes, it involves Castle and our future, if we still have one." She hadn't felt this bad in a long time. "Thanks sweetie, I love you too." Kate ended the call.

She moved to the kitchen, got Castle a glass of water, and placed it on the coffee table in front of him, followed by slowly and delicately taking the laptop that Castle was clutching to his chest and placed it on the coffee table.

She wiped the tear out of her eye; she had known this day was coming, she just didn't think it would come like this. Kate pushed the coffee table away and got down on her knees in front of him. She took his hands in hers and was at least a little relieved when he looked down at her and didn't try to take his hands away. Time to get started. This was going to be a long night and it wasn't even 11:00 pm yet.

"Castle, tell me who I am? … Please Castle, tell me who I am?" Kate needed to start somewhere and if her training was still at least a little bit in place than maybe she…they had a shot.

He was staring right at her. "You're…Mistress Kate. You…you own me. Own my heart, my mind, my body and my soul. You can fuck me in the ass anytime you please," he answered slowly almost stopping at each word.

Kate allowed another tear to escape, and kissed his hands softly. "And who are you?" _'_ _Come on Castle, just one more to go_ _,_ _'_ she thought.

"I'm…I'm yours and you own me," he responded and it made her want to cry. "Who, …what are you? …Mistress." Rick was still in shock. "How…how?"

Kate knew just what he meant. It had even taken Alexis a little time to adjust to jumping. HELL it had even taken herself some time to adjust to her ability to jump.

"Castle, why did you call me? Who were those people? You were obviously either afraid of them or didn't want anything to do with them." Kate decided to start with him. Maybe he would come back to her and she would be able to talk to him about who and what she was without scaring him away.

She could feel Castle move his hands but he didn't try to withdraw them from hers. "One was Gina Cowell. She used to be my literary agent with Black Pawn. I worked with her while writing my Derek Storm series," he paused as he tried to think.

"The other was Paula Haas. She was my agent while I was writing Derek Storm. Paula was in charge of increasing my name in the public eye or taking me out of the public eye if things went wrong. It was her job to make sure I was being thought about by the public while Gina did all she could to make sure my books sold." Rick stopped, still in shock of the entire event.

Ok, that made at least some sense since they knew each other. "Castle, why were you afraid of them and who was that guy?" Kate tried to push the story along.

"I was…I was summoned into an unannounced meeting that I didn't want to attend. It was going to prevent me from…from." Kate suddenly started seeing tears rolling down his face and the lines in his face told her it was an emotional event. "Go on, Castle, you went to a meeting." She reached up to wipe away some of his tears as gently as she could.

She took Castle's hands back into hers and squeezed them lightly. "It was a nothing meeting. They were both complaining that I wasn't being seen taking home enough women for them. I was supposed to be a playboy that took to bed any pretty woman I came in contact with. I was furious with them. I thought it was about book sales, or book signings, or something to do with my contract. Instead it was because I wasn't spotted having enough sex with nameless women." He stopped and looked down at his hands.

Kate followed where Castle was looking and saw that she was squeezing his hands rather hard, which forced her to release them instantly, only to take them back into hers, carefully and lifted them up to kiss them. "What happened Castle?" She was pretty sure that wasn't the end of the story.

He started crying again. She could feel him shaking and he began gasping for air. "Castle, please." She wanted to hear it.

"I couldn't go pick up my daughter from school. It was her first year of school and I promised her I would always be there to pick her up from school and walk her home." It didn't take a genius to figure out where this was going, and it suddenly hurt her own heart badly. Kate loved her daughter.

"My mother volunteered to go pick her up so that I could go to this important meeting that was nothing…I was still at the meeting when my phone rang and Gina ordered me not to answer it, but I didn't listen and answered it anyway. I was so angry with both of them.

It was the police. They wanted me to come in because they wanted to talk to me about my daughter and my mother.

I was livid, I yelled and screamed at Gina and Paula that if anything had happened to my daughter and or mother I would bury them. They had both just become the walking dead for dragging me into this stupid non-emergency meeting." Now it was Castle who was squeezing her hands tight, however Kate could take it and didn't say a thing. She urged him to continue.

"The police had two bodies on their hands and by using what they had found on their bodies, or what was left of their bodies, that they contacted me…I wasn't listening, I asked them to let me see them. They tried again to get me to not go, but I didn't listen and screamed at them to take me to them." He was breathing erratically while crying heavily.

"They took me down to the morgue, I think I asked them if they were dead and then I was ID'ing the bodies, or in this case their heads. After that I don't know what happened. I woke up in a hospital hooked up to a bunch of machines.

I only found out later that it was my baby and my mother. …My…my baby…my baby had been ripped to pieces." Castle fell apart on her as Kate got up to hold him and let him cry and wail as she held him tight while her own tears rolled down her face.

"MY GOD, no wonder he tried to kill himself," she said to herself. Even she had no idea what she would do if she ever lost her own daughter. All Kate could do was hold him and stroke his face and let him cry.

Still it did leave her with a few questions and she was glad that Castle wasn't running away from her after he had seen what he had. Kate let him cry until he stopped. He was limp against her so she picked him up easily and carried him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed.

"I'll be right back Castle. Please don't leave me." She stroked his face and kissed him softly using only her lips. Kate stood up and jumped.

Kate strode right up to Gina who was out in the middle of the largest desert on the planet that was presently still in the dark. She used her right hand and took hold of Gina at her throat and lifted her up off the sand. "Do you have any idea what you have done to Castle? You and your stupid sex starved playboy image. You took a perfect man and made a fool out of him." Kate was so very angry as she squeezed her hand around Gina's throat.

Gina was slapping at Kate's hand as she slowly choked to death. Finally she just grabbed it with both of hers and tried to rip it free of her throat. "Who… are… you?" she choked out.

Kate placed her back down on the sand, released her and stood there as Gina coughed and coughed trying to get air back into her lungs. "I don't know who you are but you're…" Gina stopped talking again when Kate took her head in one hand and her shoulder in the other and tilted her head forcefully to one side.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Kate showed her teeth as she opened her mouth wide and growled at Gina who started changing in her hand. In seconds she had a Lycan's throat in her hand as it/Gina roared at her. "I'm a vampire elder, you piece of trash," Kate snarled at her/it. Kate could see from her/its reaction that it/Gina knew what that meant as Kate squeezed her hand, gave it a little tweak, and snapped Gina/its neck, killing it/Gina instantly.

Kate dropped its body to the sand and watched as the dead Lycan slowly turned into a naked woman. When Gina had transformed into a Lycan it had ripped her clothes off. Kate promptly kicked the now dead Gina out of her sight.

She was already beyond furious as she jumped to Paula who was only a few hundred feet away from where she had jumped with Gina in the same desert. "What have you done? Just who do you think you are? Do you have any idea what you have done to Castle?" Kate demanded as she walked right up to Paula and wrapped her neck in her hand just like she had Gina and lifted her up off the sand with one hand. "Your friend is dead and you are going to tell me why. Why you would do this to him." Paula was slapping at Kate's arm as she slowly choked to death. She finally started kicking at Kate who simply took it and squeezed her hand even tighter.

When she stopped kicking, Kate let go of her and let her fall to the sand, where Paula lay while coughing while holding her own throat. "Tell me why or die," Kate growled at Paula.

Paula kept coughing. "I don't have to tell you anything. Just who the hell are you anyway? You have done something stupid. I suggest you release me," Paula bellowed while still lying on the sand.

"I don't think so, now start talking," Kate countered with her hands on her hips.

However, Kate was shocked for a moment as Paula took a few seconds and transformed into a Lycan. She ripped her clothes from her body, stood up and roared at Kate. Kate simply reached out, grabbed the Lycan's throat in her hand again, and squeezed with purpose. With one hand, Kate snapped her neck and dropped the dead Lycan to the sand. She watched as the dead Lycan slowly changed back into Paula, only this time she was naked.

She promptly kicked Paula out of sight the opposite direction from Gina. "Stinking Lycans!" She was now absolutely livid. **"CASTLE!"**

She jumped back to Castle's bedroom not worrying about the muscle bound guy since she had dumped his bleeding, unconscious body outside of the Caribbean Islands, teaming with sharks.

She bent over Castle's body and found that he was sleeping soundly. Kate let her head rest against his as her anger started to leave her. She lifted her head back up and stroked a finger down his cheek. "I think I love you Castle, but we still need to talk." Kate pulled out her phone. "Hi, sweetie. Are you done enough for tonight?" she asked her.

"I think so mom, it isn't going to make much difference if we wait one more day. Why, what's up? Why did you jump away so suddenly?" Alexis was curious.

"I'm coming to you, sweetie, don't move." Kate told her and jumped to Alexis. "Come with me. We need to talk and you're going to need your laptop," she said and jumped for their bedroom where Alexis picked up her laptop. She jumped them once more to Castle's bedroom.

"Is this Castle mom? He's handsome." Alexis liked women and thought Paige was lovely inside and out, but she could see what her mother saw in him. "Is he alright?"

"He's had some trauma recently and he saw me jump. I wasn't thinking. I screwed up." She hung her head low. Castle had talked to her and responded using his training, but that didn't mean anything at the moment.

"What happened?" Alexis didn't understand why she was here.

"Come on, we need to talk and I need your help." Kate walked with her out to the living room. "Sit down and see if you can connect to the internet."

It only took a moment to hook up his wireless router. "I'm in, what am I doing?" Alexis questioned.

"I need you to look up everything you can about a double death in Manhattan roughly 3 years ago. It would have been a five year old girl and an elderly woman," Kate explained.

"I'm going to need a little more than that mom. Granted what you are talking about doesn't happen every day but a little more information would help in my search." Alexis thought she could probably do it without that information, it was just that it would take longer.

"The 5 year old girl's last name would likely have been Castle and both of them would have been killed by being ripped to pieces." Even saying it had Kate really worried and a little scared.

Alexis's eyes opened wide at those words - Castle and ripped to pieces.

Kate was pacing back and forth nervous as hell. Was this what she feared it was? Was her own daughter…GOD, she was nervous. She just kept pacing while wringing her hands.

It was distracting for Alexis, watching her mother pace, fluttering her hands. "Will you sit down mother, you're making me nervous," Alexis complained.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I can't help it. If you find what I think you're going to find it will change everything…for both of us." Kate couldn't sit down or stop moving her hands.

"I've got something. There is an unsolved double murder where a 5 year old girl and an elderly lady were found ripped to pieces." Alexis gave her mother the address.

Kate moved over and sat next to Alexis. She bent over and placed her face in her hands. "Oh god."

Alexis went back to her screen. "It says here the elderly woman was named Martha Rodgers and the little girl was named…MOM!?" Alexis looked at her mother with huge eyes and a question written all over her face.

"Alexis Castle," Kate moaned, with her face buried in her hands. "MOM!?" Alexis questioned once again.

Kate lifted her head and looked at her daughter with tears rolling down her own face. "It means Richard Castle is your father."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxX

Wearing a chastity device and having less orgasms means over time it's possible that you will mentally tune in more to other erogenous zones; such as your neck, your nipples, your ears, your balls, and perhaps your anus. Through Chastity and orgasm denial you may become a more tender, more considerate, more sensitive and a more passionate lover. Gaining a better appreciation that your cock isn't absolutely necessary for good sex. You learn to enjoy the pleasures of your own body without orgasm or direct touch to your penis. You become a better lover by discovering new ways to arouse and excite the body of your Mistress, and overall you discover that your pleasure is to be found in your Wife's pleasure. Pleasing and pleasuring your Goddess is your reward – a reward that may earn you release and even orgasm.

Wearing a chastity device usually means that you actually become more sexually aroused during the day, as your mind returns to the one who holds your key. Every time you visit the bathroom you are reminded of your lock up and that this part of your body belongs to your Mistress.

The beginnings of an erection will feel more like a nice "erotic pain" rather than being unbearably painful. Wearing a chastity device means your penis is denied the full sensation you usually experience, and being unable to touch yourself is going to be frustrating.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH12**

The blank look on Alexis's face told Kate that she wasn't putting all the pieces together.

"Sweetie, you remember what I told you about how you became my daughter?" Kate asked her.

"Only a vampire elder like you can turn humans into vampires. The most common method is to bite a human and drain them dry of their blood only to feed it back to them by biting you before they lose consciousness. Then they have to remain with you throughout the night buried in the ground. Ground where they were born works best since dirt in different places is different."

"Dirt in Hawaii is different from dirt in Florida, since it is mostly sand, and is different from dirt in the Northwest which is mostly clay. Though the chances of even using the correct dirt isn't good. It's one of the reasons why there are so few of us," Alexis explained.

"And in your case?" Kate queried.

"You said you were tracking a group of Lycans which took you to the morgue of the 12th Precinct. It was there that you found two humans that had been ripped to pieces, most likely by those same Lycans."

"You said you fell in love with me when you found me. But you were interrupted by someone walking in, forcing you to only be able to take the head and find out a first name. My name."

"You fed the head your own blood, removed a piece of your own heart and gave it to me. I'm still working out how you did that. And spent the night buried in the ground with it. I was born a 19 year old with your memories as a child since that was the part of your heart that you gave me. However, it cost you which is why you are 26 now instead of 19 which was your age when you were made a vampire."

"You gave up part of your life, part of your heart and part of your memories because you loved me before I was even born. And I love you because I'm literally a part of you. Though I still love you because I grew to love you over the years. You treat me like your daughter and an elder, even when I'm not an elder," Alexis explained.

Kate leaned over and kissed Alexis's forehead. "You're the best part of me and I can't help but love you. I just never knew your last name so I could tell you about your real past or who your father was, till now." She didn't know what else to tell her. "I even went back the day after bringing you to life as a vampire, but everything was gone. I never did find out anything more. But I was satisfied with what I had, since I had you." She wiped a tear away.

"What do Lycans have to do with this? What was so special about my old family?" Alexis didn't understand.

"I don't know sweetie but maybe it has something to do with why Castle, your father, has been tracked by Lycans," Kate guessed. She saw the lost and confused look on Alexis's face. So she explained what happened after she got that phone call from Castle and jumped away from her earlier.

"You said Castle said that this Gina and Paula were working with him since his first book of the Derek Storm series. So why were they chasing after him now when they already had him?" Alexis didn't understand.

Kate closed her eyes and concentrated. "Castle said that he was writing again and he thought it was because of me," she clarified.

"So if Castle is writing again, that must mean that he stopped at one time and that was when this Gina and Paula lost track of him. But how did they know he was writing again if he only told you?" Alexis didn't like where this was leading.

"He was under observation or they got lucky." Kate reasoned. "Search the apartment for bugs," Kate told Alexis and got up to help with the search.

It took them time to search everywhere and Castle slept through all of it. "Anything?" she asked, looking at Alexis who shook her head.

"Okay, so the apartment is clean but they learned of it somehow." Kate looked around again.

"What does he use to write with or on, mom?" Alexis asked.

Kate didn't have a clue. She had never seen him write which meant he was doing it during daylight. "Note books or by computer maybe?" she guessed.

"I found two laptops while searching," Alexis offered.

"Find them and search them. It will be daylight in 3 hours." Kate glanced at her watch.

Alexis was still searching the second one. "How's Castle?" Alexis asked. He was her father after all. "Still sleeping soundly." Kate replied. "Anything yet?"

"This one has what is likely a story on it, except dad has locked it behind a password protected area. It's going to take some time to break it. However, it looks like he has been accessing some interesting sights," Alexis explained.

"Dad?" Kate looked at Alexis sideways. "Well, he is my dad after all even if I don't remember him." Alexis smiled, causing Kate to chuckle. "Mom, this computer has a video on it. He has played it quite a few times."

"Let's see it, maybe it will give us a clue." She moved around to get behind Alexis so she could look over her shoulder.

"A bank heist?" Kate didn't see much. "Dad has created a note pad associated with this video." They both started reading his notes. "Looks like dad was trying to figure out where they went after they jumped over him. His guessing is… creative. Invisibility, rocket packs, teleportation, aliens. …I think I would like a new dad." Alexis teased, earning her a glare from her mom.

"Where was he when he was accessing the internet doing his search?" Kate wondered and watched as Alexis's fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Looks like he was in the main Public Library," Alexis answered. "That's the same place he called me from and where I found Gina, Paula and their…friend." Kate explained.

"Were all of them of them Lycans?" Alexis asked. "Gina and Paula certainly were since they transformed on me. I don't know about the male for certain but it is likely or else they simply promised to pay him after he found Castle," Kate guessed.

"Where are those three now?" Maybe mom could jump at least one of them to one of their satellite sites and they could question them.

"They can't help us anymore. He's feeding the sharks and the other two have broken necks and are baking in the sun." Kate looked at her watch. "Well, they will be shortly."

"So our only lead is in this computer," Alexis said.

"Or maybe Castle knows," Kate offered.

"You love dad, don't you?" Alexis stopped work on the computer and looked at Kate.

She sighed heavily and hung her head. "I almost lost him today, and yes, I'm in love with him. Just like you're in love with Paige," Kate countered.

"Touché mom," Alexis admitted to her mother that she was in love with a human female.

Kate shook her head. "We're both doomed." They were both vampires who drank human blood and they were both in love with humans.

"Or blessed." Alexis preferred to look at the brighter side.

"Let's hope so sweetie, let's hope so."

"What do we do with dad, mom? The Lycans have obviously found him and if you leave him here they will eventually find him and take him." They had a huge problem on their hands.

Kate only knew of one place. Well, a place short of locking Castle up in one of the cells in one of their satellite locations meant to hold Lycans.

"It's the only place mom. We can stop somewhere and buy him some take-out, show him the kitchen so he can get some water and heat up his take-out. And the bathrooms still work. Give him back his laptop and maybe he will just spend the day writing or maybe he'll figure out how those robbers disappeared," Alexis offered.

"The house is going to go nuts when they find out there is a human running around while they are sleeping." Kate pointed out an obvious problem.

"Good thing we have a vampire elder in the house then." Alexis was smiling while she chuckled.

"Oh, you are just having too much fun today, daughter of mine." Kate wasn't seeing the fun in today's happenings since Alexis's teasing was at her expense.

"Oh, come on, mom. It's not every day you find out you have a father that you can't remember and he's sleeping in the other room. Oh, and he's wanted by our enemy and if they find him in our house while we are sleeping, we'll never even know that we died." Once Alexis worked it all out it sounded at lot worse than she had intended.

"We really are doomed." Kate repeated herself.

"We should get started mom. We only have a couple of hours left to us and dad is going to be all alone in a house filled with sleeping vampires. Vampires that he doesn't likely even know about yet," Alexis pointed out. Paige didn't know she was a vampire so it was likely that her mother hadn't told her dad yet either.

"Yup, we're doomed. Ok, let's get Castle some clothes to change into. You gather up his laptops and if you find his cell phone destroy it. I don't want them using it to trace it back to us."

"We have an empty bedroom since we are down two people and we can lock Castle inside it after we explain things to him. I'm going to jump Castle to that bedroom and leave him on the bed. I'll come back to get you and we'll go from there," she told Alexis.

"I'm really beginning to hate this day," Kate moaned and headed for Castle to jump him to their house wondering if simply locking him up was going to be enough. This had all the makings of a full blown disaster.

She picked him up carefully not intending on waking him just yet and jumped for the open bedroom. She laid him gently down on the bed, then she went into the bathroom. Satisfied that it would have everything a human would need, she jumped to his living room and walked into the bedroom.

"Almost done, mom. His laptops are there." Alexis pointed while continuing to pack a suitcase that she had found. Kate picked them up, waited for Alexis to finish, and they jumped for home.

"Go tell the house to lock their doors for tonight, just don't tell them why. We'll, …I'll do that tomorrow," Kate asked Alexis and watched her leave.

Kate didn't really know what she was going to do or how Castle was going to take this. She climbed up onto the bed on the opposite side and sat there Indian style and waited.

She checked her watch and saw she only had an hour to get into bed before sunrise, so it was time to wake Castle up. Kate got up, removed his shoes and his socks, and sat back down. She started running her finger nail up and down the bottom of his foot.

His foot jerked to get away from her teasing. She was starting her fourth attempt when his foot moved well away and he suddenly sat up. Kate smiled. "Hi Castle."

Rick was confused. This wasn't how he remembered things. Looking around he was definitely not in his bedroom. "Where are we?" Rick kept looking around. The room was small. The bed looked like a full size bed with very nice sheets and comforter. The bed and the single dresser looked as though they were antiques. One wall had wallpaper while the other three walls were painted.

What was probably the window had blackout drapes over it. The light, or more precisely crystal chandelier, was hanging from the center of the ceiling and it provided the only light in the room. There were two doors, one was open and one was closed. The open one probably lead to a bathroom, he was guessing.

"This is a spare bedroom in my house. You'll be staying here for the day." Kate tried to not make it sound like a command, but it did anyway. "How do you feel Castle?"

"Terrible, I hate remembering what happened to my baby girl. All I feel is pain. It rips what's left of my heart right out of me. …Mistress." He added that last word as an afterthought to cover himself.

"It's understandable Castle, you lost a family member. What happened to her mother?" Kate was interested in the history of her daughter.

"I asked Meredith, her mother, to marry me after I found out she was pregnant. At first she wanted an abortion but I talked her out of it. Alexis was only about a year old when I came home and found Meredith in our bed with another man."

"I had suspected she was cheating on me, but I had no proof. We were divorced weeks later. Meredith got half of everything since we lived in California and I got Alexis in the deal. I think I got the better part of that deal," Rick paused and saw his Mistress slap a hand over her mouth. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Kate hated this Meredith with a vengeance since she had almost killed her daughter before she was even born. "Where is this Meredith now, Castle?" Kate was going to jump there first chance she got and drain her dry.

"Meredith is a sort of actress and she lives in our house in California. …Well, her house now," he explained. Kate cursed internally since that was going to make finding her that much more difficult.

"Mistress, …did I see correctly?" Rick was beginning to remember what happened at the library.

It brought a smile to Kate's face which was soon mimicked on Castle's face. He was still remembering his training even after this.

"Yes, Castle, you saw correctly. I had planned on telling you eventually, I just wanted to wait and make sure…Castle I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to say it."

"I'm a vampire and the Mistress of this house you are presently in." Kate simply told him.

Castle was too quiet for too long. "Castle?" Kate was wringing her hands again.

"Vampire, right. Vampires are in movies, Mistress. They don't really exist." Rick wasn't ready to believe.

"Oh, we exist alright, there just aren't that many of us. This is the only vampire house in New York City or the State of New York for that matter," Kate corrected him.

"So you think you go around biting people and draining them of blood?" Rick questioned her. "Mistress," he quickly added.

Kate wasn't liking where this was going. Now he thought she was delusional and his training was fading with it.

"Okay, Castle. I guess a demonstration is in order," Kate decided, got off the bed, walked around to his side, and held out her hand. "Out of bed."

Rick got up and slowly took her hand. "You're going to bite me!" He was scared stiff.

"No Castle, I would never intentionally hurt you. I love you," she said the words and saw the shock on his face. "Hang on Castle." She jumped to the empty Yankee Stadium since the Yankees had an away game.

"Yankee Stadium." She waved her hand, and then jumped again. "The Statue of Liberty. We're inside the torch where no one is allowed to go anymore." Kate waved her hand, and then jumped again. "La Guardia Airport. In this case, we're on the roof overlooking the runways." She motioned with her hand and then jumped again. "Times Square on another roof in this case." Kate waved her hand a final time and jumped them back to the bedroom.

Castle was standing there with shaking legs and wide open eyes. He was breathing heavily. "I call it jumping. I can jump anywhere on the planet in an instant, taking someone or something with me. I can do it as many times as I want, whenever I want. Only vampire elders like me can do it though. I only knew of one other elder who could jump," she tried to clarify things for him.

Rick tried to absorb all of this, but it was difficult. Still that didn't make her a vampire. "Knew?" He had heard that word.

"I'm 26 years old Castle and I've lived 617 years. I was born in a tiny town just outside what is today Budapest, Hungary. November 17, in the year 1304," she explained.

His eyes only got wider. "Six…six…" Rick tried to spit it out.

Kate smiled. "617 years old," she said it again. "Oh, I almost forgot." She jumped away and was back in a heartbeat and dropped an armful of vibrators, dildos and lube onto the bed.

It didn't take Rick long to recognize them as coming from his bedroom where they had been sitting on his dresser. "Vampire?" he still questioned. Kate stepped up to Castle and took his arm again and jumped for the kitchen which is thankfully empty.

She walked over to one of the large refrigerators. There were four of them and they looked to be commercial size units. Rick watched her open one and saw it was filled with blood bags like those used at hospitals. She took one out, closed the refrigerator, then walked to a bank of microwaves. She placed the bag inside and pressed a button that turned on the microwave which hummed like one.

"It goes down better when it is warm. We can drink it cold but it tastes like crap." Kate made a face and stuck out her tongue, causing Castle to chuckle a little and smile, which made Kate smile.

She hadn't lost him yet.

The microwave dinged. She opened it, pulled out the bag, and opened an overhead cabinet above it that was filled with boxes, one of which was open. He watched as his Mistress pulled out a straw, poked it into the bag, and started sucking.

It was half empty in almost no time. "Want a taste? It's not bad, I think this one is AB negative, not that we care. Blood is blood." Kate held it out to Castle and offered it to him.

Kate was actually a little surprised when Castle took it and started to place the straw in his mouth when he stopped. But only for a moment. He put the straw in his mouth and Kate could see him start to suck.

Castle instantly stopped and handed it back to her as he started a coughing fit. "I could search for a type O if you prefer." Kate was grinning at him, and started laughing at the face Castle was giving her for that comment.

She drained the bag dry quickly and dropped it in the recycle bin. If you inserted the straw properly and sterilized it properly they could re-use it. That way Kate didn't have to jump and obtain more in a midnight raid.

"Back to bed Castle." Kate reached out, took Castle's arm, and jumped them back to the bedroom.

"You're a vampire!" Rick actually believed it now.

"Who am I, Castle?" It was time to test his training.

"You are Mistress Kate and you own me. You own my heart, mind, body and soul, and you can fuck my ass anytime you please," he repeated it back to her without much of a delay.

"And you are?" she questioned.

"I am yours and you own me." Rick responded a little faster.

"I have something for you, Castle." Kate jumped away again, and was back a moment later with a wrapped box in her hand.

She handed it to him. "Open it, Castle, it's for you. I had it made just for you," Kate told him.

Rick smiled since he loved presents, even if he hadn't gotten one from anyone in years. He ripped the paper off and dropped it on the bed. Inside was a box that he opened. He pulled out a leather strap that had a tiny lock on one end. "What is it Mistress?" Rick's excitement was diminishing. However, he did see that it had fair sized diamond attached to it near the lock.

Kate took it from him and removed the lock. "It's your collar, Castle," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She proceeded to attach it around Castle's neck using the lock to hold it in place. It was a choker necklace that was a little snug.

"It says, 'Property of Mistress Kate.'" Kate ran her finger over the words. "You're mine, Castle. I own you." She moved in close and kissed him softly while wrapping her arms around him. She felt him hold her close and kissed her back.

Kate pulled away from the kiss to give Castle a chance to catch his breath. She was learning. "You said you loved me?" Rick whispered into her lips that were just a breath away.

"That's because I do love you, Castle, and I own you." She brushed her lips lightly across his.

"I think I love you, too, Mistress," he replied.

Kate backed away from him. "THINK!?" she questioned, hurt.

"You're a vampire Mistress. You want to drink me dry." He feared that was what she wanted to do.

"I would never drink you dry Castle. I love you and I'm going to protect you," Kate said and gently brought her head in close to place a ghost of a kiss to his lips. "I do need to get going, the sun will be up soon." Kate knew she was running out of time.

"What do I do Mistress?" he asked.

"I'm going to lock you in this room for the day Castle. You've got some Chinese take-out. Some of your clothes are in that suitcase and the bathroom with everything a human should need is through that door. You also have your laptops and they are already connected to our Wi-fi network. The only TV is in the living room that you can't reach." Kate told him.

"You don't trust me, Mistress?" Rick was hurt.

"I do trust you Castle, I love you. But there are 23 vampires in this house and they don't know you're here yet. This house is not set up for humans. You saw the largest of our two kitchens. This is one of the few bedrooms with its own bathroom." Kate counted her lucky stars at that since only half the bedrooms in the house had their own bathroom along with two half baths downstairs.

"You should be safe here, Castle. Just don't open the windows or the blackout drapes. We're vampires and we have enemies," Kate explained.

"Enemies? Who?" Rick was curious.

"Not now Castle, I just don't have the time. The sun will be up in minutes. We'll talk tomorrow. Remember, do not open your window. I'm trusting you with all of our lives, including mine." Kate prayed that he was trustful or none of them would wake up tomorrow.

"I'm deadly serious, Castle. It is more dangerous than you think." Kate tried to impress seriousness of the situation on him.

"I promise not to open the window or open the drapes, Mistress Kate." Rick held up his hand. She glared at him and retreated for the door. "Remember Castle, there are 22 vampires on the other side of this door. Twenty-one of them will likely drain you dry if they find you before I can talk to them." She left and locked the door behind her then jumped for her bedroom.

"How did dad take it, mom?" Alexis was already in bed with the windows secured.

Kate jumped into the bed still naked, afraid she didn't have the time to put on a sleep shirt. She pulled Alexis in tight feeling Alexis wrap her arms around her. "Better than I…" And the two of them died as the sun hit their windows as did everyone else in the house, save for one human male.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH13**

Rick sat there, watched her leave, and heard the door being locked. She had really locked him in, though if she was right that might not be such a bad idea. Locked in a house with 23 vampires of which 21 of them might kill him - he shuddered in fear.

"So besides Mistress, who is the other one?" That was a really big question. Then Rick turned to the curtains. "Don't open the windows." Just how dangerous could opening a window in daylight be? Unless you were a vampire and couldn't survive sunlight, of course.

Good thing he wasn't a vampire then. Rick got out of bed and opened the blackout drapes. "Shutters." He deflated and tried to open them. "And locked. …Why is everything in this house locked?" He drew the drapes closed again.

Rick picked up a suitcase since it looked like his and opened it. "Shoes, pants, button down shirts, t-shirts, boxers, socks, …condoms?" He picked up 1 of what looked to be 6 of them. "Two ties, one belt, one baseball hat, one…hockey shirt?" He didn't even remember having one. "New York Islanders." He shook his head and placed it on the bed along with everything else. "Could have at least packed my book," he moaned.

He put everything in the closet or the dresser and walked over to the food they had left him. "Fried rice, beef and broccoli, sweet and sour chicken, 6 pot stickers and 2 chicken egg rolls. Just how much do they think I eat? …Or is it an indication of how long am I going to be in here?"

Still he was hungry, so he sat on his bed and started eating a little of everything. Finally full, he found a glass in the bathroom so he could get a glass of water to help wash it all down.

Not having anything else to do, he pulled out his laptop and found that he was connected to the Internet though a router called… "Peanut!?"

"At least vampires have a sense of humor." Rick talked to himself and viewed the video yet again. "What am I not seeing?"

Rick had watched what he had recorded so many times over the next 4 hours he could barely keep his eyes open. "Is there smoke that I missed the first time? A dust cloud maybe?" He leaned back against the bed's headboard and sighed.

"A reflection in a window or maybe a mirror?" Rick went back to watching his video. "Footprints maybe? After all they had to land somewhere after jumping over the cars."

Rick got up to get another glass of water. "What am I missing? They robbed a bank using automatic weapons. Stole only the drawer money. In and out in a minute. All that for what? A few thousand dollars? It wasn't worth it." He drank down his glass, re-filled it and went back to his laptop.

"What if money wasn't what they were after? Just what else is there in a bank?" It still didn't answer his question of where they went.

"What if what they were after wasn't the money? The money is just a red herring. They were after someone that was in the bank? Just who was in that bank? With all of that weapons' fire, they are likely dead." Rick thought he was on to something.

"OBITUARIES!" Now that was something that he could look up on-line. It likely wasn't going to tell him where they died though.

Rick opened another note pad window and started typing out names, not sure if there was anyone he could leave out. Child to old man or woman. By the time he finished, he had a lot of names. "I just had to live in a big city." He sighed and let his head fall to his chest.

He decided on taking a break from his video and went back to his writing. He had been itching to check something first. So he got up and tried to open the door that would free him to go out into the rest of the house.

"Locked." Rick kept trying. Then he started examining the door and the door frame. "I could swear that the door was lined on the edge with metal as was the door frame. He started knocking on the door and then on the wall.

"This is one solid door and it sounds like there is something solid in the wall." Rick placed his ear up against the door and the wall. "Insulated maybe?" He didn't hear a thing.

Trapped in a tiny room with no one to talk to, no phone. "Who am I going to call anyway?"

Rick wondered if the pain of losing his daughter and mother at the same time would ever go away. He still didn't understand who or what had done that to them.

Then he went back to the window and pulled the drapes apart again. The shutters looked a lot like the door. They were solid as was the wall they were attached to. He just wanted a quick peek to see if he could recognize where in the city he was.

"Mistress jumped us here, I just know it. If she told me the truth, we could be anywhere. Maybe not even in the city anymore." Rick had no idea where he actually was.

"Mistress is a vampire and she loves me. How cool is that!" Rick started smiling. He had so many questions and not a care in the world that Kate was a vampire. In some ways that even intrigued him more about her. But he did have a big question. "Why did she pick me?"

The more he thought about it, the more conflicted he became. She brought him to her house because she cared, but she brought him to a house filled with blood sucking vampires! She locked him in his own room!

Was it to keep the vampires out or to prevent him from walking the house? "And what the hell did Gina and Paula think they were doing? Mistress Kate owned him and she told him not to get involved with other women." Rick talked to himself and touched his chastity device through his pants. It really wasn't that uncomfortable to wear, though he was getting more and more horny around his Mistress. What he wanted to do was make love to her and be inside her.

Rick stripped off his pants and his boxers and went into the bathroom which didn't work out too well. It only had a small mirror over the sink. What he needed was a full length mirror. Rick went back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed so he could study his steel cage again.

He could ask her. Satisfied that if he brought up removing it so he could make love to her, she might consider it. Rick put his clothes back on and went back to his video.

He re-read his notes and started looking at his list of dead people. "I need something to make this list smaller. I can't leave out babies or even the guy that died at the age of 91." Rick's head dropped. What he needed was a police report. "Bob might help me, except I don't have a phone. But I do have email!" he perked up and started working on his email and re-read it twice before sending it.

Rick went back to watching his video until he closed his laptop and moaned, "I have to quit for now or I'm going to lose my mind." He didn't feel like writing either so he stripped and went to bed after turning off the light, plunging the room into complete blackness.

XXxxXxXxXxXxxxxXXXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXxxXXx

"Morning mom." Alexis stretched when she woke, found her mother already awake, and still holding her tight. "What's first?" Alexis was curious.

"God, I wish I knew. I had hoped that when or if this ever happened I would be ready for it." Kate stared up at the ceiling.

"Mom?" Alexis had a question and it was a big one. "Yes, I plan of telling him about you. It might actually be best if you were there with me." Kate knew he deserved to know.

"That's not it, mom. I mean, that's not only it. I do want to see him and talk to him. Even if I don't remember him. The only memories of when I was little are yours," Alexis mentioned.

Kate wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Alexis was stalling so it must be big. Then it hit her, she thought. "It's about Paige, isn't it? I know you love her, sweetie and I'm happy for you, but if you're about to ask me to turn her you can forget it. You know the odds of it working as well as I do, and there is no way in hell I'm taking her from you." Kate turned her head to look at Alexis.

"That's not it mom. I want…I want to tell her about me. We're in love and she deserves to know," Alexis explained.

"Is that all!? Alexis, sweetie, when you tell her is up to you. It always was I have no intention of preventing you from telling her. You just need to be sure in case she can't handle it. Loving another human is one thing, loving a vampire who could just as easily drink her dry is another," Kate warned her.

"REALLY! Thanks mom, I love you." Alexis kissed her cheek. "I need to get dressed and go see Paige." She flew out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kate stayed in bed till Alexis was done and dressed. "I promise to be home in time this time mom." Alexis didn't want to have to rely on her mother to jump and get her. She needed to handle her own problems.

"Keep your phone on Alexis, I may need you to help me with Castle," Kate warned her.

"I will mom. Good luck with him!" Alexis called over her shoulder as she dashed outside and into a taxi to get to Paige's home.

Kate moaned before rolling out of bed and into the shower. Today was probably going to be all Castle so she dressed casually. Once done she jumped to the door leading to Castle. Testing the door she found it was still locked.

"Mistress." One of the vampires passed by likely on the way to the living room or kitchen for a morning snack, something Kate needed to do also. She needed to call Alexis and remind her to drink. "Might as well get this over with." Kate pulled out her key, unlocked the door, and went inside to find it completely dark.

Kate turned on the light and closed the door behind her carefully since she saw that Castle was sleeping in the bed.

She looked down on him and ran a finger down his cheek which got him to smile for a moment. "He really is handsome. I like his facial hair short like this and his training is going well." Kate wondered if today was going to be the day when he pulled away from his training.

Kate leaned down and traced her lips across his. "Castle?" She decided to tease him and stroked his ear that she had abused early in their relationship before taking a hold of it.

He didn't wake up, but he did moan a little, getting Kate to smile. "Castle." Kate sang his name and decided to really kiss him this time.

She was still kissing him when Castle started kissing her back and lifted his arm to hold her head in place. Kate finally broke from the kiss. "Hi Castle." Kate smiled at him, getting him to smile back.

"Who am I, Castle?" Kate decided to start with checking his training.

"Mistress Kate who owns my heart, mind, body and soul and can fuck my ass anytime she pleases." Rick recited it back to her like he had several times already.

"And you are?" Kate wanted to see if he could finish.

"I am yours and you own me," Rick responded.

"Very good Castle." Kate was pleased with him. "You should get up, take a shower, and get dressed. We need to introduce you to the rest of the house so they know not to drain you dry. Plus I need to go get more of your clothes and start moving your boxes and furniture out of that apartment," Kate explained and pushed to get him up and into the shower.

"I'm going to lock you back inside while you shower. I'm going to start moving your boxes to one of our satellite locations," Kate told him, locked the door behind her, and jumped to his apartment.

She had half the boxes moved by the time she thought Castle might be done, so she jumped for the hallway. "Mistress." Another of the house vampires walked past her.

Kate unlocked the door and found Castle sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap. "Ready for that tour Castle?" It was time she got it over with.

"Yes, Mistress." Rick closed his laptop, climbed out of bed, and let his Mistress take his hand as they went out into the hallway.

"This is the 5th floor. There are 3 of the 12 bedrooms on this floor along with 2 bathrooms. The main bedroom, which has a fireplace, is down there through that door." Kate turned right. "In here is one of two kitchens; this one is the smallest. We removed all of the appliances save for the dishwasher and refrigerators," Kate explained. Rick also saw three microwaves sitting on the counter.

Kate went back out into the hallway. "Through this door are the stairs for the sixth and top floor. Up there are 6 more bedrooms plus 2 bathrooms. Some are a little smaller than yours," she explained.

"This is the elevator for all of the floors except the basement." Kate tapped the next door down on the right.

They came out into a room with a grand staircase on one side that spiraled down. "What are these doors, Mistress?" Ricki tapped the doors on the opposite side. "Those lead out to a small terrace. The doors have been sealed. You would need explosives to get through them," Kate told him and started walking down the staircase.

Rick saw a lot of wood on the walls along with a number of paintings on the walls.

"This is the 4th floor that has three more bedrooms along with 2 more bathrooms. My room that I share is through this door." Kate tapped it and continued down the staircase.

They stepped out onto the floor and Rick saw a massive wood and golden staircase that swept downstairs. "To the left through the door is a large library, filled with books that are mostly first editions. Some are hundreds of years old. It has a fireplace, 1 of 7 in the house, all are wood burning. Through that door is the living room where the only TV is located." Kate started down the main staircase taking Castle with her.

"This is the second floor. Through that door used to be the dining room; now it's an exercise room that we use to train hand to hand fighting with each other. Michael Palmer is the best of us at it, including me. The other door leads to the only bedroom on this level; there is also a bathroom on this level. Down these stairs are the pair of double doors that lead outside onto the street," Kate explained and opened a door on the left just short of the exercise room revealing the first staircase they had entered.

"This is the first floor. There are two bedrooms on this level along with one bathroom. Through this door is the main kitchen." Kate opened it and stepped inside. "Sara, Vicky and Amanda, can you three find everyone after you are finished drinking and gather them in the living room for me? I'll be there in a few minutes," Kate asked them.

"Of course, Mistress," One of them watched as their Mistress pointed things out to a human male.

"These are the main refrigerators for the house. We removed all of the appliances and some of the cabinets to make room for them. When full, like they are now, they will last us for months." Kate took Castle back out into the hallway and down to the other end.

"Through this door is our laundry room." In there Rick saw 2 washers and 2 dryers and one man and one woman loading them.

"We do laundry everyday since there are 24, no, 22 of us," Kate corrected herself. "David, Meg,report to the living room with the others, I'll be right there," she told them.

"Yes, Mistress," they answered as they both left.

Kate took Castle back to the staircase and went downstairs. "This is the basement where we do a lot of things and use it as storage for a number of things. Those doors lead to the weapons range and along with our main weapons storage."

"They also lead to the remaining bedrooms and one bathroom that is actually under the basement of the building next door. It also serves as our emergency escape route, provided that you know where to go," she explained.

Kate opened one of the doors and Castle could hear automatic weapons fire. When it stopped, she yelled, "Solomon, take everyone down here up to the living room. I'll be there in a minute." And Kate took Castle upstairs to the first floor.

"Through this door is a small outdoor patio that we had enclosed and use as storage space," Kate explained. "You ok Castle?" She knew she had shown and told him a lot in a short period of time.

Rick really was a little overwhelmed by it all. Everywhere he had gone the house, except for the basement, it was all old school classic. Early American classic. He had expected the place to be dark and dreary. However, even though all the windows were closed, all of the lights were on everywhere and the place was bright and brilliant. All of the wood and gold accents everywhere only made it brighter.

"I'm, um… It's amazing Mistress, simply amazing." Rick looked around right where he was and started smiling.

His Mistress had shown him everything except for the 6th floor and he felt like she trusted him. "Everyone calls you Mistress," he pointed out, questioning why.

"I'm a vampire elder, Castle, and I'm in charge of this house. Everyone does what I tell them to do. If I was male they would call me Master or Lord. So in my case I'm Mistress to everyone except for one person." She wasn't ready to talk about Alexis just yet.

"Ready to meet the house residents?" Kate took him up to the 3rd floor and stopped at the door. "Don't worry Castle, I'll protect you." She grinned at him and opened the door.

Inside there were 20 vampires and as Rick looked around, he saw that the majority of them were women. The sound of them talking suddenly stopped and even the sound of the TV went away when someone pressed the off button.

"As I'm sure you have been talking about, there is someone new in the house. Friends, this is Richard Castle, and yes, he is a human. Due to events beyond my control he actually spent the day here in the house." Kate saw a lot of concerned looks and just a few murmurs of people talking.

"Relax, he was locked up in the empty bedroom on the 5th floor and he was still locked in from the outside when the sun set this evening. However, he will be staying with us for the foreseeable future. Castle is with me and while I haven't worked out just where he will be staying, it is something we'll talk about later."

"I need for you to think about it and voice your opinions. In your case Lisa, try and keep it, decent," Kate teased her. "The ultimate goal is to let him wander the house during the day with your rooms still locked as usual. As to if he is armed during this time, we'll talk about that later after we find out if Castle is any good."

"Castle this is the house; house this is Richard Castle. I'll leave it to you to introduce each other and talk. … Michael we have work to do that was interrupted the other night."

"Castle I'm going to leave you here with the house. You've been given the tour, and don't worry they're not going to hurt you. And that includes you, Lisa! No taste testing," Kate teased.

"Damn." Rick could hear her response and the chuckle of his Mistress. "Be nice Lisa," Kate answered.

"Castle, stay here and watch TV with them if you like, or go back up to your room to use your laptops. …Which reminds me. Vicki, make sure Castle's laptops have the latest security software that we have. We can't have someone hacking into his computers to track where he is located," Kate called out.

"Yes, Mistress," a female voice answered.

"After I'm done with Michael I'll come back and go out and get you something to eat, since our kitchens are no longer set up to do any cooking." Kate could see his face. "Relax Castle, they're not going to bite you. We have more than enough blood already in the refrigerators." Kate took his arm.

"Fresh tastes better," a female voice called out. "LISA!" Kate scolded, knowing that Lisa was teasing, however Castle didn't.

Kate moved in and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you remember how to kiss me Castle?" She wanted to make a display showing them what Castle meant to her.

Rick was slow to respond and his kiss at first wasn't worth much, but he finally relaxed and kissed her back. When Kate broke from the kiss, she said, "That was terrible Castle, you'll pay the penalty later." She said it just loud enough for several of the house to hear her.

"So Mistress, I'm... " Rick didn't finish. "Don't be afraid Castle, you'll be fine." She tapped his nose with her finger and leaned in to whisper, "I'll fuck your ass when I get back." Kate nibbled on his ear not drawing blood.

"Let's go Michael," Kate called and left with one of the few men in the room. Castle was frozen in place.

"I get dibs," Lisa yelled and started to move towards Castle. She suddenly turned and picked up the remote for the TV, causing Castle to squeeze his eyes shut, convinced he was about to be drained dry.

Chuckling erupted in the room as most everyone went back to what they were doing, some of which was drinking blood out of wine glasses.

Two of the women walked up to him. "So you and the Mistress, huh? You must be something special. What do you do Castle?" one of them questioned him.

"I…" Rick cleared his throat. "I'm a writer, though I haven't had anything published in 3 years," he answered.

"A writer?" She didn't sound impressed. That didn't seem very special, not to be involved with their Mistress. "Anything we might have heard of?" she asked.

"Um, 'Flowers for your Grave?'" Rick saw a blank look. "Derek Storm series of books?" Rick tried again and watched her eyes open wide.

"Lisa! This Richard Castle. The Derek Storm Richard Castle," she clarified. This got Lisa who had teased about biting him, to turn her head and vault over the sectional that she was sitting on.

"The writer Richard Castle?" Lisa was just inches away staring at him.

"Um, …yeah." Rick was scared of what this meant. After all she was a vampire that wanted to bite him!

"I LOVE DEREK STORM! Why the hell did you stop writing him?" Lisa was all over him, just for a different reason.

"That's a long story," Rick replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH14**

It was two hours later by the time Kate could get back into the living room and check on how Castle was doing. What she found brought her eyes wide open as her little green monster started to make an appearance.

He was sitting on the sectional with 2 women on either side of him. There were others in the room but they were all on laptops doing their own thing.

The program on TV looked like a cartoon of some kind. It showed a giant airship that had a ramp leading down to the ground that ended with a handicap parking symbol.

As Kate listened, he talked about how the guy in the movie, someone named Carl, had met the love of his life. However she died before he did because she was sick, and he was heartbroken. The pain of losing her consumed him until he met this young boy, an innocent.

She stood there and could feel how Castle felt about losing someone he loved.

Kate pulled out her phone and stepped outside the room. "Hi sweetie, how are you and Paige doing?"

"We're great mom. We're just lounging and watching a movie." Kate thought she heard a kiss being administered to someone.

"Can I ask you to come home, it might be time to talk to Castle. He's still in the living room surrounded by female vampires," Kate told her.

"Relax mom, you've trained him well. And even they can see the collar around his neck. They're not stupid," Alexis said to her.

Kate took a deep breath. "Thanks Alexis, but it still might be a good time for you two to talk."

"Mom, can I bring Paige with me?" Alexis asked softly.

"Alexis Beckett, what have you done?" Kate was suddenly in Mom/Mistress mode.

"Paige knows mom. I told her," she almost whispered. Kate remained silent while she tried to figure out what to do with her daughter.

Suddenly a new voice was on the phone. "Hello Mistress Beckett. Alexis has told me a lot. I love her and could care less that she is a vampire. I've already told her that she can bite me if she ever needs blood to live."

"I couldn't let Alexis die if I could prevent it. Her death would break my heart. … Actually her being a vampire explains all the little scratches I have on my body. And I don't care, she can suck my blood all she wants."

"Please, Mistress Beckett, can we stay together?" Paige was laying it on thick and she knew had told her a lot including how to talk to her mother.

"I…give the phone back to my daughter, Paige," Kate asked and soon heard, "MOM!?"

"What am I going to do with you Alexis?" Kate ran a hand down her face. Her daughter was talking about adding a second human to the house. As if having one wasn't trouble enough.

"You and dad can have the room, mom. Paige and I can take the room dad is using. I know the second master bedroom is bigger, but we don't care. Please mom, I love her." Alexis had it all worked out, or so she thought.

"And how do we get all of her and your clothes into one little closet?" Kate wanted to know.

"Thank you mom, thank you." It was only then that Kate realized just what she had said, causing her head to fall to her chest.

She relented since she loved her daughter. "I'll come get you and Paige can get started packing all of her clothes. Everything else will go into storage for now." Kate started thinking about where it could all go, depending on how much stuff Paige had. She still had to move Castle out of his apartment.

"Thanks mom, I'll be waiting. I love you." Alexis really meant it with every fiber of her being.

"I love you too, sweetie. I just hope this doesn't bite us in the ass later." Kate thought at least part of the reason they had stayed in downtown Manhattan for so long was that they had stayed invisible. They didn't draw attention to themselves. Adding two humans had better not change that!

Kate went back into the living room and came up from behind Castle as the movie was ending. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "I have one more task Castle and then I'll be back to get you."

Rick turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Yes, Mistress." He was thinking sex, however, as he watched as his Mistress jumped away.

"Hello Paige." Kate showed up next to Alexis since she had sent a picture of the bedroom long ago.

"Hello Mistress. I can't begin to thank you for this." Paige lifted one hand and covered her heart with the other. "I promise to do everything you tell me to do, no questions asked. I will do nothing that might put you, Alexis, or the others in danger. I even know how to cook so I can feed myself," Paige swore.

"Our kitchens have been heavily modified, Paige. They are not capable of cooking anything anymore," Kate pointed out, mildly surprised that Alexis hadn't told her.

"I told her mom," Alexis added as she leaned in to kiss Kate on the cheek.

"That's not a problem. I just need a mini fridge to put perishables in and the use of one of your many microwaves. You'd be surprised what you can do with a microwave. Plus I have a crock pot I can use." Paige had faith in her ability to cook.

"You're sure you've thought this through?" Kate knew Paige didn't have parents. They had died in an auto accident a few years ago. Paige was actually in good financial shape. Alexis had told her a lot about Paige during the last year. "What about work and your classes?" Kate knew Paige was working part time at a local hospital as a nurse's aide while taking classes on her off days.

"My classes are only three days a week during the day while my work is 2 days a week, also during the day for now. I can sleep after I get home and spend my evenings with Alexis while she is up."

"Plus my coming and going during the day will make the house look like someone actually lives there and not like it is abandoned," Paige reasoned. Kate stared at Alexis, since this had her hands written all over it.

"Fine, I love my daughter. You can start packing while Alexis is with me. Call Alexis when you are ready." Kate reached out, took Alexis's arm, and jumped for their bedroom.

"I'm going to go get Castle so you two can talk. I know you don't know him, sweetie, and he doesn't know you, either. At least not anymore. You can start packing while Castle and I move his things."

"Go easy on him, Alexis. To him you are his 5 year old little girl that he last saw ripped to pieces." Kate kissed her forehead.

"I'll do the best I can, mom." Alexis was hoping this went well and watched as Kate jumped for the living room.

"I'm going to steal Castle from you," Kate told the women who were still sitting near him. He stood up. As the two started to walk out, she heard, "You've chosen well Mistress," from one of the women who had been sitting near him.

"Don't let it go to your head Castle," she warned him, knowing it was likely too late.

"They're nice Mistress," Rick answered. Kate was pleased that his training was still holding.

"We're headed for my room Castle. I have someone I think you should meet," she told him.

"Ooo, a mystery guest! Sounds important, Mistress," he said, looking forward to the meeting.

"She means everything to me, Castle. She is the love of my life. I'd only been existing till she came into my life." Kate stopped at the door to her master bedroom that she shared with Alexis.

"I'm going to let you spend some time with her. She'll call for me when she thinks it's time." Kate reached for the door and opened it. "Try to keep an open mind and let her talk before you go ballistic on her. Castle..." Kate stopped him from entering and kissed him roughly, trying to devour his mouth.

"Go on inside, Castle." Kate guided him through the door. "Good luck sweetie," Kate murmured as she retreated to the kitchen to warm up a blood bag before going into the living room and facing her own music.

XXXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXXXXxxXXx

Rick walked into the room and was amazed at the brightness of the place and the opulence of the room. There were 2 antique crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling giving off light. The walls had decorative wood trim either all painted in gold or layered with 18 karat gold leaf. The floor was marble and there were pictures hanging on the walls that resembled masterpieces from famous artists.

There was a sitting area near the fireplace with a loveseat and two chairs that were definitely antiques. It really wasn't his style, but he could still appreciate the beauty of the room. Even the ceilings were coffered with the same gold wood trim.

There was an enormous four poster bed with white linen hanging across and down each post. The comforter was soft yet vibrant in color. However, it was the young woman sitting on the bed cross legged that had most of his attention. "You might want to close the door, Castle," she told him. He didn't really remember doing it as he walked over to the bed with his mouth hanging open.

"Have a seat." She motioned to the wooden chair that was at a small ornate desk. Rick sat on the bed opposite from her though, getting her to smile at him. "Hi," she said weakly.

"I'm not really sure where to start… Perhaps at the beginning. Tell me what happened to...ah" she stammered, " Tell me what happened to your daughter, Alexis." She felt strange asking about herself, when from her perspective she already knew about herself. Her knowledge that her childhood memories weren't actually hers didn't make them any less real. And since Kate didn't have them anymore, they really were hers now.

"Who are you?" Rick finally found his tongue.

"Kate is my mother and I'm her daughter. We live and stay here. Answer my question Castle, please. I want to learn and we can go from there." Alexis tried to steer the story to a point where who she was would make sense to him.

"You… How?" Rick was already starting to blink back tears. "Please Castle, we need to start somewhere," Alexis tried again.

He squeezed his eyes closed. Reliving his nightmare wasn't something he wanted to do. "What's your name." Rick wanted to hear it. Was he right? This grown woman looked so much like his little girl. Just seeing her was painful for his heart.

Alexis sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for either of them. But especially for Castle. "My name is Alexis Beckett and I'm 19 years old, physically." Which was the truth even though she had only been alive for three.

"Alexis." Rick hadn't said that name for what felt like a very long time. "Tell me what happened Castle." Alexis tried again.

"Are you? …How? …I don't understand. You can't be…" Rick was having trouble thinking and breathing. "Castle?" Alexis urged him on.

Rick relented and began talking. "I got called away to some stupid meeting and it made me break my promise. I promised that I would be there to walk my daughter home from school, so my mother volunteered to do it." Rick calmed down though he wiped away his tears.

"It was a meeting that I shouldn't even have been there for. It wasn't worth my breaking my promise for. Then the police called. They said they had two bodies and that they wanted me to help identify them. They had gotten their names and mine from the information one of them was carrying."

"They warned me but I wasn't listening, I simply had to know. They… they…" Rick was falling to pieces all over again. "They had been ripped to shreds. I saw…I saw my precious girl's head detached from her little body." That was as far as Castle got before he broke down and fell over onto the bed. He cried heavily yet again. He just wanted the pain to go away! He was all that was left of his family, everyone was gone.

He didn't know who his father was, his wife had cheated on him, and his mother and his daughter were all gone. All there was, was him.

Rick wasn't sure but he thought he heard, "Hush, it's alright dad, everything is going to be fine." It was enough that it got Rick to stop crying. He looked up at the woman who looked so much like his little girl, just older. "Dad?" Rick barely whispered.

Alexis helped him sit back up which was simple really since she was much stronger than he was or ever would be for a human. "I'm Alexis, dad. Just not the Alexis you remember." Boy, this was going to be hard to do.

"There are two ways to convert a human into a vampire. One method only has about a 20% success rate, which is why there are so few of us. The other is what mom did for me." Alexis tried to get her words in her head right before she spoke again.

"Mom was chasing a small group of Lycans, our enemy, one day and watched them enter a building." Alexis gave him the address.

Rick knew that address. It was the building Black Pawn was in. The same address that he had his now cursed meeting in with Gina and Paula.

"Except that mom never saw them come back out. She never did explain what got her to end up in the morgue of the 12th Precinct police station. Except that down there she found 2 bodies that had been ripped to shreds , much like a Lycan was more than capable of doing."

Alexis was interrupted.

"Lycan, as in werewolf...Lycan?" Rick thought werewolves were a myth. But then again, he used to think vampires weren't real either.

"Lycans, or werewolves, are humans that have been bitten by a Lycan but not killed by a Lycan. It's more rare than you might think. Lycans are rather primitive in their thinking. In wolf form they are prone to killing in the most brutal fashion, hence most people who are bitten by them end up in pieces and don't turn into a Lycan," Alexis explained.

His Alexis and his mother were ripped to pieces. His Mistress tracked those Lycans into the building that Black Pawn was in. As much as he hated Gina and Paula, they were with him when his family was killed. "Were Gina and Paula involved in their deaths?" Rick was starting to put 2 and 2 together.

"Mom and I think so. Mom encountered both Gina and Paula turning into Lycans and killed them. They were after you for some reason, dad." Alexis told him.

"DAD!" Rick latched onto that word with both hands. "You remember me, somehow you are Alexis!" He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His Alexis was alive! But why was she a 19 year old woman? And how did she become a vampire?

"Mom found what was left of me in the morgue at the 12th Precinct. For reasons even she can't explain, she was drawn to my…what was left of me. Mom was about to be discovered so she grabbed my head and saw my first name on something before jumping away. She went back after she converted me into a vampire, but by then everything was gone. She decided not to look into it any further, since she had what she wanted most. …Me."

"To convert me into a vampire and bring me back to life, she took my head, filled it with her own blood, removed a piece of her heart and buried the both of us in Manhattan soil, hoping that I was born in Manhattan. We stayed there for 24 hours."

"When we woke up, mom dug us out and jumped for home with me and told me everything. The process converted me from a 5 year old child to a 19 year old woman, the same age as the piece of mom's heart at the time that she gave it to me. However it cost her. Instead of remaining 19 like she would have if she hadn't brought me to life, she's now 26 years old, and looks it."

"Mom also gave me all of her childhood memories up to about 18 years of age. They are the only memories I have, except for the last 3 years which are my own," Alexis was forced to admit.

"You don't remember me?" Rick was desolated. He had such sudden high hopes of at least getting his daughter back.

Alexis shook her head. "I'm sorry dad. No, I don't remember you. I was brain dead at the time. Now my blood is actually mom's blood and my memories are actually her memories." She had no other memories at all.

"You call Mistress, mom?" Rick asked.

"She gave birth to me; she's my mother. It may not have been a human birth, but she is my mother and I love her. Mom means more to me than anyone else, even Paige." Alexis told him and saw the look on his face that clearly asked, 'Who'? "Paige is my…girlfriend. I love her a lot."

"And this Paige is another vampire?" Rick queried and watched Alexis shake her head. "Mom has her human lover and I have mine." Alexis wasn't ashamed of Paige being either human or her lover.

Rick sat there completely at a loss as to what to say or even think. "I need a drink."

"Sorry dad, we only have blood. Have you tried it, it's actually pretty tasty." Alexis liked the taste of blood a lot. Especially the tiny portions she sucked from Paige.

There was a knock on the door and Kate stepped in. "How are we doing in here?" She was curious and couldn't stay away any longer.

Alexis got up off the bed. "I think we're done for now. I'm going to go find Paige. Do you know where she is?" Alexis wanted to get her hands on Paige.

"She's in the living room being grilled over an open fire by some of the women," Kate teased her, though Paige was being asked a lot of questions.

"Great! I'm going to go save her." Alexis kissed Kate and started to leave.

"I'll be there in a few. We need to pack her up, get it all transferred to here and into storage. Then we need to work on Castle's stuff. I want them both out and moved in before sunup." Kate told her.

"We'll be waiting mom," she answered and went to find Paige.

Kate closed the door and turned towards Castle. "How are you doing?" she asked gently. She knew it was a big blow.

Rick opened his mouth to say something only to close it again. Kate moved over and sat on the bed not far from him. "Is she really? …I mean, she's all grown up."

"She is your little girl, or at least she used to be. I really am sorry. She doesn't remember you or her life when she was little. Alexis only remembers when I was little. My earlier memories belong to her now."

"I don't know how to explain why I decided to do what I did, it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. And now that she's here, I love her more than my own life. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her." Kate knew her heart was wrapped around Alexis.

"I remember when she was handed to me right after she was born. Alexis was tiny and so vulnerable. I fell in love with her that instant and knew I would do everything I could to make her happy. No sleep for months, diapers, bottles, furniture, baby food, baby clothes, car seat, countless baby things. And after Meredith cheated on me I did all of it all alone."

"My life ended when… " Rick didn't want to go down that road again.

"I am sorry Castle. Your Alexis is gone and isn't coming back. However you could learn to love the new Alexis. This is what your Alexis would have looked like when she grew up. I know you missed out on all that and I can't fix that."

"And before you go there, I didn't know anything about you before or after I turned your Alexis into a vampire and made her my Alexis. I really do love her, Castle. She's amazing and so smart. Everyone else in this house watches TV while Alexis goes into the library and reads."

"She has even taken online evening college classes. Last year it was computers and programming. This year it's mathematics. Alexis is really smart Castle. Can you at least give her a chance?" Alexis came first. Kate was willing to cut Castle loose before she gave up Alexis.

"I promise to try, Mistress." Rick couldn't get past that this Alexis looked so much like his, just older.

His promise earned him a passionate kiss from Kate.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH15**

She could hear yelling, growling, and blows being given and taken. "Damn it!" She was too busy to put up with this shit. "Stupid ANIMALS!" And she meant it as an insult, the most serious that she could think of.

She walked into the open area and saw it was exactly what she feared it was. There were two of them, transformed, growling and fighting each other surrounded by 20 to 25 others all in human form.

She was on the outskirts and pulled out her weapon filled with vampire killer rounds and fired three rounds into the ceiling. She then strode forward. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" she screamed.

"You're all acting like a bunch of RABID WILD DOGS! Perhaps I should give the bunch of you rabies shots to prevent this shit. Because gentlemen, this type of behavior simply WILL. NOT. DO!" She was furious at the lot of them.

"You two, go get cleaned up and put on SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES!" she yelled at them.

"WE ARE LYCANS! Not stupid weak pink humans." She was challenged by one of the men. She knew he was likely to be the first to crack. Actually she was shocked that he had lasted this long.

A female in charge of a pack of Lycans that were all male was unthinkable.

She watched him transform into a wolf, growling and howling at her while spitting saliva.

She gladly accepted the challenge and in seconds transformed into a werewolf nearly twice his size with over twice his power. She stepped up and blocked his swing by simply grabbing his arm. She pulled his head to one side and bit his head clean off.

She growled/howled at twice the sound of the fight, causing the stone around them to vibrate as shards fell with a little smoke appearing. She threw the dead body one direction and his head the other direction.

She just stood there to see if anyone else wanted to challenge her. When no one did, she slowly transformed back into a human female. Only this time she was naked since her clothes had been torn to shreds during the transformation.

"Now break this up and get BACK TO WORK!" She picked her weapon up off the floor, marched back out of the room, and headed for her room to put on some new clothes. The pack parted to give her room.

Finally wearing new clothes, she approached one of the men. "Where are Gina and Paula?" She demanded answers.

"No one has seen them in days. They reported that they had a lead on Castle's location and that was the last time anyone heard from them. They haven't reported back to their offices," was the answer she got in response to her question.

If she was mad before, she was furious now. "Well, get out there and find some answers. MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!?" She stalked out of the room. "I'M SURROUNDED BY MINDLESS ANIMALS!" She knew she had said it loud enough for almost everyone to hear her insult and she meant it as an insult. The worst kind of insult.

"Does it help to piss them all off and learn to hate you?" he asked as she returned.

"Yes, because right now they are thinking like mindless animals even in human form. If they want to live, if they want to defeat the vampires, they are going to need to learn to think. Because if they can't defeat a few vampires, they stand no chance against billions of humans." she answered.

"But first we need to find Richard Castle and then this time we do it my way," she responded.

xxxXXXxxXXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxxxXXXx

Kate was beginning to get tired. Jumping was easy to do and she could do it all day, but it was the repetition that was the problem. Castle's apartment to where she was transferring all of his boxes from, trip after trip. Only to do it all over again for Paige. "You better really love her sweetie," Kate said as she jumped back to Paige's apartment.

"Not as much as I love you, mom." Alexis told the empty space, which almost had Kate standing in the very same place with Paige's last box a moment later.

"I don't know about you daughter, but I'm in need of some serious fun, so if you'll excuse me." Kate smiled and jumped away.

"I intend to do the same." She walked into the bathroom where Paige was taking a shower where Alexis stripped and joined her.

"Castle, are you done yet?" Kate called out as she jumped to their bedroom.

"Just finishing, Mistress." Rick replied from the closet.

Kate stripped off her clothes, tossed them onto a nearby chair, and got into the bed. She watched as finally Castle walked out of the closet. "Strip and come over here and go down on me Castle," Kate commanded him.

Rick smiled and started removing his clothes. "Yes, Mistress Kate." He dropped his clothes as he walked and crawled up onto the bed until his head was planted firmly between his Mistress's spread legs.

Kate loved having control over Castle and the use of his body. He was so much better than her own fingers or those dead dildos. They may look and say they feel like the real thing, but nothing matched the real thing.

"Lick my lips Castle. Yes, just like that. Up and down. OH GOD CASTLE!" Kate shrieked. "Faster Castle! Fasteerrrr!" She arched her butt up off the bed and had a crushing climax. She didn't pay any attention to if Castle drank her come or if she wet the bed.

Castle had apparently been paying attention since he started flicking his tongue as fast as he could over her clitoris, causing Kate to scream while she arched off the bed and squirted into Castle's face yet again.

Kate was just calming down when he used his tongue to slowly run up the entire length of her lips until he reached her clitoris where he slowed down even more. He ran his tongue from the base to the tip, causing Kate to scream in another orgasm and squirt into Castle's face once more.

Castle was still between her spread legs kissing and licking her thighs while Kate came down from three straight orgasms. "Come up here." Kate reached down and started pulling his head up her body till she could kiss him softly and passionately.

Kate loved the taste of his mouth with her own come inside of it. Still it wasn't enough. "Don't move Castle, I want to taste you." She grabbed his hand and cut his finger open with her fang.

"OW! I thought you loved me, Mistress." Rick complained about the pain and then watched as his Mistress stuck his wounded finger in her mouth and felt her suck on it.

Kate was instantly lost as she tasted his free flowing blood. It was more blood than she had ever gotten by nipping his lip with her fang. GOD BUT CASTLE TASTED SO GOOD!

She pulled Castle's finger out of her mouth and saw the look on his face. "I'm a vampire Castle, I happen to like blood. I simply prefer yours over someone else's blood," she explained.

"Now get on your hands and knees Castle, I'm going to fuck your ass," Kate told him and rolled out from under him. She walked to the dresser and opened a drawer to pull something out.

Rick was actually looking forward to it; he had gotten used to having sex that way. He felt that he was serving his Mistress. It was what he was supposed to do.

Castle had his ass faced towards his Mistress, however he turned his head to look at her. "What is that Mistress?" She was doing something and had her back turned to him.

Kate inserted the smaller dildo into her as she strapped the harness to her body and then attached the other dildo to the outside. She turned around and approached Castle with a bottle of anal lube in her hand.

Castle's eyes opened wide as he saw her approach his ass and applied the lube. "Relax your muscles or this will hurt and I don't want that either," Kate warned him as she rubbed the dildo up and down his opening.

"Ready Castle?" Kate placed the tip at his opening.

Rick did his best to relax his muscles. "Yes, Mistress." He soon felt the tip start to find its way inside him. He concentrated on not flexing his muscles, even though he was being spread wider than he ever had been as it went deeper and deeper into him.

It was becoming uncomfortable. His Mistress wasn't using the small vibrator this time, this was something larger. Suddenly it reached a point where it slid in easily and reached a depth nothing had ever done before.

Rick felt it pull back out before being slowly pushed back in. It took several minutes for him to adjust. Soon it was sliding in and out easily as his Mistress increased the pace slowly.

Kate was enjoying this as the dildo inside her was moving in and out of her as the dildo on the outside slid in and out of Castle. After a few minutes Kate was close to another orgasm and started slamming the dildo in and out of him to get the one in her to move faster.

She didn't hear Castle whimpering or even see what she was doing. She just needed a few more strokes as she held onto Castle's hips to hold him in place until she finally screamed out her orgasm as her come squirted out and dripped onto Castle and wet the comforter.

It was only after Kate calmed down, pulled out of Castle, and saw how wide his opening was that it occurred to her what she had done.

Kate unstrapped the harness and removed the dildo from her and tossed it across the room, She laid down with Castle and held him as she cooed her sorrys into his ear as she stroked his head.

She realized that using the strap-on had taken it too far. She was going to have to make this up to him, somehow. "I'm so sorry Rick, so very sorry." Kate knew there was nothing she could do about it either. Castle was hers and he was going to stay that way. She couldn't release him, she just couldn't.

She didn't know how to stop herself, so she held him and kept stroking his face while telling him she was sorry.

It was hours later and approaching sunrise when Castle finally woke up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't, I simply got caught up in the moment. I'll make it up to you. I don't know how yet but I will." Kate held him close and brushed her lips over his cheek.

"It's going to be sunrise soon Castle and you're going to have the run of the house. I know I can trust you. Remember not to bring attention to this house or we all die," Kate told him.

"Yes, Mistress." Kate smiled a little that his training was still in place. It was only now that she wished there had been another way. "What's going to happen?" Rick asked her.

"I need to close the shutters and pull the blinds," Kate said and left Castle in the bed to do just that. She returned when she was done, still naked.

"When the sun hits those shutters I will die until the sun sets again. You will be on your own and you will be by yourself in that time. Please don't betray my trust in you, Castle. I know I've hurt you and I didn't mean to.

Just remember that I really do love you," Kate told him just as the sun rose and hit the shutters.

Rick looked and saw that her eyes were closed and that she had stopped moving. While he watched he finally noticed that her chest was no longer rising and falling. He was scared and placed his ear over her heart. "Nothing!" Rick was ready for full on panic mode.

Rick was up and getting ready to start CPR when there was a knock on his door. He heard it open and in walked Paige. "Oops, sorry." Paige quickly turned around. "You might want to put on some clothes."

"Not now Paige, Mistress is dying." He needed to start CPR, not talk with Paige.

"She's fine, Mr. Castle, Alexis explained it to me. They're vampires and the sun kills them. During daylight they shut down and appear to be dead. She really is fine." Paige started to turn her head to make sure he wasn't doing something stupid, but when she caught sight of skin she turned her head away.

"Clothes, Mr. Castle," Paige pleaded. She really only wanted to see Alexis naked, not this man.

Rick backed off from his Mistress. Vampire, sunlight, death. It all seemed to fit. Was this their idea of sleeping? Mistress had survived all this time like this, he reasoned so he got out of bed and searched for some clothes.

"Something to wear while going outside would be best," Paige offered as she waited.

"You can turn around now." Rick told her which got Paige to turn and face him. "I'm starving and wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." Paige felt like having company and they likely needed to talk.

"Sure let me get my wallet. How do we lock up when we leave?" Rick couldn't leave the house vulnerable; he had promised.

"Alexis gave me her keys so we could come and go to get what we needed," Paige answered.

Rick raised his eyebrows at that. His Mistress hadn't given him anything, except for a sore ass which was still on fire at the moment.

"Are you alright Mr. Castle?" Paige was curious since Rick was walking funny.

"I'll be fine, just a little pain and please call me Rick, Richard, or Castle. I'm not old enough to be your father and being called Mr. Castle makes me feel old," he said. Paige nodded her head.

He knew where the front door was located so he led the way. Just like on the tour, they ran across two sets of double doors that had to be unlocked and then relocked to get outside, with a small set of stairs leading down to street level. There was another even smaller set of stairs that went down that allowed access to the first floor.

Stepping outside Rick tried to orient himself as to where they were in the city. "I know this street, I think." He kept looking. "This is East 90th street." Rick looked up at the house and noticed all of the windows were shuttered closed.

"I think this is the Wanamaker-Mann Mansion. It's a little over 12,000 square feet of living space, not including the basement. I didn't know anyone even lived here anymore. It's reported to be the single largest home in the city." Rick was impressed now. This place was worth millions, likely tens of millions.

Rick and Paige found someplace to eat breakfast. He watched Paige pack it away, using her finger to wipe up every last drop of syrup. "I was hungry," Paige defended herself when she saw Rick's face.

Rick raised his hands. "I'm not judging," he said, only to see Paige's skeptical looking face staring back at him. "So what's next? Mistress suggested that we not be out in public that much. Apparently some people are after me for some reason." He still didn't understand that part. He didn't know or have anything that anyone would want.

"We need something for us to cook with and store food in, since we are the only two in the house that eat food, and I think I know just the place." Paige was hoping it would have everything they needed and enable them to stay indoors.

Rick hailed a taxi. "Manhattan Mall," Paige told the driver. It took them 20 minutes to drive it due to traffic since they started out on the east side of Central Park near Carnegie Hall and the Mall was well south of Central Park.

"JC Penny should have what we need." Paige was hoping, anyway. There were three floors of shops with a large open central atrium. "Ooo, Toys-R-Us," Rick pointed out and started walking, forcing Paige to follow.

Rick found lots of things to touch and play with. It was an hour later when Paige finally managed to drag him out of the store, and that was only after asking if they had laser tag equipment. The negative answer allowed Paige to pull him out of the store.

Rick knew his set and Alexis's set that they had only used once were in a box somewhere. It was just that buying it again was easier.

Finally inside JC Penney, Paige found the kitchen appliances area, started selecting what they would need, and making arrangements for it all to be delivered later today when they would be back in the house. "How do we pay for all of this?" Rick questioned. It wasn't a lot of stuff but it was far more than the cash he had in his wallet. "My credit card!" Rick suddenly remembered it was still in a block of ice in his apartment.

Paige held up a credit card. "Alexis gave it to me so we could buy what we needed." Paige handed the card to the sales lady and signed as she was told to do.

Paige was done. "Now what?" she asked, not having anything else she really needed to do today. Tomorrow was going to be different, but she was off today.

"My place. I think there is still something there I'm going to need," Rick answered her question and lead her to the closest subway station as they take a train to Brooklyn.

"You live here?" Paige thought sure he lived in Manhattan.

"It's a long story," Rick simply responded. He took them up to his apartment and opened the door. Inside, he pulled out his block of ice, dropped it in the sink, and turned on the water.

"What are you doing?" Paige didn't remotely understand.

"I didn't trust myself not to use my credit card and change my mind about my life choices, so I placed it in the middle of a block of ice and left it in the freezer," Rick explained.

"Ooohhh," was Paige's only response.

It took a few minutes for the block of ice to melt enough for him to retrieve his credit card. "Ready for lunch?" he asked knowing a place that was close since he used to live here.

"Sure." They didn't need to be back to the house for hours yet so they could be there for the delivery later.

They wandered from store to store till they finally decided on where to eat lunch. "Rick have you noticed something?" Paige had a question, just didn't know how to bring it up.

Rick looked around. "What am I missing?" he whispered.

"I don't mean here, I mean… " Boy, she really didn't know how to ask about this. "When I think of Alexis I know that I love her and want to be with her. It's just that during the day when she isn't around I don't feel the need to obey her like I do when she is around."

"Don't get me wrong, I really do love Alexis. She's the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I love being with her. It's just when she tells me to do things I don't even think about not doing it." Paige was trying to get her point across. "Have you noticed any of this with Kate?" Kate wasn't Mistress to her, she was just Kate.

"I…" Rick thought about it. He did what Mistress told him to do. At first he balked at doing what she said, but over time he adjusted to it. When his Mistress was gone, he felt…empty somehow. He felt more like his old self - the hurt and broken self.

As Rick sat there while trying not to fidget from the pain in his ass, he realized last night was a prime example. Mistress had ordered him to go down on her and he was only too happy to comply since he enjoyed doing it.

Watching the reaction from what he was doing gave him pleasure. And then there was the taste of her that he really did love so much. Including the come that she squirted out. He really did try his best to catch and swallow it all.

And when she informed him that she was going to fuck his ass, he didn't even blink. The small vibrator wasn't really that bad, though he couldn't say he enjoyed it enough to have an orgasm from it. Last night, however, had been bad and had hurt a lot.

Just why couldn't he ask her to stop? Why didn't they set up a safe word that could be used to prevent what happened last night?

Now here he sat wearing a chastity device along with a possession collar, and even now he didn't mind wearing either of them. They were both a part of the game he was willing to play. Still, he hadn't been inside her yet and wearing his cage made him want to be inside her even more.

"A little yeah. I mean there are things I'm only too willing to do, while others are more… questionable," Rick offered.

"But you only think that during the day when she isn't around," Paige said.

"Yeah. You're right," Rick suddenly realized.

"I don't know how, but I think they have some kind of control over how we act around them. We readily agree to what they say without thinking about it. I know I didn't do that with Alexis at first, not when I first met her."

"Alexis is a beautiful woman that anyone would love to be with and I'm glad she chose me. I don't want to be with anyone else. She makes me happy."

"And yet you think they control what we do?" Rick questioned, not yet willing to admit that he had considered it and dismissed it. His Mistress took his pain away.

"How we respond to their suggestions or orders, yes, but they don't control our love for them. And I know that I would protect Alexis in anyway available to me. Even if it costs me my life," Paige pointed out, countering Rick's thought.

"Alexis is my daughter. Or she used to be," Rick said and watched Paige's mouth fall open.

"My Alexis died when she was 5 years old. My Mistress found her and converted her to being a vampire. However she no longer remembers me. She calls me dad because she knows I used to be her father. Now I'm just another human." Rick started feeling sad all over again. His Alexis really was dead, this one simply happened to look a lot like her, or how she would look at this age.

"She still can be if you let her, Rick. Love her as a 19 year old instead of a 5 year old. Alexis was going to be 19 eventually. Just like me," Paige admitted that she was only 19 years old.

"And you don't have to worry about her. I'm sure Kate loves her as a mother and I know I love her and would never knowingly hurt her," Paige offered her support to ease his mind. Despite her belief that Alexis has some form of control over her.

Rick thought about it. He could try doing that, just that when she was 19 he feared that she would move out and away from him and go to college. He had even set up a college fund for her that even today was still receiving money and growing. He never had the heart to stop it. He just couldn't let go of all of her.

"We should get back to the house and wait for our delivery," Paige reminded him and started to stand.


	16. Chapter 16

**CH16**

GUEST - Point taken on the male chastity device and quite true. However Kate at present doesn't see him as an equal. And she also mentioned that because he tried to kill himself she was forced to accelerate his training and hope for the best. Plus Kate has just learned another lesson.

Perhaps they're both being trained. Remember this is Kate's first relationship with a human and Rick's with a vampire. And remember their history prior to this point.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxXXxxXXx

Rick and Paige were sitting in the living room watching television on their big screen TV after putting away their deliveries that had gone off without a hitch.

Paige checked them all off as they were unloaded into the hallway just past the doors. It had been left to Rick and Paige to move them into the kitchen and unbox them.

"Mini fridge, crock pot, toaster oven, blender, plates, silverware, measuring items, 2 burner hot plate, pots, frying pans, deep fat fryer." The house already had more than enough glasses.

There were enough empty cabinets. They had taken over the kitchen on the 5th floor using the elevator to get everything up there. The empty boxes were down on the second floor in the entrance hallway, since neither of them knew what to do with the trash.

The two of them were sitting peacefully recovering from all their hard work. "PAIGE!" Alexis called as she entered the room. Paige got up off the sectional, into Alexis's arms, and kissed her soundly while moving a hand around to the front and palming one of her breasts.

"Take me back to our room Lex, I want you," Paige whispered into Alexis's ear just as Kate walked past them having heard every word.

Alexis was taking Paige out of the living room as Kate came up behind Rick. "How do you feel Castle?" Kate had awakened feeling guilty.

"Still a little sore, but getting better. …Can we talk about something Mistress?" Rick was ready to confront her about something.

"I'm still so sorry Castle, it wasn't my intention to hurt you. I just… " She walked around the sectional and sat down next to him. "Talk about what?" She owed him still.

"In private?" he asked as another two vampires enter with blood bags in hand. "Sure, our bedroom? Let me get something first." They both stood and Rick waited for her in the stairwell.

Kate was soon back sucking blood out of a warmed up bag and lead Castle to their bedroom.

She sat on the bed and patted the space next to her while sucking the blood out of her bag. "What's on your mind Castle?" Kate didn't know what to expect.

"Paige and I got to talking. She thinks that you…that you have control over how we react to you." Rick was risking a lot and he knew it. It was just that his Mistress had trusted him and told him that she loved him.

Kate instantly stopped sucking on her blood bag, but left the straw in her mouth. She was a little shocked, though she knew this day was coming as he got used to being around her.

"I'm not going to lie Castle. I do, as does Alexis over Paige." Kate let her hands with her breakfast fall into her lap. "We don't technically control you, Castle, but we can influence what you think and feel about us."

"It isn't instantaneous, we have to be in physical contact with you over a period of time much like Alexis did with Paige. But you tried to kill yourself Castle and that scared me, so I did it another way. I wanted to be involved with you and I couldn't take the risk that you would try to kill yourself again and have next time possibly succeed."

"I decided to train you to obey me so that you didn't try that again. I didn't really want you as a slave Castle, but you left me with little choice."

"Our control comes from a secretion our bodies create and is absorbed through your skin or directly ingested like when we have sex, which works best. It isn't an immediate thing, it takes time and your body resists us."

"It isn't true control over you. If I sat here and told you to cluck like a chicken and peck the floor for food, you would consider it, but you wouldn't just automatically just do it. What we say works better if we are involved with each other. You provide a certain degree of trust and become susceptible to what I say."

"And I can't just turn it off. It works a lot like when you sweat from working out too hard. It's just something that happens."

"What also happens is that over prolonged exposure you start to develop an immunity to it. The longer we stay in contact, the more often we have sex, the more immune you become," Kate explained.

"And then what happens?" he asked since he was thinking that she would just kill him.

"I don't know exactly Castle. You're the first human I've been involved with sexually and emotionally since I was 18 years old when I lost my virginity to a young boy. I only know what I have been told or read over the years."

"You are not just a find him, fuck him, and kill him for me Castle. I don't understand just how but I love you. And I'm going to take care of you until you die of old age. I'll love you till that day happens." Kate went back to sucking on her blood bag before it went bad.

Rick was confused, really confused now. His Mistress had confirmed that he had been used while at the same time said that he was loved. "You're a vampire." Rick was hoping Kate would expand on that since he was human. However all Kate did was nod her head while slurping the last of the blood out of her bag.

"I don't have all the answers Castle. Someone is after you and since I know I love you I want to protect you. Except letting you and Paige stay here puts more pressure on us being found. We could all be slaughtered in our sleep and never even know it."

"You may think I have control over you Castle, and for a time I did. But that control is fading the more we stay together. And you have control over all our lives. You and Paige."

"The Lycans can travel day and night. They find us and you and Paige stand no chance. They will kill us all. Batter down the doors with their strength and rip all of us to pieces." She pointed out just how much control Rick now had compared to what little control she may have had.

"I'm going to go talk with Alexis. Hopefully she and Paige are done by now." Kate meant making love to each other or talking. "Think it over Castle. I no longer have control over your life, not that I really had that much in the first place. It only works if you are willing, so somewhere inside you, you wanted this." She got up and walked out instead of jumping. Though she did jump to the kitchen to put her bag in the recycle container and jumped to where Alexis and Paige were sharing a room.

"Alexis, sweetie, are you two free?" Kate knocked on the door and soon heard the lock slide back and then the door opened with Paige at the door.

"Alexis is in the shower. Come on in," Paige invited and closed the door behind Kate.

Paige sat on one end of the bed while Kate took the other. Both were silent while they waited.

Just moments after the water was turned off, a semi-dry Alexis walked out naked and went to the dresser to find some clothes. "How are you two?" Kate assumed they had talked a little.

"We're great mom, honest," Alexis responded as she fastened her bra in place.

"Castle knows," Kate whispered and hung her head low.

"So does Paige. We talked in the shower a little after making love to each other," Alexis admitted.

"Rick and I talked during the day while we were out getting food and kitchen items." Paige told Kate since she wanted to stay and not keep secrets from the one woman that could throw her out.

"They have taken over the small kitchen on this floor so Paige can cook them some meals and avoid going outside unless it is necessary," Alexis explained to her mother.

"That's fine, we only use the one refrigerator in that space anyway. Just remember, the more you go outside, the more you draw attention to this house. If the Lycans, while in human form, follow you here… " Kate left the rest unsaid.

"I understand Mistress. I would never do anything intentionally that would put Alexis in harm's way. I love her too much to do that. If you give me a weapon and teach me how to use it, I'll do all I can to defend the house during the day." Paige told both Kate and Alexis since they hadn't talked about that yet.

"You're not a vampire Paige. You can call me Kate or Katherine."

Paige shook her head. "As long as Alexis will have me, I'm a member of this house. Vampire or not, you are the Mistress of this house and that works for me," Paige countered.

Kate turned her head to look at Alexis. "Take her down to Solomon and get her outfitted with a weapon that fits her hand and you can teach her how to use it."

"She does not go out with the death dealers until you, Solomon, and I are satisfied she knows how to handle herself." Kate pointed her finger at Alexis, knowing these two were practically attached at the hip.

"I promise mom. Paige will be great, you'll see." Alexis had high hopes for Paige.

"I won't let you down Mistress," Paige stated.

"I may have screwed up with Castle the other night. I hurt him and I didn't mean to. I'm going to go figure out how to make it up to him." Kate got up off the bed.

"Is that why Rick was walking funny earlier? He couldn't seem to get comfortable while we were eating," Paige questioned.

Kate should have known Paige would notice, those two were left all alone during the day. Still it was a bit of a shock.

"Yeah, I screwed up big," Kate commented softly.

"Rick is falling in love with you Mistress. I don't think he's there yet. He's a little lost about how to treat Alexis, too. She's his daughter and yet she's not. I don't think he knows just where he stands." Paige offered Kate her insight from spending the day with him.

"Thanks, I'll see what I can do about that. …You've chosen well daughter. I approve." Kate said to Alexis. She opened the door and left, closing it behind her.

Paige was practically glowing as she jumped out of bed and kissed Alexis soundly. "Where do you train to be a death dealer?"

"Let's teach you how to shoot first, before moving on to hand to hand fighting. Let's hope it never comes to that. You are no match for a Lycan or a vampire," Alexis warned her.

"Then teach me, Lex. I'm not losing you if I can prevent it." Paige brushed her lips across Alexis's lips and smiled at her.

Kate was wandering the house not sure just what to do. Her relationship with Castle was changing. Her only question was would it survive all of their obstacles?

She eventually made it back to their bedroom where she found Castle sitting on the bed up against the headboard with one of his laptops in his lap. He didn't even see her enter. It wasn't until she sat on the edge of the bed that he looked up.

"How are you doing Castle?" Kate was worried but needed to start somewhere.

"I'm trying to figure something out that is eluding me at the moment," he replied and went back to looking at his laptop.

"That's not what I meant, Castle. I mean how you are doing physically, Castle. I know I hurt you and I'm still sorry. I'll throw the damn thing away so it never happens again," she offered.

"The pain is diminishing and I'm still mad at you. That really hurt. I was learning to like your using that little vibrator, but what you did…" To him she had raped him and it was painful.

He had even bought one of those things for her to use on him. But he had stuck with smaller attachments, not that giant thing she had used.

"I don't have a problem with your using it, just keep it small and vibrating please," he remarked offering a compromise.

Kate was thankful that Castle wasn't dumping her for her stupidity, however… "Castle?"

Rick looked at her and didn't understand till he replayed what he had said. "Mistress." Rick adds and since it brought a smile to her face he must have gotten it right.

"Show me what you are working on Castle." Kate worked her way over the bed so that she was sitting next to him with her back up against the headboard.

She bumped his shoulder with hers. "Come on Castle. Not bashful are you? Just so long as it's not porn I promise not to hurt you."

"I recorded something a number of days ago and I've been trying to figure it out." He replayed his video that Kate has already seen, though only once.

"Bank robbery. What's so special about that?" Rick was obviously deeply engrossed into figuring this thing out.

"I'm not sure it was. …Oh they robbed the bank, yes, but why fire their weapons? And they did it twice inside the bank and then again on the outside. And just where the hell did they go after they jumped over the two cars?" Rick was still lost and his notes just kept getting bigger and bigger with more and more questions.

"Play it again, please," Kate asked since this was only the second time she'd seen it.

Kate was watching intently. "Stop, stop it Castle." She thought maybe she saw something. "Now back it up...A little more, just a little…STOP." She stared at the two men.

"You recognize them?" he asked. "Mistress." Rick added quickly.

"Not them individually, but overall I think I do. Do you see their jaws, how their faces are structured? How similar they are to each other." Kate pointed her finger and ran it over their faces.

"Maybe they're brothers or father and son?" Rick mused.

"That may be true too, but this facial structure is typical of Lycans in their human form. I think these two are Lycans," she stated.

"Come on Castle, we need to go see someone." Kate helped to pull him out of the bed and jumped them to the firing range where Paige has just finished squeezing off one full clip down range.

"You three come over here and look at this." She motioned for Castle to replay the video for them.

"Stop." Kate commanded as Rick stopped the video. "You three see anything? Look directly at the two men." She offered a clue.

"They're filthy dressed like that. Even in New York you're going to attract attention dressed like that. I'll bet they smell everywhere they go." Paige wasn't interested in what these guys looked like.

"That's actually helpful, it tells us that they are in hiding somewhere. Empty warehouse maybe, underground perhaps. Definitely someplace without a washer and dryer," Rick said.

"They're Lycans." Alexis spoke up suddenly realizing what she was seeing.

"Lycans rob a bank, not really a great surprise. It takes money to make those rounds." Solomon stated.

"Teller drawer money?" Rick questioned, disagreeing. "They got what, maybe a few thousand? For some that may sound like a lot of money. But in New York it's pocket change." He wasn't buying it.

"It was a hit and they used the bank robbery to cover it up. Whoever was killed was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Alexis suggested.

"So they're Lycans, where did they go after jumping over the cars?" Rick asked since he had been working on that for days.

"We lost two death dealers when we encountered them underground near that subway station. Play the video again, please, Castle." Kate asked him.

"I don't see anything," Paige admitted.

"They jumped _using_ the cars, not over the cars. Play that section again." Alexis asked Castle.

"STOP! There did you notice? Yes, they used the cars to jump from but they didn't jump at the same time," Alexis pointed out.

"Play it once again, please, Castle," Kate requested.

"Alexis is right, they didn't jump at the same time. …They didn't jump at the same time and yet it was a planned hit to kill someone." Paige was trying to think. "No passing car or truck with an open bed. If the buildings are too tall for even a Lycan to jump to a roof... Jump to the building across the street?" Paige wondered aloud and watched Rick shake his head.

"Ok, you jump for a reason. You want to reach someplace, jump past something. You found them underground in train station maintenance tunnels." Paige guessed that there are a lot of them.

"Storm drain tunnels actually," Alexis countered remembering where she and her mother were.

"THEY HAD A THIRD PERSON!" Paige reasoned. "They jumped into the storm drain and went from there. Maybe even came from there," she offered.

"The third guy holds open the storm drain manhole, these two jump into it one after the other and the third guy follows pulling the manhole cover closed behind him." Kate thought she had the answer.

"Don't those things weigh a lot?" Paige asked. "Lycans are strong…right?"

"How many rounds do we have?" Kate asked looking at Solomon and Alexis.

"Not enough, we need at least 2 more weeks," Alexis responded.

"I think we have found your first site to check out when we do. Give me a list of who you want to replace the two we lost and add two more. And before you ask, the answer is no. And I don't care if you can shoot the wings off of a fly without killing it. Until you can stand up to Alexis on the mat hand to hand, you stay here." Kate pointed her finger at Paige, cutting her off at the pass.

Paige lowered her head. "Yes, Mistress." Paige did want to go so she could protect Alexis, but if she got herself killed or Alexis killed because she couldn't handle herself, it would kill her.

"So who were they after and why?" Alexis inquired.

"I have a list of obituaries from the papers that list who died on that day," Castle remarked.

"You keep practicing. You're with me, Castle. Let's take a look at that list," Kate said and took hold of Castle's arm.

"Dinner soon?" Rick was starving.

"I'll release her in about 30 minutes," Solomon mentioned. Kate jumped herself and Castle back to their bedroom.

They were both back to sitting on the bed leaning up against the headboard. "I don't recognize any of these names." Kate dropped the papers. "Neither do I," Rick was forced to admit.

"Stay away from that bank, Castle. If the Lycans can follow who they wanted dead there, they can follow you there, too, and then back to here. And you know what happens after that," Kate cautioned him.

Rick cursed internally since he was dying to go there and ask questions about who was killed. "Yes, Mistress." Rick relented.

"Promise me, Castle." Kate reached out and took hold of his ear.

Rick immediately winced at the pain she hadn't yet delivered to his helpless ear. "I promise, Mistress." And he went back to breathing when Kate let go of his ear.

An hour later and Rick and Kate were just lounging on their bed kissing each other when there was a knock on the door. "Dinner is ready."


	17. Chapter 17

**CH17**

Kate woke from her sleep already knowing from Castle what happened to her when the sun came up. It was actually worse than she ever thought. Kate thought she just went to sleep and didn't dream.

She never would have believed that her heart stopped and her body went cold over time like a actual dead person. "Hi Castle," Kate smiled. That was one more thing she had learned. As the sun started setting her body warmed up and just before she woke her heart started pumping her vampire blood again.

Kate had also gotten used to waking up in Castle's arms. "Good evening Mistress." He was smiling.

Their lives had changed a lot over the last few weeks, as had Alexis's and Paige's.

She had stopped ordering Castle around and he had kept calling her Mistress. Kate didn't bring up his training again. Didn't ask him who she was or who he was. He was Castle and she was Mistress to everyone in the house except for her daughter.

Rick was slowly realizing that this Alexis wasn't his Alexis. His Alexis was dead and he wasn't going to get her back, ever. And it wasn't right to put that burden on this Alexis. Still Rick liked spending time with her. Seeing her as a grown up woman who didn't need him like a 5 year old child had taken him most of these weeks.

He had joined Paige and showed that he had already been taught how to fire a weapon. Also during the day he and Paige would use the firing range and use the exercise room to work with the machines and test each other in hand to hand combat.

Paige had been scared that the Lycans and by extension even the vampires were too powerful for her. She was just a waste and not able to help hold up her end of living in this house.

However, one of the vampires had taken it upon herself to teach Paige what she knew. Paige was soon spending half her night with Alexis and the other half with Allie, who was teaching her how to handle herself.

For the past few days Paige worked with Rick during the day and had started flipping him easily when he attacked her. "Tell me again how my letting you break my back is helping all of us?" he questioned. Paige simply patted his cheek while smiling and then threw him again, using Rick's weight and momentum against him.

"Happy Anniversary," Rick told Kate as she stretched trying to get the kinks out.

"Happy Anniversary, Castle." Kate rolled over and softly kissed him. "And I have a present for you, Castle." Kate was smiling wide not knowing just what to expect.

She pulled the necklace over her head and took hold of the tiny key that was attached to it.

"You've been amazing, Castle, and I couldn't have asked for more over this last month and a little more. I've been your Mistress all this time and I've enjoyed it, all of it."

"Now you are Lord for this evening and I will do everything you tell me to do all night long." Kate unlocked his chastity device and as she removed the cage, she slowly pulled the tube out of his penis.

Kate got up and placed it on the table. "I'm yours Castle, what is your first order?" She had never done this before and hoped Castle could appreciate what she was offering, as she stood there naked as a jay bird.

Rick had been dreaming of this day for weeks, and he had a plan. "Order number one, you will remain naked the entire evening, no matter what. Well, unless it becomes necessary for you to leave the house," he told her, and it made Kate smile.

Kate was comfortable in her own skin. After all she and Alexis had been together since Alexis was born and naked in each other's presence the entire time.

So far order number one was simple and Kate was more than willing. She struck a pose. "Order granted." It was easy enough since she was already naked.

"Second order, I want to watch you please yourself as you did before you met me. I want to watch you scream as you squirt all over the bed," Rick told her and got out of bed to give her space.

At first Rick was afraid she was on the run when she went into the closet, however she came back out a moment later with a dildo in her hand, climbed into the bed, and made herself comfortable.

This was going to be so sensual and sexy. She was going to pleasure herself with someone watching, something she hadn't even done with Alexis or had even considered doing.

She started out slow, teasing her nipples like she usually did while pressing her breasts together. From there she trailed her fingers down her body till she reached her core.

It was there that her fingers remained until she started to feel something, then one of her hands came back to her breasts to make sure her nipples were hard.

That hand swiftly went back down to her lips where she used one hand to part them while the other stroked circles around her clitoris while never actually touching it. When she felt that she was wet enough she pushed a single finger into herself and then used that finger to stroke her inner lips.

Kate kept this up for several minutes trying to create a rhythm that would take her to new heights. She was finally pressing two fingers into herself and knew that she was wet enough now, so she grabbed the dildo and ran it across her lips, getting it wet.

Finally satisfied that it was wet enough, Kate worked on getting the realistic head past her lips before working on slowly pushing it deeper inside herself.

A few minutes later she was forcing the dildo in and out of herself as she finally started to get loud. It was one thing Rick had noticed early on when they were together. Kate was not a quiet lover.

They both knew when she was close. Kate knew because she could feel herself building up to a climax and Rick knew because of the noise that she made.

Kate was pushing the dildo in and out of her faster while her other hand was rubbing her clitoris as fast as possible. She pulled the dildo out of her just as she arched her back lifting her ass off of the bed.

She screamed as she climaxed and squirted a fan of her come out past the bed to land on the tile floor. Her hand never stopped and Kate kept on squirting with her fingers blocking some of it, forcing her core and thighs to get really wet.

She finally let her body rest back on the bed as she rubbed her lips before moving her hand to her mouth to lick them clean.

Rick had been stroking his erection the entire time, never having seen anything so sexy and private in his life. He was horny beyond description and climbed up onto the bed and up Kate's body till he was kissing her. Tasting her come on her lips, he buried his erection inside Kate as deep as he could, causing her to cry out.

He was so horny after being caged all this time and particularly after watching Kate bring herself to orgasm. He was pounding his erection in and out of Kate as he could think of nothing else but to fuck her as hard as was possible.

She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Rick, changing the angle and depth of his penetration. It only took moments for both of them to reach their climaxes. Kate's screams were muffled by Rick's lips as he kissed her, trying to devour her mouth.

He collapsed onto Kate never having come that hard in his life; it was like his entire body had been involved. He rolled off of her and found that he still had an erection. And not just any erection, even to him it felt hard, like his penis was never going to be soft again.

Rick climbed out of the bed. "Get on your hands and knees Kate, I'm going to take you and make you mine," he ordered her.

Rick was soon smearing some of Kate's come over her ass and her puckered opening before lining up his erection at her little hole. He took it slow as he pushed his way into her ass.

Finally finding himself buried completely into her he started to slowly pull back out. It took a few minutes but Rick was now ramming himself in and out of Kate's ass and all either of them heard was Kate moaning and grunting along with the sound of wet bodies slapping together.

Kate switched to holding herself up with one hand as she used her other hand to start rubbing her clitoris. Rick bent over and took both of her breasts into his hands while still slamming in and out of her.

Between Rick being in her ass, her fingers on her own clitoris and Rick pinching her nipples hard, Kate screamed out another orgasm as she squirted all over the bed below her.

She had collapsed with Rick on top of her and still inside her ass, though his erection was softening and would soon be out of her completely. He rolled over as he slipped out of her.

"I'm sure you're hungry by now. I order you to stay as you are and go to the main kitchen. You are to warm up a bag of blood and stay there like that until you have finished sucking all of the blood out of the bag."

"Then you will come back here and nip my finger and drink my blood. You will then tell me the comparison between the two," he ordered her.

Kate was comfortable in her skin, alone or with Alexis, but the rest of the house? That was something else. Rick slapped her ass. "Get moving, or do you need a spanking first?"

She didn't move as she thought about the implications of that threat, however while she was thinking, she had taken too long to get moving. Rick was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Over my knee. NOW!" Rick commanded. And trembling with excitement over this development, Kate positioned herself over his knee leaving her ass exposed. "You didn't do as you were told; now you must be punished." Rick raised his hand and **SLAP!** **SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

Then Rick did something she wasn't expecting, he started rubbing her reddening ass and then slipped a finger inside her causing Kate to suck in a breath quickly.

Out came the finger followed by a slap. Back in went the finger and out came the finger followed by a slap to her ass. He did this over and over and over again.

She was starting to squirm while still over Castle's knee; she was wet again and the slaps to her ass were sounding more wet each time. Then he slid in two fingers followed by a slap to her now red and sore ass.

Castle did this over and over and over again. Kate was close to coming again and her ass was hurting and yet each slap took her closer to her climax. Castle started stroking her lips while his finger brushed up against her clitoris, before her ass was slapped yet again.

Kate squirmed all over Castle's knee while moaning and grunting. She prayed that the next stroke and slap of her ass would cause her to climax and squirt all over Castle's legs.

Then he started slapping not her ass but her core, her outer lips, and he was building up speed. He was still slapping her core as Kate finally screamed out her climax and squirted all over Castle's legs and down onto the floor.

Rick gave her now very red looking ass two more slaps before he pushed an after climax Kate off his knee and watched her fall to the floor. "Now get up and take your red and sore naked ass down to the main kitchen. Warm up that blood bag and drink it dry while standing there before you come back and give me a blow job," Rick commanded.

Kate got up and stood in front of Castle on very shaky knees. "Now, Kate, or I will devise another punishment for you," Rick threatened and watched as Kate walked for the door.

She stopped at the door and considered if she had given Castle a little too much control. Being naked in front of Alexis was one thing, but to walk her own house naked with her own come running down her legs with a flaming red ass was another.

"Get moving Kate." Rick didn't use her title. His order had Kate reaching for the door handle.

She went past one member of the house who was going up the stairs as she was going more members were in the kitchen warming up blood bags as she walked in, went to the refrigerator, used the remaining unused microwave, pulled out a straw and stood there with her eyes squeezed closed and sucked the blood out of her bag as fast as possible.

After dropping her bag into recycle, Kate could hear whispers coming from the kitchen as she took her sore and red ass up the stairs and back to a waiting Castle.

Once she was inside and had the door closed, she leaned up against it with her back to it, making sure her sore ass didn't come in contact with it.

"What did I tell you to do, Kate?" Rick called out from the bed as he saw her just standing there. She opened her eyes and walk over till she was standing in front of him.

"On your knees, take me in your mouth, give me an erection and let me come in your mouth where you will swallow all of it, sucking out every last drop," he commanded.

Actually Kate wanted to taste Castle's come; she loved the taste of him - the taste of the inside of his mouth, the taste and his come and especially the taste of his blood.

Kate was soon on her knees between Castle's spread legs and started stroking his flaccid penis while using her other hand to massage his balls. In no time he had an erection. She started licking up and down the sides of his shaft, ignoring the head.

When she finally took him into her mouth and plunged his erection down her throat till her nose was touching his lower stomach, she could hear Castle moan and knew that she was back in control now.

She might have been doing what Castle had commanded her to do, but how she gave him his blow job was up to her. Kate had only done this once before placing Castle in his cage so she didn't have much experience knowing his tells about when he was about to climax. Still she kept working over his erection only to withdraw completely when she thought she felt he was ready.

Apparently it was working because after she had done that a few times, Castle finally pleaded, "GOD, KATE PLEASE LET ME COME!" However Kate just kept doing what she was doing and could soon hear Castle whimpering, wanting desperately to reach climax.

Finally she missed her sign and heard Castle scream as he started spirting out his come into her mouth as she switched to swirling her tongue around his head. She greedily swallowed every last drop before switching to sucking every last drop out of him, with her eyes rolled back into her head.

Kate didn't wait, she just had to taste his blood, so she took Castle's hand, poked one of his fingers with her fang, and started sucking while moaning from the taste of him.

When his finger stopped bleeding Kate withdrew his finger, placed his now flaccid penis back in her mouth and worked at getting him hard again.

When she had the erection that she wanted, Kate stood up, lifted Castle up easily, and crawled up onto the bed pushing Castle's head towards the headboard. Kate placed herself directly over his erection and reached down to hold it in place as she lowered herself down onto him.

What Kate wanted to do was slam herself down on him, but she just wasn't wet enough for that, so she took it slowly. It took a few minutes but Kate soon had her open palms planted on Castle's chest as she used her leg muscles to ride up and down on his erection.

As usual Kate was anything but quiet as she had her eyes squeezed closed with her head tilted back as she felt Castle's erection slide in and out of her. She soon felt his hands on her breasts, cupping and kneading them with an occasional pinch of her nipples.

Castle's hands left her breasts and her nipples causing her to moan at their loss, wishing he would place them back on her breasts. She was close, so very close as she kept riding Castle.

When she felt Castle's thumb starting to rub her clitoris, she screamed out her orgasm and squirted all over Castle and the bed eventually.

Kate collapsed down onto Castle while her after orgasm spasms trembled through her muscles. She could feel him coming inside her for the very first time and it was only then that she wished that she could have children. It was impossible of course. Kate knew vampires were infertile, they were never going to have children, she was never going to get to give Castle what he had lost to the Lycans. Another daughter to replace Alexis.

To hide her tears she kissed him softly before changing the kiss and started searching his mouth to remind herself of what Castle tasted like. Kate broke from the kiss to let Castle get some air and buried her face into his neck, which was still a dangerous place to be for her.

"Bite me Mistress." Castle whispered, causing Kate to lift her head up and stare into Castle's eyes. "NO CASTLE! You don't understand, I love the taste of you. The taste of your mouth, the taste of your come and the taste of your blood."

"I can't bite you Castle, I just can't. If I did, I might drain you dry which would kill you and I can't risk that! I'm not losing you simply because I can't control myself because of your taste." Kate raised up so that she was back to sitting on Castle with him still inside her, though he was softening in her.

"I'm not biting you, Castle. I can't risk it…I just can't." Kate wiped her tears away.

"You could convert me into a vampire," Rick suggested.

She raised a hand to cover her mouth as she sucked in a breath. Kate took hold of his hands and pinned them to the bed as she bent back down. "Don't even think it Castle. You know the success rate is terrible. The failure rate is 80% or even more. I'm not killing you so forget it." Kate let go of him and let his penis slip out of her as she got off the bed, leaving Castle lying on his back.

"I love the way you are now, Castle. I love you being human, I love the taste of you as being human. So forget it, it's out of the question." Kate started pacing, trying to calm down. She was so furious with him for even thinking about it.

She turned around to walk back the other direction when she found herself walking into Castle's arms. Kate wrapped her arms around him. "I can't Castle. I'm not risking it." She started crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry Kate, …Mistress. I've been thinking that you'll outlive me. I'll grow old and die and end up leaving you. I don't want to see you hurt. …I'm falling in love with you," Rick admitted. He didn't think he was in love with her yet, but he was getting there fast.

Kate lifted her head and used her hand to wipe away her tears. "What did you say?" Except for Alexis no one had told her that they loved her since she had been transformed into a vampire. Except for those first 10 years of her vampire life.

She had a couple of vampire one night stands in her early years but they never amounted to anything and she had been alone after, ... Kate shook her head to forget that time, like she had a choice. It was just her, her fingers, and her toys.

Rick took his hands and cupped her face. "I said I'm falling in love with you and I don't want to see or think of you being alone for another 617 years. Alexis notwithstanding."

Kate took his hands from her face and held them and brushed her lips over them. "It's still out of the question. I'm not risking shattering my heart for the dream of what could be. Twenty percent or less are horrible odds, Castle. I'm not doing it, and that's final." She kissed one of his hands.

"Kate, …Mistress?" Rick tried again, suddenly inhaled a deep breath, and went stiff.

"Castle?" Kate questioned, while now only holding one of his hands in hers. The other hand was holding something else.

"Yes, Mistress," Rick responded, an octave higher than normal.

Kate released him and stroked his face with the same hand. "See that you remember Castle. I don't want to have to repeat myself." Kate used her finger to rub along Castle's lower lip.

"Now what's your next order? I want to know before Paige shows up to serve you lunch." Kate thought he must be hungry by now.

"I want to know how you became a vampire. Who did it? Why did they do it? What was it like? Did you feel different?" Rick stopped asking questions since Kate had let go of him and started backing away. "What Mistress?" Rick wondered if had stuck his foot in his mouth again.

Rick placed his hands over his balls to try and protect them, and actually saw Kate begin to laugh. She laughed so much that she was bent over. "You should go eat your meal Castle. Lunch, dinner, whatever you call it. This is going to take some time," Kate told him. "And put on some clothes. I don't think Paige would approve of you showing up naked." She was grinning.

He was dressed and at the door ready to leave. "If you see Alexis along the way send her down. I need to talk to her," Kate called after him.

Rick walked into the secondary kitchen that he and Paige had mostly taken over. "Your timing is excellent!" Paige told him as she has just finished. "Your mother wants to see you." Rick looked at Alexis.

He was still getting used to this grown up Alexis not being his Alexis. Still the fact that she was at least alive and they both had Kate was helping him feel better.

"I'll see you later in the exercise room." Alexis kissed Paige in front of him, like she had been doing everywhere.

"Hungry?" Paige asked and started dishing the food out onto plates. "Starving." Rick replied as the smell made his stomach growl. Sex with Kate had taken a lot out of him.

Alexis didn't bother knocking and found her mother sitting cross legged naked on the bed. "Something wrong mom?" Alexis closed the door and sat on the bed across from her mother.

"Castle is free of his chastity device for the night. I put him in charge of what we do tonight." Kate started explaining. It answered Alexis's unasked questions since she could smell sex. It was heavy in the room.

"Castle asked, …no that's not right. He commanded me to tell him what happened when I became a vampire. Sending him to eat gave me an opportunity to tell you before I told him. You're my daughter and deserve to be told first," Kate explained.

Alexis sat there quietly listening and waited for Kate to continue talking.

Kate sighed heavily and looked Alexis right in the eyes. "It was my 19th birthday and I had just broken up with my boyfriend. No, not the one you remember. This was a new one, I'm still not sure if he was better than the last one. Maybe they were both bad choices," she admitted which had Alexis thinking that the one she knew about from her mother's memories was an asshole. It made her hate the next one just as much.

"Our entire family was there celebrating what they called, 'becoming a woman,' even though I had already lost my virginity. I found out later that they had selected the perfect guy for me. He was one of my birthday surprises. An arranged marriage that they had planned for me.

They simply introduced us to each other. We talked for a bit and he left. Before that we had a family dinner with me, father, mother, my grandparents on both sides. For the time the meal was massive, it was more food than I had ever seen in one place in my life." Kate thought back and could see the table. It turned out to be her last meal.

Everyone was full and my new boyfriend had left. Mother and my grandmothers were cleaning up and storing the food that remained for tomorrow.

There was a really large tree just outside our back door and I loved to climb it ever since I was little. Each year I managed to make it a little higher each time. This year was no different.

I had climbed higher than I ever had before and was hugging one of the branches. It was really late by then, way past midnight when I heard my mother and grandmothers start screaming. Not an 'in pain' kind of scream; it was a 'scared to death' kind of scream. It made my blood turn cold and frightened me horribly.

My dad knew where I had gone and yelled at me to stay where I was until it was safe to come down. My father and my grandfathers went inside carrying what weapons we had and I never heard a single sound come from the house again.

I was thinking of climbing down since it was quiet when I saw my new boyfriend walk out of the house. I hadn't even seen him come back let alone go inside. He started walking around calling my name. Katherine, …Katherine. It was the way he said it that frightened me to my soul.

I put my hand in my mouth to prevent myself from even whimpering as he walked around yelling my name. He was in the middle of yelling my name yet again when suddenly he stopped and I heard him gurgling on what I later learned was his own blood.

A man I had never seen before had shown up without me seeing him and had shoved something in my boyfriend's chest. When he fell to the ground the guy pulled out a hammer and pounded the piece of wood so that it went through his body till the other end reached the ground.

When that happened, my new boyfriend flared up in a brief flash of fire and his body collapsed into a heap of ash. It was my first time watching a vampire being killed," Kate paused and looked back up at Alexis, watching her hands playing with the comforter.

"This new guy stood up and called out. 'You can come down now child, I won't hurt you'". I naturally stayed right where I was far too scared to move. Next thing I knew he was on a branch next to me and then we were both down on the ground. It was my very first time jumping.

He walked me inside my house where I saw my parents and grandparents with their necks ripped open and blood everywhere. He then dragged me back outside.

I can remember asking him why? He didn't answer my question immediately, however, he did tell me that he was going to help me get revenge for this.

Next thing I knew he was sucking the blood out of me and while I was still awake, he cut his wrist and shoved it into my mouth and commanded me to drink," Kate paused again. "I'm pretty sure I passed out about that time." It had to have been her dreams because what she thought she saw after that made no sense at all. Everything about where she thought she was just made no sense.

"He converted you into a vampire." Alexis understood that part.

Kate nodded her head. "I survived and became part of the 20% that crossed over. I lived with him for the next 50 years while he and the others taught me what it meant to be a vampire."

"At the time there were two different branches of vampires or houses that we call them now. Back then they were called covens."

"One was brutal and used Lycans as daytime guards for the night living vampires. They were basically slaves to these vampires. We did not. We tried to fit in and make our lives live in and around humans taking only the blood we needed to survive. Even if it was animal blood."

"Our Lord sent me and another woman on an errand to a village that was two days away along with one other. It forced the two of us to dig and spend the day in the earth. The other woman was named Sirene and she was positively gorgeous. She put the rest of the women in our group to shame.

We were supposed to set up a trade route. We had literally hundreds of animals and a giant herd of horses to trade with. We got our trade route, mostly thanks to Sirene. No man, vampire or human could say no to her. I was mostly along as a bodyguard. We were almost home when we saw fires and smoke in the distance.

When we arrived our entire home had been burned to the ground. There were naked humans everywhere along with a few piles of ashes. The other vampire coven with their Lycans had attacked and killed everyone.

We never found our Lord or his wife. Sirene went her way and I went mine after that day. I've never seen or heard from anyone from my first home as a vampire. Lord Hunt was a good man. His wife was even kinder. He had dreams that have never come to pass.

I spent my days deep in the hold of a sailing ship along with thousands of others who migrated to this country, drinking animal blood for a very long time.


	18. Chapter 18

**CH18**

Guest - You really should sign-in and make this easier. Yes her arranged betrothed was indeed a vampire. How and why Kate was converted to a vampire gets talked about a number of chapters later. And who it that has found her and converted her will also be explained in a number of chapters.

I try very hard not to leave any questions unanswered in the story. When someone in the story wants answers that's when the reader learns about it also. Until then, the reader is left with his opinion, hopes and dreams.

Trust me answers are coming!

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXxxXXxx

Rick didn't make any more demands of Kate on his night of being in charge. Not after she had answered all of his questions about how she became a vampire.

She joined him in their bedroom after taking a shower that felt better than ever after the evening she had spent. "Come on Kate, lay with me and cuddle till you fall asleep," Castle wheedled.

Kate shook her head and made sure all of the shutters were locked and the blackout drapes were closed. She stepped over and pulled out a new tube and attached the stainless steel tips to each end.

"You're mine again tomorrow Castle and I don't share well." Kate held up his chastity device for Castle to see, along with a tube of lube.

She approached the bed and Rick just laid there naked like they both had been all night long. He watched as Kate locked him up in his steel cage again and then used the lube on the tip of his penis.

And watched as she had lube flowing down the length of the tube. The tube went in just as easily as it did the first time while Rick felt her twist it to lock it into place.

"Don't worry Castle, a month from now I'll let you out again and place you back in charge of me," Kate informed him.

"Until tomorrow I'm still in charge, so climb into bed and come here." He lifted up his arms and waited for her to crawl into his waiting arms to hold her close.

"You're too good for me Castle. I'm a vampire and you should be scared shitless of me. I drink human blood to survive," she told him with her face buried in his neck while feeling his arms wrapped around her.

"Perhaps, Kate, but I'm not. Actually I find you being a vampire to be very interesting. I can't resist unusual things or people. Besides you've changed a lot since we first met."

"Two minutes." Rick turned to look at the alarm clock that only he actually used.

"Here, nip my finger with your fang and suck, Kate." Rick ran his finger along her lower lip.

She couldn't resist. She grabbed his hand, placed his finger in her mouth, used her fang to give him a little more than a prick from a blood sugar test lancet, and started sucking. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned from the taste of him.

"And I trust you even more now that I know about the man who turned you. The man that even today you still try to emulate because of his teachings," Rick explained as Kate pulled his finger out of her mouth and buried her face into his neck satisfied that she had his blood in her system before… And Kate died the second the sun hit the shutters.

XXXxxxXxXxXxXxxXXxxXXxXXXXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxxX

"We've found where Castle is living since moving out of the loft in Manhattan," she was told.

She snapped her head around to look at him. "Excellent! Take two others with you and pick him up. Do not damage him in any way or I'll castrate you without any anesthesia," she warned them.

"And if he's not there yet, wait for him to show up and bring him here, UNHARMED!" She emphasized the last part. It was bad enough that the two idiots she sent to pick him up last time had ended up killing his daughter and mother.

Those two idiots that were now compost in some farmers field had cost her 3 long years, working on 4. "Well, what are you standing there for? Go get him." She was losing her temper which didn't take much these days.

Three years of delay were taking her toll on her. Well, actually it was closer to over 600 years but at least now she had a clue; she just needed Castle in her hands. If only she had known at the time what she knew now, she wouldn't even need Castle or what he knew.

She was checking on the number of vampire killer rounds they had when her cell phone vibrated. "You better tell me you have him," she growled into the phone.

However, they don't answer her right away. "Now what happened?" Did Castle bathe in grease or something?

"His apartment is completely empty. He was staying in a one bedroom apartment that he was renting in Brooklyn on the fourth floor. The forwarding address he left with the on-site manager is a PO Box," she was told.

She was just a nano second from throwing and breaking her cell phone before she caught herself. "Find the Post Office Box and watch it 24 hours a day. Maybe we'll finally get lucky and the idiot will actually show up," she told them and ended the call.

"I will find you and I will kill you, even after all this time," she swore to herself yet again. Pissed that she hadn't been able to solve this years ago.

"How many rounds do we have?" She approached the area that were making the vampire killers.

"We need 2, maybe 3 weeks to arm everyone with at least 2 clips. We have all the C-4 that we need to blow our way in. We just need to know where," he informed her.

That was another one of her failings. She knew there was a vampire coven in this city somewhere. They had already searched all of the likely sites where vampires would hide and had found nothing.

"Send them back out; we have got to find that coven and take it over. He might show up there and we need to be there waiting for him and not need Castle, except simply to kill him since he is pissing me off, " she growled and left him to keep making more rounds.

"Three more weeks." It meant she needed more blood and more money. This time they would need to hit a bank hard and fast and get more than pocket change. Still she thought that guy in the bank looked like him so she had approved and organized that hit.

He was dead but he was human dead, telling her that it wasn't him. She went to her room to make plans for a bank heist.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXx

He opened his computer to read his latest message. His latest case was finished and his target was dead and lying in a pool of blood. No one was going to find him any time soon so he had time and to hack this guy's wireless router to do some snooping and reading.

'Target has moved, location unknown. No moving company or vans were utilized,' he read.

That was bad news. He didn't really want to have to kill the guy. He had already been through hell with his mother and daughter being killed by Lycans. Just where had he gone? Who had he met that would move someone that quickly and that quietly?

He silently cursed that he hadn't spent the time and resources to bug his place and put camera's outside to keep tabs on him. Instead he had left it to a team to check in on him every few weeks.

Nothing he could do about it now, so he opened his other message to see what was next. He raised his eyebrows at finding he was going to Kabul with where to meet his contact for his next job.

"Interesting." He had never been to that country before. Since he was in India at the moment, going to Afghanistan was an easy jump across the sand. Plus it would give him time to find a place to spend the day and not be discovered, which was important.

He pulled some pictures of Kabul up on his screen and jumped there. "Shit! It's as hot here as it was there. Why can't I go someplace that has air conditioning?" He hung his head for a second and got to work.

"First things first. Hmm, you look like an Al-Qaeda member. Someone who no one will notice missing." He smiled since killing a few scum bags didn't conflict with his own rules. So he jumped next to him and then jumped him back to where he started and sank his teeth into him and drank him dry.

He finished in seconds and opened his coat. "Profiling actually works." He began the tedious process of disarming the suicide vest that the man was wearing. "As if simply attacking America wasn't bad enough, now you kill Muslims too. Humans...makes me want to rethink my dream. Still there are only a few thousand of you… Now to get rid of the body." And he jumped the body, dropped it, and jumped back.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXx

"All set, got everything?" Kate asked as she watched the new death dealer squad slapping clips into their weapons. "And what do you think you are doing Paige?" Kate watched her pick up a weapon and slap in a clip.

"I'm going with of course," she informed Kate.

"Alexis, has she cleared all her training?" Kate turned to her daughter.

"Well, Paige is… She's gotten pretty good at hand to hand until…" Alexis was falling all over her words and digging her hole deeper and deeper.

"LEX!?" Paige couldn't believe her.

"I'm sorry baby, but your hand to hand is fine until someone gets in close and forces you to wrestle to get free." Alexis tried to make a face that says 'I apologize.'

"That's not fair, just because I'm a human! Of course I can't break away. He's a vampire and I have no intention of getting in close… If I can help it." Paige argued.

"Solomon?" Kate turned to whom she hoped was someone who was neutral in this.

"Paige is possibly the best single shot, however when she uses full auto her weapon tends to lift off target." Meaning she wasn't strong enough to hold the weapon on target like a vampire could.

"FINE!" Paige dropped her weapon on the table and stalked off, pissed.

"Paige!" Alexis called, but was stopped by her mother. "Let her vent Alexis; she's been trying really hard. She just needs more training. It's only been a few weeks. More work on the weights in the exercise room might help," Kate suggested.

Alexis didn't really want to leave with Paige angry at her but she had a job to do. "Mom!?"

"I'll talk to her sweetie, be safe." Kate asked and turned to leave. "Oh - you might want to start with that storm drain from Castle's video. If they used it, it must lead somewhere."

Rick was three hours into his workout using the exercise equipment when Paige came storming in and immediately started using the weights. "Aren't you suppose to limber up and get loose first?" Rick questioned, a bit concerned.

"I'm already loose." Paige started pumping the machine. "Stupid over muscled vampires." She started pumping faster.

"I take it you didn't get to go?" Rick guessed.

"I can't escape from the grasp of a vampire because I'm not strong enough and I can't keep my weapon from rising on me when I fire it." Paige stopped pumping and punched it instead.

"Did that help?" Rick asked. **"YES!"** Paige yelled at him.

"What are they teaching you?" Rick queried.

"He's…they are…I don't know." Paige wiped the tears away that were leaking out.

"Go find the guy who has been training you and meet me here. I have to get something." Rick told her and left the exercise room taking his towel with him.

Rick was back minutes later with his laptop with him and found Paige and Michael waiting.

"You know Paige was rejected today?" Rick asked Michael and watched him nod his head. "Humans just aren't strong enough. I've been demonstrating the strength of a Lycan and she's going to get herself ripped to pieces."

"I have an idea about that. Can you give her hand to hand fighting weapons and teach her how to fight like this?" Castle turned on his movie. "Give her some in-close weapons made of silver that can also discharge this silver nitrate stuff. Maybe even give each blade a hidden-in-the-hilt dagger that emerges when the proper button is touched, made just like those Lycan rounds you are making."

"Paige is a young human female who has speed and flexibility; teach her how to use that. Lycans are idiots who are too busy wanting to try and bite you. Maybe you can give her some spare rounds that she can insert into the hilt of her weapon after she uses up each silver nitrate round, kind of like a shotgun shell," Rick suggested.

"I'll…I'll talk to Solomon about making the weapons and have him make some dummies that we can use for training. Close-in training like Castle is talking about is going to cause bruising and leave you sore for days," Michael warned her.

"I don't care, so long as I can stand next to Alexis and protect her. Fill my body with bruises!" Paige was suddenly excited.

"Then let's go talk to Solomon about getting some weapons that you can handle like what he described," Michael offered and started to leave the exercise room.

"Thank you Rick." Paige wrapped her arms around him, kissed him quickly, and ran after Michael. She needed to get started on her new training.

Rick started to leave but he came up short when Kate suddenly showed up in front of him. "Whoa! Hi. …Um how long have you been standing here?" Paige had kissed him.

"Long enough." Kate glared at him.

"We weren't, I mean Paige was just…" he suddenly stopped talking when Kate began kissing him.

"Paige already loves you for it and Alexis will too. How does it feel to be the father of a 19 year old, who just happens to be a vampire who can kick your ass?" Kate asked him, proud of him.

"Lost actually. I can't get past that my Alexis is 5 years old. She had just started school and called me daddy and depended on me for everything. This Alexis, your Alexis, doesn't really need me."

"Sure she calls me dad, because she knows her history of who she is. But I'm not her father." Rick didn't FEEL this Alexis, not like he felt his daughter.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Kate asked and watched Castle shake his head.

"Then talk to her when she gets back. Maybe she'll surprise you. I know she is capable of loving you like a daughter. She loves me like a mother. Talk to her Castle, give her a chance. Maybe she'll surprise you." Kate offered and headed off to take care of some house matters.

XXXxxxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXxxXXx

They were watching the area and decided that things were quiet enough so one of them opened the manhole cover. Alexis immediately dropped through the opening and stepped to one side to allow the next person to drop down. The last one down put the manhole back in place.

As expected there were two directions to go. "Upstream." Alexis told them which put her in the rear. It was dark so they were forced to use flashlights with their weapons drawn.

The lead swept the area while Alexis made sure nothing and no one came up behind them.

There were a number of smaller pipes that dumped into their large one allowing them only one direction to go.

Naturally they came across a fork in the tunnel. A short debate ended with them going right with Alexis out in front sweeping ahead of her with her flashlight.

Their tunnel opened into a large catch basin that was designed to take water from several pipes and hold it before flowing out using the tunnel they were in.

There were two more large tunnels that joined in this area. "Two left, two right and one to watch our back," Alexis said and moved to the tunnel on the right.

It was long and dark leading to who knew where. It was enough that Alexis and the death dealer with her moved to the other tunnel.

There was a sound in that tunnel that Alexis didn't like. "Two lines, down in front, watch our asses." It left her standing in the second row.

The light of their flashlights picked up two Lycans in wolf form as they charged down the tunnel, running along the floor and moving up the wall, zigging and zagging.

All four of them opened fire on full auto using their new Lycan killer ammunition. It only took a moment before both of them were dropped as Alexis could just make out silver highlighting their veins. "Just two?" one of the death dealers who was kneeling down in front queried.

"Guards, if there were these two, we can probably expect company soon." Alexis theorized. "Light sticks." Alexis told them and snapped hers to activate it. She threw it down the tunnel followed by three more.

Alexis pulled the death dealer next to her over to the other tunnel just a few feet away and pulled out another light stick, snapped it, and threw it down that tunnel, followed by one more.

The sound of the two still kneeling open firing got both of them to step behind them and add their firepower. In seconds they had dropped three more Lycans and could hear the growling of several more. "Reload." Alexis ordered them as she ejected her clip. It actually still had a few rounds in it so she stowed it for later and slapped in a fresh one.

In only moments they saw four more Lycans come running into view so the four of them opened fire. "Alexis!" their rear guard yelled at her. When she turned her head she saw the guard kneeling on the floor and firing on full auto down the other tunnel.

Alexis also heard other weapons on full auto that were taking chunks of concrete out of the walls around her forcing Alexis to move over and stand behind her and open fire.

One tunnel had Lycans in wolf form while this tunnel had Lycans in human form with weapons.

"Seal that tunnel," Alexis told them just as she took two rounds in the chest. The impact on her tactical vest actually hurt a little, but it beat dying. Alexis also heard the death dealer in front of her grunt a couple of times. She probably took rounds to her chest as well.

A moment later Alexis heard a large explosion with a rush of wind and dust strike the three death dealers standing at that entrance. That was followed by a metal on concrete bouncing sound coming down her tunnel.

"GRENADES!" Alexis screamed, grabbed the death dealer in front of her, and stepped into the tunnel that was just sealed.

The other death dealers stepped into the same tunnel just as the two grenades exploded spraying the walls with shrapnel.

"Grenade." Alexis tapped the death dealer that she still had hold of and watched as she pulled a grenade out, pulled the pin, let the arming handle fly, and tossed it down the other tunnel.

"Withdraw back the way we came," Alexis told them and was the last to leave.

Just as Alexis entered the tunnel they started from, two more grenades came bouncing into the area and exploded moments later. Alexis had them running back the way they came with her bringing up the rear.

Alexis took out a device, threw it behind her, and kept running. It was only moments later when it was tripped by a Lycan and exploded, telling her just how far behind her they were.

Everyone but her and one other were up and standing in the street where they started. "Light stick." Alexis told her, snapped one of hers, and threw it followed quickly by one more.

Just a moment later she and the death dealer with her opened fire on full auto on the Lycans in wolf form that came running down the tunnel straight at them.

They emptied their clips and ejected them to the floor of the tunnel and went back to firing, seeing three more Lycans in wolf form running at them thanks to the light sticks.

They both ejected their spent clips. "My last one," Alexis was informed. "Mine too." Alexis knew they were both down to their partially full clips.

"Go up. I'll cover," Alexis said and felt her jump up to the street as Alexis opened fire. Alexis didn't jump until her weapon was empty.

Once up in the street, "Blow it and run for the cars." They did and took off running.

Moments later Alexis heard the satisfying sound of a muffled explosion. With three in one car and two in the other they took off driving the wrong way.

It wasn't till an hour later that they finally started making their way to the parking garage where they kept their cars stored. From there they went to the roof and jumped from roof to roof to get home.


	19. Chapter 19

**CH19**

"You're home early," Kate mentioned as she watched the death dealers enter the basement to pick up more clips, grenades and 2 blocks of C-4. "What happened?" Kate stopped Alexis and poked a finger in one of the damaged areas of her vest.

"We went down Castle's storm drain access as planned. We went upstream deeper into the city where we found a large storm water containment chamber. It had two more large tunnels, one of which had 7 or more Lycans in wolf form come charging down it."

"The other had 3 or more Lycans in human form with automatic weapons." Alexis ran her fingers over her 3 holes thankful for the vests they had taken from the Canadians.

"We blew the first tunnel and exited the tunnels. …They also had grenades mom, and we're going to need to carry a lot more ammunition. We went through 30 rounds per clip in no time." Alexis explained as she showed her mother her 2 empty clips and 3rd with barely anything in it.

"Oh, we also blew the tunnel below that manhole. We're going to need to find another way in," Alexis added as she picked up two light sticks.

Kate cursed silently. "How did they know you were there? Trip wires? Infrared? Door chimes?" Alexis shook her head at each one.

"Sound," Rick suggested since he was standing next to Kate. They had been talking with Solomon about Paige's weapons and how to make them. "They're tunnels, there is nowhere else for the sound of you walking through to go. The sound will go each direction alerting them to your presence."

"Assuming that Lycans can hear, smell and see like a normal wolf, they can likely hear and smell you coming. Down there they smell like the space they live in, while you smell like you don't." Rick theorized and then snapped his fingers.

"That's why those two who robbed the bank look like homeless people, wearing old, ripped, soiled clothing. Everyone but them stands out like a sore thumb." Rick was proud of himself and watched as Alexis and the other vampires around him start staring at him.

"Not bad dad, not bad at all." Alexis stepped up to Rick and kissed his cheek. "Where's Paige?"

"Exercise room. Castle came up with a new training technique for her that might take away the strength of the Lycans. Allie and Michael are with her. She's probably ready to slip into the Jaccuzi tub in our bathroom," Kate told her, since the tub in her and Castle's bedroom was the only one that had Jaccuzi jets.

"Castle and I will stay out of our room for a few hours," Kate called to the retreating form of Alexis.

Kate turned to Solomon. "We have or had enough ammunition for 3 clips per person, to double that we need what and how much time?" Kate asked him.

"We need the clips since we don't have that many. We have just short of 6,000 rounds and used 2,000 to fill the clips we do have. Meaning we will use up 4,000 of our 6,000 rounds to fill these extra clips. It will take another month to make another 6,000 rounds."

"That's assuming we keep sending out the death dealers who will use up rounds for each trip." Solomon pointed out.

"I'll get the clips, you just concentrate on making the rounds. What about the grenades and C-4?" Kate had a number in her head but wanted to hear Solomon's.

"We've barely scratched the surface in grenades though most of them are at a satellite location. We still have enough C-4 to blow our own house to the moon, though most of it is also at a satellite location. Not counting the C-4 that is already in place," Solomon informed her.

Kate nodded her head since that jived with what she remembered. "I'll get the clips, get them filled and handed out to everyone in the house, including Castle and Paige."

"Yes Mistress," Solomon replied and started loading the empty clips the death dealers brought home.

"Come on Castle." Kate took hold of his arm and jumped them to their room. "Strip, we're going somewhere," as she started to strip down to her birthday suit.

Kate smiled at what she saw as did Castle. "Come on, we're going skinny dipping." She took hold of his arm and jumped them.

Next thing Rick knew they were outside. It was just a little cool and he was standing on a cliff overlooking a lake. "Where are we?" He didn't see much even though it was almost a full moon.

"This is Lonesome Lake and it is in Southern Oregon on the border with Northern California. "We're miles from anywhere, the closest town is called Applegate and it is miles from here. Come on!" And Kate did a swan dive down into the lake below.

"Castle!" she yelled from below. He screwed up his courage and jumped. "Cannon Ball!"

Rick broke the surface. "HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!" He wrapped his arms around himself while kicking his legs.

"What's the matter Castle?" Kate was grinning as she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll keep you warm." Kate kicked her legs and buried her face into his neck and started nibbling on his ear.

She didn't mean to but her fang nipped his ear causing it to bleed. She planted her lips on the wound and started sucking, feeling her eyes roll back into her head. God, but she loved his taste.

Kate drew her mouth away from his ear. "Ready to go again?" She grinned at him and jumped them back to the top. She let go of Castle and jumped, this time adding a summersault to her dive.

He followed soon after, this time feet first, ramrod straight.

She found him again and wrapped her arms around him and this time she kissed him. "Ready to go again?" She wanted to have fun.

"Couldn't we do this somewhere we won't be turned into frozen Popsicles?" Rick was sure his teeth were going to start chattering.

"Okay fine, you wimp." She caved in and jumped them someplace else. Immediately they were warm and their feet could touch the bottom.

He looked around and saw that they were in a small pond with a river flowing past nearby with rocks between the two. "Now where are we?" It was well past midnight and the place was empty, not that it was very big to start with.

"This is Penny Hot Springs in Colorado. Happy now?" she asked and was rewarded by having him kiss her like she taught him to.

Kate was happy to bend her legs so that only her head was above water as she continued to kiss Castle. He broke from one of the kisses. "Mistress can I ask a question?" He had been curious for some time.

"Of course, ask away." She stroked her tongue along his lower lip.

"Are you capable of having children Mistress?" Alexis was 19 now and not his 5 year old little girl.

Kate pulled her head back to look at Castle. "I'm sorry, but vampires are infertile. We can't have children. The only way we can increase our population is to convert humans into vampires."

"Theoretically we can live forever, but we have to pay a price for that. We need blood, can't ever see the sun again and we can't have children. Alexis is as close to a child that I'll ever have. It's part of why I love her so much." She placed a hand to the side of Castle's face.

"Why do you ask?" She wanted him to talk to her.

"I was just curious." He bent his head down away from her eyes. She lifted his head back up. "You want a baby, don't you? Someone to replace the Alexis that you lost."

Kate saw his tears starting to form. "I'm sorry, but it's just not going to happen. You get to have a 19 year old daughter who will never age." She tried to find a silver lining.

"Except I'll grow old and die." Rick lowered his head again.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him to hold him closer. "I'm not biting you Castle. We have a lot of years ahead of us still and they can be good ones." Kate pressed her face into his hair.

"Do you not want to be with me?" She would release him if that was what he really wanted, though it would break her heart. She started blinking back her tears. She was offering him an out and was scared he would take it.

"No, Mistress." Kate bit her lip as she started to fall apart. "I mean yes, Mistress. I want all the time I can have with you. I just wish it could be more than the years that we have." Suddenly being human wasn't such a good thing.

She squeezed him even tighter to her. "I'm still wearing your key Castle, do you want out?"

"Yes. …No." Rick was conflicted. "I want to be released so I can make love to you by being inside you. But after wearing it for that month, that one evening when you released me were some of the strongest orgasms I've ever had." He pulled away from her and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"You're the most beautiful, sexiest, strongest, most challenging woman I've ever met. It's just my luck the woman of my dreams, who gave me a reason to live, would be a vampire." He used his thumbs to wipe away Kate's tears.

Then he took his finger and rubbed it along her lower lip, poked his finger on one of her fangs, pushed it into her mouth, and watched as she squeezed her eyes closed. She grabbed hold of his hand to hold it in place and started sucking all the blood she could out of his little wound.

Rick smiled as he confirmed to himself that Kate loved the taste of his blood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hunt was satisfied with the answer to his question. "Have a nice day, the sun will be up in a few minutes. I really am sorry I didn't bring any sunscreen, but then I don't use the stuff personally." He patted the top of the guy's head who was sitting bound to a chair out in the middle of the dessert. Pakistan huh?" He thought it over. It was too late to go to Pakistan since the sun was already up there, just like it was minutes from being up here.

So he stepped behind his bound friend and jumped to a new location. Well, actually it was an old location. Hunt took in a deep breath. "Ah, it's good to be home again. Even if it does look nothing like I remember it.

Hunt pulled out his satellite phone and sent a message about the contact being in Pakistan and they would need to get someone there if they wanted him during the day. He only worked at night. Satisfied, he saw that he had a text message. "New York, East 90th Street, meet you there."

"YES!" Hunt yelled. Somehow if she was going to be found she was just the one to do it. It would be good to see her again. Catch up after all this time. If he was going to get there he needed to start moving. So he jumped for the coast of France and waited.

A little before the sun was going to rise, he jumped to Northern Ireland and waited. From there he jumped to Iceland, followed by Greenland, followed by Canada. From there a quick jump to the Statue of Liberty next to the torch, just to get his bearings and jumped near 90th street and started walking.

It was just about midnight. "This looks like the spot." Even though he hadn't been given an address. He knew even when he got the text that it was a test from her.

It really wasn't that hard. "Not bad, Katherine. Hiding in plain sight in the middle of downtown Manhattan." He tilted his head to look up at all six floors and walked up the steps to the front door, rang the doorbell and waited.

Kate was curled up next to Castle while Alexis was curled up next to Paige. They and a few others of the house were watching a movie. There had been comments from everyone except Castle and Paige about the movie he had chosen for tonight. "A black guy who is half human and half vampire walking around at night wearing sunglasses." He shook his head. "Don't forget and stronger than any vampire." Another huffed at even the implication of such a thing. "At least we know where the movie got its name from," another commented as they watch him sword fight with a vampire who lost and flash fired into ash.

It was mostly Hollywood, however watching vampires die was just a little too close to reality for most of them. Blade was not who most of the room was rooting for when the front door bell rang.

Kate bolted upright. "Are we expecting a delivery?" She looked over at Alexis who shook her head. "Are you armed?" she asked and watched her daughter make a face that clearly said. 'Are you serious?'

"Select two of your death dealers and meet me at the front door," she told Alexis. "This will only take a minute Castle, stay here." She kissed him soundly in front of everyone and jumped for the front door.

She turned on the front light, looked at the camera display panel, and saw a relatively young looking guy with his head down, hiding his face. Kate looked behind her and saw Alexis kneeling down on the floor with two death dealers standing behind her. Paige poked her head and weapon around the corner just behind them.

She smiled. Paige was really into keeping Alexis alive. It made her happy that her daughter had found someone who loved her that much.

She unlocked and opened the door. She was standing in front of a young man who lifted his head up. "Hi Katherine, it's been a long time." Kate slapped a hand over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the man in front of her.

After the initial shock Kate went down on one knee in an instant. "My Lord." She bowed her head. "Oh, get up off of the floor Katherine, this is your coven not mine," he chastised her and could hear behind Kate, "Lord?" He saw a young women with red hair and fair skin down on one knee along with a man and a women standing behind her all pointing weapons at him. Just beyond them was a dark haired young woman who looked confused, but also had a weapon.

"Are you going to invite me in, Katherine, or are you going to leave me out here in the cold?" Hunt asked, not that it was cold out. Fall wasn't for a few weeks yet.

She stood. "Of course Lord, please." She gestured for him to enter and closed and locked the door behind him. "And skip the Lord part too. I'm not in charge or anything anymore, nor anyone. Hunt or Jackson will do fine Katherine."

"Perhaps my sitting room," she offered since the living room was already full and walked to the stairs. "You're with me, sweetie and Paige, go find Castle. We'll be in our room." Hunt raised an eyebrow at the word "sweetie,"but said nothing.

Kate led them into their bedroom. "I'm impressed Katherine. You seem to be doing well, and hiding in plain sight in the middle of downtown New York City. That takes courage." Hunt always did have a soft spot for her. "I like your room, you always did have a soft spot for things with character." He was smiling when he turned to Katherine. "Don't I get a hug?" He held out his arms and watched as she launched herself into them and buried her face in his chest.

"It's been a long time Katherine. I'm sorry I lost track of you after our house was destroyed." Hunt held her close. "And who is this?" He nodded his head at Alexis.

"OH, my manners. Alexis, this is Lord Hunt. My Lord, this is Alexis…my daughter." "Daughter?" Hunt looked at Kate questioningly. "It's a long story." Kate replied, a little bashful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Mom has told me stories about her early years." Alexis held out her hand that Hunt took and shook before using his strength to pull Alexis into a hug. "I'm looking forward to hearing this story." He turned his head towards Kate.

"You're the one that converted mom into a vampire!" It suddenly struck Alexis.

"I am, but that was a long time ago. And why do you look older than I remember?" Hunt asked, looking at Kate.

"That's part of that long story," she told him just as the bedroom door opened. "Mistress, Paige told me that there was someone…at the…front door." Castle, with Paige right behind him, stopped to stare at Hunt.

"Castle, this is Lord Hunt, my Lord this is Castle. He's with me. And the woman behind him is Paige, she's with Alexis." She made introductions again. And watched Paige step and take hold of Alexis's arm and looked ready to defend her, while Castle closed the door and moved in behind Kate.

"Now I'm really dying to hear this story." Hunt told them as his eyes got wider. Kate was saved by the sound of the doorbell. "You might want to get that, could be important." Hunt couldn't keep the smile off his face.

She gave him a perplexed look, stood, and jumped for the front door. Kate turned on the front light and looked at the video panel. "NO FRICKIN WAY!" She unlocked the front door as fast as she could. **"SIRENE!"** Kate launched herself out the front door and just about knocked both of them to the ground.

She backed off just enough to place her hands on either side of the woman's face and kissed her soundly, getting kissed back just as soundly. Kate broke away from the kiss, "How, what, why, where have you been? …You better come inside." Kate pulled her inside and closed and locked the door. "Lord Hunt is here," she said, all excited.

"I know, I sent him here," Sirene explained. Now it was Kate who had a shocked face. "You, he, here, how? …Ohh, that man." Kate shivered and to Slrene it felt like old times. "You're with me." Kate took hold of her arm and jumped for their bedroom.

"You're late," Hunt stood and told Sirene. "Actually I'm on time, you're early," Sirene countered, broke into a smile, and hugged him. "It has been too long my Lord."

"As I told Katherine, I'm not the Lord of anyone anymore. That time has come and gone." Hunt replied, letting go of her. "Nonsense my Lord, to us you're still the man in charge. Right Kate?" Sirene turned her head to get Kate's support.

"She speaks the truth my Lord. You're the oldest vampire I even know of or heard rumors about. … And just where the hell have you been all this time?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Hunt cursed internally. "Fine, fine, I never could say no to the two most beautiful women on the planet. Is there anything to drink in this place?" he asked since it sounded like he was going to be doing a lot of talking.

"I'll get it." Paige jumped up and rushed for the door. She stopped at the door and turned to count the number of vampires in the room. "Just don't start any stories without me. I want to hear everything."She opened the door, closed it softly, and started running for the closest kitchen.

"While we're waiting, would you care to explain why there are two humans in a house full of vampires?" Hunt queried. Not that Hunt was mad, he had been trying to combine the two when he was Lord.

"I was chasing a pair of Lycans when I ended up in the morgue of a police station. It was there that I found who they had attacked and… mutilated." Kate took hold of Castle's hand; a move that Hunt couldn't fail to notice.

"There was a broken 5 year old girl there. She had this beautiful full head of long orange hair and she just spoke to me. As I was taking the head, someone walked in and I only caught her first name on a tag and jumped away. I converted her to being a vampire by giving her a piece of my heart, like you instructed us, Lord. That was how I ended up with Alexis, my daughter."

"Well, that certainly explains why you look older now," he admitted just as Paige came rushing into the room with four warmed bags of blood and two cold bottles of water. She handed them out and sat next to Alexis. "What'd I miss?"

"Katherine was just explaining why she has a daughter." Hunt explained. "Oh good, I already know that story." Paige was relieved. She leaned up against Alexis and took a drink from her bottle of cold water.

Sirene couldn't help but watch the two of them and remember back to years long since passed. "I remember that look, we used to have that look." Sirene pointed out, as she poked her straw into the bag, and started sucking.

Kate instantly turned red since she hadn't told anyone in this house about her and Sirene. "MOM!?" Alexis missed poking her bag altogether.

"Sirene and I…I had never met anyone who could say no to Sirene, including me. We were…we were lovers for the final, what, ten years before the disaster?" Kate looked at Sirene and poked her straw into her bag.

"Near enough. It was only after that disaster and our...debate, that we split up and went our separate ways." Sirene confirmed.

 **"Debate my ass!** It was a full blow argument. Our first big blow out since we had been together. As I recall I hit you several times." Kate took a long drag on her straw.

"I'm sorry Kitty, it seemed like a good idea at the time. The vampires and Lycans had destroyed our home. All we found was dead humans and piles of ash. We even surmised that one of those piles was our Lord. We had to split up if we were going to escape from them and keep our race alive. One of us had to live." Sirene had hated it, but it made sense to her.

 **"I LOVED YOU!** You meant the world to me at that time. You and Lord Hunt were all I had." Kate didn't want her blood bag anymore and retreated further into Castle's arms who had thankfully remained silent through all this.

 **"I LOVED YOU TOO KITTY!** You're not the only one who has been hurting. It's been a long 500 plus years." Sirene calmed down. "I did what I thought I had to do. …I'm sorry." Sirene deflated. She still thought it was the right thing to do, but she also thought she had screwed up.

"You broke my heart," Kate added. "I know and I'm sorry. If it's any consolation mine has been hurting too," Sirene said.

"Is there still no one?" Paige suddenly spoke, though softly. Sirene shook her head and it broke Kate's heart. She at least had found Castle; her old lover was still in pain.

Paige pulled out her cell phone and started searching her contact list. "Paige?" Alexis questioned her softly only to have Paige hold up her hand to quiet her. "Hi Irene, you remember that blind date you used to pester me about? Well, I may have just found one for you. You just have to keep an open mind. How about tomorrow, 8:00 pm just outside the front doors to the Empire State Building? You two can go up to the observation deck before they close it and talk and go from there. …Perfect! You can thank me later Irene." Paige ended the call.

"There, now you have a date tomorrow. You are going to be here tomorrow, right?" Paige had just assumed and watched a slack jawed Sirene nod her head. "OH! And this is what she looks like so you can find her tomorrow." Paige got up and walked across to Sirene to show her a picture she had of Irene on her phone.

Everyone watched Sirene's eyes open wide. "Where do you live anyway?" Even Paige thought she was beautiful and shouldn't have any trouble finding someone. "Roche Harbor on San Juan Island, a few miles east of Victoria, Canada," Sirene answered her question.

"Victoria, Canada. Irene is still in school studying to be a nurse and has a part time job at a local hospital. I suppose you two could move to Victoria and she could get a job there." Paige walked back over to Alexis and snuggled in close. "Irene used to be the ugly duckling and she was treated a lot like one too. She hit puberty a little later than everyone else and then she transformed into what you saw."

"Irene is still a little shy and doesn't trust easily. She doesn't like men much; they didn't treat her very well when she was little. She's been pestering me for days to introduce her to someone." It was mostly after she figured out that Paige was into other women. "She's human if that puts you off," Paige warned her, only to see Sirene shake her head.

"Alright Richard, speak your mind, you've been staring at me ever since you came into the room." Hunt told them, getting Kate to twist her head to look up at Castle.


	20. Chapter 20

**CH20**

"I've seen you before somewhere, I just can't place where." Rick was still staring at him.

"What were you doing at the time Richard?" Hunt tried to give him a clue.

Kate, however, was having a problem with all of this. "My Lord, how do you know his name? I only ever called him Castle." She was sure of it.

"Perhaps you're mistaken Katherine, after all you have gotten old," Hunt gently mocked her.

"Old am I? This house has an exercise room. Perhaps after I throw you to the floor a few times we'll see who is old." Kate glared at him.

"Now there is the Katherine that I've missed." Hunt only smiled back at her.

"Old, …Humf." She crossed her arms and scowled at him, causing Hunt to chuckle.

Rick was still concentrating. "I was…I was." He just couldn't place him.

"Drink your water Castle before you blow a blood vessel." Kate teased. "I'll take your empty bags, with a little work we can re-use them, maybe." She took the empty blood bags along with the one she had barely touched.

"I'll come with," Sirene offered and took hold of Kate's arm and let her jump them. They found themselves in the main kitchen, alone.

"There's more in the refrigerator if you want," Kate offered and dropped the bags in the recycle bin.

"You love your human, don't you?" Sirene felt sad. Her heart had hoped…

"I was alone for over 500 years, Sirene, thanks to you. I drank an ocean of animal blood to get to this country. The war against the British gave me a few followers and the Civil War gave me even more. Do you have any idea how many people I buried myself in the ground with?

"DO YOU!?" Kate had been flailing her arms around while she talked, now she was shoving her face into Sirene's face.

Sirene scrunched her face. "A lot?" she said weakly, knowing the chance of success was almost nil.

"A lot she says, a lot! I spent so much time underground I was afraid I was going to become a bug. I've only been jumping for the last 17 years Sirene. Till then I had to do things the hard way. Scared of humans and Lycans… ALONE!"

"Because the love of my life abandoned me, and then hundreds of lonely years later she shows up and wants to know if I'm in love with a human. Well, guess what Sirene, I am. I even have a daughter. Except for a Lycan problem that have rounds that can kill our kind with one shot, I'm doing great, just great." Kate's rant had only caused her to begin crying.

"You abandoned me Sirene and I loved you." Kate jumped away to someplace she could break down and cry in peace.

Sirene simply slid down the kitchen cabinet and sat on the floor. "I'm sorry Kitty, I'm so very sorry." She curled up in on herself and started crying.

"I better go find them." Paige gave Alexis a quick kiss and stood up to walk for the door.

"You might want to give them some time; those two have a lot to work out," Hunt cautioned.

"Kate is my Mistress and Sirene has already hurt her. I'm still going to go find them. I'll be back," Paige said as she closed the door.

"That human loves you a lot. I've never seen any human love a vampire as much as she does you. It was what I fought and hoped for when I was Lord. It's nice to see at least one human who has overcome her prejudices when it comes to vampires," Hunt spoke while looking at Alexis.

"I love her a lot, too. She's determined to be a part of the death dealers and fight at my side. We're just having trouble helping her overcome her strength handicap," Alexis admitted.

"Katherine mentioned that there were Lycans in the city. Sounds like something I'll have to look into in the near future. And what about you, Richard, anything come to mind yet?" Hunt switched his attention to Castle.

"How do you know his name? I'm pretty sure mom has never used his first name; she only calls him Castle," Alexis pointed out.

"We've met before, granted it was a few years ago and it was only the one time, briefly. Still I got him in. One would think he would remember me for that. It's not every day an outsider, especially a writer, manages to get into the Agency simply because he asks." Hunt gave Rick a clue.

"Agency." Rick let that roll around in his head. "THE CIA! You were standing next to the director before i find out about the woman I was assigned to follow around for a few weeks, while some suit kept drilling me about what I saw and what would happen to me if I ever told anyone or wrote too much in my book." He finally caught on.

"You were in the CIA!?" Alexis opened her eyes wide.

"You were what, maybe 3 years old at the time. I was already divorced and still writing about Derek Storm. I came up with the idea that he got involved in a CIA case by accident. I asked to be allowed to snoop around the CIA for a few days so I could make the experience seem real. I kept getting turned down until one day I got a call and was told to come in, met you two and some motor mouth."

"That was you? Why?" Rick knew he had been rejected; why was he in suddenly? He had been too happy at the time to question it.

"You were a writer Richard, and I suspected there was a mole in the CIA, selling secrets. Granted, being a vampire, I really don't care if the United States or Russia or China rules the world. I'll simply fit in as best I can and go from there."

"I thought being in the CIA would give me access to certain things that could help me. The CIA was more set up for that than the KGB or some other agency," Hunt explained.

"Mom, you wanted to find mom." Alexis lifted her head up and looked directly at Hunt. Hunt nodded his head. "Katherine, Sirene, and others. I knew Katherine and Sirene were not home at the time so should have survived the attack. It never occurred to me that Sirene would break them up like she did. Those two were so devoted to each other."

"I found Sirene first and found out what had happened. And I gave her hell for breaking up with Katherine. I re-doubled my efforts at finding Katherine. You don't know how hard it is to find a single vampire who could be anywhere on the planet who doesn't want to be found. Hiding in plain sight in the middle of downtown Manhattan is genius."

"I eventually got a lead and gave it to Sirene to follow. I was in Kabul when she sent me word that she had found her," Hunt concluded his tale.

Rick sat there stewing over how long his Mistress and the extremely attractive Sirene had been lovers and that she never said a word about her. Still his Mistress hadn't seen her in a very long time. But 10 years was not just something you forgot about. "Why me? …I mean surely there had to be someone else. And how did you get into the CIA anyway?" Rick was sure they would do a background check, have him pee into a cup for testing, draw blood, take a vision test. Practically take him apart and put him back together again.

"By the time I wanted into the CIA I already had a secure background and with the help of a few friends, faked the CIA's tests. I used their urine, set it up so that it was their blood that was checked and made sure to only come in at night. As for why you? You were an outsider, Richard, and you wanted details. I followed you around; you seemed like the perfect choice."

"Handsome enough to get women interested in you, disarming enough that they wouldn't suspect you, naive enough to think you got in on your own. And anyone who asked you would believe you, since you believed it," Hunt explained.

"Thanks." Rick didn't think any of it sounded like a compliment.

"Don't take it personally Richard. You played your part and did it well. After you left, a few weeks later all the leaks stopped. That left me with a much smaller number of people to study to try and figure out who the mole was." To Hunt Rick had done his part. "You probably don't even know what you found. I'm betting you know who the mole is, you just can't put the pieces together."

"But you do?" Alexis questioned him.

"I think so, but since I can't find her, I don't know. She has totally gone off the grid. No phone, no email, no bills, no mortgages, doesn't seem to own any land. Not even so much as a dental visit. What irks me the most is that I was standing right behind her at one time and didn't suspect a thing. She is one cold bitch." Hunt couldn't help but admire her.

"NO, can't be. …I worked with her! The director assigned her to me. I learned all I did while I was there from her." Rick had caught on.

"Like I said Richard, cold." Hunt understood that Rick had worked it out.

XXXXxxxxXXxxXXxXXXxxxXXxxxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

Paige walked into the main kitchen and found Sirene curled up on the floor sobbing; Kate was nowhere in sight. She got down on the floor beside her. "What happened?" When she didn't get an answer, Paige tried pulling on one of her arms and tried again. "Sirene, what happened. Where's Kate?"

Sirene looked at her. All Paige saw were the tears and one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen before suddenly didn't look all that beautiful. "I screwed up…I screwed up so big." She simply buried her face in her legs again and went back to weeping.

"You mean when you broke up with Kate long ago?" Paige hoped it wasn't recent, and watched Sirene nod her head; she was at least happy for that.

"If you loved her so much, why didn't you track her down? Find her and make it up to her?" It didn't sound so hard to Paige or was Sirene that stubborn?

"I tried, for years and years I tried. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find one vampire who doesn't want to be found!?" Sirene exclaimed, talking into her legs while sniffling.

"So where is Kate now?" Alexis was going to be pissed if she had run off to get away from Sirene.

"I don't know. We continued our argument and she jumped away, crying. …I've screwed up so badly. I don't even know where to begin to fix this." Sirene finally wiped some of her tears away along with her runny nose.

"You still love her, don't you?" Paige knew Kate was in love with Castle now, or at least that was what Alexis kept telling her. Someone was going to get hurt.

"I never stopped. Even when I told her to go, I was ripping my own heart out. It just seemed like such the right idea at the time. …One of us _had_ to live." Sirene wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "I should go before I screw this up any more."

"NO!" Paige leapt at her and grabbed her arm so that if Sirene jumped away she would take her with her and would have to bring her back.

"Let go of me Paige, I know you mean well. But I need to end this, for both of us." Paige knew what that meant!

"LIKE HELL! …Let you jump to someplace where the sun is out and get burnt to ashes? Kate's heart is already damaged enough! Killing yourself is only going to crush what's left of it."

"I know Kate still loves you or she wouldn't be this hurt. And I know she has Castle now instead of you. Please Sirene, give Irene a chance. She's hurting too. The boys may have been mean to her when she was an ugly duckling, but the girls were even meaner. You don't know what it's like to have your peers walk all over you. They didn't even bother to talk about her behind her back. They said horrible things right to her face."

"Please Sirene, she could use someone who is strong. So she's not Kate, but she could be. You and Irene, Kate and Castle. You could be the closest of friends even if you're not lovers anymore. You could still be a part of the family. A little weird family, humans and vampires, but it's still family. …You've lived alone long enough. It's time to come in from the cold Sirene, and Canada sounds kinda cold." Paige smiled but didn't let go of her.

"Sirene, jump us back to the bedroom and if you think I'm letting go of you, think again," Paige informed her. She soon found herself standing in the bedroom again and sat next to Sirene holding on to her.

"Sirene?" Hunt got up and leaned down to he, noticing that Paige was hanging on for dear life.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I screwed up big time." Sirene hung her head.

"You two always were a contradiction. Kate was emotional and physical while you were logical and quiet. Who you couldn't convince, Kate would bash his head in and ask questions later." Hunt chuckled. "I am however glad you two weren't there when we were attacked. You both would likely have been killed. And yes, you screwed up Sirene; I suggest you start thinking of a way to make it up to her." Hunt tapped the top of her head and went back to his chair.

"Where is Kate?" Rick asked, looking at Sirene.

"She was still mad at me and jumped away somewhere. She could be anywhere." Sirene was sorry about that too.

Rick pulled out his cell phone, stood up and started walking to the bedroom door, hoping Kate still had her phone on her. Unfortunately he heard the sound of her phone ringing on his phone and in the room. "SHIT!" Rick found it on the desk.

Suddenly Kate jumped in. "Castle!" She jumped over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and jumped away. She stayed just long enough for everyone in the room to notice that, like Sirene, she had been crying.

"You have a date tomorrow and I'm sitting on you if I have to, to make sure you are there. Irene is nice and she deserves you. …Sorry babe!" Paige called across the room to Alexis. Alexis could only smile back and feel her heart expand a little more for the human she was in love with.

"Castle?" Kate didn't know where to start as they found themselves on some company's outdoor patio area.

"So you and Sirene?" Rick asked.

"I know I didn't tell you about her Castle, but that was over 500 years ago and she was gone. I didn't see the need." Kate slumped into one of the chairs and looked down at the concrete.

He pulled out one of the chairs so he could sit down. They listened to it scrape across the concrete. "You still love her."

She looked at Castle who deserved to know. "I've loved her since the day I met her. We had 10 glorious years as vampire lovers and I didn't leave her side or her mine unless we had to. We had to be careful when we were in human towns. Lesbians back then were treated pretty much close to witches. We could only show and express our love when we were home."

"Then we came home to find it all gone, burned to the ground with dead bodies and piles of ash all over. We searched the area for days, well nights actually, and found no one. All of our animals were either still milling about or had run off. We fed off of them as we always had done. We never did take human life. Lord Hunt wanted to find a way for our kind to work and live with humans. It was his dream."

"It was actually starting to work, or so we thought. The dead humans' bodies showed us that Lycans were involved, but more than that we didn't know. Sirene, in her cold calculating way, decided that if we were to keep the vampire race and Lord Hunts dream alive, we needed to split up and take a different route."

"It instantly broke my heart; I thought she didn't really love me. I took my anger out on her and started pounding on her while screaming at her for not loving me like I loved her. She pleaded her case and left the next night. She left me crying and wishing I had been there and killed too."

"It took me years to get over her, but I never really forgot her. She had taken a piece of my heart with her when she left. Not literally like Alexis has, but you get the meaning." Kate wiped at the tears that just wouldn't go away.

"You want her back." Rick figured he was out. How did he compete with a lover that she still had feelings for that she had been with for 10 years? They had barely been together for a couple of months.

"That's just it, I don't. Seeing her made me happy that she was still alive, but I'm not in love with her anymore. I'll always love her, but I don't want her, I want you."

"I've worked too hard to make you mine and I'm keeping you Castle. And we have a daughter. She may be 19 years old, but she is yours. Maybe not by blood line anymore and I can't do anything about that, but she's alive. Your Alexis is 19 years old now and she's alive." Kate pleaded her case about them yet again.

He sat up straighter and looked at her. "You don't want her back?" Now he really was questioning her.

She shook her head. "I own you Castle, you're mine and I don't throw away things I own. Sirene threw me away and I know the pain of that and I'm not doing that to you, or to my…our daughter." Kate stood up and looked down at him.

"Who am I Castle?" She decided to test if he was still in or now out.

"You are Mistress Kate and you own me. You own my mind, body, heart and soul and you can fuck my ass anytime you want to," he recited it back to her. "And you are?" she questioned him. "I am yours Mistress, you own me."

She smiled as she wiped away any stray tears. "Do you still remember how to kiss me?" She wanted to be kissed. Sirene being here and reminded her of how broken her heart was until he came along.

Rick showed Kate that he knew just how to kiss her. She broke from the kiss to let him get some air and then she devoured his mouth.

"The next few nights or even weeks are going to be different Castle. Just don't forget, you are mine and I'm not Sirene's anymore. We are going to talk about how you know Lord Hunt." She poked him in the chest and jumped them back to their bedroom where they found everyone still there.


	21. Chapter 21

**CH21**

 **It has been two weeks now:**

The house didn't have any extra bedrooms, they were all taken. Alexis had offered their bedroom and would use the sleeper sofa and or sleeper loveseat in the living room, since it was all they had left.

Kate had agreed but only if they switched every couple of days. So Sirene and Lord Hunt had been using Kate and Castle's bedroom sharing their king sized bed while the four of them switched off between the living room and the bedroom Alexis and Paige had been using.

Hunt had gotten a text yesterday that would have him leaving for Pakistan tomorrow. After that Sirene had insisted to switch with Alexis and Paige. Right now she was in the bedroom putting on the finishing touches for her date tonight when Paige walked in looking for some clothes to change into.

"Another date with Irene?" Paige headed for the closet. "You've been seeing a lot of her. Two dates last week and this will be the third this week."

"She really is nice, so thank you. So far it has been fun to watch her come of her shell and see just what her personality is like. I've tried to avoid the problems she has had and focus on the now and what the future could be."

"I don't mean move in together, have sex daily or even weekly, since all we've done is a quick friendly kiss. I'm not even sure she is interested in me that way. Right now I'm just a friend who she has fun with," Sirene informed Paige.

"So what's on tap for tonight?" Paige questioned since she was interested in how her friend was doing and if she liked Sirene.

"That is proving to begin to be a problem. I've been avoiding places that serve food or drinks, since I can't do either. Which reminds me..." And suddenly Sirene jumped away and was back a moment later as Paige is getting some underwear out of the dresser. Sirene was sucking on a blood bag.

"I don't want to risk wanting to bite her or lose myself if she accidentally cuts herself." Sirene wanted to be satisfied and not need blood while out on her dates.

"Tonight is dancing followed by a tour of Central Park at night. After that I don't know. We'll think of something." She needed to do some research on places to go and things to do.

"Good luck!" Paige took her clothes and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. Showers were another thing that was in short supply with extra people in the house.

Sirene looked into the mirror on the dresser and jumped for the front door of Irene's apartment. She had been inside it and while it was clean it wasn't anything to write home about. She wasn't sure just what Irene's style was.

She knocked and waited. "Coming, coming," Sirene could hear through the door. The door opened to find a partially dressed Irene answering the door. "I know, I know, come on in. Just give me a minute." And Irene made a beeline back to her bedroom.

Irene dove back into her closet and stripped off what she had selected. Sirene had showed up dressed up, like really dressed up. She knew they were going dancing, but to her that meant clubbing, but what Sirene had shown up wearing didn't say clubbing.

"Do I?" Irene questioned herself. She stood there, planted her feet, got out a dress from the back of her closet that she had bought long ago and prayed it would still fit her. What had gotten her to buy it eluded her, but maybe today was the day she would wear it!

It was long and reached all the way to the floor and if she wasn't careful she would even end up stepping on it. It was also a halter top and almost backless.

With dress in hand, she stepped over to her dresser and opened up her bra drawer. Color wasn't the problem, she only had 2 colors to choose from. She wished her paycheck went further, but it didn't. Irene pulled out bras and tried to find one that wouldn't show on her backless dress.

"Uhh," Irene deflated. "Fine I'll do without." And she tried to shimmy herself into the dress and after three attempts at getting the ties on the back sinched tight she gave up.

Next came shoes, which were also easy. Her paychecks just didn't go into fancy bras or shoes, still she had a pair that would work. Her make-up was already in place as was her hair.

Irene went back out into the living room after picking up her clutch. "Hi I'm so sorry, I thought, I mean when you said dancing I thought, …can you lace me up please?" And Irene turned her back on Sirene. It was only now that it hit her that she had forgotten to put on a pair of panties.

' _Oh well, too late now,'_ Irene thought to herself.

Sirene was liking what she was seeing. Irene had her hair up and it exposed her neck and the dress exposed her creamy white shoulders. Shoulders that hadn't seen a beach in a long time. It left her wondering if Irene even owned a swim suit. It got Sirene to wonder what she would look like in a bikini. She certainly had the body for one.

She ran her hands over Irene's shoulders and down her arms, watching goose bumps rise up where her fingers had just been. Sirene finally made it to the straps of the bustier top portion of her dress and was pleasantly surprised that Irene had stopped breathing.

Sirene started working on the straps that would lace her into this contraption and found the problem right away. She decided to have some fun and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Suck it in girlfriend if you want to be pulled tightly into this thing." She played her fingers over Irene's bare back. God, but dancing with her hands all over her back let alone Irene's hands over her bare back was going to be one hell of a night.

What Sirene couldn't see was Irene biting her lower lip to keep from moaning over having her run her fingers all over her skin. Irene barely even heard the word "Inhale." Those words had disappeared after she had called her girlfriend.

Still Irene took in a deep breath and felt the laces being tightened into place, leaving her no room to let her breath back in. "Suck it in, girl." Sirene told her, forcing Irene to place her hands on her tummy and inhale again, feeling Sirene pull the laces tight, putting her into the torture device.

"There…all done." She made a bow tie to hold it all in place and ran her fingers over Irene's bare shoulders. "Turn around and let's see if you can still move and still breathe," Sirene asked.

Sirene was the one that couldn't breathe. She could see the hint of hard nipples under the contraption. _'Has she gone commando_ _,_ _too?'_

"You're gorgeous..." Sirene managed to get out, completely stunned by what she was soon going to have in her arms. She watched Irene lower her head as a blush started up from her neck to her face. "Thanks. …You look incredible, too." Irene liked her dress too. It had a halter top that was completely back less all the way down to the crack of her ass. Irene noticed as she started walking for the door. "Coming girlfriend?" Sirene called over her shoulder.

Sirene could have jumped them there easily, however they took a taxi. Irene had never even heard of this place. Which was no surprise since she didn't get out much until Sirene came along. Just an occasional lunch with Paige.

 _Le Bain is located at 444 West 13th Street between West Street and 10th Ave in the Meatpacking District._

The people standing outside all looked young, about Irene's age if not a little younger while Sirene looked a little older. They hadn't talked about their age much, though she knew Irene was 21, while she looked like she was 24. Twenty-four plus seven hundred and two.

It looked like no one was getting in, male or female. It was just a little before 10:00 pm and as they walked up Irene saw the bouncer's motion for them to come up and bypass everyone in line.

Irene hadn't noticed until Sirene handed them over, but she had two $50 bills in her hand that she slipped into the hand of one of the bouncers as he opened the doors.

Sirene led Irene around the space looking it over. It wasn't really very big though it did have a second floor that had nice views of Manhattan and the Hudson River. There was also a pool in the middle of the place downstairs. It looked big enough to hold maybe 20 people and had built-in seating that had signs telling everyone that it was 4-feet deep.

She stepped up behind Irene and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I don't think we brought swim suits unless you feel like skinny dipping," Sirene teased.

"I think I'll pass. …I prefer to be naked in private," Irene responded before she could stop herself, realizing what she had just said and to whom she had said it.

Sirene kept her mouth right where it was. "Good to know." And allowed her lips to brush across Irene's ear, feeling Irene tremble. "Dance with me?" she asked her.

This early in the evening the songs were all slow and the two of them to held each other and slowly danced, mostly in place.

This was the closest Sirene had been to another person since Kate over 500 years ago and she buried her face into Irene's neck who in turn was running her hands over Sirene's bare back.

"Sirene?" Irene had a question but was afraid to ask.

"Yes," she whispered while she ran her lips across Irene's ear, feeling the smooth skin of her upper back in her hands.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Irene didn't know if she wanted an answer or where that would take her.

"Enjoy the touch, the feel and what it means to have a beautiful woman in my arms. Even one who thinks she isn't that beautiful or worthy of being here? …Yes, though it has been a few years." Sirene whispered into her ear. She was a little afraid that she was pushing Irene too hard.

"You…You like women?" Irene just wasn't ready yet.

"Like the company of a beautiful woman? Yes. Are you not enjoying our dates or being in my arms?" Could she question Irene into seeing the obvious?

"I…I enjoy our dates. They make me feel…" Irene couldn't say it.

"Wanted, loved even. Has no one ever wanted to get to know you, the real you. Treat you like you want to be treated. The way you deserve to be treated? …Come with me." Sirene let go of Irene, took her by the hand, took her upstairs, and opened a door to take them out onto the patio that overlooked Manhattan.

The place didn't get going until after midnight which was still about 2 hours away so the pace was a little slow. "It's lovely, isn't it?" Sirene was looked out onto the city, waiting for Irene to join her.

"Yes, it is. I've never seen it at night like this before. I've never really been a night person. The lights look beautiful from up here." Irene looked out onto the city like Sirene was doing.

"They say Paris is the city of lights and you haven't see anything until you see it at night from the top of the Eiffel Tower," Sirene commented, continuing to look out on the city lights.

"You've been to Paris!?" Irene was interested now. "I've always wanted to travel and see new places. It's just that between my school loans and the cost of living here, I can barely afford to do anything. If…when I finish my courses I can take my RN exam. Thanks to my job that will take me a couple of more years and then I'll be paying off my student loans till the day I die." She was exaggerating, but it was how she felt.

"There is one more thing a sight like this is good for." Sirene offered and saw the look of _'What?'_ on Irene's face.

"This." And Sirene took Irene's face in her hands and moved in slowly to kiss her. She tried to put all of her into the softest kiss she could come up with and felt Irene stand ramrod straight. Eventually Irene returned her kisses which allowed Sirene to move her arms to hold Irene tight to her.

Irene soon however broke from the kiss. "No…I'm not, I can't be…I'm sorry." Irene ran, leaving a shocked Sirene behind.

"I just want…I'm sorry, too." Sirene let the tears fall, jumped for the bedroom, and began packing.

"Going somewhere?" Hunt was using the laptop on the table when Sirene came in.

"I've stayed here too long. It's time to leave." She didn't even try to get her bag closed before jumping away.

Hunt didn't like the sound of it so he went looking for Paige and found her in the mini kitchen making herself and Rick something to eat. "Sirene just came back from her date, packed up her clothes and jumped away. We need to talk with your friend Irene."

"I…I don't know where their date was." Paige didn't understand the need to find Irene. The date was over early, so what?

"You know where she lives?" Hunt pushed. "Of course," Paige told him. Irene was her friend, of course she knew where she lived.

"I need a location or a picture, we're going there. …NOW!" Hunt said to her and got Paige to give him her address. Hunt took hold of Paige and they jumped.

"Fourth floor," she pointed and found herself in the hallway. "Down here." Paige walked down to her door and Hunt jumped them to the other side of the door.

They didn't see her so she walked to Irene's bedroom. "IRENE!?" Paige came back. "She's not here."

"You have my phone number and numbers for the others. Stay here and call one of us when she shows up," Hunt orders her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Paige didn't see a problem.

"Sirene jumped in and packed while crying and jumped back out again," Hunt explained.

She slapped a hand over her mouth. "OH GOD! Did she…would she." Paige knew she had already stopped Sirene from doing just that once already. "She said she lives near Victoria, Canada."

"I know , that's where I found her. It's just that it's not dark there yet," Hunt stated and jumped back to the house.

"OH GOD! …Please Sirene no, please no." She pulled out her phone. "Hi babe, I need you to get your mother to jump you to Irene's apartment right away." Paige needed her.

"Paige, what happened? Is she alright?" Alexis needed answers.

"Please babe, just do it." She ended the call and waited for one or the other.

It took a few minutes then suddenly Kate and Alexis showed up. "You two stay here and I'll come get you before the sun comes up." She let go of her.

Worried, Paige said, "You need to find her Kate, before she does something stupid."

"I know sweetie, I know." And Kate jumped away. Paige fell into Alexis's arms. "This is all my fault. I'm the one that put them together."

"Let's find out just what happened first," Alexis soothed.

"Can they really find her? She could have jumped anywhere. Even where the sun is shining." Paige had real fears.

Kate and Hunt had some ideas but most of what they were talking about centered on her going home first. They both took a spot and jumped there to look around and wait for the darkness before moving on.

Alexis was sitting and Paige was wandering around the apartment too nervous to sit down. Two hours later the front door finally opened and in walked Irene who found Paige crashing into her.

"You had us worried sick. What happened Irene, tell me what happened. I thought you liked Sirene, I know she was learning to like you." Paige needed answers right away.

"I don't… who's that?" Irene saw Alexis walk up to them.

"Irene, this is Alexis, Alexis this is Irene. Alexis is my girlfriend and the love of my life. I moved out of my apartment and in with her… family." Paige knew she had never met Alexis before and likely didn't know she had moved either.

"You…and her are. You didn't tell me." Irene suddenly didn't know her friend.

"I didn't know I was either until I met Alexis. We've been dating for weeks now and making love to each other for almost as long. I love her Irene, she means the world to me." Paige began to glow and Irene could see it.

"What happened?" Alexis asked this time.

"We were going to go dancing. I thought she meant clubbing to pick up boys or at least dance with boys. But she meant dance with me. We danced for a little time and Sirene was holding me close. Then we went upstairs and out onto the patio to look at the city lights."

"And then she kissed me. I was shocked at first and when I…I ran." Irene broke away from Paige and walked to the living room.

"You didn't like the kiss?" Paige still didn't see an answer yet.

"That's just it, I did like the kiss. Sirene is beautiful and sexy and just the kind of person I've dreamed about and know that I can't have. I'm not a lesbian, I can't be!" Irene spun in place and turned her back on them.

Paige moved up behind Irene and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can't or won't?"

Irene was silent for a time. "You don't understand. My parents are both dead and it's just me. The last thing my mother asked of me was to find a nice guy who would love me, get married, have kids and be happy."

"I can't do that with Sirene, don't you see?" Irene turned to face them with tears in her eyes.

"My parents are gone too, Irene, you know that. I also know that my parents wanted me to be happy. Well, Alexis makes me happy. There isn't anyone else I want in my life. I think my parents would be glad that I found someone who loves me as much as I love her."

"You deserve to be happy too, Irene. I know you may not think so, but you do," Paige pleaded with her.

Alexis stepped up, since time was short and maybe some shock therapy was just what Irene needed. "Irene, Sirene had a long relationship with another woman and recently lost her, likely forever, and it has broken her heart. She is more than capable of loving another woman." Irene knew Sirene was around her age. A 10 year relationship would mean that it started in Sirene's mid-teens which would really freak Irene out even more than the lesbian issue.

"If she kissed you tonight she must have seen something in you worth loving, worth taking a chance with. Sirene is fragile at the moment Irene, we think she may have or is about to do something stupid," Alexis tried to see if this shocked Irene.

"Something stupid…"Then Irene's eyes light up and open wide. "You mean kill herself…Because I ran. No she wouldn't, would she? Where did she go, we need to stop her." Irene was in.

"We have people out looking for her, but she could be anywhere. Just what do we tell her when we find her?" Alexis asked, thinking there was only one person who could stop her.

"All any parent wants Irene is for their children to be happy. Happy with a guy or happy with Sirene, and who says you two can't have children? Live in a house with a white picket fence?" Paige made a face since that wasn't her style; Irene smiled too since it wasn't hers either.

They could both see the range of emotions playing across Irene's face. "Were you not happy on your dates with Sirene?" Alexis inquired. "You don't like her and don't want a possible future with her where both of you are happy?"

"We're not asking you to marry her Irene, but if she makes you happy, why run from it? Just because your mother mentioned a guy? I know there are still a number of bigoted people in the world, but their numbers are fading fast and most of them are like, really old." It was enough to get Irene to smile a little.

"Help us stop her from doing something stupid and then you two can talk. Really talk," Alexis said, as Irene nodded her head.

Alexis decided speed was likely going to be needed and a simple phone call was not going to work. She pulled out her phone and pressed SEND. "Hi mom, we need you in Irene's apartment so you can pick up Irene and take her with you." Alexis looked at Irene who was in for one hell of a surprise, likely followed by another equally big one.


	22. Chapter 22

**CH22**

Kate jumped into Irene's living room and saw Irene was surrounded by Alexis and Paige and Irene had a shocked look on her face. "You didn't tell her," Kate surmised.

Alexis shook her head. "One shock at a time mom."

"You must be Irene, I'm Kate and I'm Alexis's mother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Paige has nothing but good things to say about you." Kate offered her hand and when Irene finally took it, Kate used it to bring Irene into a hug.

"I should probably get you two home first, you're first sweetie." Kate took hold of Alexis's arm and jumped for home only to jump back a few short seconds later. She was met with the same wide eyed look on Irene's face.

"Say goodbye to your friend, Paige," Kate said.

"I know it's a lot Irene, just talk to her when you find her and let your heart tell you the rest." Paige didn't want to think about them not finding her. Kate took Paige's arm and jumped her next to Alexis.

"Pray she is jumping for home or we may never find her," Kate warned them and felt bad since this was partly her fault. She jumped back for Irene.

"Hi." Kate looked at Irene who was still, barely breathing. "We call it jumping. Essentially I can jump from one location to another anywhere on the planet in an instant. I just need to see where I'm going, either by having already been there before or seeing it in a picture, so long as the picture isn't too old." Fortunately for both of them Hunt had pictures of where Sirene had been living since he had been there when he found her.

"You…" Irene was still in shock. Kate simply smiled. It reminded her of doing this with Paige. "Your friend Paige has done this several times with me," she assured her and stepped in to wrap her arms around Irene. "Better hold on tight. It doesn't hurt but it can be a bit of a shock," she warned her and jumped.

She let go of Irene and let her look around. Irene found herself way up high looking out over a city and seeing their lights. "Where are we?" Irene had no idea. Kate spun her to look in a different direction.

Irene's eyes opened wide. "We're in Seattle?" She could see the Space Needle in the distance. "Sirene lives in Seattle?"

"Actually Sirene lives on an island just a few miles east of Victoria, Canada. We need to wait here for about half an hour," Kate informed her knowing that they needed to wait to make sure the sun was down at Sirene's home.

"You can do this anytime and go anywhere?"

"There are a few limitations, but yeah, pretty much. I haven't been on an airplane for a while now."

Irene was silent for a while as she wandered around the roof of the building they were standing on top of. "You said we?" she asked.

"I only know of three people who can jump. I used to only know of one other, but I didn't even know if he was still alive. His name is Jackson Hunt and you already know the third person."

Irene stopped wandering around and turned to look at her. It wasn't possible was it? "Seriously!?" Irene watched Kate begin to smile. "Sirene can… she knows how to do this?" Irene tried to think back to all their dates and started looking at them with different eyes.

"Can she teach me how to do it?" Irene didn't notice that she had included Sirene into her future so easily. However, Kate noticed. "I don't think so, no. I'm not entirely sure, but likely no." Kate was pretty certain you needed to be a vampire, not a human, and old enough to develop the power.

"Darn." Irene hung her head. "Sirene can take you anywhere you want to go. Stay somewhere else for a weekend instead of staying at home. Go see your favorite team out on a road game. Go see the running of the bulls." Kate immediately thought _'O_ _ops,_ _'_ since that event likely happened during the day with the sun out. Still Irene could go alone.

"Alexis said she had loved a woman before, do you know who?"

Kate remained silent not sure how to answer that one. "Yes, I know they were deeply in love with each other. Their love was unshakable, neither of them feared what other people thought and had no fear of showing their love for each other." Well, so long as they did it at home.

"What happened?" Irene wondered.

"One of them did something incredibly stupid and shattered both of their hearts. It left them adrift wishing that they could find a way to fix it, but they didn't. Sirene never did find anyone else while the other one did."

"And then I rejected her," Irene understood. Kate walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "You got scared and it's understandable. If Sirene didn't have the history that she had neither of us would be here. You two might possibly find your own way back to each other." She held Irene close and prayed they could find and reach Sirene and that she wasn't still on the run. Her old lover needed to be happy again. It had been too long already.

"I screwed up." Irene could see it. Kate pushed Irene away from her just enough to look at her. "No, you didn't. You did what your head told you to do. The trick all of us have, myself included, is listening to what out hearts are telling us."

"I was alone for a long time with a broken heart until I met Castle. My head told me one thing." ' _He's a human you idiot!'_ "While my heart told me another." ' _I'm lonely you idiot.'_

"I've never been so happy that I listened to my heart and let it do the talking. My head had the fear and my heart told me not to listen and I'm ever so happy that I didn't let my fear rule me."

"I'd still be alone today and not having nearly has much fun as I am now. Your first question to answer for yourself is did you react because of the fear that your head told you? Or did you run because you knew this wasn't who you are and you just wanted a friend?"

"Just remember Irene, Sirene has loved before and knows how to love you too. You just have to not fear what that means for you. You might be surprised to learn that Sirene has her own fears," she informed her. Sirene was a vampire and hundreds of years older that Irene. Talk about the ultimate age difference! One was very experienced in life even if she did look about the same age as Irene, while the other was still learning her place in life.

"Time to go." She looked at her watch.

"Kate…Thank you. I haven't had a mother to help me in a long time." Irene blinked back the tears.

"You're welcome. I'd be happy to add you along with Alexis and Paige. Ready?" She looked down at Irene who nodded her head. And with Irene in her arms they jumped for Sirene's home.

XXXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXXXxxXXxXxXxXxxX

"Tell me good news," she asked as she entered the room.

"We have several thousand rounds of vampire killers now, more than enough to take out any coven. We also have more than enough C-4 to open 3 holes in any building."

"Excellent!" Finally some good news. She was a lot happier when things went her way. "Now we just need to find their coven."

"We have a thought about that," he offered, knowing that it wasn't his place.

She, however, was willing to listen since it had taken so long. "Show me," she demanded, not willing to listen to something stupid that just wasted her time.

"We've collaborated and worked out where we have looked and found nothing. They are getting into the city somehow, probably by vehicles. We have run them off each time they get close. Likely they have our location pinned down to a small search area. Doing the same to them, we have eliminated this area," he swept his hand over large areas on a map that were outside of the city.

"Too far out means a long drive and they can't risk getting caught out with the sun up; they will die in place leaving them vulnerable as you have taught us. What if they are hiding here in the city, maybe even in Manhattan itself?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Closed and inactive during the day but comes alive at night." She thought about it. Still this was New York City. A lot of places only came to life at night. From Central Park to the warehouse district and beyond.

"Fine, create a circular search pattern centered on Central Park and work your way out. Inform me of any sites that look promising and I'll look them over myself."

"Yes Mistress, immediately." He bowed his respect and didn't notice how brown his nose kept getting.

xxxXXXxxXXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXx

" **WOW!"** Both Kate and Irene spoke at the same time as they arrived in Sirene's living room which was were Hunt took his picture.

Kate looked around and she could almost swear she was back home with Lord Hunt. She was standing in a large open concept log cabin that had the living, dining and kitchen in one large space with a handmade staircase off to one side. It was smaller than home had been, but it certainly had the feel. Hell, even the furniture looked handmade like home.

What Irene saw was a rustic log cabin with lots and lots of wood. Giant wood beams with an open structure roof. Probably 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom on the second floor over the kitchen. Wood walls and wood floors. Even the kitchen had wood.

"It's GORGOUS!" Irene sounded off after a minute, as Kate nodded her head.

"It feels like home when we were younger," Kate mentioned and immediately bit her lower lip, cursing her big mouth.

Irene heard her and spun to face her. "You knew Sirene before this. …How?" Irene thought about it. "You're not old enough to have been together for 10 years. But it was you wasn't it? You're the one whose heart was broken."

"It's complicated and not really my story to tell, but yeah, she broke my heart. Sirene had a reason and while I didn't then and still don't agree with it, her reasoning was sound at the time. It simply cost us our love for each other and caused both of us pain."

"I found Castle and she hasn't yet found anyone to fill her open and broken heart."

"Except for me," Irene said softly.

"Except for you," Kate agreed. "I'm going upstairs." Upstairs she found two bedrooms and a Jack and Jill bathroom. She also found a suitcase that had been dropped and left behind. "So Sirene beat us here. We may have just missed her. Now where did you go, Sirene and when will you be back?" She wasn't willing to think, _'_ _I_ _f at all.'_

Kate went back downstairs and found Irene wandering around looking at every little thing. "She's been here and left again," she commented on her way down.

"I can stay and wait for her, you don't have to stay."

Kate pulled out her phone. "No cell service," she announced, as Irene also checked her phone.

"I found the washer and dryer so I can wash the clothes I'm wearing. We're both about the same size so I can borrow something from her while they are being dried. I just need food." Irene walked towards the two refrigerators, not understanding why she had two and where was the range?

"IRENE, NO!" Kate yelled just as she opened one of them. She stood there in shock.

Kate jumped next to her and closed the refrigerator door. Irene's mouth hung open and her eyes were open wide. "It's filled with blood. Why would she have a fridge filled with blood?"

When Kate took too long, Irene reached for the second refrigerator only to have Kate stop her from opening it. "Kate?" To Irene being blocked meant there was blood in it, too.

"What the hell Kate! What's with all the blood?"

Kate opened her mouth only to close it again just as fast. "What the hell is going on? What the hell are you two? Vampires?" Irene meant it as a joke.

Kate's silence kept her talking and flying out into left field. "My god! Are all of you vampires? Even Paige? I don't understand. She and I have gone out to dinner together, she eats food not blood. We've been out in the sun together. She has stood up for me, defended me, tried to get me to see things can be better," Irene continued, as she stared at Kate.

"Irene." Kate tried to place her hands on Irene's shoulder. "DON'T. What are you? Oh my god, you jumped us here. I don't even know where I am or how to get back home. Why did we jump to Seattle first?" Irene was sure she was screwed or in this case, bitten.

"You want to turn me into a vampire don't you? My god, I've been so stupid. Paige set me up and I thought she was my friend." Irene was now way past left field and still going.

" **IRENE STOP!"**

"Paige is human and in love with my daughter. Castle is human and I love him and I'm pretty sure he loves me back. Yes, my daughter, Sirene, and myself are vampires, but we don't attack and suck humans dry. That's why we have refrigerators filled with blood bags."

"We fall in love with whom we please. I would do anything for my daughter, her lover, and Castle. Forget what you saw in movies, that's just Hollywood and is meant to entertain you and make money. That's not who we are."

"Irene, think about it. You've been out on dates with Sirene. Did she at any time try and bite and drain you dry? You've been alone with her haven't you? And she did kiss you, does that sound like something a vampire would do?"

"We're no different from you Irene, we just happen to drink blood to live. You have no idea how much animal blood I've had."

Irene stared at Kate. "Animal blood, seriously?"

"Blood is blood Irene. Any type of blood like AB- or O+, it doesn't matter. Blood is blood. Just like animals have blood. And we don't have to drink a human or animal dry and kill it. I've tasted Castle's blood countless times, he's even nicked himself on purpose for me to taste while we are making love to each other. I have no doubt that my daughter and Paige have done the same. We do it as part of loving the other, not because we need the blood."

"We are not killers, Irene. We're just…different. Come, sit down with me." Kate moved over and sat on the loveseat. "Please sit Irene," she motioned at a chair and waited for Irene to sit down. "Scared?" she asked her since she still looked very wary of her.

"A little. You're supposed to be drinking me dry right now, so that I don't sound the alarm and have you all killed."

"That has always been a problem. Most humans are a lot like you, or the you that was freaking out. There are 22 vampires in my house and they all get along with Paige and Castle easily. I'll admit it wasn't that way at first, but they've learned to trust them over time."

"Sirene isn't any different Irene. You just need to give her a chance. Talk to her and listen to her." She looked at her watch. "We need to leave in about an hour before the sun comes up in New York."

"That's why we stopped in Seattle!" Irene stared at Kate as a light bulb went on over her head.

"Sunlight will fry us to ash in seconds as we scream in pain during those seconds."

"Wood stake to the heart?" Irene queried.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Sort of. A piece of wood alone will hurt us and over time we'll recover after we or someone else pulls it out. Pound it though our heart and our body so that it hits ground on the other side and yeah, we die, permanently," she admitted since she needed to tell Irene the truth.

"Garlic, holy water?" Irene inquired.

"What about them?"

' _That answered that question_ _,'_ Irene thought. "Dracula?"

"Hollywood."

"Coffins and sleeping on dirt?" Irene tried another.

"Sirene sleeps upstairs in one of the bedrooms, go look for yourself. Go on, I swear she's not up there in some creepy coffin waiting for you to open it and suck you dry."

It was just minutes before Irene came back downstairs. "That bed was nice. I don't know where she got it but I want one." She was smiling as she came down the stairs, which made Kate chuckle.

"No coffin filled with dirt?"

"No coffin filled with dirt." Irene admitted. "She even has towels, shampoo, moisturizer and other stuff."

"Which tells you what?" She wondered if she had reached Irene yet or was she still creeped out.

"Sirene is a vampire just not a movie vampire."

"Trust me. Paige and Castle had just as much trouble as you are having right now and look where they are now."

"I need to leave soon the sun will be coming up in New York shortly. You still have 3 or 4 hours here. So I have a question..."

"Do I stay or go home with you." Irene got it.

"You have a question to ask yourself. Before you found out that Sirene was a vampire, what did your heart tell you and what did your head tell you and which one are you going to listen to?"

Irene actually didn't want to answer the question. Why couldn't Sirene be a guy? "I'm scared but I'll stay and wait for Sirene to come home. We need to talk. You swear that she won't bite me and bleed me dry?"

"Sirene won't bite you and bleed you dry. In fact if you let her, she'll probably kiss you senseless and maybe teach you what it is to make love to another woman if you want. She certainly knows a few things and has a few tricks that will leave you screaming in pleasure."

"I have to go. Last chance."

Irene shook her head while swallowing her fears. "I'm staying. Just come back to get me." Irene had no idea how to get back if Kate didn't come back to get her.

Kate hugged Irene and brushed her lips over Irene's cheek. "Give her a chance. Good luck." And Kate jumped for home and barely had time to strip off her clothes and jump into bed with Castle's arms around her before the sun came up, killing her and the others.

Irene went outside to look around and didn't see anyone. No people, no other buildings of any kind. "My god she lives out here all alone?" It was then that Irene's heart took a hit.

She found a garage, got a side door open, and found it filled with a work shop. "She made all the furniture. She's a carpenter!" She wandered around and found all kinds of power tools, wood finishes and stains, piles of lumber. Even the attic had lumber waiting to be used. A lot of it looked like it came from some old barn.

She stepped over to a pile of old wood beams that looked like they were 14 x 14 and tried lifting one. "My god, how strong is she?" Irene couldn't even budge it a little bit. "She has no car. How does she come and go and get this stuff in here?" She kept looking around and found that she was in the middle of making…something.

Irene left the garage and walked around the house and finally noticed that all of the windows had big shutters on the outside that looked like they could be locked from the inside.

She was curious so she went back inside to look at them from the inside. Just as she closed the door she found herself with her arm shoved up her back while being pushed against the door. "OW!" She was immediately released.

"Irene! …How...what. How did you get here?" Sirene backed away from her.

Irene turned around and saw Sirene. "Hi, can we talk?"


	23. Chapter 23

**CH23**

"How did you get here?" Sirene never expected to find Irene here let alone ever again.

"Kate brought me. Well technically she stopped on the roof of some building in Seattle first before coming here. Something about someone taking a picture so she knew where to go." Irene explained

"Hunt!" Sirene whispered. "I'm going to kill him." She didn't mean it literally, she was just angry with him.

"So you're a vampire? Kate told me a little. Not a lot and a whole lot all at the same time." Irene explained and walked right up to Sirene, trying to keep her fears from stopping her.

"I've been outside, there is no one. You live here all alone."

Sirene nodded her head. "It took me years to get here and find this place. It took 2 years to have it built after finding someone who would build it for me. I inspected it every night during construction."

"And built all of the furniture," Irene pointed out and explained after seeing Sirene's face. "I found your workshop outside in the garage that didn't have a car in it."

"It keeps me busy most days. I even build things for consignment on occasion and take it to Victoria. Irene I'm sorry…" Sirene was interrupted when Irene placed a finger over her lips.

"I'm sorry Sirene, but you scared me and I don't react well to other people."

"Because you've been treated poorly. I know, Paige told me a little. I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Because your refrigerators are full of blood."

She turned her head to look at the refrigerators and then back to Irene. "Partly, but I don't want to drink you dry. I want you just as you are."

"So you still want me even after how I've treated you?" Irene placed her finger over Sirene's lips to silence her. "You should know something first. Dad died suddenly when I was little. Mom never really talked about it. Then mom ended up in the hospital and died there. She asked me to find a nice guy, get married, have children and be happy. It was the last thing she ever told me."

"And I'm not a guy and can't give you children."

"I enjoyed our dates, you're fun to be with. I just never thought about you like that until you kissed me."

"I'm sorry Irene I shouldn't have pushed… " Sirene was silenced by Irene placing another finger on her lips.

"Will you shut-up and let me finish. Are all vampires like you?" Irene took her finger away and Sirene remained silent.

"Kate asked me a question. She wanted to know and find out if I knew. Was I listening to my head or listening to my heart? Was I taking my mother's words too literally or was I actually scared of being involved with another woman? What was it that was making me happy?"

"And?" she asked since it sounded like Irene had come to a conclusion. Since she had stayed there with no way back home, Sirene's hopes and dreams soared.

Irene didn't answer her question. She simply removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. She soon found Sirene's arms around as she pulled her in close.

Sirene's tongue searched Irene's mouth while she followed her lead and plundered her mouth. She broke from the kiss to allow Irene a chance to get some air into her lungs. Sirene kissed the tip of her nose, her eyelids, her forehead followed by kissing her lips softly as she licked them.

"You're probably hungry, I know humans need food and my kitchen isn't meant for that."

"I'm fine."

"And I'm the host and it is my responsibility to make sure you are satisfied. Let me grab my bag and we can go." Sirene jumped to her bedroom, reached with a shaking hand for her bag, and jumped back to Irene.

"But you don't have a car."

"Don't need one. We're going to Victoria to find you a restaurant that is still open." Sirene told her and jumped to Victoria, Canada. It was 6:00 A.M. in New York City which meant it was 3:00 A.M. in Victoria.

They found a bar and grill that was still open; Irene was forced to settle for pub food.

"You don't eat? And you don't drink? Except for blood?"

"Not yours, never yours. I promise. I would rather die than drink from you!"

"Not even a little?"

"What did Kate tell you?"

"Kate will poke Castle's finger and place it in her mouth so she can taste him without actually drinking from him." Irene explained. "Likely Alexis does the same with Paige. You sure you don't want to poke my finger and taste me?" Irene teased.

"Irene!" Sirene cautioned her only to watch as Irene got up, walked around the booth and sat next to her. She ran her finger across Sirene's lips. "Are you sure my blood isn't good enough for you?"

Sirene couldn't take it any longer. She took hold of Irene's hand and ran her forefinger across her fang causing it to start bleeding. She placed her finger into her mouth, closed her lips around Irene's finger, and started sucking, followed soon by Sirene moaning.

Irene felt a moment of pain when her finger was pricked and she figured out that her own blood could be used in a way to exert a little control and tease Sirene at the same time.

Eventually the wound stopped bleeding. Sirene removed Irene's finger from her mouth and licked her lips. "Take us back home," Irene asked while her courage was still with her.

Sirene grabbed her bag, placed a Canadian hundred dollar bill on the table and jumped them to her bedroom where she started to slowly remove Irene's shirt. "Tell me to stop and I will…I hope," she told Irene. Her shirt came off while Sirene kissed her.

She ran her hands up and down Irene's now bare back before undoing the bra she was wearing, freeing her breasts. Sirene bent down, placed one of her nipples in her mouth, and worked her tongue over the nipple while palming her breasts.

She was roughly the same size as Kate while Irene was fuller figured. Irene had her hands in Sirene's hair hold her head in place while leaning her head back enjoying the feeling. Irene tried to work on Sirene's buttons while till the shirt fell to the floor. Irene went to work on the clasp holding Sirene's bra closed, finally freeing her breasts. She lifted up Sirene's head and kissed her and moved her mouth down to Sirene's breasts to do to her what Sirene had done to her.

Irene toed off her shoes as she felt Sirene pulling her pants down till they fell to the floor. Sirene pulled her head back up so she could go back to kissing her as she kicked off her shoes while she worked on her own pants and let them fall to the floor.

She walked Irene backwards and carefully placed her on the bed on her back all the while kissing her. She ran her hands over Irene's body and kissed her way down to Irene's breasts where she gave both of them the attention they so deserved.

She left Irene's breasts and moved down to her belly button where she used her tongue to caress it. Sirene kept moving down her body, feeling Irene's hands in her hair as Irene started moaning and sucking in air.

Irene's panties had gotten damp, telling her that she was doing something right since Irene wasn't talking. Sirene started licking and nipping on Irene's inner thighs before finally placing her hands on the elastic of Irene's panties and found Irene lifting her ass up off the bed allowing her to pull her panties off with ease.

Sirene knew her own panties were now equally damp as she tossed Irene's panties to she didn't care where before spreading Irene's legs wide, allowing her a close look at Irene's beautiful core. She ran her fingers over the lips first before leaning in closer and running her tongue along Irene's lips. Feeling Irene's hands grasp her hair in her fist while moaning louder.

After stroking her lips for a time, she gave Irene's clitoris a quick lick with her tongue, causing her to shudder and get a little louder. Sirene pressed a finger inside Irene which got another reaction from Irene.

She started pumping her finger in and out while licking Irene's lips, tasting Irene Sirene sped up as she was enjoying the taste of Irene.

Finally Sirene was pumping two of her fingers in and out of Irene while flicking her tongue over Irene's clitoris very quickly. Irene began squirming all over the bed while running her hands through Sirene's hair pulling her head in even closer.

Suddenly Irene lifted her ass up off the bed and screamed as her orgasm washed over her. Sirene could feel Irene's muscles contracting on her fingers as a small amount of whitish fluid leaked out that Sirene licked up greedily.

She never stopped pumping her fingers in and out of Irene, however, Sirene decided to try and find it. She twisted her hand and placed two fingers just inside Irene and started a 'come here' type of stroke inside Irene. It was only when Irene started reacting that Sirene knew she had found Irene's G-spot.

She sped up the movement of her fingers while licking her lips. It took almost no time at all for Irene to climax yet again discharging another small amount of a thin whitish fluid that Sirene licked up.

Sirene switched to working over Irene's clitoris again till Irene lifted her ass up off the bed and climaxed all over her face once more.

She inserted two of her fingers and went back to work stroking her G-spot while licking her lips as Irene squirmed all over the bed. She breathed heavy breaths in and out while moaning loudly. Irene had moved her hands from Sirene's hair and was grasping the sheets in her fists as Sirene brought her to yet another orgasm.

Irene couldn't seem to think of anything except the orgasms that Sirene was giving her. She couldn't ask her to stop or even think to ask her to stop. She simply lifted her ass up off the bed as yet another orgasm took over her body.

Irene was simply orgasming while tears ran down her face; her body just wouldn't stop as orgasm after orgasm took over.

It wasn't until she felt Sirene kissing her that her mind finally came back to her. She wrapped her arms around Sirene and start kissing her back. Irene also tasted something. "Is this what I taste like?"

"Turn over, it's my turn now." Irene finally found her voice.

"You don't have to do this Irene. I know this is your first time," Sirene replied. "Shut-up and roll over," Irene commanded. Sirene turned over and allowed Irene do to her what she had done to Irene.

Irene tried for a short time to find her G-spot but never did. It was something they would have to work on. Still Sirene had no trouble reaching an orgasm as she held Irene's face in place and let her lips and tongue work their magic.

Sirene pulled Irene up and started kissing her, tasting herself on Irene's lips. She hadn't tasted herself since the last time she had made love to Kate. Irene wasn't Kate, at least not yet.

"We still need to talk." Sirene stopped kissing her and simply held her close. "You didn't have to do this but I'm glad you're here. There is something you need to know. When the sun comes up I will essentially die. I will stop breathing, my heart will stop beating and I will start to get cold. I will stay that way till the sun starts going down."

"Meaning you will be vulnerable."

"Yes, if something were to happen during this time, I would never even know that I had died… We need to get up and close all the windows before the sun comes up."

"That's why you have shutters on all the windows. I saw them when I was outside." Irene explained. Sirene nodded her head. "Want to help?"

"Sure." Irene got up off the bed and soon found herself downstairs after Sirene jumped them downstairs.

"Do you jump all the time?" Irene asked as she opened the window to close the shutters on the outside and lock them into place. It was followed by putting the window down and closing the interior shutter and locking them in place before pulling the blackout drapes shut.

"That's why I don't have a car. I don't need one. I jump to go get what I want and jump back. I used to have a car before I had the power and age to jump wherever I wanted. I didn't need it anymore so I sold it."

"Do I want to know how old you actually are since you look to be about my age, roughly." Irene asked as she worked on another window. She didn't notice that they were doing this while still naked.

"Are you asking a woman how old she is?" Sirene teased. "I was 24 years old when I was turned and I'm officially 766 years old this year."

"766?" Irene stopped working on her window. "I'm involved with an older woman." She had to think about that for a moment. "I turned 22 last month so you really are older than me. Paige is 20 next month. Do you know how old Alexis is?"

"That's hard to explain. Alexis is 5 years old, 19 years old, and only 3 years old." Sirene only knew what Kate, Hunt and Alexis had told her. There was likely a bigger story involved but she didn't know it.

"Try that again?" Irene closed the drapes on her last window till they got back upstairs.

"That's a story that will have to wait till tomorrow." She took hold of Irene's arm and jumped them upstairs as Irene did one bedroom while she did the other.

"What you want to do now is up to you. I won't be able to stop you. Just know that there isn't anyone for miles around here. So if you go outside you won't find anyone. Keep in mind if someone does show up I can't help you." Sirene warned her and went to her end table and took out a weapon along with two clips.

"Have you ever used one of these? It's simple. This is the safety. Up means it won't fire, down means it will. You press this button to eject the clip." Sirene let the clip fall out into her hand. "You take a new clip and slide it into place and slap it into place." Then she demonstrated.

"Then you pull the slide back to place a round in the chamber. Place the safety down to fire and just point at what you want to hit and pull the trigger. … It will be loud and it will kick in your hand for each round you fire.

"We'll give you a chance to practice later." Sirene placed the safety back into safe mode and handed the weapon over along with the two clips, and climbed into bed. She looked up at Irene and liked what she saw. "My life is now in your hands, until the sun goes down." She wanted to kiss her again but the sun came up and she died.

XXXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxXXXXxxXXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXx

Castle held onto Kate for a while until her body started to cool. Then he got up and took a shower. A dry and dressed Castle went into the mini kitchen and found Paige cooking something.

"CASTLE!" Paige dropped what she was doing. "Is Kate back? What did she say? She was going to take Irene, I think, and jump for where Sirene is. …Come on Castle, she's my friend." Paige was doing all the talking and it was only when she shut-up that Castle got a moment to say anything.

"Kate didn't say a thing. She had just enough time to strip and get into bed before the sun came up. I don't know a thing. Sorry." He would tell her if he knew.

"Great, did Kate leave her with Sirene? Did she jump her back home? …MY PHONE!" Paige ran out of the kitchen headed for their bedroom where Alexis was sleeping.

Paige came back into the kitchen to get back to work, moping. "She didn't answer. All I got was voice mail so I left her a message. I hate being left in the dark." Paige sighed and stabbed at what she was making.

"Left in the dark in broad daylight in a house closed up tight filled with vampires." Rick loved it, he was going to have to remember to put that in a book someday. Speaking of a book, he needed to get some writing done now that they had an answer for where those two bank robbers went, just not who they were after in that bank.

"It's almost ready. You might as well grab some cereal bowls, silverware and something to drink."

"And what are we eating today?" Rick was curious since Paige really did know how to cook.

" _ **Boeuf Bourguignon."**_ Paige tried to use an accent to make it sound authentic. "It's got bacon, beef, sautéed mushrooms, and braised onions amongst other items and is served over warm noodles of your choosing. It's a little soupy, hence the need for bowls."

Rick liked the sound of all of it. Dinner for breakfast!? Living with a house full of vampires had really changed how he lived his life. "Dinner for breakfast," Rick whispered and Paige began chuckling.

"Here's yours, I'll meet you in the living room." They usually ate together while watching what was on TV.

Morning TV was usually a little boring and today was no exception. "You look worried." Rick stated, watching Paige slowly eat what actually tasted really good.

'Sorry, just worried I guess…We need to go grocery shopping at some point. Not enough eggs, not enough milk, or bread. We have enough for lunch, I think. Breakfast, however, is a different story." Paige said to him with both of them knowing their little mini fridge didn't hold much.

"Remind me again how we started eating our meals backwards?"

"Because this is dinner for us. We're only going to be up for a few more hours before going to bed to get some sleep so that we can stay awake all night."

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxxXXXXxxXXxxXXxxxXXXx

Irene stood there and watched Sirene, the woman she had just finished having sex with, die. She put down the weapon and clips and actually got down and placed her ear over her heart to try and hear her heartbeat. A hand over her nose told her she wasn't breathing either, plus she was starting to cool to the touch.

She moved her hand to Sirene's mouth and pushed her lips back to expose her fangs. They really weren't all that big. Bigger yes, just not Hollywood sized. She then ran a finger down from her mouth through the valley between Sirene's breasts, which were smaller than her own, and down past her belly button, until a finger reached her shaved core. It was still just a tiny bit wet from all the sex.

She withdrew her hand. She picked up the two spare clips with that hand while her other hand held the weapon. Irene thought a little as she looked at the woman who had taken her. It had been her first time at having sex with anyone except her own fingers.

Had she done alright? What Sirene did to her had been mind blowing. Irene didn't know what she had done was even possible. Her mind had shut down on her after about the second orgasm, she was only vaguely aware that her body just kept having orgasm after orgasm.

Walking around closing the windows had shown her just how sore muscles she didn't even know she had were. Yet she was technically a virgin since her hymen was still intact.

"Now what do I do?" Irene said to herself. She was still kneeling naked next to her naked lover.


	24. Chapter 24

**CH24**

"Hi Mistress." Rick had wrapped Kate up in his arms as he started to feel her warming up, which told him she would be awake soon.

Kate smiled and could feel herself in his arms. "Hi Castle." She snuggled in a little closer. "I'm learning to love waking up like this," she whispered as she brushed her lips across his exposed skin.

"Not missing Sirene?" Rick queried; Kate raised up so she could look into his eyes. "No, Castle, I'm not. Sirene ended us years ago and yes, I loved her and I'm not ashamed of that. I gave her my heart and she ripped both of our hearts out of our chests."

"Right now it hurts me to know that she's lived alone all these years. Sirene meant a lot to me, and I don't want to see her hurting. But I have who I want now." She leaned down to kiss him.

"Did you find her?"

"I found where she has been living, but not her. There is no one around her for miles. She really is all alone and it hurts to think that she did that to herself because of her decision. It was a nice place though. A log cabin out in the woods. Wood walls, wood floors, open wood beams with a second floor. The view alone was amazing."

"And Irene?" Rick knew Paige was going to ask. He wondered why she and Alexis weren't already breaking down their bedroom door.

"I had to leave if I was going to make it back here before sunrise and Irene asked me to leave her there. She said she wanted to talk with Sirene. I just hope Sirene showed up. If not, Irene has been there alone all day."

"I need to wait a few hours before the sun sets there so I can jump back and either pick her up or find out what happened after Sirene came back...if she came back."

"Just so long as you're ready to take Paige with you. She really is worried about her."

"I'll be sure to take her with me. Anything happen while I slept?"

"I checked your mail and you have a number of things. TV bill, light bill and something about a receipt for a delivery," Rick informed her. "Excellent, we need that delivery. I'm going to go take a shower. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to."

Half an hour later and a smiling Rick and Kate were dressed for the day still with kissed lips. Kate headed for the living room to see who was up and then down to see Solomon, while Rick went into their mini kitchen and found Paige and Alexis wrapped up in each other's arms with their lips locked to each other.

"You better not be burning my lunch!" He grinned as the two of them jumped out of their skins.

"I'm going to go find mom." Alexis kissed Paige again and started to leave.

"Try the living room or Solomon."

"We can't go see Irene yet can we?" Paige didn't want to just sit here. Rick shook his head. "It's still light there and will be for a few hours yet. Could be worse, Sirene could have moved to Japan, China, India or the Philippines," he remarked.

"So what's for lunch today, chef?"

" **Zuppa e Councesze: Soup with Mussels.** It's a vegetarian dish. Hopefully that's ok with you."

"With the way you cook, I'm sure I would never have noticed if you hadn't said something." Rick was pretty sure he wasn't just being complimentary. Paige smiled appreciatively at him.

XxXXxxXXXXxxxxXxXxXxXxxxxXXXxxXXxXxXxxX

"Hi." Irene watched as Sirene opened her eyes shortly after Irene noticed that she was breathing again.

"Hi?" Sirene wasn't surprised that Irene was still here, after all there was nowhere to go. But sitting here watching her sleep...WITH NO CLOTHES ON! She suddenly felt self-conscious about still being naked after yesterday. Irene, however, was dressed.

"I see you found my clothes."

"Yeah, I got tired of wearing my dirty clothes and we're just about the same size except for bra size," Irene told her and quickly figured out what she had just said. "NOT THAT THAT'S A BAD THING! I like your breasts! I mean they're the perfect size for you…I should stop talking now."

Sirene started smiling. "You're cute when you're flustered."

She stood up and bent over Irene kissing her soundly, feeling Irene kiss her back. Sirene knelt down in front of her and kept kissing her while running her hands over Irene's shoulders.

This time it was Irene who broke from the kiss. "WOW!" And she started blushing. "Sirene I've never, I mean last night was my…first time…" She placed a finger over Irene's lips to silence her.

"First time with a woman? Yeah I kinda guessed that. I didn't mean to scare you Irene. I just wanted… " Now it was Irene's turn to silence her.

"You don't understand! You were my first...first _ever_."

Sirene wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "You mean you were a…no wonder you were scared. I'm so sorry. I don't understand though. I mean you are gorgeous, one of the most beautiful women I've ever met."

"I didn't use to be and I still don't think I am."

Sirene pulled back and looked at Irene. "Now stop right there. You are a beautiful woman, Irene, and I don't know who has dragged you through the mud to make you think that, but that stops right now. I'll be happy to bite the next person who does and drain them dry for you!"

"Not that I don't like to see you smiling, but I would rather do this." Sirene kissed her, encouraging Irene to kiss her back.

She soon felt Sirene working on undoing the buttons of her top so Irene took a risk and placed her hands on Sirene's breasts. Irene knew that her top and bra were off only when Sirene started paying attention to her nipples with her tongue.

Were they really going to have sex again? Irene soon found herself on her back with Sirene's head planted between her legs. She held Sirene's head in place, running her fingers through her hair.

Irene lifted up her ass and screamed through her first orgasm of the day. Sirene kissed her way up her body til Irene tasted herself on Sirene's lips. "I have something I'm going to show you that only women can do to each other. It's called scissoring, basically we grind our vulvae together to stimulate each other's clitoris to orgasm. Ready to try it?" Sirene watched as Irene nodded her head.

Minutes passed. Irene had never felt anything like it. She was rubbing her core up against another woman who was doing the same to her. She could almost swear that she could feel her clitoris rubbing up against Sirene's clitoris.

Irene couldn't keep her mouth closed and didn't want to as she moaned with a few "OH MY GOD!" leaking out of her mouth. The feeling was amazing as she felt like she never had before.

XXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxXXxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxx

"The sun should have set 30 minutes ago or there about, ready?" Kate asked Paige who was standing right in front of her.

"I hope she's ok."

"I'm sure she's fine, I just hope Sirene is with her." Kate feared for her old love. "Here we go." Kate jumped them to Sirene's living room.

The first thing they both noticed was someone talking "Oh my god, oh my god!" Followed by someone screaming. "Was that…" Kate slapped a hand over Paige's mouth and jumped them back home.

"Was that?" Paige asks again.

"Yup!" Kate nods her head while smiling wide.

" **Way to go Irene!"** Paige broke out one of her biggest smiles. "I gotta go tell Alexis."

"Someone looks happy," Hunt mentioned as he walked into the bedroom after almost being runover.

"Paige was just happy for her friend. It looks like things are working out for her." Kate tried to be evasive. When Sirene was ready to tell him or anyone else she would.

"You're hiding something Katherine and don't think I don't know it. But I'll let you keep your secret. I came to say goodbye. I need to get my ass to Pakistan for my next job."

"Oh no, are you sure you can't stay longer my Lord?" Having someone from her past in her house felt good.

"I'm sure. If there is one thing about this job it's that timing can mean everything. I'll be sure to say goodbye to Sirene, too, before I leave."

"Um, my Lord about that... You might…"

"I'll be sure to jump to a place outside of her home and knock loudly first, just to make sure I don't interrupt something." Hunt smiled at Kate. "What? I'm not stupid you know!"

Kate did her best to recover. "No, my Lord. I would never suggest such a thing."

"Besides, I'm in no hurry to have Sirene pound the crap out of me because I interrupted her and…" Hunt stopped when Kate cleared her throat. "I've really missed you two. I wish I had found you both long before now."

"Don't. What's done is done. I'm just sorry your dream didn't work out."

"Thanks, but I haven't given up yet. Seeing Castle, Paige, and Irene has given me new hope. Besides vampires live a really long time."

"We will if we can avoid these new Lycan rounds," Kate mentioned. "The local Lycans have developed a UV round that can kill us in one shot," she added after seeing the confused look on Hunt's face.

"Wait here I'll get you a sample." she jumped and came back with the vampire killer round.

"Technology." Hunt shook his head.

"New vampire killer rounds and the humans that have infected their blood with drugs. Some days I fear for our future," Kate lamented.

"We do what we can Katherine." Hunt hugged her and kissed her head. "Try to take good care of yourself and let them love you. You and Sirene have been alone far too long."

"And what about you Lord?"

"I've always been alone Katherine. It's a life I've gotten used to. I'll be fine. Call me if you need me." Hunt kissed her head again and jumped.

"4,423 years is far too long Lord," Kate said to the empty space. "Back to normal I guess. ALEXIS!"

XxxxXXXxxXXxXXXXXxxxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxxx

She had a headache! Ever since she had sent those two idiots to pick up Richard Castle's daughter who would be with her grandmother while Gina and Paula kept Richard occupied, everything had gone downhill. She still didn't know why those two couldn't do something so simple. Instead they ripped the daughter and grandmother to pieces for no good reason. Even their weak apology didn't make sense. Of course she had been pissed and had taken it out on those two by ripping their heads off and burning their bodies.

Gina and Paula had found Richard and now they are missing. Haven't been home and haven't been into work in weeks if not months. What she wanted to do was go into a rage and rip this place apart, but that wouldn't solve her problem. She was sitting at her table going over maps when one of them burst into her room. She was all set to scold him.

"We think we found them!"

"Found who? Castle?" She could use some good news.

"No Mistress, maybe better. We think we have found the vampire house."

"Show me," she commanded and followed him to their observation room that looked out over that section of Manhattan. She couldn't stay long since she had to coordinate a bank heist that was going to happen just before close of business that day.

He handed her his binoculars. "There Mistress, the six story house nestled in amongst the taller buildings."

She saw a large home located in downtown Manhattan near Central Park. "Tell me why you think it's this house?"

"We have watched it for a few days and made notes." He handed her their record log. A male and a female or just the male or just the female have been seen leaving during the day. A week ago roughly, a group of men and women were seen leaving and entering a nearby parking garage.

"The house is always closed up tight during the day like it is now. After the sun sets all or most of the shutters on the outside are opened from the inside and you can see lights on in all areas of the building. Not just parts of it, but all areas."

"Get a camera and start taking pictures."

He was one step ahead of her. "We already have hundreds of pictures, Mistress."

She was impressed. Maybe at least one of her followers had a head on his shoulders. She had other plans for him tonight after the bank heist. It had been a long time and she was feeling the itch to be taken doggie style.

"Excellent, I'll have someone start looking at the pictures. I need you back at our camp just after nightfall, I have another mission for you," she told him, leaving him not knowing he was going to get lucky tonight!

"Yes, Mistress." He watched her leave. She now had to create a plan to take a vampire house after the bank heist. She was finally happy for a change.

It was only a couple of hours later and still an hour or more till sunset. However it was 30 minutes until the banks were set to close.

"Just to be clear I'm going to go over this one more time."

"Team A, you will hit the Emerald Square Bank; you will enter and fire off a number of rounds, shoot anyone you choose. Demand money from the tellers and when one of them is too slow, shoot her and run out of the building and down into the storm drain and make your way back here."

"Team B, you will hit the Chesny Bank doing the same as team A. The police will be on their way to the first location when they get a call about this site."

"Team C you will hit the Golden Circle Bank doing the same as team A and team B. The police will be spread thin at this point and that's when we hit the City Trust Bank with teams D and E."

"Team D will blow the doors as they are counting their money probably with the vault open. If not, you have the explosives to blow it open. Team E will be outside to intercept the one or two police cruisers that they have left to send to this site."

"You will take your time and obtain every bill you can lay your hands on. Just remember to avoid the dye packs located in the drawers."

"All teams are to shoot out all of the video cameras and team D will kill everyone in the bank leaving behind no witnesses. Now move out and I expect updates over the radio from everyone. If any of you somehow manage to screw this up, don't bother to come back! Simply kill yourselves. Because I will hunt you down and rip your heads off AFTER I castrate you."

"NOW MOVE IT!" They ran for their lives to get into position in time.

She sat with her radio and listened as team A announced they were going in. She could hear automatic weapons fire. Lots of screaming and yelling followed by more weapons fire. She heard team A exit.

A moment later team B entered quietly and shot all of the tellers. They helped themselves to what was in the drawers while one of them shot out all of the video cameras. She listened as team b exited the building.

The guy that gave her the vampire house was sitting near her listening to the police band and where all the cars were being directed to and was nodding his head. Everything was going great at this point.

Team C turned out to be late and only just made it passed the doors before they were locked. Because of this they started shooting at everything and everyone. One of them took some of the cash out of the drawers while one searched the bank to make sure everyone was dead and then they ran.

She wasn't happy with them, that wasn't the plan, but it did seem to be working as her guy kept giving her updates on what units were going where.

It was time for teams D and E. She heard the glass doors being blown followed by automatic weapons fire with screaming and wails of pain. Unfortunately she also heard some cursing as someone demanded explosives which told her they were going to have to blow the safe door. She just hoped they didn't blow themselves to hell and gone.

Her guy told her that team E had engaged two police cruisers, and was silent for a time after that. Then he informed her that one of them managed to get on the radio to report officer down.

She cursed. "DAMN IT!" And threw her coffee cup. Having an officer down was going to draw every unit in the area. They should be long gone by the time SWAT showed up.

Finally she heard that team D was exiting with team E providing cover. Her guy informed her of another officer down call. It didn't matter anymore; everyone was exiting the area with most of them in the storm sewer.

It was hours later. The sun was down by now, she was a happy Lycan and was telling everyone what a good a job they had done. They had finished counting using several people to man the automatic currency counters and recorded their section before she added it all up. "$1.233 million."

An hour later, she was naked in her bed with her guy as she placed his erection in her mouth and did her best to take it down her throat before running her tongue around the head. She climbed up his body, kissing his flesh all the way. Finally she took hold of his erection and placing it at her opening as she slowly sank down on him. It had been a while and she needed time to adjust to his size which she was pleased with.

She was riding him, bouncing up and down, using her hands to palm her breasts and pinch her nipples. She threw her head back and moaned at the pleasure she was feeling, before falling forward, kissing him, biting his lower lip making it bleed as she licked the blood away and smiled at him.

Moments later she was on her hands and knees as she felt him pound his erection in and out of her. Her moaning soon turned into growling as he held onto her hips and rammed his erection in and out of her, hearing the sound of his skin slapping up against hers.

She howled out her orgasm as he felt her muscles squeeze his erection. What surprised him was when she told him to place his erection in her ass. It wasn't easy since she was really tight and it took a number of minutes before he was ramming his erection in and out of her ass as her moans turned into growls. She reached down and started rubbing her clitoris just as he yelled and started filling her ass with his come. She screamed and came as she rubbed her clitoris with inhuman speed, before finally collapsing down on her bed, feeling that he was still inside her ass, though he was shrinking.

She rolled them over and climbed up his body till her core was over his mouth. "EAT ME!" she yelled at him. She rocked her body back and forth as she felt his tongue running all over her lips.

She grabbed hold of his head, grasping fistsfull of his hair as she rode his mouth, guiding his mouth to where she wanted it. Then she let go of his hair and reached back to grab hold of his erection and started stroking it followed by massaging his balls.

He climaxed all over her hand as she howled out her next orgasm. She continued to grind her core over his face. She grabbed hold of the headboard, gradually calming down with her core over his mouth as he slowly stroked his tongue along her lips.


	25. Chapter 25

**CH25**

The next day she was sitting at her desk feeling a whole lot better. She was a little sore but it was a sore that she didn't mind. It reminded her that she had finally found someone worth getting laid by.

She was presently going over when and how to enter the vampire house. If it really was the house she could go in the middle of the day and kill them all while they slept. They would never even know they had been killed, let alone who had killed them. But that was the part that didn't sit well with her.

Part of the problem with that idea was blowing holes in the building to gain entrance. She would likely very quickly find herself surrounded by police. Plus if she was in charge of the house, all of the stairs would be enclosed with locked doors that they might have to blow if they were strong enough, slowing them way down.

Entering during the night meant that those same doors should be unlocked, making getting through the house and back out easier. Doing that made the risk of taking losses rise, still they did have vampire killer rounds. The vampires most recent attempt at finding them had shown that they had adapted to the new rounds. Going at night meant they would most likely not be wearing those vests that stopped their rounds. With her mind made up, she tacked her plans up on the board and announced her plan.

"We're going to hit this house one hour before sunrise. They will probably be unarmed and not wearing the flack vests they wore in the tunnels. WE ARE LYCANS and we want them to know who killed them!"

"Like the bank, we are going to break up into teams since you have had some practical experience at it now. Team A will make their way to this point on the roof and blow a hole in it using C-4, you will then go in through the hole and kill everyone you find. Team B will make their way to this point which is the opposite end of the building where you will blow a hole in the roof using C-4, you will then go in through the opening and annihilate everyone. Team C will take the front door and thanks to the pictures we have, we know that this entrance has a double door entrance so this time you will need to blow both sets of doors before gaining entrance. Team D will blow a hole on this end of the building on the ground floor and enter from this entrance."

"Since this building is 6 floors, the teams entering from the roof will work their way down while the two teams entering on the ground floor will work their way up. You will meet on the third floor. After clearing the top 6 floors teams A and B will go down to the basement while the other two teams will go outside and provide support for team E."

"Team E will be broken into two groups who will shoot every civilian that is out on the street. This will clear the area allowing for direct fire on any police units that respond. Team E will be wearing flack vests and will take all the grenades that we have. Use them."

"At my signal everyone will retreat to one of these three locations that will lead them back here. You two will be up in our spotting apartment keeping watch on everyone. You two will give the signal for each team to enter the building according to this list."

"I want everyone to study this map and this list and go only when these two tell you to."

"We go one hour before sunrise tomorrow." She knew just where she would be since she would be bringing the C-4 with remote detonators to blow the entire house to matchsticks.

XXXxxxXxXxXxXxxxXXXxxXXxXXxXxxxXXXxxX

"What has Paige so happy, Mistress?" Castle entered their bedroom.

Kate smiled for a number of reasons. He was remembering his training and that he belonged to her, that he sounded happy, and he had sought her out.

"We jumped to Sirene's home so we could pick up Irene and bring her home if Sirene hadn't shown up, leaving her stranded."

"And since I don't see Irene and Paige is happy, this means what?"

"It would appear that we jumped in while Sirene and Irene were otherwise engaged with each other." Kate tried to be diplomatic about telling Castle that is sounded like her old lover and Irene were making love to each other.

"Seriously? They were doing the deed? That sounds embarrassing."

"They were upstairs in one of the bedrooms while we were downstairs in the living room. We'll try again in about an hour."

He grinned, walked over to Kate, and ran his hands down each arm. "So does that mean we have an hour to kill?" Rick brushed his lips across Kate's lips.

"I like the way you think Castle." She grinned back and kissed him. After breaking from the kiss Kate started working on the buttons of his shirt.

In only moments Rick was on the bed on all fours as Kate lubed his ass and inserted the smaller vibrator. It slid in easily now as she started kissing his ass instead of spanking it while pushing the vibrator in and out of him before turning it on and building up speed.

She eventually pulled the vibrator out and laid down on the bed and spread her legs wide. "Eat me Castle, I want to feel your tongue on my lips as you swirl it around my clitoris." Kate demanded. "Yes, Mistress." He buried his face between her spread legs.

She was soon moaning as she ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head in place while forcing his face deeper into her. "God Castle, don't stop. Whatever you do don't stop." He shoved a finger up her ass which caused her to arch up off the bed as she climaxed and squirted into his mouth as he did his best to swallow all of it.

Kate collapsed onto the bed as Castle slowly licked her lips as she calmed down. "Go get the big black dildo and fuck me with it."

Rick was soon rubbing the big dildo up and down her lips getting it wet with her down on all fours on the bed. He started pushing the head into Kate's ass feeling that it went in easier today than it had previously.

In fact he had it ramming in and out of her ass in no time. She was moaning, biting her lower lip. "Faster Castle, harder!" He began running his finger over her clitoris, causing her to start crying and moaning at the same time.

"I'm close Castle, so close," she told him as she wished for just a little something to take her over the top. Just then the bedroom door opened. "Hey mom. Paige wants to know…" Alexis stopped talking as she saw her mother naked and on all fours with Castle shoving a big black dildo in and out of her ass just as she climaxed, screamed, and squirted all over the bed. Castle's fingers caused the liquid to go everywhere, squirt after squirt as her inner muscles contracted to force the liquid out.

"Oops!" Alexis retreated with that vision in her head. She walked with purpose until she found Paige. "What did she say?" Paige looked at Alexis who simply took her hand and dragged her to their bedroom. "Where are we going? What did your mother say?"

Alexis closed the door, removed her shoes, and pulled her pants and panties down in one go. She got up on the bed and spread her legs. "Eat me, my love, I really need for you to eat me till I scream your name." There was no way in hell Paige was going to say no, so she buried her face between her lover's spread legs. She started out licking Alexis's outer lips before spreading them with her fingers so she could get to Alexis's inner lips and expose her delicious clitoris.

Paige had Alexis squirming all over the bed as she moaned trying to catch her breath. She had learned just what to do to her lover after all this time. "Yes, baby just like that. God yes…Please don't stop baby, please don't stop!" Alexis lifted her ass off of the bed.

"Are you in here Paige?" Kate opened their bedroom door just as Alexis screamed Paige's name. She saw Paige with her head buried between her daughter's spread legs. Paige was still fully dressed while Alexis was naked from the waist down.

"Oops, maybe later."

Kate went back to their bedroom where she found Castle lying on the bed still naked while playing with his chastity device. "Two more weeks, Castle and I'll unlock you and turn myself over to you again. I know it sounds like a long time, but I want you out of this thing almost as much as you do. I'm _so_ horny today," she admitted and soon found herself talked into lying on her back, naked again with his face planted firmly between her spread legs.

It took another hour for a freshly showered and sated Kate to catch up with Paige again, this time out of their room. "Ready to try this again?" Kate asked her.

Paige was up in a heartbeat. "Hell yes!" She wanted to drill her friend about what had happened since they left her there.

Kate wrapped her arms around Paige and could smell her daughter's come on Paige's breath which did nothing to lower her need to have Castle fuck her again. "Here we go." She jumped them to Sirene's living room.

"Anybody home?" Kate called.

What Kate and Paige didn't see was a naked Sirene and Irene holding each other. They were kissing each other softly with now seriously enlarged and pouted lips, while their fingers were playing with each other's erect nipples.

"I'm very glad you're here."

"Me, too. I never knew being with another woman could be like this. I'm not sure I want to go home, except I have a class and a few hours at the hospital tomorrow, today. I'm confused and I don't even know what day it is."

"We'll still need to talk."

"I know and I want to talk. I just don't know what comes next." Irene had never been in this situation. Her heart was open and Sirene was dancing around it and in it right now. If Sirene asked her to pack up and move in with her she would probably do it. Though while packing she would probably come to her senses and question if they should be moving this fast.

"We'll work it out, just don't run on me please. I know you may be scared, just give me a chance to prove myself." Sirene meant her being a vampire, however Irene was thinking being a lesbian and what that would mean. Was she ready to come out of the closet?

"Anybody home?" A new voice called.

"OH SHIT!" Sirene whispered. She recognized that voice and knew it was Kate.

Irene scrambled out of bed and started searching for her clothes which were scattered everywhere. "Be right down," Sirene yelled while she did her own scramble for clothes.

In the end they went downstairs barefoot, without their panties and bras on. "Hi." Irene said first, seeing a giant grin on Paige's face, thinking she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Though in this case it was closer to fingers inside of Sirene.

"Kate!" Sirene hugged her and gave her a quick kiss to her head. "I wanted to thank you for dropping off Irene. We, um..." Kate interrupted her and leaned in to whisper into Sirene's ear, "Had sex." Kate finishes Sirene's sentence for her.

The look of shock on Sirene's face made Kate laugh. "We were here about an hour ago or so ago, not much after the sun set."

"An hour ago." Sirene tried it on for size and then slapped a hand over her mouth. They had been scissoring their clitorises together and Irene was proving to be a very vocal love maker.

"Oh god! Kate, I'm so sorry, I was just…"

"Sirene, will you stop? I'm glad you found someone, I just hope it works out this time. And please for the love of god, don't go all…"

Sirene interrupted her. "No, I won't. I've learned my lesson and I'm still really sorry Kitty." Sirene hugged Kate while Kate hugged her back.

"Are you happy with her?"

"Irene was a virgin Kitty, can you believe it? I was her first. Irene gave me… No one has ever given me…" Sirene wiped her tears away and found herself once more in Kate's arms.

"Don't screw this up Sirene, or I'll kill you." Kate teased. "Just remember, love, that you need to go at her speed. Don't scare her by asking her to move in with you or by giving her a ring."

Sirene looked at Kate, shocked. She hadn't heard Kate call her that in a really long time. "You still…?"

Kate nodded her head. "Yeah, I still love you. I probably always will. I'm just not IN LOVE with you anymore."

"I'm still really sorry, Kitty, I screwed up so big. We could have had a future if only…"

"If our home hadn't been destroyed by Lycans and their vampire masters." Kate didn't blame her anymore and wanted her to get over it.

"You're too good to me Kitty. I'm not sure I would be this forgiving if our roles were reversed."

"You would have, love, you would have."

XXXxxxXXxxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXxxXxXx

Paige pulled Irene off to one side while Kate and Sirene talked in the kitchen. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Irene deflected and saw that Paige wasn't buying it. "Honest I'm fine," Irene tried again. "IRENE!" Paige was ready to bop her upside her head.

"Okay fine, I'm great!" Irene lit up. "You were right, I don't know why I was waiting or avoiding it all this time."

"You mean Sirene?"

"I know you said sex was one of the greatest things ever, I just didn't know you meant…"

"So you and Sirene have finally… ? Do you love her?"

"I don't know. I mean the sex has been amazing, I just… Oh, I don't know! "

"Irene, you two have been out on dates together. You must know by now if you at least like her."

"I know, it's just that I thought our dates were friend with friend going out, not…more." Irene knew she was confused. It was just that they showed up while she and Sirene were cuddling and talking or starting to talk.

"Sirene could be good for you Irene. You two need to talk and go out on more dates. This time with the knowledge that you want to go out with her to get to know more about her. And of course have lots and lots of sex. Eventually you'll find that you're not having sex anymore, you're making love to each other. The difference is that right now it is all physical, and that can be good. But when you figure out that you're in love with her, your head becomes involved and it stops being just sex. It's you showing her how much you love her. You think sex is mind blowing now, wait until your heart gets involved."

"That's what you and Alexis have."

"Yes, I love Alexis with all of my heart. It's why I'm training to be… I want to be able to protect her. I don't want to see her hurt for any reason. I love her." Paige wiped away a stray tear that had escaped. Irene wasn't ready to hear about death dealers.

Irene lowered her voice way down. "Do you know how old Sirene actually is?"

Paige chuckled. She knew Alexis was only 3 while Kate was over 600. Sirene was likely to be closer to Kate's age than Alexis's. "Don't let it influence you, Irene. Sirene picked you, not some other vampire more her age. She's letting her heart lead her life now, you should do the same. It only gets better, trust me."

Kate watched Paige and Irene approach them. "You ready to go home?"

"Actually I don't have a class until 10:00 am and then I have a shift at the hospital from 12:00 to 6:00, so if it's all the same I'd like to stay, if possible?" Irene looked at Sirene.

"I'll be happy to take her home before the sun comes up over there. We can jump over to Victoria again and find her something to eat. I'd be pleased to have her stay," Sirene said.

"Then I guess Paige and I can go home. I have some house chores to take care of and you have some more training."

Paige hugged Irene. "Don't forget to talk to her, and have fun."

Irene smiled. "We will."

"Don't go all logical on her, love." Sirene looked properly chastised. "I promise Kitty."

Kate took hold of Paige's arm and jumped for home.

"Now, where were we when we were interrupted?" Sirene asked.

"We were in your bed, naked and in each other's arms while kissing and stroking bare skin while talking a little."

"Hm. Perhaps a little more talk this time and less kissing?"

"Followed by a shower and some food maybe?"

"Deal. Maybe I can show you what we can do while naked together in a shower?" Her answer was Irene kissing her followed by Sirene jumping them both back to the bedroom. And since they hadn't bothered to put on their bras or panties, they were naked in seconds.


	26. Chapter 26

**CH26**

Michael and Allie came into the exercise room finding Paige waiting for them. They were slowly becoming impressed with the young human. She didn't have their strength or their speed, still she showed up before they did day after day. She really was dedicated.

"Here are your weapons and here are your spare clips for lack of a better word. Hold them in your hands and get used to the weight of them." He handed them over and Paige took one in each hand, finding that they had a little more weight to them than the dummy ones she had been training with.

"You use your thumb to press this little nob. When you do, this will inject the silver nitrate into the hollow core of the central spine. When you strike a Lycan with this central spine the silver nitrate will be injected."

"Then you press this button, still with your thumb, which will eject the spent cartridge and insert a new one from this small section of the hilt in your hands here. Due to space limitations there are only 2 spare rounds. The third that is also in the hilt gets used when you press this button here. This ejects a needle out of the bottom of the hilt that you can use to hit another Lycan."

"Once you use all three you will need to reload. Since you have two weapons, you have 6 rounds total, 3 in each weapon. The hilt and the spines are made of titanium so they should be virtually indestructible. Even if you hit bone it shouldn't break."

"Give them a try." He motioned out into the room that was filled with stuffed dummies that represented Lycans. "Have you warmed up yet?" Michael asked.

"Yes, Master." Paige did a short bow and watched as they each pulled out a stop watch. "Take your place. …And start." They both pressed a button and watched Paige as she danced around the room striking the dummies as she pressed the button to replace a cartridge. In seconds all five dummies had been injected and presumed killed.

"Just above one second slower than your fastest time so far. Here are your spare clips and this is what we put your next set of spare clips into. It attaches to your belt." Michael demonstrated.

To Paige it looked like one of those old coin holders that concession stand workers used to use to hold and dispense coins.

Paige replaced her spent cartridges, inserted the new ones, and attached the holder to her belt.

"Assume your position. This time we want you to strike each target at least once, eject the spent cartridges quickly and insert at least one or more full cartridges per weapon.

Ready? …Begin." Paige danced around as she threw fake blocks and struck the dummies. What they hadn't anticipated was that after she had used two of the three cartridges, she easily ejected a cartridge from her holder and inserted it into one of her weapons.

Paige was working on striking all five dummies again as she ejected another cartridge and inserted a new one. She kept dancing and always had one unspent cartridge in at least one of her weapons until she ran out of full cartridges.

Cartridge was, however, a bit of a misnomer since each cartridge was about the size of a quarter and as wide as one of those tiny "button" batteries. In the center was the glass that held the silver nitrate.

Paige did one of her fancy salutes when she was finished and was breathing heavily. "What do you think?" Allie asked Michael while turning to look at him.

"I think we need to get the other death dealers in here and let her practice with them so they can all see what she is now capable of and get used to her," Michael mentioned with no sign of emotion.

"REALLY!?" Paige was so happy she was about to burst with excitement. "Really," Michael confirmed. She danced in place and squealed before she launched herself into Michael's arms and started kissing his cheek over and over.

"Ooo, human female cooties." Michael feigned being infected, not seeing Allie smiling at those two.

"I gotta go tell Alexis," Paige said and started to leave.

"Not before you reload your weapons and go down to see Solomon to refill your cartridge holder. Remember, carry your weapons with you always. Like this." Michael pulled his gun out from behind his back. "House rule Paige. Always be prepared. Lycans are a very real threat," Michael chastised her.

Paige pulled up short and gave a quick bow to Michael. "Yes, master. …I gotta tell Alexis!" And ran out of the room and down the stairs to the basement in search of Solomon so she could go in search of Alexis.

Kate slid up behind Castle who was in the mini kitchen stealing a snack and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi Castle," Kate purred into his ear. "I'm free for the next hour, maybe an hour and a half." She ran her tongue along his ear.

Rick tried to eat his snack as fast as possible before turning around to find her lips just a fraction from his. "I like your thinking! There is just one teensy weensy problem though." Rick scrunched up his face. "Paige was just cleared to work out with the death dealers, including Alexis." He knew because Paige was telling everyone she came across while she searched for Alexis.

Kate slumped and let her head fall to her chest. "Which means there is going to be an unscheduled exercise of the death dealers in a few minutes. An exercise that as Mistress of this house I'll be required to attend." She knew that meant they didn't have time for a quick round in their bed like she wanted. She was horny!

"How did you get so smart Castle?" She was actually stunned that he would know about it.

"I could lie and tell you that I have a Mistress who is incredibly beautiful and sexy who tells me everything." Rick tried his best to keep a straight face.

Kate was initially happy until she replayed each word he said in her head. **"CASTLE!"** She reached out and twisted his ear. "OW, OW, ow, ow!" He turned his head to get away from her hand.

She let go of his ear and glared at him. "Alexis was with me when Paige found her and Alexis had to explain why Paige was so happy," Rick explained.

"Now was that so hard?"

"It was rather painful."

"You'll feel better in a week and a half when I use my key." She lifted up her key to show him. She left him with his snack and headed for the exercise room to watch this exercise adding Paige into the event.

Kate arrived just as Michael had Paige and Alexis teamed up. "Eject the clip from your weapon and pull the slide back to clear your weapon," Michael told Alexis who did what he said having done it a number of times before.

"Eject your cartridges and lock your back needle into place so that it will not deploy," Michael instructed Paige who also did as she was told.

"These three in front of Alexis are your primary targets. The two behind you will be acknowledged by you at our signal. Alexis, your weapon only has one round left and Paige your weapon refuses to accept a new cartridge. Each of these are Lycans in wolf form," Michael informed them. "Are we clear?"

"Clear." Alexis and Paige replied at the same time.

"Very well, be... " Michael was interrupted when there was a huge explosion that actually rocked the house. "What the hell!?"

"Michael get to the basement and open the emergency exit. You two take the second floor front door and collect everyone you find along the way."

"Paige, Alexis up to the 6th floor, now! Everyone load up." Kate jumped away just as Michael hit the door.

Just as Kate arrived in the mini kitchen there was another huge explosion that shook the house. "SHIT!"

"Get your weapons Castle and be ready. I'm locking you in our bedroom." She grabbed his arm and jumped to their bedroom. "Stay in here till I come and get you. I'm serious," Kate told him as she jumped into the closet and collected her weapons. She stepped back out, threw him his weapons, and jumped away just as they both heard a third explosion.

She arrived on the 6th floor in the hallway in front of the elevator and watched as 6 Lycans in wolf form dropped down from a huge hole in the ceiling who then went into the 2 bedrooms on that end.

Turning her head she saw another 6 Lycans in wolf form who dropped down from a giant hole in the ceiling on the other end of the house and went into the bedrooms on the other end.

Kate lifted her arms out from her sides and started firing short controlled bursts in both directions as she heard growling of Lycans on each end. Just as the door leading from the staircase opened, out came Alexis and Paige.

"Six left and six right, likely more on the roof," Kate told them as they heard a fourth large explosion that shook the house on its foundation. "Don't stay up here long and do not leave that stairwell," she bit out since it was the only way back down.

She jumped to the basement. "Solomon, gather everyone down here and exit through the emergency exit." Kate ran over to the safe, placed her thumb on the panel, and opened it. "Take everything in here with you and go to one of our safe sites. It's going to be sunrise in less than an hour."

She hurried over to a key pad and entered a code. "You now have one minute to get your asses down that emergency exit and take as much as you can. You have…54 seconds left." Kate pulled out her phone, scrolled down her list, and pressed send.

The second someone answered, "We're being overrun by Lycans." Kate tossed her phone since it was now a liability.

She jumped to the second floor gallery just as she saw 6 more Lycans in wolf form running in through where the front doors used to be. Six more burst through the double doors leading into the exercise room. She also saw four dead naked humans lying at the front door. She didn't see any vampires which was bad news.

She lifted her arms out from her sides once more and opened fire this time on full auto. She could hear weapons firing from practically everywhere in the house.

Kate knew she couldn't hold the floor alone and jumped to the living room one floor up. She waited at the doors for the Lycans as they came up the stairs, compressing themselves into a tight area.

She heard a number of smaller explosions outside of her home. "Grenades? Outside?" Kate shot the first two that exited the stairwell and watched as 6 more came running up the larger gallery stairs on the other side.

They were in deep trouble. She jumped to the 5th floor where she saw Paige twirling and dancing as she plunged her weapons into Lycans in wolf form just at the door to the stairwell.

Kate turned her head and saw Alexis firing up and down the elevator shaft at was likely still more Lycans. It was the three shots where Paige had been that got her attention next.

Paige was standing there not moving. She was ramrod straight when just a moment ago she was spinning and twisting like a dervish, and then she collapsed to the floor. Out stepped a Lycan in human form with a weapon in his hand.

Kate immediately put three killer rounds in him and jumped to Paige where she found three gunshot wounds in her chest. "OH GOD!" Kate looked up and saw Alexis still firing up and down the elevator shaft.

She took Paige's arm and jumped her to what she hoped was a safe place. "HELP!" Kate jumped back and was standing next to Alexis just as two more Lycans exited the stairwell and raised their weapons.

She grabbed Alexis by her arm and jumped the two of them away. "Stay here." She jumped for her bedroom. Kate looked around and saw her bedroom door was literally missing. She was all set to yell out Castle's name when she saw him at the foot of the bed in a pool of blood. She was instantly scared out of her mind as her heart began to break.

Kate jumped to him and found him looking up at her blinking his eyes. "Castle!" She ran her hand through his hair.

"Well, what do we have here? Castle is mine and I'm keeping him. I need him," a new voice announced.

Kate turned to see a petite, well, petite compared to her, Caucasian woman with long black hair. She was slightly built and Kate would consider her pretty. She also had a weapon in her hand that was resting up against her thigh.

"Based on a description I had of you I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you are Katherine. I missed you and your girlfriend when we killed all of the others. I'm happy to fix that small problem after all these years," she stated and started raising her weapon.

Kate hadn't changed clips and suspected that one, if not both, her weapons, were empty, so she left the one that was already on the floor where it was. She grabbed Castle's poor ear one more time and jumped both of them. And did not hear the woman scream her lungs out.

She looked around and found Alexis bent over Paige who was still on the floor. Alexis was crying her heart out as her head rested on Paige's bloody chest.

Everything was going straight to hell it seemed. Kate looked down and saw that Castle was still with her, so she bent down and kissed him. "Kitty!" Sirene suddenly jumped in, which made sense since the 5 of them were in her living room.

"We were overrun by Lycans." Kate watched Sirene bend down to Paige with a large first-aid kit in her hands.

"I jumped out to get this as soon as I found her. I didn't have one." Sirene explains.

"You know how to use that stuff?" Kate asks.

"Not a clue." Sirene shakes her head.

"Go get Irene, she's a nurse. Plus she might be in danger if they have been watching our house for long enough."

"OH GOD!" Sirene knew her heart was already attached to Irene. She jumped immediately.

Alexis looked up. **"MOM!?"** What Kate saw crushed what was left of her heart when she saw the look on her daughter's face.

Kate kneeled beside her. "I don't know sweetie, I just don't know." She stroked her hand through Alexis's hair and looked over at Castle, whose blood pool was getting bigger little by little.

She didn't know what to do. They were both losing people they loved. Sirene was back almost instantly with Irene in tow. "OH MY GOD!" Irene kneeled beside Paige since that who was closest and found Sirene handing her the giant first-aid kit she had taken.

Irene started cutting open Paige's shirt and then cut her bra to expose her chest and watched as Paige coughed up blood. "Gunshot wounds, three of them." Irene started doing what she could while listening to Alexis weep as she stroked a hand through Paige's hair.

"I think both of her lungs have collapsed. It looks like most of the blood is collecting in her abdomen. We need a surgeon, oxygen, and blood of her type. She's lost a lot already. If one of them has damaged a major artery we may already be too late." Then Irene saw something else. "OH GOD, Castle too?"

Irene was up and started cutting away his shirt. "OH GOD!" Irene saw the wound in his shoulder. It was deep and bleeding and it looked jagged.

"Who did all this?" Irene was shocked and had never seen this much blood at the hospital. She didn'r work in emergency.

"Lycans." Kate simply told her.

"Lycans? As in werewolves? Seriously?" Kate looked around at all of them and didn't know what to say.

"Vampires, werewolves. What is this, some kind of horror movie?" Irene didn't understand any of this. She had only found out about vampires yesterday or was it the day before? Now there were werewolves too?

"We need a hospital, like right now. Paige only has minutes and Castle has had his shoulder ripped open. He's lost a lot of blood and will need surgery to keep what's left of his shoulder."

"We need to go now. Right now!" Irene told them.

"Oh no, no! This can't be." Kate's face went white as her legs gave way and she dropped to the floor.

"OH, KITTY!" Sirene knew what that meant.

"We need to go now if you want them to live," Irene yelled at them.

"Castle has been bitten." SIrene said, knowing what that meant.

Kate could barely see Castle through her tears. However she saw that somehow he still had hold of his weapon as he lifted it up. "Please, Mistress." Rick was barely holding onto the weapon and was about to let it drop when she took it from him.

"Please, Mistress... I don't want to be a Lycan." Rick could only just see her since he was barely conscious. Kate started crying even harder.

"NO CASTLE! YOU CAN'T ASK THAT OF ME! …I …I can't. Please, my love, anything but that." Kate still had the gun as it, her hands, and her head hit the floor. "NO, PLEASE!"

Irene turned her head to look at Sirene. "He's been bitten by a Lycan and his blood is now contaminated. He will become a Lycan at the first full moon. Our arch enemy who must die."

Irene understood. The man that Kate loved was going to turn into a Lycan and was asking to be killed because of it.

Irene turned her head back to Sirene. "There must be something. A cure or something. Kate…" Irene stopped. "What about Paige? She needs surgery like right now. We can't just sit here and watch them both die or kill him!"

"There's one way." Sirene got down on the floor. "We may only have seconds Alexis. Where was Paige born?" Sirene asked her. Sirene took hold of Alexis's arm and shook her. "Alexis! Where was Paige born?" Sirene demanded.

Alexis turned her head but didn't really see Sirene. "Manhattan. She's an only child."

Sirene looked at her watch. "Maybe 30 minutes till sunrise there." She didn't ask and just did it. She leaned down and bit Paige and started drinking til she saw Paige's eyes start to flutter.

Sirene stopped, lifted her own wrist up to her mouth, and bit herself hard causing her to start bleeding heavily. She placed her bleeding wrist at Paige's mouth. "Drink Paige. …Damn you, Paige, drink. If you love Alexis, DRINK!"

She felt Paige's teeth and hoped that she was drinking. A couple of minutes later Sirene was feeling woozy. She was losing blood and Paige's blood hadn't made it into her system yet.

She removed her wrist and saw Paige's mouth filled with her blood. Sirene grabbed Alexis by the arm. "Pray this works honey. It's all we have left." Sirene took hold of Paige and jumped. Leaving a confused Irene, a crying Alexis, a sobbing Kate, and a soon to be Lycan in her home.

"Mistress?" Rick pleaded again. "NO CASTLE! Anything but that." Kate threw the gun to the other side of the room.

Kate found herself in Alexis's arms and let herself break down. Killing Castle was out of the question. She would rather shoot herself.

It was a few minutes later and a confused Irene was looking around and watching these three. Kate could jump him to a hospital, she just couldn't stay. "Full moon," Irene whispered and got up off the floor. She went to Sirene's laptop and looked up when the next full moon was.

Irene was back in a couple of minutes. "The full moon is tonight."

Kate grew even more sad. Castle was going to change tonight. He was going to try and rip them all to shreds, forcing her to kill the love of her life. "Mistress?" Rick tried again as he was barely still conscious from blood loss.

"Bite him mom. Bite him and feed him your blood."

Kate looked at Alexis like she had just said something incredibly stupid. "Castle is a Lycan." Meaning his blood was Lycan blood. Was Alexis really suggesting that she ingest Lycan blood and make hers Lycan blood? And give Castle her vampire blood?

"Bite him, drain him, and feed him your blood or almost all of it and bury yourselves in the ground. …How much do you love him, mom?"


	27. Chapter 27

**CH27**

Fine, fine, here you go. But I'm not sure I did you any favors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxXXxxXXxxx

Hunt was on the coast of China between China and Japan just a little outside of Quingdao. On a good day he just might be able to see South Korea. He had been chasing his guy up the coast for hours after losing an entire day thanks to daylight. He had gotten his tip from a guy in Pakistan who had given up this guy, who looked like he was headed for North Korea. Which was bad. Actually all of this was bad. He wasn't Asian, he was tall, and he stood out like a sore thumb. He might as well be wearing a neon sign that said "I'm a CIA spy, please shoot my sorry ass!" Still it was his job.

Hunt felt his satellite phone vibrate and pulled it out to see he had a text updating him on the other half of his mission. "A god damn Russian is involved now? What else can go wrong on this mission?" Then he noticed that he had a voice mail. Opening it up he found it was from Katherine, which made him smile. He hadn't been gone that long yet. He had even gotten to spend about an hour with Sirene and her new…well, he didn't know what she was yet. Except for being a very pretty and reserved female human. He kind of liked Irene, even though she didn't talk much.

He pulled up his voice mail and held his phone to his ear. "House being overrun by Lycans." And the voice mail ended. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked in the direction of New York, which was a long ways away. He pulled up the time zone for New York. "Come on, come on." It was taking too long. He had maybe 15 minutes before sunrise in New York.

He jumped for Kate's bedroom and arrived just in time to see a thin, petite young woman with long black hair, who had a weapon in her hand, scream out her rage with her arms raised. "SOPHIA!" Hunt recognized her instantly.

Sophia stopped screaming and faced the new voice. It took her a moment to recognize him. "Jackson Hunt. Thought you were dead." That had been the point of the raid all those years ago.

She watched as in seconds Hunt went from looking like a human to having all his hair, including facial hair, disappear as he became not much more than skin and bones. Wings unfurled from his back. They were large and had a large spiked barb where they bent.

She was fast and raised her weapon to put a vampire killing round into his chest. Unfortunately for her, Hunt was faster. He leapt the short distance between them and forced the barbs of his wings to embed themselves into each of Sophia's shoulders. Just as he had finished pushing her across the room to slam up against the outside wall, they heard a large muffled explosion that shook the house.

Sophia actually did get a shot off however it went wide. She howled in pain from having his barbs stab her in each shoulder. "Destroying one house wasn't enough for you I see." Hunt bared his teeth and snarled at Sophia.

"Destroying one house will never be enough as long as your filth still exists," she shot back.

"My thoughts exactly." Hunt reached out and took her weapon away from her. He ejected the clip, ejected the cartridge that was in the chamber and then removed the slide and tossed everything away.

"I have the advantage Hunt, it's going to be light soon and I'll get to watch you flash fry and die," Sophia growled.

"Thanks for the reminder Sophia." He actually had forgotten that point in the heat of the moment and jumped the both of them to Fort Stevens in Oregon.

 _The fort was constructed in 1863-64 during the Civil War as an earthwork battery on the south shore of the mouth of the Columbia River, and was known as the Fort at Point Adams. It was later Fort Stevens in 1865, in honor of the former territorial governor of Washington, Isaac I. Stevens who had been killed in action. Fort Stevens was the primary military installation in what became the Three Fort Harbor Defense System at the mouth of the Columbia River._

 _On the night of 21-22 June, 1942, the Japanese submarine I-25 surfaced off Fort Stevens and fired 17 shells from her deck gun, making Fort Stevens the only military installation in the continental United States to come under enemy fire in World War II._

Hunt now had 3 hours of darkness to work Sophia over with and take his rage out on for what she and her vampire masters had done years ago to his coven.

He withdrew his barbs from Sophia's shoulders and backed up into the courtyard while she had her back against a concrete wall. "I didn't know Lycans were immortal, not that it matters now, since this is your last day. There is no one to help you this time Sophia. No one to do your dirty work for you," Hunt all but spat out her name.

"I don't need help to take you, scum," Sophia spat back. He watched as Sophia Turner morphed into the largest, most powerful Lycan in wolf form he had ever seen or even ever heard about. She opened her mouth to display her huge fangs and snarled at Hunt. Then she charged at him.

She was fast and shoved both her hands straight into his chest knocking the wind out of him and launching him backwards 30 feet. He landed in the grass and slid digging up the grass for another 10 feet. Sophia instantly jumped the distance with the intent of landing on him and pile driving him into the ground. Hunt, however, used the barbs on his wings to stab her in the shoulder area again, causing her to roar in pain.

He jumped up and took hold of her arms. Using her own momentum, he spun in place and let go of her, sending her flying back the way she came, crashing into the cement wall, caving it in. She crumbled to the ground, dazed for a moment.

Hunt used this moment to fly across the ground straight for her, intent on pinning her to the wall where he could start working her over with his hands. But Sophia recovered quickly and jumped straight for him. He missed her with his barbs because of that and it allowed Sophia to slam into him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Sophia went to town striking Hunt with her claws, left hand, right hand, left hand, and then lifted him up and put every ounce of her strength into slamming her hand into his chest as she roared in pure anger.

He went flying and landed in a heap some 50 to 60 feet away with several broken ribs. He stood up slowly, spat blood out of his mouth, and waited as his vampire healing repaired his broken ribs. Soon she charged at him again. This time Hunt flew across low to the ground on a tangent away from Sophia. Reaching his spot he lifted up a huge chunk of concrete floor and slammed it down on her just as he turned back to face her. He drove her down into the ground after slamming it on her head.

Hunt had no illusions that this strike would stop her. He stepped over to the other half of the broken concrete slab that used to be the floor of some old building and raised it up and slammed it down on Sophia just as she emerged from under the concrete slab that had driven her into the ground. The concrete slab broke into pieces as she emerged only to have Hunt do it to her again.

He knew it was just temporary and that she would burst up through that hunk of concrete as well, so he looked around and took off flying for the site he had spotted. Unfortunately, he underestimated how long it would take her to escape yet again when he heard the concrete breaking and Sophia roaring.

The next thing Hunt knew, he had been driven into the ground. Sophia had made a long and calculated jump to land on his back. She drove him into the ground while she ripped open his back with her claws.

He used the barbs on his wings to strike her in her arm pits, pushed up through her shoulders, and jumped up forcing his back into her chest. He did a flip, letting go of her and sending her flying back the way she had come. Hunt turned, gritting his teeth at the severe pain in his back. It almost felt like she had ripped his wings off.

He reached where he wanted to be and figured she was likely right behind him. He ripped the broken slab of concrete off of the wall and turned and threw it at her. Hunt noticed that he got both of his prayers answered. First it exposed what he was hoping for and second was that Sophia easily caught the flying slab of concrete and kept on charging right at him.

Hunt charged at her and fell to the ground just an instant before they met. He turned over onto his back and reached up and grabbed Sophia's legs. He jabbed his barbs into her thighs and used his feet to plant and anchor himself. He spun in a circle, let go of her, watched her sail across the ground, and slam into the recently exposed wall that he had taken the slab of concrete from that was still in Sophia's hands.

She howled in severe pain. Hunt flew the distance across the ground and yanked the slab of concrete from Sophia's hands and saw just what he had hoped for. His action had exposed three pieces of rebar that were now poking out the front of Sophia's body. One was at the base of her neck, one was in the middle of her chest, and one was in her abdomen. All of them were bleeding.

He dropped the slab of concrete for now and proceeded to bend the each rebar so that it was pointed back at Sophia. Then he picked up the slab of concrete and slammed the flat face of it into Sophia, forcing the bent rebar back into her body and listened to her roar in agony.

Hunt used the slab of concrete to strike her as hard as he could twice more, which literally started to dissect Sophia's body into sections. When he could no longer see any rebar, he dropped the slab of concrete, bent over, and moaned in severe pain. He could feel the blood pouring out of his back and dripping onto the ground. GOD BUT HIS BACK HURT!

He staggered backwards and stayed only long enough to watch as the wolf transformed back into a naked Sophia Turner, which told him that she was finally dead. Hunt straightened up and groaned in pain. He reached behind him to try and feel just how much damage she had done to him. "DAMN BITCH!" Hunt jumped to his secret hiding place on that end of the planet.

In that case it was a long since abandoned gold mine in Alaska. He hunted around to find at least one of the glow sticks, cracked it and shook it, before dropping it on the ground, bathing the place in a green glow. Hunt used his barbs to break the ice open on the wall to expose two frozen in place bags of whole blood and drank both of them dry after letting them warm up a little against his body. "God that was disgusting!" Hunt hated the taste of cold blood. Still he needed them.

Next he flipped himself and allowed his feet to attach to the wood ceiling supports. He wrapped his wings around himself and rested as he waited for the sun to come up and send him into sleep.

XXXxxxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxXXx

Solomon used up 10 of his 54 seconds just staring at where his Mistress had just been and saw the countdown on the video panel. He shook his head to snap out of it. "You empty that bag and fill it with the money. You, go down to our rooms and pack a little something for each of us. You start collecting weapons and place them in still another bag." He himself grabbed a bag and started stuffing it full of Lycan killing rounds.

"30 seconds, speed it up!" he yelled and started dropping in silver bars along with the ammunition. "20 seconds. Zip your bags closed; we are done here." He zipped his bag closed and only for a moment wished he had more time. He ran for the door and opened it. "15 seconds. Let's go! Hustle, hustle, hustle." He waved his arm in a circular motion mimicking what a third base coach did telling his runner to hustle it up and head for home plate.

Solomon was the last one through and flipped the dead bolt, pushed the bar at the top into place followed by the one at the bottom and then turned and ran.

They already had the next door open and started running as soon as Solomon was through. He closed the door, flipped the dead bolt and pushed both bars into place and ran for it.

They had only gotten a little way when the explosives that were on a timer blew the basement and sealed their emergency exit forever. There was no going back now. The first floor was likely now in the basement with the basement walls all collapsing into the room.

"Move, move, just keep moving," Solomon yelled from behind all of them. That is until they reached the end. Up a set of stairs and through a floor hatch and over to a window. He looked at his watch. "15 minutes till sun up." He knew this was going to be close, like really close and dangerous.

"Follow me and don't slow down or stop for anyone," Solomon told them and plowed through the window, breaking the glass. He started running down the street, weaving in between cars, as most of them honked at him. Then through Central Park and out the other side. It was then back out onto the streets until they reached the harbor district. It was there that he wove in and out of a number of condemned buildings until he came to a stop and unlocked a door that lead down into the basement.

Once inside he flipped the dead bolt and pushed the bar up and the other bar down, locking them inside. In through yet another door that only had a dead bolt, he pulled a light stick out of his bag, cracked it and shook it, lighting up the room.

It wasn't anything to speak of. It was a good sized basement that was void of anything except 12 cots all with blankets folded up and sitting on them. Their Mistress had created this room years ago. It even had a mini fridge that was stealing power from someplace and had 20 blood bags inside it. "Okay, pick a cot and lay down. The sun will be up in… 30 seconds," Solomon informed them. He chose a cot, dropped his bag next to it, and laid down, adjusting his blanket and seconds later they all died as the sun came up.

They had other places to escape to, however this one was the closest plus it was also the only one he knew about, making it a no-brainer. What they didn't know and would never know, was that 6 hours later there were two explosions and a huge fire that started to gut the building. An arsonist had selected that building to be his next target in his attempt to clear out the urban blight that were abandoned and condemned buildings. The upper floors were fully involved when the fire department showed up.

Solomon was one of Kate's first successes at conversion to being a vampire. She picked him up during the Civil War. He was loyal and faithful till the end. But he got to see far into the future thanks to Kate. Otherwise he would have died years ago.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXX

Outside of the house the police that were first responders had been caught off guard. Having their cruisers explode from grenades going off under them had them securing the space for blocks around.

As had been planned when the last team, team D, exited the building they threw grenades to blow parts of it to pieces, some of which started a fire and without the fire department being allowed to get in close enough, the house was soon fully involved. It started causing damage to the building that was right next to it that was only a few floors taller than the house.

The police were beyond pissed considering the last few days. They had 8 dead at the first bank along with 2 wounded. Another 12 dead at the second bank with 4 injured. Six more dead and 4 injured at the third bank. A total of 14 people had died at the fourth bank which was the real target.

In addition they had 6 dead officers and 4 destroyed police cruisers along with another 14 dead civilians that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. There were another 5 injured.

Now they had another 6 dead officers along with another 4 police cruisers irreparably damaged. The worst part was that there were 22 dead civilians along with 8 injured at or near the house and they hadn't even been able to get into either the house or the building next to it. The most recent explosions only confirmed that it wasn't yet safe for any of the officers to enter the area.

It wasn't until SWAT and the State Tactical Squad showed up with their armored unit that they even attempted to enter the area.

The buildings were too close together to get helicopters into the area to land of the roof of the building next to the house, even though people on the roof could be spotted. A few took the risk and jumped and died when they hit the sidewalk.

It was nightfall when they finally entered the house and the building next door. Inside the house they eventually found 29 naked men and women dead. All of the floors were considered dangerous to be on.

Another 38 civilians died from smoke inhalation in the building next to the house. They would be searching and studying the house for days.

Of the 49 Lycans that participated in the attack on the house only 20 of them returned to the storm sewer base that they had below the street level. Their leader Sophia Turner was never seen or heard from again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sirene erupted out of the hole she had been sharing with Paige and found it was dark outside as she took in a deep breath. It had been a really long time since she had tried to turn a human. Speaking of human...

She turned around and saw Paige leap out of the hole. She landed on her feet, showed her fangs, and hissed loudly. Sirene saw her sniffing the air and Paige suddenly took off at a run going as fast as she could.

"OH SHIT!" She was never going to catch up to her so she jumped in front of Paige who crashed into her and sent both of them tumbling to the ground. Sirene knew just what to do as she trapped Paige's arms behind her back as she literally sat on her to keep her from getting up. "I forgot about this part."

What Sirene needed was blood but she hadn't brought any with her since she had no time to plan. "This is going to be fun," she muttered to herself knowing that the next…she tried to look at her watch. "THREE HOURS!?" Were going to be hell and even worse for Paige.

Sirene was still sitting on a wild and thrashing Paige though she was slowing down as Sirene, too, was slowly losing her strength. She looked at her watch. "Finally." She jumped them to her living room.

"HELLO? A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" Sirene yelled and heard the two bedroom doors upstairs fly open. A semi-naked Alexis came crashing down the stairs a little out of control as she tried too hard to skip as many steps as possible. Irene came flying out of her bedroom a little more fully clothed and scrambled down the stairs. Alexis reached Sirene first. "PAIGE!" Alexis had her hands on each of Paige's cheeks. "Paige, baby?" Alexis looked and sounded so happy.

Paige, however, renewed her struggle to get loose and showed her teeth and hissed at Alexis like she wanted to rip her neck open. "What's wrong?" Paige was obviously alive, even if she was acting weirdly.

"Blood rage, I forgot about this part," Sirene told her. "Blood what?" Alexis had never heard of it before. "I took almost all of Paige's human blood and converted it to vampire blood. I gave her almost all of my vampire blood. During all this time the blood has been converting her body into a vampire. Problem is this takes up almost all of the blood I gave her. She's literally starving to death right now."

"All she knows is that she needs to feed. Paige is in there but she is suppressed behind the all-consuming need to feed. Your blood, my blood, anyone's blood until her need is satisfied. After that we will have to work with her and teach her what it is to be vampire," Sirene said.

"Mom didn't do that with me," Alexis countered. "That's because you're different; you were not converted into a vampire using this method. You had no blood to begin with."

"Irene, my love, can you start warming up blood bags from the refrigerator and toss them to us?" Sirene asked and watched Irene hesitate as she continued to watch Paige thrash about and hiss, til finally she follows Sirene's orders.

Only minutes later Paige was sitting on the floor without being held in place and was slowly sucking on her 5th bag of blood. She wasn't paying any attention to anyone, not really.

"Where's Kate?" Sirene inquired now that things had calmed down.

"Mom bit Castle and got him to drink her blood and then she jumped them to Manhattan so she could bury them in the ground where Castle was born," Alexis explained.

Sirene's eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open. "SHE DID WHAT!?" She was beyond shocked.

"Mom is trying to save Castle," Alexis explained slowly.

Sirene sat back and all but collapsed. "OH MY GOD!" She couldn't believe Kate could be that stupid.

"Mom is trying to save Castle like you did Paige. What's the big deal?" Alexis looked for an answer while keeping an eye on Paige who just sat there staring out into space while still sucking on her blood bag.

"You don't understand! Castle has been bitten by a Lycan. His human blood was being transformed into Lycan. Even on the cellular level our two races are in combat. Lycan blood attacks vampire blood and vice versa."

"Kate bit Castle and took Lycan blood into her body which would promptly start to rip her to pieces from the inside out. Having Castle drinking her vampire blood would start to rip him to pieces from the inside out."

"When Kate did that, she killed herself and killed Castle," Sirene tried to explain. "MY GOD KITTY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" To Sirene it meant her old love had just killed herself over the love of a human, which instantly brought tears.

"MOM?"


	28. Chapter 28

**CH28**

Kate couldn't breathe and everything was dark; when she opened her mouth to complain, all she tasted was dirt. Plus she was in pain, lots of pain. It felt like…like. Kate started digging and digging. The second her fingers felt air she burst up out of the ground and looked around.

Where…where the hell was she? And then she crumpled in pain. Her midsection felt like her muscles were fighting each other. She actually felt like something was trying to find its way up and out of her mouth, but she swallowed it down and that hurt too. Plus she felt weak, almost too-tired-to-even-stand kind of weak.

It was only when another hand reached up out of the ground that almost everything came to her. "CASTLE!" Kate was digging for all she was worth, dirt flying like crazy. She would take his hand in hers only to let it go and continue digging. Suddenly Castle burst up out of the ground sending dirt flying everywhere like she had done earlier.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. She was so happy that she started crying.

Rick doubled over in pain and cried out, expressing how much pain he was feeling. Kate let go of him and felt her own pain which wasn't getting any better.

She watched as he tried to get his pants off as fast as possible. Soon Rick was standing there with his pants and boxers at his feet while his hands were covering his chastity device. Kate kneeled down which hurt still more and noticed that his penis and balls had gotten bigger and that his penis was straining against the cage.

Scrambling for the key that should be on her necklace, she found no necklace. "SHIT!" She scraped at her neck. Then her fingers found it, she swung the key around from her back to her front, and pulled the whole thing over her head.

"Hold still Castle." She pulled his hands away so she could see what she was doing. Trembling, Kate placed the key in the lock and turned it. She removed the lock and the pin allowing the whole thing to collapse in her hands as she gently pulled the tube out of his penis.

She was still on her knees when Castle's penis grew in size and he had an erection. And not just any erection. Kate thought he was big before - now he was even bigger! She watched him stroke it as he tilted his head back and moaned.

She took his hand away and started running her tongue up and down his erection, followed by circling her tongue around the head. Kate started paying attention to the head while she stroked her hand up and down his shaft. She could just barely get his head in her mouth and still swirl her tongue around it. She tried to poke the tip of her tongue into the slit at the head of his penis.

Kate went back to licking up and down his shaft. Then she switched to licking his balls and took one in her mouth and sucked on it, before going back to licking his shaft.

She could feel Castle's hands in her hair holding her head in place while she kept licking. She was stroking his shaft up and down and was increasing her speed while she circled her tongue around and over his head.

Rick suddenly held her head in place and cried out as he climaxed; Kate did her best to swallow it all. There was so much of it and it tasted different. The more she swallowed the more she found that she liked the taste even more than she used to.

He soon started to become flaccid as Kate continued to suck on his head, trying to suck out every last drop. Rick soon fell to his knees. She kissed him hard and shoved her tongue into his mouth. He tasted different there too, and yet the more she tasted the more she liked it. Rick began kissing her back and soon there was a battle of the tongues.

Kate broke from the kiss and looked at Castle. "Castle?" Kate searched his eyes, as her heart started swelling with joy. He was alive, they both were. "Mistress?" Rick smiled back at her with love in his eyes.

However the look didn't last long as Rick moaned in pain and clutched his stomach. "I don't know what's wrong Castle, hang on." Kate looked at her watch and realized they had been in the ground a very long time. She jumped them to Sirene's living room knowing it was a safe place.

Alexis was sitting on the sofa with Paige's head in her lap as she stroked her hair while watching Paige slowly sucking on her sixth blood bag that evening. **"MOM!"** Alexis watched as Kate and Castle jumped into the living room right in front of them.

"SIRENE! Mom and dad are back!" Alexis yelled upstairs and watched as a naked Sirene with a wet core and hard nipples suddenly jumped downstairs followed by Irene running down the stairs just as naked just as wet and just as hard.

Sirene fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Kate. "Kitty, you scared the crap out of us." She buried her head in Kate's neck.

Suddenly Kate doubled over in pain and moaned while clutching her stomach. "You're in pain?" She nodded her head. "Scale of 1 to 10" Sirene asked. "Twelve," Kate groaned. "Castle, too?" Sirene asked and watched as Kate nodded and moaned.

"Irene, more blood bags as fast as you can warm them up." Irene ran for the kitchen and soon the humming sound of the microwave and eventually the ding sound were heard.

"ONE." Irene threw it to Alexis who gave it to Sirene. "Bite and drink Kate." Blood was all Sirene knew. No matter what had happened both of them were probably really low on blood and lucky to be alive.

DING! "TWO!" Irene threw it to Alexis who handed it over to Sirene and gave it to Castle and told him to bite and drink.

Alexis looked at Paige who was just sitting there sucking slowly on her blood bag, still naked.

DING! "Three!"

DING! "Four!"

DING! "Five!"

DING! "Six!"

"You can slow down now Irene," Sirene called as she watched Kate and Castle drinking their third bags much slower.

"Feeling better?" Sirene asked looking at Kate and then at Castle and watched both of them nod. Kate and Castle were soon sucking out the last of the blood from their bags. "Two more Irene and then I think you can stop," Sirene called out.

DING! "Seven."

DING! "Eight."

Irene came back around and sat down in a chair to watch what was going on while grabbing a throw pillow to hold in front of her. Being naked in front of Sirene was one thing and she kind of liked it, but being naked in front of everyone else was another. Irene marveled that these people all seemed so secure and comfortable being naked in front of others, including a man. She just wasn't that comfortable like that yet, if ever.

Kate and Castle were looking better while drinking from their last bags. Sirene had noticed that Castle had fangs now. She wondered if anyone else had noticed, including Kate.

"How do you feel Kitty?" Sirene reached out and stroked Kate's arm. "Better, much better." Kate smiled and looked at Paige. "How is Paige?" Kate asked.

"She has a severe case of blood rage; she hasn't yet fully recovered from it yet. Paige is still in hiding from us. I think once she has enough blood in her and finally sees Alexis or maybe after the two of them are alone for a time she'll show herself. It was ugly in the beginning."

"What you did was stupid Kitty! Do you have any idea what you did? By rights you two should be dead!" Sirene wanted to slap Kate silly. It took Sirene a few minutes to explain to Kate what she did and what the consequences should have been. Why they both should be dead, not sitting on her floor drinking blood.

"I didn't know! Our Lord never brought it up that I remember," Kate defended herself.

"He told me. I still don't understand why you two are not dead," Sirene repeated herself.

"I am a little hungry still," Rick informed them. "I could really go for a Porterhouse or even a New York Strip. Raw to medium preferably," he added.

"No food here or even a way to cook it except to nuke it," Irene suddenly spoke up. She did because she, too, was hungry.

"Steaks, huh?" Sirene said. "I suppose I could jump to Victoria and bring some back along with maybe a full meal."

"I'll get dressed." Irene dropped her throw pillow and ran upstairs. She began the search for her clothes that could be anywhere. Sirene soon jumped in with her and started helping with the search.

Soon they were both back downstairs and dressed. "I've got Irene to tell me what to get. Just need to know how many?" Sirene told them.

"One." Irene held up her hand smiling shyly, as Sirene chuckled at her and leaned over to kiss her head.

"Two." Rick held up his hand. "Love?" Kate looked embarrassed.

"Three?" Sirene questioned looking at Kate. "I don't know what you've done to yourself Kitty but we're going to try and find out. …You _really_ want a steak?" Sirene asked point blank only to watch Kate shrug her shoulders. She knew she wanted something and a steak was as good a place to start as anywhere.

"This will probably take about an hour. Don't anyone leave." Sirene pointed her finger at Kate who held up her hand and crossed her chest with the other. Sirene took hold of Irene, jumped to Victoria, and looked for a restaurant.

Sirene was right; it took about an hour to get three New York Strip steaks. One medium, and two medium rare at Irene's insistence. "Call it a hunch," Irene responded when Sirene questioned her. They also had a baked potato and green beans for each, with a double chocolate cheesecake.

Irene had to go shopping for plates, silverware and steak knives because Sirene had no need for dinnerware. She waited at the restaurant after giving Irene her credit card.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

"Ok, dig in," Sirene encouraged as she placed everything on the table.

Irene and Rick were soon cutting and shoveling their food into their mouths, right up to the point where he tried a bite of his potato. He gagged and spat it back out, only to do the same thing for the green beans.

Irene scraped what Castle hadn't touched onto her plate. They all watched as Kate very carefully and very slowly cut off a tiny piece of steak and hesitated before placing it in her mouth and started chewing. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and they watched as she cut off a much larger piece and placed it her mouth. She chewed it up and swallowed it.

Like Castle, she spat the potato and green beans out. Irene soon had three baked potatoes swimming in butter, sour cream, chives and bacon bits, along with three helpings of green beans and double chocolate cheesecake.

Kate may have started slow but she was the first one finished. They watched her use her finger to wipe her plate clean. "That was delicious." Kate smiled.

"Okay, now we have to really find out what you have done to yourself." Sirene was serious. Vampires didn't eat practically raw meat. Hell, they didn't eat anything at all.

"I need a shower and can I borrow some clothes and maybe some shoes before we talk?" Kate asked. Soon she was upstairs taking a shower with Rick right outside waiting his turn. She came out with a towel drying herself. "We need to talk Castle, right after I get back." She dropped her towel and placed her hands on his bare chest. "I… I couldn't…. We need to talk, Castle." Kate reached up to kiss him softly.

She broke from the kiss and while Castle took a shower, Kate found some clothes that would fit her and not allow her to stand out too much.

Kate walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Sirene. "I'm going to go find out what happened to my home. I promise not to be gone long," she explained.

"I'll go with you mom." Alexis pulled out her weapon and ejected the clip to see how many rounds she had left before slapping it back into place.

"No sweetie, you're staying here. Paige needs you," Kate told Alexis and glanced at Paige who still looked out of it. "It might be best if you take her upstairs to the spare bedroom and try and reach her," she said, stopping Alexis in her tracks.

Sirene wrapped her arms around Kate. "Be careful Kitty, you have no idea what you'll find," she warned her.

"I have to try and find someone. It was my house, my responsibility. Maybe I can save something," Kate insisted.

She stepped back, jumped to a space three blocks down, and saw people milling about along with fire engines and police cars as she looked down the street from her rooftop vantage point.

She jumped closer and closer till she was across the street. "MY GOD!" Kate's eyes were looking everywhere. Her home, where was her home? All that remained was a pile of ashes with just a hint of the stone walls that made up the exterior walls. The roof was gone and even the building next to her home looked damaged.

"DAMN LYCANS!" Kate cursed them, cursed them all. The entire building looked to have collapsed down into the basement. She knew the explosives that she had set the timer for would have collapsed the emergency exit tunnel. She had ordered Solomon to leave through the tunnel before it blew.

Kate jumped to the area where Solomon should have run to. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Kate found another damaged, burnt to a cinder, and collapsed into itself building where police and the fire department were.

"OH, SOLOMON. I'm so sorry." Kate fell to her knees on a rooftop a couple of buildings away.

Her home and everyone she knew was likely gone. Either killed by the Lycans or died when their building collapsed in on them. Kate looked up at the night sky. "Please tell me they died in their sleep," she begged. She couldn't bear the thought of them dying by burning to death or by being crushed under their building.

"Everything is gone." Kate put her face in her hands and wept. Thirty minutes later she jumped to one of their satellite locations and found no one there.

She grabbed a bag and filled it with weapons, clips, cash, a cell phone, and a few silver bars. Next she picked up a laptop, and jumped for the site where they were making silver nitrate rounds; no one was there either.

Kate picked up a bag that was already full of Lycan killer rounds and jumped back to Sirene's living room. "MOM?" Alexis was still downstairs holding onto Paige. Sirene, Irene, and Castle were also in the living room waiting for Kate.

Kate shook her head. "It's all gone, burned to the ground. Even Solomon and one of our safe sites is gone, also burned to the ground." She dropped her bags.

"Solomon," Paige whispered, which got Alexis's attention. "Paige? …Baby?" Alexis stroked her face with her hand and got nothing back. "She'll come around sweetie, she just needs time. Why don't you take her upstairs now and stay with her. There's nothing else to do," Kate said and watched Alexis as she guided Paige up the stairs to disappear into the bedroom.

"What now Kitty?" Sirene asked, only to see Kate shake her head. Suddenly she began searching one of her bags for that cell phone. She dialed the number from memory, saw the questioning look on Sirene's face and held up her hand. "My Lord, the house was overrun by Lycans. Only myself, Castle, Alexis and Paige have managed to escape alive. Call me at this number when you can. Be safe my Lord." she ended the call.

"I called him as we were being overrun. I thought somehow that he might be able to help us. He may not have even gotten my message," Kate said sadly. "Or it was sunlight where he was when you called," Castle suggested, getting Kate to nod her head, agreeing that it was possible.

"That still leaves the question of what now, Kate?" Sirene asked more formally, taking a quick look at Irene to make sure she was okay.

"The house is gone. It took me untold years to convert enough dying humans to populate it. Put furniture in it, collect the necessary silver. Make it a home. Now I've lost yet another Solomon is gone. I found him shot and dying laying in a battle field of dead and dying men during the Civil War. He was a good man." Kate knew where she found each and every one of her people.

"You can stay here for now. It's going to be uncomfortable with only 2 beds and 2 bedrooms," Sirene mentioned knowing that all of the furniture she presently had was all made by her out in the garage.

"We can't stay here long, we've already practically emptied one of your refrigerators." Kate knew they had used up a lot of blood bags today.

"I would have happily emptied both of them if it meant you three would live. We still need to figure out what you've done to yourself Kitty. We are way outside what I know. By rights you two should be dead." Sirene really didn't understand how Kate and Castle were sitting there.

"My apartment is gone but I still have all of my money. We can buy something, furnish it, and live there. Someplace with enough rooms. I doubt I have enough to buy someplace similar to where we were, but we can afford something," Castle offered.

Kate wearily smiled. "Money isn't the problem Castle; I've already got more than we might ever need. I just never think I had enough so I kept adding to it. I added roughly $31.2 million just after I met you the first time." Kate smiled at Castle when she saw the look on his face.

"So where?" Sirene asked.

"Actually I was thinking of going home and seeing what was available. Start again there," she said.

"Really!?" Sirene sat forward. "Are you talking about where we were with Lord Hunt or…" Sirene stopped talking when she saw Kate shaking her head.

"I mean where I was born, when I was human. That home is likely long gone by now, but there must be something available. Maybe buy a big old school or a piece of junk and fix it up. Make it ours," Kate mused.

Sirene got up and kneeled next to Irene since she wouldn't fit in the chair with her. "Kate is talking about moving to Hungary, my love. We could transfer your college credits and Budapest is a big city, I'm sure they have hospitals. It will be hard at first, you will likely need to learn a new language. But I will help you every night. Help you study, help you with a new language."

"Or we can stay here. It is your choice my love." Sirene stroked a finger down her cheek.

Things were moving fast for Irene. A relationship with Sirene who was a woman, who happened to be a vampire and all of her friends are vampires. Even her best friend, Paige, was now a vampire. She was having sex with Sirene and couldn't get enough. Going from nothing to having sex every day.

Irene looked at Kate. "How much money are we talking about?" Irene asked, not sure if that was the tipping point or not. It was only that she had just been scraping by for so long.

"$12 million," Castle answered. "$434 million," Sirene added, which got Irene to turn and look at her with her mouth hanging open. "$3.4…billion," Kate quietly replied, which caused Sirene and Irene to snap their heads in her direction as she heard Castle start coughing.

"I've been busy," she defended herself.

"Do I want to know where or how you got that much money?" Castle asked as he found his voice.

Kate turned her head and smiled at him. "Probably not. It's in a number of banks and accounts all overseas," she added. "The Caymans, Geneva, Hong Kong. I think there is even one in London, just don't quote me."

"Can you still access all of them?" Sirene asked since everything in her house was gone.

"The ones in the Caymans - yes. Geneva, Hong Kong, and London are Alexis's accounts. I don't know how to get into those," Kate admitted.

"So our daughter has her own accounts? Did you include those accounts in your three point whatever?" Rick inquired, still in shock, and was ready to fall on the floor when Kate began shaking her head.

"I'm not certain but I think Alexis has something in the realm of $116 million," she responded.

Rick was still in shock. Suddenly he was feeling more than a little woozy!


	29. Chapter 29

**CH29**

Kate had taken the sofa to start off with but found she couldn't get comfortable and woke up the next evening down on the floor with Castle, wrapped up in his arms.

"How did I get here?" Kate looked around and found that they were both still naked. None of Sirene's clothes would fit Kate except for the big baggy stuff and absolutely nothing would fit Castle.

Kate went back to trying to figure out how she got down here. She knew that when the sun came up she was on the sofa. That should have meant that she should still be there. Had Castle gotten up and placed her on the floor next to him so that he could hold her all night.

Kate however knew that Castle had told her that he had tried that at first, but she got too cold for him to hold her close. At any rate Kate liked where she was so she snuggled in a little closer and pressed her nose into his skin.

Then it occurred to her that Castle was no longer wearing his chastity device. Which gave her another question. How had Castle woken up with a monstrous erection that was being constricted by the device? The point of the device was to prevent erections and prolong the need for one so that when he was released his orgasms would be that much more powerful.

Kate already knew why she had given him a blow job. Castle was in pain and needed release. Sure she could have just let him take care of it himself but she just couldn't do that. Besides she loved the taste of him.

Kate reached down to see if Castle wanted to play this morning. It didn't take long for Kate to feel a reaction. "You keep that up and you're going to have to finish what you started Mistress." Rick warns her as her turns his head to look at her.

"I should probably stop, not sure Sirene is interested in coming downstairs to find me riding you while squirting all over me, you and the floor." Kate points out and reluctantly removes her hand and curls it back into the space between their bodies.

"We're going to need clothes and soon." Rick points out. "We'll have to give Sirene and Irene our sizes and let them go into Victoria for all of us. Including Alexis and Paige." Kate offers a solution.

"You think Paige will be ok? She looked so out of it earlier." Rick was worried about both of them.

"Blood rage is not unusual. I encountered it every time I did it. Though I planned ahead and had bags of blood with me. In this case Sirene didn't have the time. I don't know how long it will take Paige to be Paige again." Kate answers his question.

"You believe her that we both should be dead?" Rick asks another question.

"If you mean do I think Sirene is telling the truth? Sirene is telling the truth as she knows it. Your Lycan blood is now my blood and my vampire blood is now your blood. Though our systems should be converting it. Vampire in my case and Lycan in your case. It's just that there are some weird things taking place." Kate tells him.

"I've never seen you eat food before." Rick mentions.

"I haven't, not since I was nineteen. That steak was actually pretty tasty. That other stuff not so much." Kate didn't understand what that meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxX

Paige had been awake for a few minutes now and was still surprised to find herself wrapped up in Alexis's arms. Had they slept the entire daytime like this? It didn't make sense to Paige. Still she couldn't stop her from praying that there was a meaning to this. That it meant Alexis still wanted her, that she still loved her.

It wasn't until Alexis suddenly wiped away one of Paige's tears that Paige knew Alexis was awake. "Feeling better now?" Alexis asks as she adjusts herself so she can look into Paige's eyes.

"I, … How can you even look at me?" Paige averted her eyes away from Alexis's, anywhere but there. Only to move them again away from Alexis's naked breasts, and then away from her lips. GOD, why did this have to be so hard?

"How can I, … " Alexis didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "I almost died when I saw the gunshot wounds to your chest. I had such fear that you were going to die on me. … Even after Sirene began the process of turning you into a vampire I was still so scared. I know what the percentages are of you surviving it.

I was still scared when you came back alive but was acting like you were out of your mind till Sirene explained what blood rage is." Alexis ran a finger down Paige's cheek and lifted her face up so that she could look at her. "Why would you think I wouldn't want to look at you? … I love you and I didn't lose you. I still don't want to lose you." Alexis tells her.

"But I'm a vampire now instead of a human. I was a human when you fell in love with me. Now that I'm a vampire you can't love me." To Paige things had changed.

"OH PAIGE! Of course I love you and want you. I didn't fall in love with you because you were human. I actually feared that you would reject me when you found out I was a vampire." Alexis corrects her.

"But I won't taste the same anymore. You said you loved my taste." Paige was sure that would change now.

"I did, … do love your taste and I haven't tasted you since you turned, so how do you know I won't like the new you?" Alexis questions her.

"My blood is gone and replaced by Sirene's blood. I won't taste the same anymore. You won't like my new taste." Paige couldn't help but lower her head from Alexis's eyes.

Alexis however lifted her head back up. "You have a lot to learn about being a vampire. First off, yes your blood is presently Sirene's blood and in a couple of weeks your system will have purged her blood after you have had time to create your own. And I'll bet when that time comes you'll taste the same. But your taste isn't why I love you.

Now stop worrying and kiss me." Alexis asks of her and leans in to kiss her. Paige resisted at first, but she wanted what she thought she had lost, so she kissed Alexis back. To Alexis, yes she did have a slightly different taste, but it wasn't bad. Just not as good. However she also knew that that would change in time.

"Better?" Alexis asks after breaking from the kiss and watches Paige nod her head. "Good, now make love to me because I've missed you while you've been gone."

The sun had been down about 30 minutes when Sirene and Irene came downstairs together, dressed and ready to meet the day (night). "How are you feeling?" Sirene asks as she heads for the refrigerator to get some breakfast.

"Better actually. … I don't suppose I could have one of those." Kate points to the blood bag that Sirene was putting into the microwave. "Sure." Sirene opens the refrigerator again. "I think you should make that two." Kate suggests, thinking Castle was going to need one also.

Kate slaps a warm blood bag into Castle's chest. "Here, eat up Castle." Kate was grinning wide at this role reversal.

Rick gives Kate a face. "I'm going to miss Paige's cooking, aren't I?" Rick looked at the stupid bag of blood in his hand.

"Better hurry up Castle, it tastes better when it's warm. Besides maybe this one is type O." Kate teased since Castle had hated the AB- type last time.

What Rick wanted to do was dump it on her head. But Rick groaned and took the damn straw out of her hand and poked it and took a couple of deep breathes and put the straw into his mouth. He just didn't start sucking on it because he knew it was going to taste yucky.

Rick turned his head to see that Kate was watching him while sucking on her straw, barely holding in a grin if not a full blown laughing attack.

Rick let his hands and his bag of blood fall into his lap, and Kate lost her grin. "I'm sorry Castle, I really am. I liked you as a human and I'm going to miss my human Castle. But you were going to die Castle and that would have broken my heart." Kate knew she wasn't going to shoot him. At least not until he turned into a Lycan in wolf form and tried to kill her, or Alexis, or anyone else for that matter.

"Now what am I?" Rick questions out loud for the first time and likely the tenth time to himself.

"I don't know Castle, I really don't. I just know that we're both in the same boat. … Now drink Castle. If I need it so do you. I'll teach you what it takes to be a vampire, I promise." Kate ran a hand down the side of his face. "Now drink, if you don't like it warm you're going to hate it even more cold." Kate warns him.

"Can I go home now?" Irene asks since she hasn't been home in days now.

"I don't know Irene, I really don't know. If the Lycans have been watching my house for weeks or even days, they may have seen you come and go. Which might make you a target. I just don't know. … I'm sorry." Kate feels like she has failed a lot of people.

"I have classes and a job. Everything I own is there." Her life, such as it was, was back there.

Sirene drops her bag in the trash and wraps her arms around Irene. "I'm sorry my love, but Kate is right. If they have spotted you, you just became a target in our war."

"Great! Now what do I do?" Irene had dreams and still wanted those dreams.

"Well for one thing you're going to go shopping with me. We have four people with no clothes to wear and I have a credit card. We just need sizes for everything from everyone." Sirene points out.

"I get to go shopping with someone else's money? Count me in." Irene was excited now. "Can we find something to eat along the way? I'm starving." Sex takes up a lot of energy.

"Yes we can stop and feed the human." Sirene teases.

"OH GOD. I'm the only human now aren't I? I am so going to get drained dry now I just know it." Irene teases and ends up even further into Sirene's arms. "Over my dead body." Sirene counters.

It had Kate chuckling. "DAD!" And a barely dressed Alexis came crashing down the stairs and came up short of Castle. "What are you drinking dad?"

Rick instantly took the straw out of his mouth. "It's uhm, … Oooo Yuk, this stuff is disgusting." And tries to hand it to Kate who doesn't take it. Kate simply glares at him.

"It's uhm, … Sirene found a single bottle of wine that I could drink." Rick offers.

"In a blood bag?" Alexis bends down and sniffs. "That smells suspiciously like blood." Alexis squints her eyes at him.

"It's wine that has gone bad, so it smells like that." Rick tries again. "Would you believe Klingon blood wine?"

"Wine that goes bad smells like vinegar dad, not blood and there is no such thing as Klingon Blood wine." Alexis counters and crosses her arms to stare him down. And then bends down to hug him. "I'm just glad you're alive dad."

Then all eyes turn on Paige as she walks down the stairs slowly feeling like holes are being burned into her. True she was wearing some borrowed clothes that didn't fit properly but it felt like more than that. It had Kate up off the loveseat and over to wrap her arms around Paige. "Feeling better now?" Kate pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Alexis and I had a talk though we could probably do with another one, but yeah, I feel better. A little weird, but better." Paige tells her the truth.

"Weird how? Weird cold, weird hot or just weird?" Kate asks.

"I feel like I want something but don't know what it is. If I didn't know better I'd say I was pregnant and was having a craving. If that makes sense." Paige tries to explain.

"Two warm bags of blood coming right up. Unless Castle wants to give up his?" Sirene looks at Castle how was just sitting there with his straw in his mouth sucking blood out of a bag, shaking his head. Which gets Kate to start laughing.

"I suppose this means I don't get to cook anymore? I kinda liked cooking. I thought I was pretty good at it too." Paige moaned. Her life was changing.

"You can cook for me. I'm still human. … Except we don't have a way to cook anything in this house." Irene looked into the kitchen as Sirene pulled the first bag out of the microwave and tossed it to Alexis.

Thirty minutes later Sirene was handing out pieces of paper along with as many pens as she had, which wasn't enough. "For your test today class, I want you to write down your sizes. Pant size, shirt size, shoe size, sock size, panty size, bra size, boxer size or tighty whities size, belt size and any other size I've left off.

Oh also write down the color of your eyes and your favorite color. I have some make-up but not much and it likely isn't going to work for all of you so write that down too. Including nail polish and lipstick. And that means you Kitty." Sirene glared at her only to get glared at back. Both knew Kate didn't use lipstick. … Much.

Sirene had all of the papers and took a hold of Irene and jumped for Victoria so they could go shopping. "You take Alexis and Paige while I take Kate and Castle." Sirene divided up the papers.

"Sirene, can I ask a question?" Irene was beyond curious after all this time.

"Of course, ask me anything you want. If I have an answer its yours." Sirene would answer any question she has.

"Why do you call Kate, Kitty sometimes?" Irene really wanted an answer.

"Lets go over there and sit down."Sirene offers and sits where most people will not pass by them.

"This goes back to a long time ago. I was with Lord Hunt and he brought in a new vampire that turned out to be Kate. I decided to take her under my wing and teach her everything it took to be a vampire and how to avoid some of the pitfalls.

It took both of us a few months, well maybe years for us to finally acknowledge the attraction we had for each other. You need to remember this was close to 600 years ago. In the human world being a lesbian was, … it just wasn't accepted.

We finally started having sex and slowly fell in love with each other. I don't know about now, but back then after we would make love to each other we would lay there holding each other and, … well basically do what we are doing.

I was sure I heard it each time but I never said anything about it till my curiosity got the better of me. We were laying in each others arms when I finally brought up the sound that I was sure she was making.

Remember our house at the time was a farm. We had a lot of animals and several herds of horses, which is where we got most of our blood in that time. We also had 3 barns which also had several cats to kill the mice or rats.

I mentioned that I was sure that Kate was purring when she was in my arms. She thought it was funny, but I was serious. I was convinced that I heard her purring like a contented kitty.

Kate, Kat with a K turned into Kitty and the name stuck with me. Even today." Sirene explains.

"And you don't love Kate anymore?" Irene whispers out.

Sirene wrapped her arms around Irene. "Irene my love, yes I still love Kate. We were together for just over 10 years until I got stupid. I suppose like Kate will love me forever I will love her forever. We're just not IN LOVE with each other anymore and that's my fault.

You are in my life now and I'm falling in love with you. I want you in my life. I promise to do everything I can to keep you safe and not to do what I did to Kate and myself all those years ago.

Understand?" Sirene hoped she did.

It earned Sirene a hug from Irene. "I'm falling in love with you too. You and Paige are my two best friends. Well maybe my only friends." Irene had, had a tough life till now.

"Sirene?" Irene had a question. "Yes, my love?" Sirene wanted to answer any question she had.

"I'm human and I'll grow old and die on you, … " Irene was forced to stop talking when Sirene kissed her.

"I'm not biting you and trying to turn you into a vampire. That is out of the question. I know you'll grow old on me and even when we stop having sex I'll always love you. Even when you're 90 and trapped in a wheelchair or bed ridden.

Converting a human into a vampire only has at best a 20% success rate. It's part of the reasons there are so few of us. I'm not taking that chance Irene, I'm just not. If I bite you and lose you, I'll have killed you and that would destroy me.

You're staying a human my love, like it or not. If that means I'm being selfish, so be it. But I'm not losing you simply on the off chance that I could love you for even longer. However long we have is enough for me." Sirene wiped away a tear that escaped and kissed Irene for all she was worth.


	30. Chapter 30

**CH30**

Irene felt better as she went through the store with Sirene. While they weren't side by side since Irene was picking clothing for someone younger and smaller than what Sirene was searching for.

That was even more pronounced when they both found themselves in the bra area. Sirene was searching for something smaller while Irene was searching for something a little bigger.

Then Irene saw something that just seemed to speak to her and they had it in her size. She snatched it off the rack and bundled it up in all the other stuff she was walking around with. She was hoping that Sirene wouldn't mind that she used her money to buy it with.

Besides it was only going to be Sirene who saw her in it and who took it off of her. Irene suddenly found that she couldn't wait to wear it for her and wondered how long it would take for Sirene to take it off of her body.

They were already walking around with numerous bags when they finally made it to the shoe department, and they still had to go to the make-up area. Dress shoes were too specific to the person and needed to be tried on to make sure they fit properly. They ended up getting everyone tennis shoes for now.

Sirene picked out some combination kits for them to use. "Ready to go?" Sirene asked as she reached for the last bag.

"Yes, please, my hands are about to fall off." Irene held up all of her bags as the thin handles of the plastic bags were cutting into her fingers.

"We still need to get you some food," Sirene pointed out. "Can we come back for that?" Irene wanted to put all of these bags down. Sirene chuckled as they walked to a quiet spot for her to jump them back home.

They handed out bags like it was Christmas and started pulling stuff out of their bags to see what they had to wear. "What's this?" Kate held it up with both hands so she could see it.

It was nice, really nice and incredibly sexy and just as fast it was snatched out of her hands. "That's mine," Irene told her and tried to hide it, not missing the knowing look Kate was giving her.

Everyone was getting dressed when Sirene jumped Irene back into town so she could find something to bring home and eat. "Should we order more steaks?" Irene asked meaning for Kate and Castle.

"Let's see if they ask for one first and go from there."

While Irene was eating the topic got changed to what to do or where to go. "I'm still thinking about going home. Maybe we can transfer Paige's and Irene's school credits. I'm sure Budapest will have hospitals where they can find jobs."

"We have more than enough money to buy what we want and have it furnished to our combined tastes," Kate offered.

"Downtown or out in the country?" Castle questioned.

That was a good question for Kate. "Living out in the middle of nowhere isn't all it's cracked up to be." Sirene warned them. "I know I'm out here all alone, and I did it to myself. It's a good way for a single person to hide. But if we build up a house again, we're going to need to think about that."

"I thought hiding in downtown New York City was brilliant and look how well that worked out."

"That wasn't your fault Kitty. Even our Lord thought it was brilliant. It's why it took so long to find you in the first place."

"We're going to need a real estate agent if none of you have been there lately," Irene reminded them.

"And all real estate agents are only open during the day," Paige pointed out.

"Then I guess it's a good thing one of us is still human then," Kate smiled while all heads turn to look at Irene.

"Why me? I don't know anything about buying a house." Irene was sure this was a dumb idea and doomed to failure.

"You'll do great love. You know that money is no object and we'll teach you what to look for and what we need. The bigger the better. Someplace where we can fit in. Someplace that doesn't scream VAMPIRES LIVE HERE!" Sirene tried to give her some encouragement.

"And since you're not a vampire, you're perfect for the job. You'll fit right in." Kate said encouragingly.

"I only speak English." Irene brought up one last problem.

"I think you'll be surprised how many people speak English," Kate replied. "Now we just need to know what it takes to get her there and where to take her to."

"Ooo, research." Alexis cracked her knuckles and went over to Sirene's laptop.

It didn't take her long. "We can't get there from here. From New York, yes, just not from here." Alexis offered.

"We could use one of our safe houses near New York City." Kate suggested.

"Here's a real estate company that looks nice. Their website is in English. Let's see what they have right now." Alexis began using their search engine.

"They have 3 places listed that have a minimum of 12 bedrooms."

"Any pictures?" Kate needed to know where to jump to. "Plenty."

"We'll jump to New York tonight, sleep there, and jump to Budapest tomorrow. How long will she have?"

That took Alexis a little longer. "Looks like 3 hours before it is dark again in New York."

Kate cursed silently. "Not nearly long enough; she'll be lucky to look at even one location. She's going to need a hotel to spend the night."

"On it." Alexis answered. "Irene now has a hotel reservation at the Corinthia for two nights, just in case. Signature Suite, one king size bed with 1500 square feet of space right in the middle of downtown Budapest. And she has an appointment with a real estate firm to visit those three sites and anything else they may have." Alexis was very pleased; she loved research.

Irene had just been standing there turning her head side to side as those two made plans for her life for the next 2 days. "What am I, a slave?" Irene asked herself and was just getting ready to speak up when Sirene walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"If they'll let us we can move there with them. Neither of us will be alone again. I know we need to talk about this, but this will give you incentive to find the right place." Sirene whispered into her ear from behind.

How did Sirene know she was about to blow up? And yet being included felt so different. They were trusting her to find the right place for all of them. They may be pushing her to do it, but trusting her at the same time. Live, study and work in Budapest. A fresh new start where no one knew about your past and didn't throw looks your way or talk behind your back.

"We need to get you packed and I need a weapon and some spare clips," Sirene commented and jumped only to come back a moment later checking her weapon as Alexis was holding the paperwork she would need. As Sirene handed over her weapon to Kate who had lost hers, a thought struck her, "Oh crap, do you even have a passport?"

"Actually I do. I had all these dreams about going to see Paris or take a ride in a gondola in Venice while he sings to you or see the Pyramids in person. Walk the Great Wall maybe. It was never going to happen but I got the passport anyway. It took a chunk out of my budget and I didn't splurge for nearly a month after that," Irene admitted.

Sirene wrapped her arms around Irene again and held her even tighter. "All of that is about to change. You'll see." And Sirene kissed her in front of everyone. Splurging was soon going to be common practice.

"Getting there is going to be hard on you and I'm sorry. The safe house isn't set up for humans, there is no food where we are going. I think the plumbing still works. I've been paying the bills for it so it had better. We'll jump just before daylight so that you don't have to wait as long."

"Actually when I jump away leaving you in Budapest I'll likely just stay there till I can jump back and pick you up, spend another daylight there before coming back here. You will get to be having all the fun. I'll be trapped in the safe house all this time." Kate tried to make it sound like Irene was getting the better part of this deal.

It was late when they finally did jump after Kate got a kiss from Rick and Irene got a kiss from Sirene.

Irene soon found herself standing in an old cabin by the look of it. "There are bedrooms upstairs, not that I know if they are worth sleeping in. Likely the sheets need washing and there is no washer or dryer. The kitchen is that way and this is the living room. Some blood bags that might have been in there too long are all that's in the refrigerator. Though this place still has its oven and likely everything you need to cook with if you had something to cook with."

"The closest cabin isn't for miles and the closest town is even farther. There is a pond out back that you can go swimming in if you chose, though you may have to go skinny dipping or keep your bra and panties on and get them cleaned at the hotel later."

"There is a TV but it's only hooked up to an old VCR machine with movies in that cabinet there. The water should be running and there are glasses. The only full bathroom is upstairs while there is a tiny half bath near the front door. There should be towels and other things, but you brought most of that stuff from Sirene's home," Kate tried to quickly explain what there was to work with.

"And where will you be?" There were windows everywhere and nothing looked like it could be used to block out the sun. Kate walked over to a door and opened it. "I'm going to be down there." Irene made a face of disgust. "Seriously?" It looked like it was straight out of one of those horror movies where everyone got their throats cut or hung from the rafters. Or man eating worms came up out of the floor drain and tried to eat you with their giant mouth full of teeth.

"I told you, you were getting the better deal out of this," Kate reminded her. "I've got maybe 10 minutes so let me walk you around outside.

The pond turned out to be closer in size to a lake and it even had a dock though it didn't have a boat. "Looks like the row boat is gone. It's likely out there somewhere washed up on shore, or down there." Kate gestured towards the bottom of the lake.

"Try not to go into the woods if you can help it. Likely poison ivy is all over the place here," Kate warned her and they walked to the front of the house where Irene saw a car parked.

"You have a car?" Irene was surprised. If it ran she could go get groceries if she had a map of where she was. "The keys are in the kitchen. The battery is probably dead, however and I don't remember the last time we put gas in it. It may have gone bad by now. There is a battery charger and extension cord in the hall closet if you're brave enough to try it. Or lonely enough. You can always come downstairs and be with me."

"So, you and Sirene?" Irene asked shyly.

Kate wrapped her arms around Irene. "Sirene is yours now. Yes, I still love her and I likely always will. We had 10 beautiful years together and I was so much in love. But I'm in love with Castle now, and not in love with Sirene. She will always have a place in my heart, but she doesn't own it anymore. And I'm happy she has found you. She deserves to be happy and loved by someone. I'm just glad its you." Kate kissed her head, and noticed it was getting light out.

"I gotta go, you're on your own till the sun goes down again." Kate jumped to the basement and was lying down in one of the cots and went to sleep for the first time in her life and not noticing it since she was supposed to be asleep (dead) during this time.

It left Irene looking around. It was going to be a long day.

Irene started with looking at the car. She didn't know what year it was but it was easy enough to work out that it was a VW Jetta that ran on diesel and she actually found a map in the glove box. She hoped it was for this area. Now she just needed those keys.

Sure enough it didn't start. Several minutes later she had the hood up, the battery charger all hooked up then went back inside. Irene didn't trust anything in there so she found the dishwasher soap and loaded the dishwasher with everything she thought she might need and turned it on. Satisfied that it was working properly, she went upstairs and picked a bedroom. She stripped the sheets off and hung them outside from a tree branch. She may not be able to wash them but she could at least air them out, maybe get rid of some of the stink.

Irene had no idea how long it would take to charge the battery so she started searching the VHS collection after turning on the TV and finding out it still worked. That certainly was a surprise since it looked to be almost as old as this cabin was.

"Battlestar Galactica! Really?" The jacket cover even showed the art work. She loaded it into the machine and pressed play and sat back to watch it, which immediately brought on a sneezing attack.

The Galactica was under attack from the fake truce talks when Irene put the old vacuum cleaner away after dumping the full bag outside, far away from the house and sat back down and put her feet up on the coffee table. The stupid dusty sofa was now clean, or at least cleaner.

Irene had seen the movie before and now it simply reminded her of how old school Hollywood that movie was now. Still she was a fan of anything Sci-fi so it was fun. Putting the tape on rewind she went outside to see if the car would start yet. It took a couple of tries but she got it running. Irene started dancing while still sitting behind the wheel. It meant she wasn't going to starve to death even though Sirene had jumped her to Victoria to eat some pub food before leaving. She even had half a tank of gas.

Moments later Irene was emerging from her dirt road onto a black top two lane road that did have at least a couple of cars on it. She was afraid of that. There wasn't a single landmark anywhere in sight. She could drive right past the access road and never know she missed it.

Irene got the pillow case off the passenger seat, found a tree to tie it to, and decided which direction to go. Irene soon found that Kate wasn't kidding, there wasn't anyone within miles of this place. She did come across a gas station that had a knick knack and convenience store next door. It allowed her to fill the gas tank with fresh diesel while trying to find out where she was.

Turned out the closest town was another 6 miles up the road. All 1,112 in population, it didn't even have a stop light. It did have a tiny grocery store that Irene stopped at and went shopping.

Pleased that she had found what she needed, it was time to start praying that the car would start again. Driving past her gas station told her she was going the right way and kept her eyes open for her pillow case.

Irene stopped to recover her pillow case and drove down the dirt road till she was back at the house. The cans went into the cabinets, while the refrigerated stuff went into the refrigerator, and the frozen stuff went into the freezer. The dishwasher was done by then so she opened it to allow what was inside to cool off. But not before she pulled out a glass and put some ice from the store into it and poured her can of Diet Coke into it and went back to the movie collection.

Irene was sitting on the sofa watching "The Day the Earth Stood Still" in glorious black and white when the basement door opened. "Someone has been into town, I smell cooking." It made Kate think of that almost raw steak she had earlier, she kind of wished for another one.

"You don't mind? It was a really small town. Might be where they got the saying 'one horse town.'" Though Irene didn't remember seeing a horse.

"No, of course not. It's good to know you can do it since you're going to be all alone in Budapest. I need to find something to cover up the basement windows since the covers have fallen down on two of them."

"And the sun didn't hurt you?"

Kate thought about it. She had died like usual and she wasn't burnt at all. Maybe the sun hadn't actually hit her. "Apparently not." Kate lifted her arms and bent down to look at her legs. "We better get going since I only have three hours there before the sun comes up."

Irene turned off the TV while Kate made sure all of the doors were closed and locked before holding onto Irene and jumping for a spot near the hotel.

"WOW!" Irene looked at the hotel on the outside. It was all lit up with white walls and a blue roof with a prominent main entrance. "It's gorgeous. You sure we can afford this place?" Irene asked before shaking her head. "Never mind. …$3.4 billion. You could probably buy this hotel."

Kate smiled. "Wouldn't know what to do with it if I had it," she answered truthfully. "Shall we?" Kate motioned for Irene to go first.

After checking in they found themselves on the 4th floor and opened the door to the room. "WOW!" Irene had been in a hotel room before, but this wasn't a hotel room, this was a house!

It had a large living room that even had a bar. There was a sofa, 2 chairs and a TV. Next was a large dining room with a table that could seat 8 people and it even had a full kitchen. Irene started opening cabinets. "It even has plates and glasses. You can cook here." Irene turned to Kate and smiled.

Next came a large bedroom with a massive bed, bathroom with a separate shower and a walk-in closet, ironing board and iron, safe, robes and slippers. "I don't need this much space." Irene was expecting a Motel 6 hotel room, not…this!

"It's perfect. Now you've got me envious of your room when I get a cot in a dirty musty basement." Kate wasn't upset, as a vampire she had stayed in worse.

"Kate, why didn't the sun fry you if the windows weren't closed properly?"

"I… Maybe the rays of the sun didn't hit me."

It gave Irene an idea but kept it to herself for the time being. "Well, we know where your hotel is, let's go outside and see if we can find your real estate agent's location so you can do it on your own in a few hours," Kate suggested.

It turned out to be simple and really close by. Leave the hotel and turn right out onto Erzsebet krt., turn left at the first intersection which was Kiraly u. and down 3 streets to Nagymezo u. and turn right. Down to the second intersection and turn left which was Andrassy ut. Down to the second intersection and turn right onto Dobo u. And the real estate agent was right on the next corner.

"That wasn't hard. God, I love Alexis and her research! Think you can do that again?" Kate asks.

"I think so, let's walk it back to be certain." Irene turns for the hotel.

"Got it?" Kate asked as they stood outside the hotel. "Got it." Irene was sure she could do that again.

"It looks like they don't open for a few hours after the sun comes up so you'll have to wait a little, but you'll have all day."

Kate sat with Irene in the hotel room hoping it would help calm any nerves she would have. "Kate what happens if you end up in the sun?" Irene had a theory but wanted to hear what Kate had to say first.

"It depends. If, say I jump to a location that's in full sun, I'll probably start screaming in pain. That pain will likely prevent me from thinking of where to jump to that should be dark. It will only take seconds to flash fry me and crumble into dust." Kate had seen it happen so she knew it was painful and quick.

"And say only your hand was exposed to the sun?" Irene knew what she would ask next depending on what Kate said.

"My hand would start to fry, much like when you cook something. Just a second will give me a nasty burn turning my hand red, like your sunburn. Another second and I'll have a third degree burn and just a few seconds longer and I'll lose the hand. Why all the interest now?"

"I have a theory based on the sun making it into your basement during the day."

"And the sun must have not touched me while I slept."

"Kate, are you willing to do a test before you leave?"

"You want to see me get a burn on my hand?"

"I don't want you hurt, but I have a theory and you need to risk getting a sunburn to verify it."

"I don't see how it's going to work. The second the sun comes up whether the sun hits me or not, I'll instantly drop dead until the sun goes down. And end up exposed to the full sun and fry."

"Come with me," Irene asked and took her into the bedroom. The dining room had 2 windows, the living room had 3 and the bedroom had 1. "You stand way back here at the entrance to the bathroom with the doors open. If you start to drop dead I shove you into the tub and cover you up with the giant sized comforter off of the bed."

"You'll sleep the day away in the tub instead of a dark, dank basement where the sun might still fry you if your cover doesn't hold."

"What are you trying to prove?" Irene was asking for her to take a big risk for what? So she could see her burn herself?

"I have a theory that the sun won't burn you," Irene said. She saw Kate's face and held up her hand to stop Kate from commenting.

"You took Castle's Lycan blood and he took your vampire blood. I know you said your system would convert it. It's just that Sirene said you should both be dead because you have each others blood.

But what if...what if you're not converting his blood to vampire? What if your 2 blood types have learned to co-exist and they share the blood that you drink?"

"Sirene said you two should be dead and yet you're not, _AND_ you ate a full size New York Strip steak. You yourself said you hadn't eaten anything since before you were turned. So what if..." Irene tried to plead her case while looking at Kate.

Kate thought about it and the more she thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. She was a vampire not a stinking Lycan!

"You're not going to do it are you?" Irene could see it on her face.

"Do you have any idea what you are asking? Lycans are our mortal enemy, have been before I was even born. You're asking me to verify if I'm a Lycan now because I bit Castle. I find out that I'm a Lycan now I'll wish Sirene was right and that what I did should have killed me. Hell, both of us for that matter." She didn't even know why she was even still listening. It was out of the question!


	31. Chapter 31

**CH31**

It was starting to get light out. Irene hadn't closed the windows and Kate hadn't asked her to. Kate however was fidgeting and working her hands over as she sat there.

"You need to get going Kate, the sun will be up soon," Irene reminded her, however Kate didn't move or jump, she just kept playing with her hands.

"You're thinking about my plan aren't you? I promise to be fast Kate, like really fast. I'm not going to get home without you and yes, I may be rich holding your credit card (which likely had access to millions of dollars), but I love Sirene and I like my life now. I'm not screwing it up." Irene got up and went into the bedroom and stripped the bed down and threw most of it into the bathroom leaving the door to it open and tried to work out in her mind where Kate should stand. She went back to the bed and grabbed 2 of the 6 pillows that were on the bed and threw them into the bathroom too.

Irene was standing in the doorway to the bathroom when Kate finally showed up looking even more nervous and even scared than Irene had ever seen her.

All Kate could think was that if this worked and she didn't burn, she was a stinking Lycan now. But that raised another question. Why could she still jump if she was a Lycan?

Irene had her standing where she wanted her to stand. Kate had her hand sticking out into the bedroom and Irene had her hands on Kate's back with her feet firmly planted, ready to shove Kate with everything she had. "You're shaking." Kate simply nodded since this was possibly suicide in her eyes. Except if that was the case she had killed herself when she bit Castle.

The sun was up because the room was brighter than anything Kate had felt in centuries and she watched as the sun quickly ran across the bed, the floor and up the back wall.

Neither of them noticed that Kate was still standing and still breathing, though Irene could feel Kate was about to break and jump in the tub without her help.

And then it happened. Kate watched the sun hit a few of her fingers and she felt nothing. She pushed her hand further out into the bedroom till all of her hand was in sunlight and still nothing happened.

Kate was desperately trying to get air into her lungs as her shaking started to subside. "How do you feel? Does it hurt?" Irene took her hands off of Kate's back and looked out at her hand.

Irene got no answer so she stepped out into the bedroom and took Kate's glowing-in-the-sun hand and pulled her out into the bedroom. Minutes later Kate was standing in the window looking out onto a sunlit day, something she hadn't done in almost 600 years.

Irene looked up at Kate and saw tears rolling down her face; she just wasn't sure what they meant. "How do you feel?" Irene asked her again. "It's amazing!" She had long since forgotten what the sun looked like as she let the tears run down her face.

Then Kate stepped back and sat on the bed in full sunlight. "I'm a stinking Lycan." Now she really started to cry. She had turned herself into the enemy because she had wanted to save Castle. She had doomed both of them. She just sat there with her face in her hands and cried. Her life was over.

"You don't know that."

"I'M SITTING ON A BED IN FULL SUNLIGHT! By rights I should be dust by now! And I've eaten meat and enjoyed it!"

"But you still drink blood and you can still jump. Show me your teeth. …Show me your teeth Kate." Irene tried to push her finger into Kate's mouth and lift up her upper lip.

Kate finally raised her head and let her. "And you still have your fangs." Irene could see them. "Actually they look a little bigger to me than they used to." Irene was basing that off of the size of Sirene's fangs.

Kate ran her tongue over them and then finally her finger. They _were_ a little bigger than before. Not much but she knew her mouth, maybe almost as well as Castle did after all their kissing.

"So what, Lycans have fangs too."

"In human form?" Irene retorted, which had Kate in a quandary. Human Lycans didn't have enlarged fangs, only when in wolf form.

"It's sunlight here which means it's dark at home. Where is your phone?" Irene went back out into the living room to look for one of their cell phones. To Irene, Sirene's home was home now.

Irene pulled up the number, pressed send, and walked back into the bedroom. She sat on the other side of the bed from Kate.

"Kate! Thank god, we were wondering when you would call. How did it go?" Sirene said seeing the caller ID.

"Actually it's me Sirene," Irene told her.

"Oh my god, what happened? Is Kate there or somewhere else?" Sirene expected a call, just not from Irene using Kate's phone. "Where's mom!" Irene could hear Alexis yell.

"I'm putting you on speaker. …What's going on love, talk to us," Sirene begged her.

"I talked Kate into trying something and now she's scared and crying," Irene began.

"I don't understand, love. Talked her into what and where is Kate now?" Sirene said worriedly as she watched three people practically dancing trying to get Irene to talk.

"I wanted to know what happens when a vampire is exposed to sunlight for even a split second," Irene paused again.

"We get burned, not really bad and it heals quickly enough," Sirene confirmed.

"I had a theory and I wanted Kate to try it to find out if I was right or even close. So we created a scenario that would have Kate expose her hand to full sunlight before I shoved her into the bathtub and covered her up for the day."

"SHIT!" Irene could hear Alexis curse. "What happened Irene?" Sirene switched from calling her love to her name and Irene knew that was bad.

"Nothing actually, she's sitting right here with me on the bed in full sunlight and has been for several minutes."

"That's impossible!" Alexis yelled. The rest of them were silent. "I'm switching to speaker phone," Irene said, and placed the phone on the bed between them. "Kate, talk to them."

"Kitty are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here and sitting on the bed with the sun hitting my face. It's beautiful! I haven't seen sunlight in almost 600 years." She, of course, couldn't see the four of them standing or sitting there with their mouths hanging open.

"I didn't know Sirene, I shouldn't have bitten Castle. I screwed up. …I've turned both of us into Lycans now. I've cursed both of us."

"I'm not convinced totally," Irene spoke up. "Kate still needs blood as does Castle. Granted they both ate a steak that was practically raw, but she still has her fangs. In fact they look a little bigger now based off of the size of yours. Plus she can still jump, since she's the one that got us here in two jumps." Irene ticked off her points. "How many Lycans do you know that can jump like a vampire elder?"

"You know the size of my fangs?" Sirene asked, and then it hit her. She knew the inside of Irene's mouth so of course she knew the inside of hers.

"I don't…" Sirene stopped when her doorbell rang. "Weapons," Sirene whispered and instructed Castle to open the door as she jumped outside where she could stay hidden and yet see who was at her front door.

Castle was near the door and mouthed, 'one… two… three' and quickly opened the door with Alexis and Paige ready to shoot whoever it was. "Richard! What are you doing here?" Hunt was surprised as he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Paige, Alexis, where are Sirene, Kate, and that human?" Hunt was still working on all of the names. "Paige, you look different." Hunt walked right up to her and leaned his head in close, getting Paige to lean hers back.

"You've been converted!" Hunt hugged her. "Welcome to the family, child," Hunt sounded happy. "Now can someone answer my question?"

"My Lord?"

"Katherine? Where are you hiding?" Hunt looked around until Alexis picked up the phone. And then Sirene jumped in all set to shoot him.

"MY LORD!" Sirene jumped onto him to hug him and didn't miss seeing him grimace. "You're hurt my Lord."

"Who's hurt, what's going on?" Kate said from the phone.

"May I have something to drink first and then we'll talk," Hunt asked needing the blood rather badly. Sophia had done a number on his back.

"I'll get it," Paige offered and went to the refrigerator that was emptying fast.

"My Lord, what happened?" Kate asked over the phone. Irene was sitting in front of her, their own problem now forgotten.

Hunt accepted his bag of blood and took a big drink. "You two first. Why is Paige a vampire, why is Kate stuck talking to me over a phone and…" Hunt stopped talking and stepped over to Rick and sniffed him as Castle backed away a little. "And why does Richard smell funny?"

"My house is gone my Lord. The Lycans overran us and destroyed it, killing everyone. I left you a voice mail."

Hunt pulled out his satellite phone and cursed. He had jumped without thinking. "I am sorry Katherine, so sorry about your house and your people. If it makes you feel better the Lycan who did it is now dead. …And why are you on the phone instead of here?"

"Irene and I are in Budapest to look for a new house for all of us, including you, my Lord, if you will come."

"Budapest!? Isn't that were you were born Katherine? Wait, Budapest is in daylight now, isn't it?" Hunt was used to jumping around the planet and knew by second nature when the sun was up and where down to about an hour.

"Yes my Lord, it is." Kate felt like shit again. "Say that again?" Hunt responded.

"Paige took three vampire killer rounds to the chest defending me and the house. Sirene turned her though she came back with blood rage," Alexis informed him and watched him nod his head.

"I didn't have time to prepare ahead of time, we only had minutes before the sun came up in Manhattan," Sirene explained.

"Dad was bitten by a Lycan so mom bit him and buried herself with him in an attempt to save him."

"WHAT! …Katherine you didn't?" Hunt was shocked.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I couldn't lose Castle. It was that or shoot him. I'm only finding out now that I should have shot him." Kate was ready to shoot herself, she just needed to jump to her weapon and shoot herself. Sirene could come and take Irene home.

"I don't think she's a Lycan," Irene spoke for the first time since Hunt showed up.

"So that's where the human is. My apologies, I know you have a name I just don't remember it," Hunt apologized, he didn't mean to insult her.

"Irene, my Lord, her name is Irene," Sirene said. "I'm listening," Hunt responded and Irene took him through everything that had happened including Kate and Rick eating steak.

"By rights you two should both be dead. I've …I don't know what you've done Katherine, but I'll see if I can find out." Hunt pulled a small container out of his pants.

"Give me your arm Richard." Hunt took his arm and without his permission, drew a small vial of blood. "I have a sample of Richard's blood. Don't do anything stupid Katherine until I get back. I'll try and make this fast." And Hunt jumped away.

"He left didn't he?" Kate asked. "And before he could tell us his story," she growled.

"Some things never change Kitty, some things never change."

"You heard him Kitty, don't do anything stupid. Irene?"

"I'll watch her." Irene understood, not that she had a chance in hell of stopping a vampire elder from doing what she wanted to do.

Sirene sat down depressed that Hunt had gotten away without explain himself, again. And Kate didn't have time to think much at all as Irene told her she was going downstairs to look for something to eat and that Kate should come with her so that she could keep an eye on her.

"Fine. …But only because Lord Hunt told me to," Kate countered, knowing that it was a weak excuse.

"You alright?" Irene inquired since Kate was watching everything Irene did. Every fork full.

"I don't know, I feel weird. I should be doing something that feels like needing to drink blood but that's not it," Kate admitted.

"Oh shit, I forgot! You need blood and we don't have any! You're not going to be able to get any for hours yet." Irene started wracking her brain to solve the problem. "Going into a hospital sounds difficult, too many people around. Would an ambulance have blood on board?"

Kate opened her eyes wide. "Maybe we can ask discreetly at the front desk," Irene suggested. Armed with a map from the front desk of the hotel they were walking for the closest ambulance service they could find, which was the wrong way for the real estate agent. However Kate figured she could jump them at least close.

They walked past a building where they saw an ambulance, but it was being washed so people were all around it. It forced them to keep walking and then turned around and walked back.

"You ok? You're not looking too good," Irene said worriedly. Kate shook her head. "I feel like shit."

They saw no one around the ambulance on this trip past it and Kate jumped inside it. She searched it and found 4 bags of blood in a mini fridge. She took two of them and jumped back to Irene and then jumped to their hotel room, where Kate put one in the refrigerator and one in the microwave. Both of them failed to notice that if Alexis hadn't gotten them the room they had, that wouldn't be happening.

Later Kate was sitting at the dining room table sipping the last of her blood poured out of the bag and into a glass from the kitchen. Irene sat down next to her. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, we didn't plan this out very well."

Half an hour later they were leaving the real estate office and being driven to their first location.

"This first one is in zone 1 and has 13 separate apartments within the building. It has an inner open air courtyard. It is 4 floors with the first floor units having access to the common area out back. It is 645 square meters in size. Air conditioning, parking inside the building, extra storage in the garage area for each unit. There is a common area that has an exercise room including showers and a sauna. It is listed at 1.5 million euros," their agent told them.

Every separate room had at least two windows and one even had a large glass door leading out onto a balcony. Kate walked everywhere Irene went, inside or outside.

"This second one is in zone 5 and it has 12 separate bedrooms with a large living, kitchen, and dining room. It has a wrap around the building balcony with several doors leading out onto it with a fantastic view of the Danube River. It is 605 square meters. It is listed at 1.75 million euros," their agent explained.

All of the bedrooms and even all of the bathrooms had the very same almost white floor tiles. It was ugly and even Irene hated it.

"This third one is also in district 5. It is an unfinished space that takes up all of the third, fourth, fifth and sixth floors with the sixth floor being the top floor. There are two separate internal stairways each with access to an elevator at every landing. It is at the very end of Vaci street and overlooks the Vorosmarty Square. It is a highly sought after location. There is space for 12 very good sized bedrooms with a minimum of 6 bathrooms located mostly between each bedroom. There will be another two half baths off of the kitchen and living room. It has a total of 1,405 square meters of living space, not including the roof deck and is offered at 3.63 million euros," their agent said.

Inside they found each and every floor was a blank slate. Concrete floors with unpainted walls and blank ceilings. "Here is the floor plan for the space. Naturally at this point you can make a few changes. The bathrooms cannot be moved since the plumbing is already in place. However you can work with the floor plan to add or subtract space for something. More or less kitchen perhaps. A video room maybe, or an exercise room since all of the floor are concrete floors."

"It is not too late to change finishes to something you would prefer since none of that has been bought or delivered to the site yet and of course you can choose paint colors. The owner has a known and registered contractor that will be here to finish the project," their real estate agent informed them.

It didn't have any balconies or patio space. It did, however, have a lot of windows. "It has a small park out front, and that looks like an outdoor restaurant across the square," Irene pointed out. "Can we walk the area before we leave?" Irene asked and they soon found themselves outside in the sun walking the open square and then down some of the streets.

"Kate, there is a Harley Davidson Dealership right behind our building. We could all get Harleys instead of cars! Please, please, please?" Irene was holding her hands together and jumping up and down. Kate found it cute. "If we select this building, sure."

"It is actually a wise move since there is no car parking near here except first come first served street parking. Your motorcycles could all be parked out here up against the side of your building. Just be sure to lock them in place somehow. I would suggest that you have rings bolted into the concrete to lock them to," their agent recommended.

"I have one more in your size as requested however it is at the very edge of the city. Just beyond will be countryside," she warned them. They were soon on a long drive out to see it.

"WOW!" Kate got out of the car and looked at it. "Kate!" Irene stopped her. "You're not looking too good; we should go back to the hotel."

"Your friend is correct, you are beginning to get a severe sunburn and should likely get out of the sun."

They were being driven back to the hotel which was a long drive, when the agent stopped well short. "This is a pharmacy, you can likely find some sunscreen and some ointment. Perhaps I should go with you since they are not likely to speak English."

"Arra nem lesz szükség." Kate said fluently. "I was born in a tiny village just outside of the city and grew up near here. My Hungarian isn't likely very good anymore," Kate explained as she watched Irene's mouth fall open.

As they pulled up to their hotel, their agent inquired, "How long will you be here if you want to see that last location tomorrow?"

"We leave early the day after tomorrow. We'll call you so you can pick us up."

"That will be fine. Good luck with your sunburn." She drove off as they went inside and up to their room.

Irene took her into the bedroom so Kate could strip and get into one of the robes. Irene was going to call for service to have her clothes cleaned for tomorrow.

She was just hanging up the phone as Kate walked into the bathroom to apply the sunburn cream. "OH MY GOD!" Irene ran into the bathroom to find Kate standing there naked and they could both easily see where Kate was burnt and where she wasn't.

"WOW! So you still think you're a Lycan?"


	32. Chapter 32

**CH32**

"I haven't been out in the sun in almost 600 years, so of course I'm burnt. How could I not be? I should have thought about this. It's is going to hurt isn't it?" Kate scrunched up her face.

"Yup, even with the goop that we have it's going to start to hurt before the sun goes down and likely keep you awake all night long, and make things worse when we go see this other house tomorrow. "Should I also mention that the skin is going to peel off and expose new skin which will also hurt a little?"

She glared at her for that comment. "Yeah, I didn't think so," Irene murmured.

Half an hour later she was sitting wearing only a hotel robe while her clothes had been picked up by the hotel for cleaning. "The sun will be down in about an hour, it's already starting to rise at home isn't it?" Irene asked.

"Should be."

"Meaning we can't tell them what we found or learned. …Oh wait." Irene jumped up and grabbed her phone. "Smile Kate." Irene pointed her phone at Kate who stuck out her tongue when Irene took the photo. She sent it to Sirene's phone along with a text saying "Kate is toast." Irene was grinning and Kate knew this wasn't going to be good.

"I know it's backwards but you should try and get some sleep tonight. I left the goop in the bathroom for when you need it tonight."

Kate took off the robe and took the opposite side of the bed that Irene did and turned out the lights. The drapes weren't closed so she got up to close them to block out what light there was and went back to bed.

Irene blinked her eyes and saw the alarm clock. 2:11 am. She twisted her head and saw that the bathroom light was on. Irene sighed. It was going to take days for Kate to feel better.

Irene found Kate's clean clothes in the hallway outside their room and handed them off. "You sure you want to come?" Irene asked as she watched a naked Kate applying the sunscreen. She hated what she looked like in the mirror. It was her first sunburn, what did she know?

"We just won't stay outside that long this time."

They found their real estate agent downstairs waiting for them. "Have you had time to see the city?" she asked them.

"Unfortunately no, if this is your last listing, maybe we'll make some time," Kate replied, knowing that it was very different today than it was almost 600 years ago.

"That would be good. You should at least see something for a city you plan on moving to," she said and remained silent the rest of the ride.

"Well, this is it." She parked on the side of the road on the opposite side of the building.

"WOW!"

"It's huge Kate, like really huge."

"This was a terminal building for the old trolley that used to be here. This was the end of the line and the trolleys would go around the far end and go back down that way." She pointed back down the road that brought them here.

"It is an all wood structure. When the trolley line was removed, this building was converted into an apartment complex before it was closed. There are still 38 one and two bedroom apartments. Each has a kitchen and bathroom."

"It still has the main room, commercial sized kitchen, library and laundry room. It is in desperate need of repair. A new roof most certainly. The floors will also need some serious work. You most likely don't need 38 apartments so they will need to be demolished. Probably the kitchen as well though all of the equipment is long since gone. It does not have air conditioning. Heating is done by an old boiler that you will need to replace. Also most of the windows are broken and need to be replaced. I'm not sure how much of the building is insulated if at all," she added.

"I still love all the old woodwork. They don't do this kind of work anymore. Still let's take a look." It also got Kate out of the sun.

It had two floors and a full size basement that a part of looked like one of those old horror movies with old boilers and machinery meant for the trolley system that was long since gone. Really big pipes hung from the ceiling and they were forced to climb over other things with dust and cobwebs everywhere.

"OOOooooohhhhh." Kate wiggled her fingers at Irene which earned her a slap to her arm. Kate only laughed.

"What are we going to do with this place Kate? We could put those three from yesterday in here and have room to do it again. I'm not even sure this wiring is up to code let alone anything else."

Kate had to admit that while she loved the look of it outside it was going to take a team of contractors months or longer to make this place habitable and comfortable for them to live in.

"What do you think?" their real estate agent asked them back at the car.

"I love the look of it, but I have to admit it's bigger than we would ever need and it would take every contractor in town to fix it. Plus one or two landscape teams." Kate knew that giant bush or tree or whatever on the end of the building had to go. "We have 4 other people that we will be talking with soon and we'll let you know."

"I look forward to your call and working with you. Don't forget to try and see a little of the city, we like it," she told them.

They found themselves walking towards the ambulance site again since Kate needed breakfast. Everything looked quiet so she jumped inside the ambulance and found it had four blood bags again. She took two of them, jumped to Irene then jumped them to their hotel room.

Kate was polishing off her second bag when Irene asked her, "What did you think of the first one?"

"Only three floors but I don't know how we're going to close those windows with those arches at the top. It had a garage to put our cars into and had extra storage, air conditioning, and exercise room with a sauna." Kate sighed.

"And the second one with all the white tile everywhere?"

"Hated it. We would need to gut every room in the building to get rid of all that tile and it was the smallest of the three from yesterday. I think we can take that one off the list."

"And the one that was all concrete?"

"It was unfinished meaning we could make changes and get it to look like we want it to. We still need to close up all of those windows and it was the biggest of the three. 1405 square meters is what, somewhere over 15,000 square feet? My old house with 12 bedrooms was 6 floors plus a basement and it was only 12,000 square feet. And I know you love having Harley Davidson right behind us. With parking being the way it is, it's actually is a good choice." Kate noticed that Irene was holding her own hands, grinning, and practically bouncing in her chair.

"I suppose if we had only sent you like we had planned, I think I know which one we would end up with." Kate was starting to chuckle to herself since Irene really was bouncing now.

"We need to find out how long we would have to wait for it to be finished and then we have to get it furnished," Kate reminded her not that it slowed Irene down any.

"And I still don't feel that good and it's not the skin burn, which does hurt by the way."

"I think I know how to fix that." Irene got up and looked up the number for room service. "Yes, I would like to order two New York Strip steaks, one medium and one medium rare along with one baked potato with everything on the side and green beans with cooked onion and butter on the side. Also one local beer and one glass of whole milk. …Yes, that's right. Thank you." Irene hung up the phone.

"So you do think I'm a stinking Lycan?"

"Nope, but I do know you felt better after you ate it and you did say it was delicious. Plus it gives me a chance to cook for more than just me."

"Please call and have my clothes picked up to be cleaned. I'm going to go strip and slather on some more goop, it hurts." She got up slowly since her clothes rubbed up against some of her burnt areas.

"The sun should be down soon back home." Irene called after her.

"Send them the pictures you took of your favorite place so they can see them before we call them."

She stepped into the bathroom naked. She sighed as she gooped herself up again. She was missing the others, especially Castle.

"Your steak is here," Irene called. Kate put her robe on and went into the dining room. She could smell it even before she got there. She bent down and inhaled deeply. "Yum." She picked up the fork and knife and did her best to cut it into little pieces before eating it piece by piece. She used her fingers to scrape up every last amount of juice on her plate and licked them clean.

"Still think I'm not a stinking Lycan?" she asked because she had enjoyed that a lot.

"Nope, doesn't prove a thing," Irene countered as she slowly worked on her meal. Then Kate's phone rang.

"We love the pictures that you sent. My question is how long until it is finished?" Sirene asked.

"We haven't asked that question yet. We haven't even told the real estate agent that we are interested in it. We only told her we needed to talk to you guys first."

"We have all agreed that we like it, so call her and tell her we'll take it and work out how to pay for it and how long it will take to finish it, Kitty."

"It looks promising mom. We can do what we want with it."

She saw Irene using her phone and could hear her talking with the agent. Kate put her phone on speaker. "Irene is on the phone with her right now," she informed them. Irene muted her phone. "She wants to know what we are willing to offer."

Kate could hear talking on the other end, just not what they were saying. "We have the money and we are suggesting you offer an even $4 million euros and then ask her if she knows an interior designer we can work with," Sirene told her. Irene spoke to their agent again.

Irene muted the phone once more. "She didn't believe me but will pass our offer along to the owner. She also says they could be done in 4 months if we make our changes and pick our finishes this week. Though she is thinking it will be closer to 5 months. It sounds like she is speaking with the owner while talking to me."

"How are you doing Kitty? That picture of you doesn't look good."

"Sunburns hurt, I can tell you that much. Castle, have you been outside in the sun yet?" Kate wanted to know if he could do what she was doing.

"Not yet Mistress, but now that you mention it, we can arrange a safe test when the sun comes up again."

"I'm finding that I can't stay outside too long and I still need blood but I also love steak. I finished one just a short time ago."

"Lord Hunt took some of Castle's blood to have it analyzed. He doesn't know what you have done to yourself either."

Kate raised her eyebrows, thinking that having his help was a good thing. Just that if he didn't know either, then what she had done without knowing it was likely not good.

"If we're going to stay to pick finishes we are both going to need more clothes. I'm having what I came here in cleaned each day and Irene doesn't have much. Plus I'm going to need a lot of blood. We've been making do by getting a couple each day from an ambulance but they are going to catch on soon."

"I'll find you something mom and send it to your phone."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Irene is in love with the place because there is a Harley Davidson dealership right behind us. She's thinking we can all get Harleys to get around on." Kate couldn't help but see Irene smile as she continued to talk to their agent.

Kate could almost hear Castle drooling which had her moaning at what was to come.

Irene finished her call with the agent. "She says we have an appointment with the owner and his contractor tomorrow morning at 10 AM at her office. She wants us to have any floor plan changes ready by then and go over them with the contractor. We can start looking at finish choices the next day and yes, she knows an interior designer we can work with. She's going to call her and see if she can show up at the same meeting tomorrow."

"We don't have a floor plan to look at here, Kitty."

"We do, just how do we get it to you?"

"Also, I don't have a fax machine."

"We don't need one. Mom and Irene just need to scan the floor plan they have and email it to Sirene who can bring it up on her laptop. We just don't have a way to draw changes and send them back."

"You'll have to explain it to us over the phone. I'll have Irene go downstairs and ask the front desk how to do this. Does Irene know your email address?" Kate asked and scrambled to write it down when Sirene told her what it was.

"We'll get that sent so you guys can get started on it. I need that blood location sweetie."

"On it mom."

"And a location where we can buy our own laptop would be good. I can use it to make a bank transfer to make the purchase with."

"Got it mom." Alexis calls out.

"We have things to do so I'm going to go. Call me when you have that information sweetie. Castle, don't do anything stupid. I love you."

"I love you too Mistress."

"Take care of Kitty my love, she's in uncharted territory right now."

"I'm not sure how I'm going to stop a vampire elder but I'll do what I can. …I love you Sirene."

"Take care my love." And Sirene ended the call.

"Find the floor plan she gave us and go downstairs to the front desk. They should know of a way or even have a way to send it. Ask them where we can go clothes shopping tomorrow, since it looks like we are going to be staying here a little longer. Oh, and extend our reservation out to at least a week. You have the credit card I think."

"Don't go anywhere Kate, you've seen enough sun for now."

"I don't have any clothes. I may be free about being naked in private but I'm not walking around outside naked. Besides enough of me is burnt already," Kate answered, and watched Irene leave.

"She really is special Sirene, please don't screw this one up," Kate told thin air.

Irene found the people at the front desk very helpful especially after she extended their stay in the same room to a week. Her room card allowed her access to the business class room that had computers, fax machine and a scanner. So in only a couple of minutes the floor plan Irene had was on its way to Sirene's computer. The front desk also knew just where to go shopping for clothes.

Irene was armed with a map that had a shopping location circled. She stepped into their room and didn't see Kate so she started searching for her only to hear the shower running. Thinking that that was a good idea. She would wait until after Kate was done and wished it was Sirene in the shower instead so that she wouldn't have to wait.

Then Irene heard something over the sound of the shower that had her listening closer, too curious to stop. When Irene figured out what it was she slapped a hand over her mouth to remain quiet. Kate was touching herself.

She listened for a little while before it got to her. She took her shoes off, pulled her pants and panties down, and jumped onto the bed. She started placing her fingers where they would do the most good.

Irene could still hear Kate while she had a vision of Sirene in the shower in her mind as she stroked her lips and gave her clitoris a quick flick.

Kate's voice kept changing as Irene's fingers followed suit, increasing their speed to match the sound of Kate/Sirene.

When Kate screamed out her orgasm, Irene bit down on her lip to keep quiet and climaxed all over her fingers. She kept stroking her lips as she calmed down. GOD but it was just what she needed, however it still left her missing Sirene's arms, her kisses, her hands. But it would do for now.

Irene was sitting on the bed dressed in a robe and nothing else when Kate came out of the bathroom wearing the other robe. "Sorry I took so long; it's all yours now." Kate watched Irene slide off the bed and couldn't help but notice Irene didn't shave herself as the robe went up her legs. It was a fleeting view but it was now burned into Kate's memory.

"Note to self, we need feminine products too on our shopping trip."

While standing in the shower feeling the water hit her body, Irene found herself missing Sirene all over again and was soon holding one of her breasts in one hand while the other worked on her clitoris.

Kate was sitting on the bed with the floor plan and a pen but decided not to mark it up since it was the only copy they had. They needed more copies so that the two of them could start playing with it.

It was now that Kate could hear Irene over the sounds of the shower. "OH GOD, OH GOD." Followed closely by a muffled scream. "We really need to get you back to Sirene and I need to get back to Castle. I don't know if we'll both survive a week without them."

Kate's clothes would be ready in another hour and Irene took part of that time to go back down to the business class office, made some copies of their floor plan, and brought them back up.

They sat down at the dining room table and went over possible changes. When housekeeping knocked on their door to deliver Kate's clothes, they already had 5 different plans scribbled out.

Kate got dressed while Irene played with another one of the copies. She came up behind Irene and placed her hands on her shoulders and looked over her shoulder at what they had done. "Have you reached any conclusions?" She wanted to hear her thoughts, it was going to be her home too.

"I'm thinking this one is the best. The kitchen is tiny compared to the one you had before, but I don't need that much and with this wall of refrigerators, I get the other wall with the sink, range, dishwasher and the island to do my prep work on. That frees up a much bigger living room. We cut down on the size of the dining room to turn it into a space for a movie theater that way we can have two main TVs."

"We turn the secondary living room on this floor into the exercise room. Take a piece of that room to add a long skinny room filled with refrigerators all connected to an emergency generator that goes up against the outside wall."

"We're going to need a designer to do the roof deck, maybe have a hot tub, a fire pit and lots of seating. I was thinking of adding a clandestine zip line over to another patio. You had a basement for an emergency escape last time so maybe an emergency zip line for an escape this time." Irene shared her thoughts. It ended up being sort of a combination of both of their thoughts.

"I like it. I'm beginning to see what Sirene sees in you. You two really are good for each other." Kate kissed the top of her head like she did with Alexis.

"You're not mad?" Irene asks softly.

"About you and Sirene? Of course not. Sirene ended us years ago. I still hate her for what she did but I also still love her. I'm glad she's happy again and if you are the one that makes her happy then I can love you for making her happy."

Kate leaned down till her lips were next to Irene's ear. "Now let's go shopping. I'm tired of wearing the same clothes day after day and you have barely more than I do. Now grab your map and let's get going." Kate tapped her shoulders with both hands and turned for the door.

They ended up taking a taxi to get to their new home and started walking down the street back towards their hotel.

 _The main shopping areas are located in Pest's City Center. One of them is_ _Váci Street(Váci utca), perhaps the most famous shopping street in Budapest. Designated as a pedestrian precinct, it runs from_ _Vörösmarty Square_ _to Vámház körút (Central Market Hall) featuring a large number of fashionable shops, restaurants and cafés. Neighboring streets like Fashion Street on Deák Ferenc utca, which links Vörösmarty tér with Deák tér, also offer a great shopping experience. Shops like Hugo Boss, Max Mara, Tommy Hilfiger, Lacoste and Mexx are some of the stores located here._


	33. Chapter 33

**CH33**

Use Google maps to find **Vörösmarty Square** in Budapest. It is at the end of Váci Street or Váci Utca (local). You will find a building on the right with a Harley Davidson Motorcycle dealership behind it. That is the building (their new home) in question here. Yes, I do research. All of the homes that I put Kate and Rick into are real places that are actually for sale on a real estate website and it was listed at 3.75 million Euros. Kate will end up paying more than 4 million by the time they move in.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxX

Kate couldn't help but notice that Irene was smiling as they walked down the street going from shop to shop. "I take it you like shopping or is it shopping in Budapest?" Kate asked as they left still another shop. Kate had three bags while Irene already had five bags.

Irene kept her smile. "Both! …And did you notice our new home is on this same street? We can go walking to go shopping." Irene walked for the next store with Kate following.

Kate had just found something when her cell phone rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxXxXx

Sirene didn't have a copier or a printer so the four of them only got to see the floor plan on the laptop screen and use paper and pens to draw rough sketches of potential changes.

What they didn't know was that except for the movie theater room, they were all pretty close to thinking the same thing. "Our old house had an emergency exit in the basement. This place starts on the third floor. How do we include an emergency exit here?" Alexis wondered looking at everyone.

That had everyone sitting back to think about it. "If you can't go down, you go up." Rick suggested.

"Out into the sunlight?" Paige was skeptical.

"You can't, no vampire can. The second the sun comes up, you die. Basement or no, it wouldn't work." Rick countered.

"Up to the roof and do what?" Paige testily replied. "Vampires don't fly and unless Alexis isn't telling me something, we can't transform into bats and fly away like in the movies or cartoons."

"Then we need something that any human can do to get away. … Sixth floor, not really high enough for those batman flying suits. Not high enough for hang gliders either." Rick sighed and tried to think.

"Maybe one of those ultra-lights. The one where you use a parachute with a fan hanging on your back." Rick offered.

"Okay...anyone have ideas?" Rick saw the look on everyone's face listening to his suggestions.

Problem was no one did and then the doorbell rang, getting everyone to jump up and start searching for weapons.

Rick opened the door after everyone nodded indicating that they were ready. "I'm going to stop coming here if this is the reception I keep getting." Hunt was smiling, telling everyone he was kidding.

"My Lord, it is good to see you. How long can you stay?" Sirene inquired.

"We have lot to talk about so I was planning on staying the day if you don't mind."

"Of course you can stay Lord. I only have 2 beds and those are taken."

"That will be fine I don't need a bed."

"I presume Kate and …Irene are still in Budapest." Hunt was going to get her name right if it killed him.

"They think they have found a house for all of us and are going to be staying for at least another week," Sirene spoke for all of them.

"Budapest is a nice city, I'm sure you will love it there."

"You can come with us Lord. Stop wandering around all alone."

"I'll think about it, thank you," Hunt replied. "That was a yes," Paige translated, earning her a glare from Hunt.

"I have a lot to go over with you." He pulled out a large manilla envelope, sat on the floor, and placed it on the coffee table, getting the others to sit around the coffee table with him.

"Is this your new place?" Hunt held up one of the drawing someone had made.

Sirene placed the laptop on the coffee table and showed him the on-line listing and the floor plan that Irene had sent them.

"I know that square, I've even been there standing in that small park. This whole street is lined with little shops on both sides. Kate and Irene have good taste. …We'll go over this later."

"I have blood tests results of your blood Richard and I must say I've never seen anything like this in my life. My friend who did them has never seen anything like it either and has no idea how this is possible."

"You and Katherine are unique Richard. You two are a first," Hunt told them and opened his envelope that was filled with color pictures.

"This first picture is a photo of normal human blood like Irene's. Note these places here." Hunt pointed and pushed it to one side of the coffee table.

"This picture is a photo of a standard vampire's blood just like you three." Hunt pointed at Sirene, Alexis and Paige. "Note that in this picture none of these look the same as in a normal human. They have mutated for lack of a better word. All of a vampire's internal organs are the same as a human's. Some of them are dormant though still alive, just changed to accept vampire blood. Kidneys, liver, bladder, reproductive organs for example," Hunt paused to allow every to take a good look at the picture.

"Now this picture is one of a standard Lycan's blood. Note that like a human, they have these things in their blood, however they also have this flowing through their blood. It is surmised that during a full moon or when the person chooses, these Lycan traits take over the body and convert it to wolf form, suppressing the human traits until reverting back to human form."

"Note that the human pieces are not mutated like in a vampire, they co-mingle together without trouble." Hunt gave all of them a chance to look at each picture again.

"Now this is your blood, Richard, and I can only guess it will be Katherine's also." He placed the picture on the coffee table.

"Here is the human blood, here is the mutated blood and here are the Lycan traits floating amongst all of the others. And if that wasn't enough there are these guys." Hunt pointed to each one.

"I have no idea what these guys are, I just know what they are doing. Well, we think this is what they are doing. We're calling these guys the police or military terms, peacekeepers. We watched as some of the mutated vampire blood try to convert the human blood only to watch these little guys come along and prevent it."

"In turn we watched the mutated vampire blood try and attack the Lycan traits only to have these little guys come along and prevent it. We watched it happen over and over again. These little guys keep the peace." Hunt looked up at all of them, especially Richard.

"So I have my human blood, vampire blood and Lycan blood in my system with policemen to keep the peace?" Rick tried to dumb it down.

"Essentially correct."

"I don't understand Lord. Humans don't have these police units and we both know that the Lycan and vampire traits should be annihilating each other taking the body they are in with them."

"It gets better. We took human blood and injected Lycan and vampire blood and watched the results. In each and every case the two fought taking the human blood cells with them. All 18 times. My friend is still studying more test results and told me he would update me with what he finds. He's got another 24 dishes that he is watching. This time he has human blood from 24 different donors. The only constant is the same vampire and Lycan blood that is being used."

"So what is Rick and what is Kitty?" Sirene was ready to cry. Just what had Kate done to herself?

Hunt inhaled and let out a deep breath. "Richard and likely Katherine are now unique, essentially a different life form, and I don't mean an alien from outer space. The best way to think of it, as we can see it, is that Richard and Katherine are now Hybrids. They are part human, part vampire and part Lycan."

"It's highly probable that you two will find that you still need blood to drink because of the vampire part of you. The human and Lycan parts of you will plausibly allow you to be exposed to sunlight without flash frying into ash. The odds are that you will find that you can't stay out in the sun for that long. Maybe 2 or 3 hours in a row at best. After that…" Hunt shrugged his shoulders.

"That explains mom having a sunburn," Alexis said and brought up the picture of her mom on the laptop.

"Wow! I'll bet that stings." Hunt saw that Kate's face, arms, neck and ears were all red. "That might be because her body hasn't been out in the sun for close to on 600 years. She will likely adapt and be able to stay out in the sun longer as she grows accustomed to being out in the sun." Hunt studied the picture of the new Katherine. "What have you done Katherine?" He was still worried about her.

"Does this mean I can turn into a wolf at the first full moon and go on a killing spree?" Rick was back to thinking he was mostly Lycan and didn't want to be.

"We don't think so. At least not a complete change from human into wolf that can walk on 2 feet. Our opinion is that you will change a little. Grow more hair, your nails will grow, your canines will become even more prominent. It is likely your skin color will darken some, your face will take on a few Lycan traits. If you haven't noticed yet, your human strength has already probably increased. When you show your Lycan traits, your strength will only increase."

"We also surmise that your eating habits will change. You will need food to satisfy your human and Lycan traits, while you will need to drink blood to satisfy your vampire traits. You will also likely find that some if not all of your dormant internal organs are no longer dormant. You will have reason to use the bathroom that vampires have no need for now."

"Mom and dad have already eaten a steak. Mom had another one earlier today even."

"That makes sense. You will both find that you have no reason to eat exactly like a human, meaning three times a day. And because of your vampire traits, you may be limited to what you can tolerate what you eat and when you need to eat."

"Mom and dad didn't like the baked potato and green beans that Irene had gotten them in addition to the steaks," Alexis added as Hunt nodded his head.

"So we're both freaks." Rick still hated himself.

"You're a Hybrid life form Richard, not a freak. A freak would be a human body with the head of a fly or a fly with the tiny head of a human. Think more Spiderman who was bitten by a heavily irradiated spider and gained some of its powers."

"Like a real life superhero." Rick was smiling wide. He had always wanted super powers.

"You have to do super things first dad to be a superhero." Alexis tried to deflate his bubble.

"I can do super things, I have super powers. …Can I fly?" Rick looked at Hunt who shook his head. "I'm still going to need a costume and a mask to hide my true identity." Rick was suddenly loving this change.

Paige hit Alexis in her arm and stared at her. This was all her fault. Castle wouldn't be going off on this tangent if she had just kept her mouth shut.

"I don't have a sewing machine Castle and unless you know how to sew your own costume, you're going to have to do without. And do you really think your Mistress is going to allow this?" Sirene made her move to shut Rick down.

Rick deflated as Sirene poured "Mistress Kate" cold water over him. "I can still give myself a superhero name." Rick sat up straight again. His Mistress couldn't stop that. …Could she? He deflated again since she probably could. He could dream up a name and keep it to himself! A secret identity name that only he knew. He sat up straight again.

"So what happens to Rick and Kate when they come across other vampires or Lycans?" Sirene questioned.

"That will vary greatly. Some will, on each side, hate them instantly because they have the enemy gene inside them, while others will accept them because they do have at least one gene inside them."

"Like how accepting Paige was to me when she was human and how accepting Irene is to Sirene."

"Very much so, yes."

"And yourself my Lord?"

"My case? Well, for starters there is no way in hell I'm doing anything to Katherine. She had chosen Richard so by extension he is included. Besides I liked him when I got him into the CIA. I don't know how or if he even knows that he did, but he sniffed out the mole. So I owe him."

"MY BOOK!" Rick fell back into his chair. "I was almost done when the house was attacked by Lycans," he moaned. "It was on one of my laptops that was in the house."

"Sorry dad."

"The house attack has made the international news. They are still counting all of the dead bodies and trying to identify them. Inside the house, in the building next door and the people and police out in the street."

"In the street?" Alexis questioned.

"It would appear that they had one or two teams outside of the building to intercept any police units that approached so that the Lycans could attack without human interference."

"Geez." Alexis sat back in her chair.

"It's a good thing you four are here and thinking of moving to another country. New York City and the State and a little bit of the US as a whole is on the hunt for who owned that building and who attacked it. Let alone who attacked the police units."

"Speaking of which who did own that building?" Hunt could try and protect them if it was traced to them.

"Her name was Elizabeth Cane Stanton. Mom found her on one of the Civil War battle fields, injured and dying. Mom tried to convert her to a vampire but failed. She was the first woman mom failed to convert so she kept the name."

"A lot of our bank accounts and IDs are based off of women that mom tried to convert but failed."

Hunt started chuckling. "There are times when Katherine truly surprises me. I suggest you keep those names, it will make it hard for the authorities to ID you properly. I'll see what I can do about getting all of you proper IDs for Hungary including passports. I just need to know what names you want to go by," Hunt told them and tossed the paper that was on the coffee table to Sirene to start off with.

Alexis however wanted something and since she didn't need to wait until it was dark in Budapest. "HI MOM!" Alexis placed the phone on speaker.

"Alexis, sweetie, how are you doing?" Kate asked as she was walking with Irene to the next store that interested them.

"Hunt is here mom and he has blood results on Castle and likely you as well. Where are you? Can you talk?"

Kate stopped dead. "We're out shopping for clothes and over things since we don't have much. In daylight! Can you believe that? Do you know how long it's been since I've seen the sun?" She still couldn't believe it. "What did he say and is Castle there?" Kate turned serious in an instant.

"I'm here Mistress. I haven't tried going out into the sun yet. If it doesn't work for me there is no one to pull me back in or even awake for that matter." Rick pointed out a flaw in this plan.

"I have Irene and you don't. What did he say Castle?"

"Try to stay out of the sun as much as you can Katherine. Your system needs time to adjust." Hunt warned her.

"We'll stop at the next store and see if we have enough yet and take a taxi back to the hotel. Now what did you find?"

"Your blood, well Richard's blood has a little of everything. He has vampire, human, and Lycan blood in him. Along with a new cell that we've never seen before. We're calling it a peacekeeper. It keeps the vampire blood from mutating the human blood and also prevents the Lycan blood from attacking the vampire blood and the human blood."

"You, well Richard, since I haven't been able to run tests on your blood, but I see no reason why the two would be different. You and Richard are Hybrids Katherine. A little human, a little vampire and a little Lycan. The human and Lycan part of you allows you to survive in the sun for a time before adverse effects occur. You will need to drink blood to satisfy the vampire part of you and eat something to satisfy the human and Lycan part of you."

"You two are also likely to change partially into a Lycan wolf form at the first full moon which is when?" Hunt looked at Alexis.

"You and dad have 4 days mom."

"You will likely grow extra hair, your fangs will become more pronounced, your strength will increase, run faster, lose your ability to jump, your skin color will likely change as well. To what I have no idea. Best guess would be something darker than what you are now. Also your facial features will likely change. Become more Lycan/wolf looking."

"And Katherine your internal organs are likely no longer dormant. You will likely find that you have a new reason to use the bathroom."

Her head whipped around and she looked at Irene who was snickering with her hand over her mouth. It did help explain the light pain she was feeling down there.

"Katherine there is one more thing that you need to make plans for. A Lycan in wolf form is more primal in nature than when in human form. It's why they rip people to pieces instead of just biting them. Something I'm sure both of you are well aware of. I'm not saying that you will lose your mind and go on a killing spree, but there will be forces that you can't control that will give you the urge to attack and kill."

"Katherine and Richard, it would be best if you were locked up somewhere until the event passes. Over time you will learn to control it, but for now…" Hunt trailed off.

Irene wasn't snickering anymore, now she looked worried for Kate. "Anything else?" Kate asked. A "Rip the damn bandage off and get it over with" kind of thinking.

"Just keep drinking blood, keep eating a steak every couple of days, limit your time in the sun, …and lock yourself in somewhere in 4 days."

"I'm told you're in a hotel that has a kitchen," Hunt tried to confirm. "Yes." Kate replied.

"Good, have Irene go shopping and buy you a number of steaks and put them in the refrigerator. Get her to cook them a little or eat them raw. I presume that the cleaning staff will look into your refrigerator?"

Irene nodded her head. "Most likely," Kate passed on.

"Have her buy a mini fridge and put your blood bags in it. Hopefully they will only clean theirs and not yours. You do have blood bags?"

"I need to do research and send it to mom so she can go get some."

"You have a lot of work to do out there. I suggest you two get cracking. Oh, and for the record I like your new place. You do need to figure out an escape plan immediately. And may I suggest that you have the outer shutters painted on the outside so that when you close them they look like open windows. Do the same on the outside of the interior shutters and have reflective drapes on the window side that are blackout drapes in the inside," Hunt suggested as Alexis scrambled for a pen and paper to write all of it down.

"Thank you my Lord, I owe you." Kate ended the call and didn't hear. "You owe me nothing Katherine."

"I think our shopping trip just came to an end, and I'm sorry Irene but your shopping trip has just been increased." Kate hated heaping all of this on Irene; she deserved better.


	34. Chapter 34

**CH34**

Rick woke up in the middle of the night and found he had to use the bathroom, so he stretched his muscles and started get up when he saw 'it.' He just wasn't sure what he was seeing.

There was this big something that had its clawed feet attached to one of the large open roof beams which meant it was hanging upside down. He forgot about his need to use the bathroom as he circled whatever this was.

Rick had watched Sirene go up to her room alone while Paige and Alexis had gone up to the spare bedroom, leaving himself and Hunt who had refused to use Sirene's bedroom saying he would be fine down here with Richard to protect him. Rick chuckled since he was sure Hunt could break his neck practically by looking at him.

It had feet with claws, legs, and he supposed a body. But the body was hidden away by a pair of large wings that were wrapped around the body. Rick gave it a poke and since it didn't react, he placed a hand on one of the wings.

It was cold like when Kate died in their bed, until the sun went down and she warmed up. Was this Hunt? If it was, where the hell did he get the wings from? Suddenly he remembered why he had gotten up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXX

Irene had gone out and found them a mini fridge and bought it but it was too big and heavy for her to manage, so she had called Kate who jumped to her. "Stay here Irene, I'll be right back." Kate jumped away with the mini fridge's box, set it on the kitchen floor and jumped back to Irene. She took hold of Irene's arm and jumped back to their hotel room.

It was simple to open the box, remove the mini fridge, place it on the kitchen counter, and plug it in. While Kate waited for it to cool down on the super cool setting, Irene went downstairs to the front desk find out where the closest market was to buy steaks.

Armed with yet another map, she ended up in an open market that sold all kinds of things. Irene remembered that they had a full kitchen in their room and she could cook something for herself instead of risking Kate going out into the sun with her.

She soon had a number of vegetables and fruit, when she found a place that sold meat and chicken. Irene headed back to the hotel with 4 steaks and 2 chicken breasts already divided and skinned. It all went into their hotel room's refrigerator.

"I thought you were going to get just steaks?" Kate questioned as she watched Irene unload her purchases after using the ATM machine in the building next to the hotel.

"I decided that since I had to cook for you, I could cook for me too. So I bought enough stuff for a couple of meals along with some fruit for snacks. Plus we can use it to see if you can only eat meat or can eat other things."

"So now I'm a guinea pig?" However since Kate was smiling, Irene knew she wasn't upset.

Irene smiled back at Kate. "YUP." Irene finished putting away her purchases and walked back into the living room. "I wonder if there are any good guinea pig recipes on the internet." Irene couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Oh funny. Ha, ha. Perhaps I should bite you and drink just a pint to tide me over." Kate teased.

However, when Irene replied, it was not what she expected. "If you or the others need a pint of blood that badly you can bite me anytime. I don't want any of you dying if my blood can prevent it." Irene turned her head to look at Kate with a deadly serious expression.

She wrapped her arms around Irene. "You really are perfect for Sirene and it will _never_ come to that. But thanks." Kate kissed the side of Irene's head. "Speaking of blood..." Kate got up and turned on the laptop that Irene had bought while out buying the mini fridge.

"Alexis has found a place that might have what I need. She even sent pictures. That's my girl!"

"Kate, may I ask a question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Irene asked softly.

"As much as I owe you for all you have done, answering any question you have will be simple." Kate twisted around in the dining room chair to look at Irene.

"Alexis and Paige were talking about how Alexis was converted into a vampire. Being just a head sounds…gross. But they talked about you removed a piece of your heart and I was wondering… " Irene wasn't sure how to ask this kind of question.

"How I could remove a piece of my own heart and give it to Alexis? And why would I do that to a head that was effectively dead?" Kate guessed and watched Irene nod her head.

"As you may know I was chasing a pair of Lycans and lost them. They were both men, so they weren't Gina or Paula. I got a lead that took me to the morgue of a police precinct. Getting in and down to the morgue was ridiculously easy. I mean it was a police station after all, so I expected it to be at least somewhat difficult."

"Down there I searched the refrigerated drawers that are used to hold dead bodies. It was there that I found a little girl that had been ripped to pieces. It was almost too much to take. I had this little girl's head in my hands as I looked at her cold face."

"Even dead she was cute and had this long mane of orangish hair. It was only later that I noticed tears in my eyes. I slid down the drawers and was sitting on the floor looking at her face when I heard someone coming. I jumped up and slid the drawer into the space, slammed the door closed, and caught just the first word on the drawer before I jumped away with her head in my hands."

"I still had hold of her head hours later. A little before the sun was going to come up I gathered up a few blood bags for later and a knife. I jumped to an isolated location - a small storage building with a dirt floor on a deserted farm. I only knew of one way to turn her into a vampire and give her her life back. I dug us a hole and placed the head into the hole which was actually more like a tunnel, not just a simple hole."

"I knew it was going to hurt like hell, but I swear I could hear her voice asking me for a second chance, and I was tired, so very tired of being alone." Kate wiped away a tear that escaped.

"Sirene," Irene said, knowing the story about the two of them. Kate nodded. "Sirene. …I wanted someone in my life even if it wasn't a lover. I was so weary being alone. Oh, I had my house by then along with about 20 people that I had converted just before they died. Don't let the prestige of being a Mistress and the head of a house fool you. It's a lot of work and the worry about what might happen to you and them wears you down. While they were splitting up into pairs, I was in my big bed and big bedroom all alone."

"It was because of that loneliness that I cut my chest open with the knife that I had brought. And yes, it hurt like hell, and yes, I screamed in pain. And I screamed yet again when I carved off a tiny section of my heart knowing that my heart would mend as would my chest. If you know where to look you can just make out barely the scar that has long since healed."

"I crawled down into my hole and cut my wrist open and filled the head with my blood and then kicked and pounded on the roof forcing it to collapse, burying us underground for the day and following night, bursting out just before sunrise, forcing me to jump us home before dying when the sun came up."

"I love Alexis and would do anything for her and she literally does have a piece of my heart. I gave her my memories of when I was little until I was 18 years old. If I didn't she wouldn't have any. It's an easy thing to do when buried with who you are turning."

"And she doesn't remember Castle at all?" Irene asked, and watched Kate shake her head.

"She was literally brain dead. Who Alexis was as a 5 year old girl is gone. I simply stole the body and gave it life as a vampire. As Frankenstien-like as that sounds… Alexis looks and sounds like she would have had she made it to 19 years old."

"From five to nineteen in a day?"

"That has to do with my 19 year old heart at the time. Doing so cost me half of my 19 years so now I'm 26 plus or minus another 600 years."

Irene couldn't think up any more questions. "I had a thought. Our new home is in the middle of downtown Budapest. I was wondering if we should buy something a lot further out someplace to rally to if something went wrong. And I know Sirene would love to have her work shop back. She says she finds working on pieces therapeutic and it gave her something to concentrate on all those years."

"Actually we had a number of buildings other than the main house. One was a warehouse that we used to have silver deliveries sent to. Another was used to make the Lycan killer rounds, while another two were safe houses, like the one we were at."

"Perhaps we could buy that giant building that you liked? The one that used to be an old trolley station. If we clear out the basement we could turn it into a work shop for Sirene and maybe other things. Make those bullets you mentioned. Have your silver delivered to it and store it in the basement. Buy the necessary tools and rip the basement down to its bare bones. Vampires are strong, right?" Irene looked at Kate.

"You and Castle can handle the sun for a little while, you could do things that the vampires can't during the day. So what if it takes years to fix it up? You and the others are going to live for a really long time. Even if 600 years already sounds like a long time."

"Are you calling me old?" Kate teased.

"Is it time for you to go get your blood?" Irene changed the subject, not that Kate didn't give her an evil eye.

"Fine, I'll be right back. Don't let anyone in and call the real estate agent and put in an offer for the old trolley station." Irene smiled as Kate jumped.

Alexis had found a place where ambulances were taken for maintenance or upgrades. It should be closed really late at night. If the blood wasn't still in the ambulances themselves it should be in a refrigerator somewhere inside the building.

Kate jumped to a spot outside, looked in through a window, and jumped inside. It turned out that there were 5 ambulances in the building. One was being stripped for parts and was barely a hulk of metal and plastic. One looked like it just got there so she jumped inside it first and found the mini cooler empty, though all of the other first-aid equipment was still here, which gave her an idea.

She jumped back outside and started looking around till she found two good sized athletic bags. After emptying them she jumped back inside the ambulance and stripped the interior bare and stuffed everything into the two duffle bags.

She jumped back out of the ambulance and went looking for a refrigerator. The first one she found turned out to have left over food and other things inside it, along with a mountain of penicillin. The other refrigerator was a jack pot. Kate looked around for something to put several of the blood bags into.

Satisfied, she picked everything up and jumped for the hotel room and dropped everything to jump right back. She jumped back into the ambulance, freed the oxygen tank along with the tubes and mask, and jumped back to the hotel room only to jump right back again.

Kate jumped into another ambulance, freed the oxygen tank from its bracket, and grabbed other equipment, EEG machine, defibrillator, nebulizers, glucose meters, cold packs and blankets, and jumped back to the hotel room.

Irene was just getting off the phone. "What's all this stuff?" She saw a lot more stuff than just blood.

"This stuff is for you, since you're the only human for the moment and I don't want anything to happen to you. Plus you and Paige are studying to be nurses, are you not?

Irene couldn't help but smile. For years she had been insulted and beaten down and now she was surrounded by vampires who wanted her and one who loved her. Irene wiped her tears away. "Thank you so much for thinking of me. …What do we say when the maid service comes in to clean our room?"

"We work in medical supplies and these are some of our samples?"

Irene knew what it all was so she guessed that would work. "What do we do with it when we leave?"

Kate had to think about that one. "Leave it all at the trolley station? Speaking of which, what did she say?"

"I got the feeling she thinks we are nuts but I told her to offer full price for the building and start looking up names of contractors that could help us renovate."

"I guess we wait till tomorrow and offer our floor plan changes. Speaking of which, have you heard anything from home about what they think?"

Irene shook her head.

"Maybe it will come in tonight after it gets dark there. Think you're up for selecting finishes tomorrow too?"

Irene shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose." She had never done that before.

"Don't worry about it, you'll do fine. Hopefully you'll stop me from trying to combine two colors that should never be combined." Kate wasn't worried. She was more concerned that her style wasn't everyone else's.

Kate sat and watched TV while Irene made herself some dinner. "You want one of your steaks tonight? I've got four of them for you," Irene called.

She got up and went into the kitchen. "Irene?" God this was embarrassing. "I have a pain or something right about here that won't go away. I've never had this pain before that I can remember and since I'm not a vampire anymore…" She didn't know what she was trying to explain.

"You are a vampire, Kate, or you wouldn't still be able to jump. You just happen to be a Hybrid now instead of 100% vampire. As for your pain, I have an idea about that. Follow me." Irene left the kitchen, took Kate into the bathroom, and made sure the seat was down.

"Take your pants and panties down and sit here. Once you do that, try and relax your muscles in that area. Something should come out so don't panic. When you think you are done you use this paper here to clean up that area and drop it into the toilet. Once you are clean you can pull your panties and pants back up and press this handle down like this." Irene flushed the toilet for a demonstration. "Welcome to the life of a Hybrid." Irene smiled and went back to her cooking.

Irene stuck her head back in just as Kate was working on her pants. "Do you want that steak or not?"

"I don't feel like I need one, but sure." Kate liked the taste of steak. "Thank you," she called to the retreating form of Irene.

She didn't know what she was doing and it felt really weird and yet familiar. It had a similarity to when Castle would fuck her ass with that big black dildo, which was also gone now, except something was coming out.

She was sure she was done and used some of the paper to clean up with, several times. She looked at it while pulling up her panties and her pants followed by flushing the toilet and watched all of it go down the drain.

Kate strode into the kitchen. "Was it supposed to look like that?" She was worried that something inside her, something she needed had come out.

Irene opened her mouth and then closed it just as fast and moaned internally. "Was it watery and was there pain? I don't mean discomfort but real pain?"

"No and no."

"Was there any blood in the bowl?"

"No."

"Then yes, it was supposed to look like that. What you saw was the part of the two steaks you ate that your body didn't need so it discharged it. It's all perfectly normal. Eventually you'll need to pass a liquid that will come out from a different area down there. So long as you don't see anything weird, you're fine."

"I thought what I just did _was_ weird!"

"Your steak is ready." Irene placed it on a plate and handed it over. "The silverware is in that drawer. I don't think we have a steak knife so you'll have to use a normal knife."

"There's a difference?"

"You'll see."

Irene soon showed up with her dinner which looked different to Kate. And her knife wasn't doing as well as the knives back at Sirene's home after Irene and Sirene came home with plates and other things. "I'm seeing your point." Kate tried to cut her steak.

"We can stop and get a set tomorrow after we see the real estate agent," Irene said.

"It really is delicious though."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXX

Kate and Irene were headed out of the hotel to attend their meeting with their real estate agent. They had found the guys' thoughts on the floor plan in the morning. For Kate, sleeping at night wasn't easy. She should be awake at night and asleep during the day. But if she was going to help Irene with this house and the other one she needed to do the opposite.

She yawned all the way to the agent's office. "You didn't sleep?" Irene asked.

"It's hard. I should be sleeping during the day not doing this. Plus I'm outside under the sun and not turning into ash in seconds. It's just hard."

"We need to get you someplace for the full moon soon too. It's coming up. Though you can jump anywhere now, can't you. Jump straight from here to Sirene's home and take me with you." Irene was suddenly happy. If Kate would take her home she could see Sirene whom Irene was missing badly.

"I can, can't I. I'm so stupid." Kate hung her head. "We're leaving here right after this whether it is dark there or not." Kate wanted to be in Castle's arms. It had been too long since they had sex.

It took some doing to convince contractor they wanted the kitchen smaller and to put in what would be a secondary kitchen that would only have refrigerators. The emergency generator would need to be located on the roof and would only have enough gas to last 24 hours until they filled it again. That amount of time increased when he found out that only the receptacles in that room would only be connected to the emergency generator. He didn't understand any of it but he would do it for the crazy Americans.

Next they went over all of the finishes starting with what he was planning on putting in. All of Kate's and Irene's choices were easy enough to substitute. Next came selecting the kitchen appliances. What these two wanted was not what he expected. Their choices would limit the amount of cabinets by a lot, but he relented. He had more than enough time to order the huge double door refrigerators that they asked for along with the large number of them.

Next came the interior decorator to design the interior rooms, starting with each bedroom. Irene handled hers and Sirene's room knowing just what Sirene liked. Kate did hers and Castle's, while the two of them combined did all of the other rooms using their decorator's suggestions as a place to start.

Their real estate agent invited them to a late lunch but they declined saying that they had someplace else to be.

They had to be back in two days to make final payment and hopefully finalize and purchase the other property at the same time. She promised to put together a list of contractors they could contact that might help them with the property.

Irene all but dragged Kate back to their hotel room. "Jump us Kate." She wrapped her arms around Kate.


	35. Chapter 35

**CH35**

It was still dark in Victoria, Canada when they both arrived in Sirene's home, though the darkness was only going to last for another hour. "IRENE!?" Sirene hadn't been expecting her. She soon found herself in Irene's arms as she felt herself being sucked into Irene's body.

Irene moved her lips to Sirene's ear. "I want you! NOW!" She took her hand and dragged her upstairs. "I will see you tomorrow my Lord," Sirene managed to get out before Irene closed the door. Irene stripped her of her clothes while kissing her savagely.

Kate chuckled softly as she watched the two of them go upstairs. "I suppose you want some of my blood now, my Lord."

"I do actually. Logically you should be the same as Richard but we need to be sure." Hunt pulled out his supplies and soon had his vial of Kate's blood which he put safely away. "I should be going as I need to walk my way across as the sun sets to reach my guy at this time of day."

"If you must, my Lord. You are welcome to stay in our new home. We would love to have you. We have 12 bedrooms and you can have one of them. Oh, here is your copy. It will tell you the finishes of each room as each one is different. Mine and Castle's is old world and filled with antiques. Sirene and Irene's room is much like her home here. There is Asian, cottage, Mediterranean, contemporary, coastal, modern, traditional and filled with dark woods." She stopped when Hunt's head snapped up at that one. "We'll reserve that one for you, my Lord."

"I don't know what you have done to yourself, Katherine, but you really know how to keep me on my toes."

"Castle had been bitten Lord and was begging me to kill him and I couldn't do that, I just couldn't."

"I hope you two are ready for the long term effects of your choice, Katherine. They are likely to shock you." Hunt hugged Kate.

"You two watch these two and call me if something comes up." Hunt pointed at Alexis and Paige. "And if, purely if, I accept your offer it will be yours and Sirene's home. You two are in charge. I'm simply another vampire."

"I'm sure Sirene will accept your terms my Lord, I already have."

"I'll be back when I have news," Hunt told them and jumped away.

Kate quickly turned to Rick and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Do you still remember how to kiss me Castle?" she asked him and ended up in his arms as he kissed her softly and passionately.

"Paige and I will sleep down here tonight mom. You and dad can have our room."

She kissed Alexis's cheek followed by Paige's. "Thank you daughter of mine," she told them as she dragged Rick up the stairs.

"Have fun mom and dad."

Kate whispered "I intend to," as she closed the door and began removing his clothes.

"Who am I Castle?" She still wanted to keep some control since she worried about him. Thinking that he was a Lycan, like she did, might send him down the kill himself path again.

"You are Mistress Kate, you own my heart, mind, body and soul. You can fuck my ass anytime you want to. You own me," Rick recited it back to Kate. "Are you going to fuck my ass, Mistress?"

"Do you want me to fuck your ass, Castle?" She turned the tables to see if he had grown to like it.

He growled when she rubbed him through his pants. "Yes, Mistress, that and so many other things." Kate smiled. She moved to her knees, unfastened his pants, and pulled them down, allowing herself to play with him a little through his boxers. She could tell that he was already hard and he felt larger than ever before.

She worked slowly at pulling his boxers down only to find that the waist band momentarily got trapped on his erection. As his boxers fell to the floor she could see that she was right, he was a little larger than before and he was definitely longer too.

Kate began to massage his balls while stroking her tongue up and down his shaft, feeling his hands in her hair. She did her best to place his head into her mouth and gobble up what she could of his shaft, but he really was bigger now and it wasn't that easy anymore. Still she could play with the head and try to get her tongue to go into his slit at the tip before going back to licking up and down his shaft.

She stood up and started removing her clothes giving him a chance to take his shoes off and get rid of his pants and boxers.

She pushed him down onto the bed and licked her way up from his feet to his erection that got a little more attention before she continued her travels up his body till she could kiss him.

Kate raised up and took hold of his erection and placed it at her opening. She rubbed it across her lips a couple of times. What she really wanted to do was plunge herself down onto Castle til every inch of him was inside her, but she also knew that would likely split her in two.

She was just starting to slide his erection inside her when they both heard, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" followed by someone screaming. Kate knew what Sirene's voice sounded like when she came and since that wasn't it, it had to be Irene, which brought a smile to her face.

Kate was still slowly lowering herself down onto Castle as he stretched her wider than ever before. She was finally sitting on him and rested there to give herself time to adjust before she lifted back up. In just minutes she was bouncing up and down on his erection while massaging her own breasts and pinching her now hard nipples.

She collapsed down onto him and started kissing him while still going up and down on his erection with just a little circling action to get a different feel. "GOD but you feel so good Castle, so very good." She silenced his reply by kissing him.

Kate lifted back up and went back to bouncing up and down on him as Castle reached up and took her breasts in his hands.

She reached down and ran her finger over her clitoris and bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out as she climaxed and squirted all over both of them. She collapsed onto him and went back to kissing him while slowly sliding his erection in and out of her.

"I want you to fuck me Castle. Hard and deep." Kate played with his lower lip and huffed out in surprise when Rick flipped them suddenly and pulled out completely.

"On your hands and knees, Mistress, so I can fuck you as you asked."

He was soon behind her with his erection back at her entrance once more as he rubbed his head up and down her lips, causing her to moan. "Fuck me Castle, please."

He slid his erection slowly inside her til he was buried completely within her and then started to pull back out before speeding up. In minutes he was slamming his erection in and out of her. They could both hear the sound of Rick's skin slapping against her own. And each time he entered her all the way, the tip of his erection hit a spot that Kate had never felt before. She pushed back against Castle each time so that he did hit it.

Kate was crying out now and was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. "OH GOD, CASTLE! You feel so good." He suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked her head back as he slammed into her and held himself there as he cried out. She reached her orgasm and squirted all over the comforter on the bed.

She could swear that she could feel him fill her insides with his come. They were both still spurting when he let go of her hair. They stayed just like that for a moment, though Kate's knees were feeling weak.

He started to pull out causing Kate to stop him. "Just stay in me Castle, I want to feel you inside me for as long as possible."

"You are still really big right now, I can feel it. Just…just lay down with me. Carefully."

It took a little work but he was now spooning her from behind with his erection still planted firmly inside her. "That's better Castle, thank you." She could just imagine what they must look like. He was spooning her from behind with both of their knees bent with his erection still buried inside of her. "Move a little, Castle, not much but a little."

She was soon rewarded with feeling him sliding in and out of her just an inch or less each time. It was enough that she started to stroke herself with her fingers. "YES, just like that Castle. Don't stop, just don't stop." It was a totally new sensation to her and she was enjoying it. There was something big inside her and she could feel it moving as she started to rub circles around her clitoris.

She was soon close, really close. "Reach over and pinch my nipple, Castle. Pinch it hard and pull." She sped up her fingers and he pinched her left nipple nice and hard. When he started pulling on it, she climaxed and squirted all over the bed.

Kate was calming down from her orgasm and had moved his hand to her lips. She kissed his fingertips. "I've missed you Castle. Those three days in Budapest without you weren't any fun."

"I've missed you too, Mistress. I would get these huge and hard erections in the middle of the day when everyone including me was sleeping, and they hurt."

She tried turning around and found that he slipped out of her easily. She looked down and took hold of the erection that he still had and saw that his head was a darker color than the rest of his erection. Even after all these years Kate had never looked at herself when she came. It made her wonder what Castle was seeing.

Even some of his come leaked out of her. "I'm here now Castle, and I want you to tell me when that happens again and I'll take care of you. I'm your Mistress; you belong to me and I'm going to take care of you." She moved her hand from his erection to stroke the side of his face.

"Do you remember how to kiss me Castle?" Kate smiled when she asked him since she knew that he did and was heartily kissed proving that he did.

The next evening everyone was downstairs. The vampires including Rick and Kate were drinking their breakfast while Irene was eating her take out that Sirene had jumped her to Victoria to get.

"We need a plan. About when the full moon comes up tomorrow night," she added when she saw the blank looks on their faces.

"We'll all be up and awake mom and we are vampires. Surely the three of us can handle what comes up. It's not like you're going to go full on wolf change. And wreck Sirene's beautiful home?" She thought her daughter was correct, but what would happen to Sirene's home in the process?

"Kate…What about that safe house we stopped at when you thought you couldn't be out in the sun. You two can trash the basement all you want. If we go there a little before sun up we can fix it up and make things ready. Then when the sun goes down and the moon comes out, you two and we will already be there. We just need supplies. If the car still works I can go get more food for me and cook steaks for you two."

"The basement has windows," Kate reminded her.

"So we need more than blood, the refrigerator does work as does everything else in the kitchen," Irene countered.

"Sounds like we're going to need my tools Kitty."

"There's even a TV and VHS tapes with movies. The place is also a little filthy though."

"I'll get the cleaning supples." Alexis took Paige with her.

"I'll go get some tools and extension cords along with my air compressor. Kitty, you need to jump me there so I know where I'm going."

"And an industrial vacuum if you have one," Irene added as she remembered what the place looked like.

Kate and Sirene managed to jump everyone and everything to the safe house. "Nice place you have here mom."

"It was only meant to be a fall back point. A place to stay for a day or two before moving on." She defended herself and finally got that Alexis was pulling her leg when she kissed her cheek.

"Where's the vacuum cleaner? I'm not losing my mind while 'ACHOO' sneezing myself to death before I go on a rampage," Rick asked trying to make light of his situation.

He grabbed the giant wet/dry vacuum that Sirene had brought and took in a long breath before letting it out, looking down the stairs into the dark and scary basement. He just knew it was filled with giant human eating spiders, boogey men, cannibals, or witches with pots already boiling to throw him into.

"Castle?" Kate tapped his shoulder while she held a bucket filled with water and cleaner, gloves and a brush. He practically jumped out of his skin and almost dropped the vacuum down the stairs. "It's just a basement Castle. Don't worry, I'll protect you. Now turn on the lights and let's get to work."

Irene was in the kitchen cleaning the interior of the refrigerator and then switched to cleaning the oven and range top. Paige was in the kitchen with her. She cleaned out all of the cabinets and shoved everything she found into the dishwasher and turned it on.

Alexis and Sirene went around to all of the windows on the ground floor making sure that the shutters could be closed and locked into position before coming inside to make sure all of the windows had drapes that would keep out the sun.

"Now comes the hard part." Sirene turned to look at Alexis. "Sealing up the windows in the basement to keep Kate and Castle down there."

Alexis set up and started cutting the wood that they had brought while Sirene used the air compressor and nail gun to seal the windows on the inside before moving outside to repeat the process.

Sirene jumped everything back home after she and Alexis were finished. The group of them walked downstairs to see a ragged Rick and Kate sitting in a very clean basement. "I think I'm out of shape," Kate moaned. "Speak for yourself, Mistress. Is there only the one basement?" Rick teased.

" **OW, OW, ow, ow** **!** **"** Rick did his best to try and twist his head away from Kate's hand as his poor ear was abused yet again.

"Yes, Castle there is only the one basement and if you're not careful I'll leave you here in it."

Kate turned her head when she heard someone snicker and watched Paige run back up the stairs but didn't miss hearing Paige laughing her ass off.

"This had better work Kitty because I don't have another idea."

"Except for locking us away in a storage container I don't have another idea either. I just hope this doesn't become my life every time there is a full moon." Kate was sure she wouldn't enjoy that kind of life.

"I'm going to go get the blood and put it in the refrigerator which is something else we're going to have to resolve. I only have 2 refrigerators and one of them is empty now. The second will be empty in 2 or 3 weeks with this many people," Sirene warned them.

"I'll get to work on that when we get back," Alexis answered.

"Alexis knows what to do," Kate confirmed and nodded her head.

"I heard that you invited Lord Hunt to stay with us."

"I read off what several of the bedrooms were going to look like. When I got to the bedroom that was traditional and filled with wood, a real masculine room, his head snapped up so I invited him. He simply said he would think about it, and jumped away."

"What if he has results of your blood test mom and no one is there to meet him?"

"I'll go and wait." Sirene offered.

"The sun is going to come up here in 2-1/2 hours." Alexis looked at her watch.

"I'll be back in time after I transfer the blood," Sirene told them and jumped to her kitchen.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXx

Rick and Kate went downstairs and heard the lock behind them snap shut followed by the door being barred. After all they were both strong and would likely be even stronger come the full moon.

Everyone else made sure that the house was closed up tight. Irene stayed downstairs with a weapon knowing that she had checked to make sure that the car would start.

When the sun came up it left Irene alone to defend her friends and lover while they slept, though Rick and Kate could help since they could withstand the sun. Or at least Kate could since Rick hadn't tested that theory yet.

It had only been a few hours and Irene was hungry. With a nice clean and fully functional kitchen awaiting her return, with car keys in hand, she went into town again. She only needed a couple day's worth of food so didn't stay in town long.

After pulling her pillow case down out of the tree she drove back up the dirt road and got to work cooking 2 steaks which only took seconds and then she cut them up into little pieces.

Irene removed the boards, unlocked the door, and carried two plates down into the basement. She found Rick and Kate asleep wrapped up in each other's arms on a single cot, which didn't look comfortable. She set the plates down and left them alone.

Back upstairs, Irene re-locked the door and barred it and went to work on her own meal. She sat down in front of the TV and watched another movie. MIB (Men in Black)

There was pounding, someone was pounding. That's what Irene heard as she woke up. She tried to blink her eyes open but she was tired. Suddenly she sat up on the sofa and looked at her watch. "OH SHIT! I fell asleep!"

Pound, pound, pound.

She looked at the door to the basement and watched it rattle but it was the growling that followed that put ice in her veins. She picked up the gun off of the coffee table and sat down in the chair, where if or when the door opened, she could see through the door opening and...and what? Shoot him or her?

Another growl had Irene raising the weapon to point it at the door except even with both hands holding it, it was shaking all over the place. Irene knew she would shoot anyone who threatened Sirene while she slept, but this was Kate and Rick, their friends. Did she really think she was going to shoot them?

The noise at the door ceased but the noise in the basement didn't. It was loud with a fair amount of growling. However it had been quiet for a few minutes when she heard a new noise and it wasn't DOWNSTAIRS! She pointed her weapon in that direction and tried mightily to hold it steady but she might not hit anyone who was just 6-feet in front of her.

"IRENE!?" She dropped the weapon on the floor, leaped into Sirene's arms, and started crying.

"Irene my love, what happened?" Sirene asked in her ear while never letting go of her.

"They're up and were testing the door," Irene managed to get out. Leaving out the part about her being scared shitless. Scared that she would have to defend herself against her own friends.


	36. Chapter 36

**CH36**

Kate was lying on Castle when she woke up and found that if she just lifted her head a little she could run her lips across Castle's lower jaw and feel her tongue running across his 5 o'clock stubble.

What she got was a laugh from Castle so she did it again and saw his arm come up but didn't make it to his face while he chuckled again. Kate was grinning, she had found out that Castle was ticklish. That was information that she stored away for later and went back to working on his lower jaw.

It was only when Castle said, "Mistress?" that Kate stopped. "Mistress, why do you smell like…" Rick sniffed the air which got Kate to do the same.

"STEAK!" they said at the same time.

Kate got up off of Castle and both of them stood near 2 plates of steak that had been pre-cut into little pieces making them finger food.

Kate was sitting on one cot with Castle on another. "Remind me to thank Irene and tell her that I love her." Kate popped another small piece in her mouth only getting a quiet "yuummm" in return.

The rest of the day was rather boring with literally nothing to do. "We should have at least asked for a board game or a deck of cards," Rick moaned.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxX

He was the first one awake. He felt odd and was beginning to hurt. His back, his hands, and his face. He was ready to cry out in pain when he was shocked into silence as he watched his nails elongate into claws.

Next thing he knew was that he wanted out and away from there. Sniffing the air told him that there was something near but not down there. Then he saw the stairs and went up them only to find a closed door at the top.

When it didn't open he started pounding on it only to pause and sniff the air. Whatever it was that he wanted was now on the other side of that door so he went back to pounding on it.

Then the growl behind him got his attention so he went back downstairs and what he found there took over his entire attention. She was gorgeous! He could smell her and she was in heat. That means hormones are in play. Since they are, can she possibly get pregnant? Yes, I know what Hunt said, but that was Rick's results and it was supposition, wasn't it?

He went over to her in a heartbeat as he held her and ran his nose up and down the side of her face while she growled and did the same.

Then they each found the other's mouth and tried to devour the other in a kiss that took over their minds. Soon hands were ripping at clothes in order to remove them and get to their prize.

Her clothes were gone first and he could see her breasts. They were magnificent and he had to have them so he started kissing, licking, and biting at the hard nipples which only helped to wake up his nose to a new scent.

He placed her on the floor and spread her legs wide as he ran his nose up and down the lips of her core. It was when he licked the juices that it was coated with that drove him mad.

He started licking and kissing in earnest trying to lick up each and every drop except she kept producing more and more. She was holding his head in place leaving him with nothing else to do but keep licking.

She soon lifted her ass up off the floor and climaxed by squirting into his face which only drove him more wild as he scrambled to lick up each and every drop.

He soon flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees while he ran his nose up the lips of her core across her ass until he reached her back.

He took hold of his erection and placed it at her entrance and rubbed his head across her lips which brought out a strange moan/growl from her lips.

He pushed his head inside of her until he was enveloped by her muscles and then he rammed his erection all the way into her as she cried/growled out in both pain and pleasure.

He started his slow thrusting in and out of her picking up the pace slowly until they could both hear the sound of skin slapping against skin while they were moaning/growling.

That lasted for several minutes when suddenly they both screamed/growled as he filled her with his come and left his erection inside of her as they remained in that position for some time.

Half an hour later and he was starting to slide his erection in and out of her again with both of them moaning/growling till he rammed his erection inside her and held it there as they screamed/growled.

That time they fell to the floor with him in close behind her, unable to remove his erection from her body. That allowed her to move for the first time in a while as she turned around and ran her nose along the side of his face before she started to devour his lips with hers. Did you mean to say that he was ABLE to remove his erection from her body? Otherwise, how could she turn around to face him?

She kissed her way down his body till she found his semi-erect penis and filled her lungs with his smell before she started licking his penis to another erection.

She used her tongue to stroke his beautiful and large erection. Just looking at his erection she knew she had chosen well so she went back to licking his erection before taking one of his balls in her mouth. She stroked her tongue around it before releasing it and licked her way to the top. She placed her nose at the base of his erection and ran her nose up and down it. She placed the head in her mouth and played with the slit that she found there. She tried to take as much of him as she could down her throat.

He screamed/growled and erupted, spurting his come down her throat.

She let him come in her mouth while she swallowed down the most marvelous tasting liquid in her life. She continued to lick and suck on his head to pull out every last drop.

She let go of his erection and crawled up his body and shared the taste of his come with her mate by kissing him and searching his mouth with her tongue, feeling her mate do the same.

She buried her face in his neck and allowed herself to relax and just breathe him in, searing his smell into her memory. She would be able to smell her mate from a mile away now, she just knew it. She would always be able to find him and never lose him.

Moments later they were both sleeping again content to be in each others' arms. The reason that I took out their names and referred to them as he and she was that they lost what makes them Rick and Kate when they turned into Lycans. If someone had called them by name, I truly do not believe that they would have responded.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXxxXXxxXx

"They've been really quiet for a while now after all of the noise. Do you think we should check on them?" Irene asked sitting on the sofa wrapped up in Sirene's arms and feeling a whole lot better.

Alexis and Paige came back inside and closed and locked the door behind them. "The full moon is still out. Likely will be come daylight," Alexis informed them.

"I was kind of hoping to go back home tonight; that bed upstairs is a back breaker," Paige moaned.

"It looks like we'll be spending another night here. We need to make sure this episode is over before we look in on them. Can you warm up each of us a bag please?" Sirene asked of one of them.

"You want one Irene?" Paige couldn't resist as she walked to the kitchen.

Irene decided to tease back. "Yes, please, thank you," Irene said while smiling.

Paige stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at a smiling Irene, pointed her finger at her, smiled and kept going to the kitchen. It did, however, earn Irene a kiss to the side of her head from Sirene.

"You're sure they're alright? They're still so quiet," Irene asked as she watched Alexis and Paige go back upstairs.

Sirene took Irene into her arms. "I'm sure they're fine. We checked the basement windows again just to make sure they haven't escaped. We can all leave when it is night again. I'm more concerned about you. You're going to be all alone again. I worry about you."

"I'll be fine. I've still got enough food, so no reason to leave and I've got movies to watch. You need to get going, it will be daylight soon," Irene countered, feeling a lot better.

"Be careful my love, I love you." Sirene kissed Irene soundly.

"I love you too," Irene gave it right back and watched Sirene run up the stairs since she had almost delayed too long.

She went into the kitchen to figure out what she still had that she could use and still have another meal. She was soon sitting at the coffee table watching yet another old movie, "Young Frankenstien"

"Were wolf? There wolf, there Castle." Irene was smiling wide. "Wow what knockers. Why thank you herr doctor." Irene was still smiling. "I am Frau Blücher. Neighhh." Irene kept saying the lines before they were said on screen. "God, I love this movie. Thanks Kate."

"You gave the monster a piece of your magnificent brain, you never did say what you got in return." She was still speaking the lines before the movie did.

Irene was rewinding the movie. "Abby something. Abby normal." She was still smiling wide.

She went into the kitchen, cooked the last steak she had bought, cut it up into little pieces, and took it downstairs, very carefully and very quietly.

She found them lying on the floor wrapped up in each others' arms again, only this time they were both naked. "So that's what all that noise was," Irene barely whispered as she also saw that their clothes were in strips all over the place.

Irene left the plate of cut up steak pieces and went back upstairs. It was there that she saw the claw marks on the other side of the door. She shut it, locked it back up, barred the door, and went back into the kitchen to make her last meal here, she hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXxxX

Kate woke up first again and found Rick's face right in front of her face. He looked so peaceful. She stroked his face with her finger till he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Hi, Castle." Kate smiled at him. "Mistress." Rick smiled back.

Then the look on his face changed. "Mistress, why are you not wearing any clothes?" Rick could see her beautiful breasts.

Kate looked down and found that they were both naked. "What did we do Castle?" she asked, only to see him shake his head in bewilderment. "Where are our clothes?"

They got up and found strips of cloth all over the floor. Kate was holding a few of the pieces in her hand. " _What did we do?_ " Except Rick had no memory.

Kate started looking around and soon found a plate with cut up pieces of steak on it. "At least Irene is still with us." She started walking over to the plate and realized she felt a little sore.

"Castle, did we have sex last night? I'm not feeling… I mean I am feeling…what did we do last night!?" Kate knew this feeling. She had it after making love to Castle after they were both turned into Hybrids. Castle was bigger now and she wasn't used to his new size.

"I don't know, Mistress." Rick had no memory of last night at all.

They were soon sharing the plate of steak as both used a finger to wipe up every last drop. "I still don't feel right, Castle. I think my vampire half or third needs something, too." Rick nodded his head in agreement.

Kate went up the stairs to the door and knocked a few times. When she didn't get an answer she knocked again. "Irene, I know you're there. Can you warm up a couple of blood bags, please? We're starting to hurt."

She still got nothing so she knocked again. "Irene, please." Kate knew they had plenty. They would even likely need to take them back since Sirene's home was getting low.

"Go back downstairs and move to the far side of the room," Irene's voice came through the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Irene. We both feel fine, we just need the blood," Kate pleaded with her.

"Go back downstairs and move to the far side of the room," Irene repeated herself.

Kate didn't like it. Why didn't she trust her? What the hell had they done last night? "Fine. I'm going." And Kate went back downstairs, took Rick to the far side of the room and waited.

It was easy to tell that the door was barred from the other side and locked as the door was only open for a moment before it was slammed shut and re-locked.

Kate went back up the stairs to find two warmed bags of blood. "Thank you, Irene. I swear that we are both fine, but we'll wait till it is dark." She took the bags and straws downstairs and handed one to Castle. They sat down and sucked on their blood bags and started to feel much better.

"I think we had sex last night Castle and from the way I feel, it was more than once," Kate said as she set her empty bag off to one side.

Rick looked around the room. "The cots are all in one piece and the windows don't even look touched, so whatever we did it wasn't that wild. …At least we didn't go on a wild killing rampage."

"I'm sorry Castle. I'm so very sorry, this is all my fault." Kate placed her head in her hands.

Rick removed her hands from her head and held them in his. "None of this is your fault, Mistress."

"It's all my fault Castle. If I hadn't gotten interested in you we wouldn't even be together. I shouldn't have brought you into my house. I failed everyone when the Lycans killed them all. If I hadn't bitten you neither of us would be in this position."

"It _is_ all my fault Castle, all of it. I've failed everyone including you. All those dead people outside of my house. It was my idea to hide in downtown New York and look what it got me. I should have just hidden myself away, alone like Sirene did. Maybe she was right all along." Kate was feeling like shit and it had nothing to do with a lack of food or blood.

"Mistress, none of this is your fault. I'm glad that you found me. I wouldn't have any portion of my daughter back without you. You took me into your home to protect me. Even Sirene and your Lord Hunt think your idea of hiding in plain sight was genius. As for losing your house and all the vampires in it, that was the fault of the Lycans not yours. Your house was closed up tight and all of your vampires were well armed."

"You rescued me, Paige, and our daughter. You let Sirene turn Paige into a vampire because Alexis loves her and you couldn't not let Sirene at least try because you love Alexis."

"You bit me instead of killing me like I've been wanting or trying to do since I lost my daughter and my mother. My one wish would be that you had the time or inclination or even ability to convert my mother, too. But that would be asking for too much considering what it cost you just for Alexis."

"Being a Hybrid is just one more thing for us to overcome and we will. Neither of us is alone anymore. We have our daughter and the young woman that she loves so very dearly. We have Sirene, Irene, and maybe even your Lord Hunt all on our side. That's why we're down here and they are up there."

"They don't have to be up there helping us, they could just leave us and get on with their lives. And just what do you think Irene is thinking all this time? She's a human surrounded by vampires who need blood, human blood to survive. And yet she's up there too. You spent days alone with her in Budapest looking for a new home. What did you learn about her during that time?" Rick stopped talking to let all of that sink in.

Kate was quiet for a long time till she turned her head and simply kissed Castle for all she was worth. "Is moving to downtown Budapest the right thing to do? Look what happened to my last house," Kate asked after breaking from the kiss.

"It's that or hide away in some abandoned gold or silver mine. Bury us deep below ground and never see the surface ever again. If we learn from whatever went wrong after we have time to analyze it all, then yes. Hiding out in downtown Budapest is a good idea. New York City and maybe beyond are going to be investigating what happened for months to come."

"They will try and ID all the dead bodies that they find. They'll question why there are so many naked dead bodies lying around. Try and research who owned your house and hunt that person down. The FBI is probably searching through every tiny fragment they can find."

"We need to be as far away from New York City and the surrounding area as we can get. Besides, I like where I am now, Mistress and I have you to thank for that. The old broken Richard Castle is gone, you are responsible for the new one."

"You've given me a reason to live and now I want to live it. With you Mistress." Rick looked at Kate, who wiped her tears and kissed Castle in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXx

Rick and Kate heard the door open. "You two still alive down there?" It was Sirene.

"We're fine, but we're going to need some clothes, and don't ask," Kate yelled.

Sirene turned and looked at Irene who had been feeding them. She simply shrugged her shoulders having already seen everything.

"Fine, but it's going to cost you," Sirene answered and jumped home.

"I'm already buying two homes, how big a cost do I have to pay," Kate whispered.

A few minutes later a large pile of clothes came flying down the stairs. Kate got up and started dividing out the clothes before going upstairs.

"You realize we have only one other outfit each to wear now." Kate glared at Castle.

"What did I do Mistress?" Rick tucked his shirt tail into his pants.

"Well, I certainly didn't rip our clothes into shreds," Kate pointed out.

"And how does that make it my fault Mistress?" Rick was still defending himself.

"Do you see these Castle?" Kate pointed out the hickeys on each of her breasts and the bruises that were starting to form around her nipples. "And my muscles are sore which tells me we fucked our brains out."

"And you, …I wouldn't! There must have been... " Rick shut-up since that question would suggest that his Mistress would have had sex with someone else while he watched. Or maybe he participated.

"The door was locked, the windows are all still closed. I would have asked, Mistress, I wouldn't have just. …I would never." Rick defended himself.

"Castle, you wouldn't have done something that I didn't want, too. At least we didn't go on a killing rampage." Kate tried humor.

"I must have had something more important to do," Rick offered and leaned in slowly to kiss Kate, who kissed him back.

"We're going to need to figure out how to stop doing this, Castle. I don't remember it at all, but we obviously did something." Kate gestured at their strips of cloth.

Rick and Kate stopped at the top of the stairs where she saw the scratches on the door. "One of us must have tried to get out." Kate ran her fingers over the scratches and her fingers didn't really match, however when Rick followed her example, his did.

"We need a new plan Mistress," Rick suggested.

"How are you two doing?" Sirene looked and sounded concerned.

"We need a new plan next time. It looks like one of us tried to get out," Kate mentioned and ran her fingers down the door again.

"We know. Irene told us." Sirene decided to leave out _"You also sacred the crap out of her."_

"I'm sorry, Irene." Kate moved to hug her only to watch Irene flinch and back up a step. "Now I'm even more sorry. I can't believe either of us would do anything to any of you. I…I don't want to be a stinking Lycan." Kate couldn't take it and pressed herself into Castle and wept.

"Hybrid, mom." Alexis corrected her.

"What we did downstairs wasn't vampire or human. That only leaves one other option. I've been hating and killing Lycans for years and now I am one of the damn things. I can't even control myself during a full moon."

"I don't want to be locked up every time there is a full moon. I'll wreck our new house before the end of the first month," Kate spoke into Castle's shoulder.


	37. Chapter 37

**CH37**

Sirene had jumped everyone back to her home and now she was back for Kate who hadn't budged. "Are you coming or do I jump you home myself?"

"You forget I can just jump myself back here. And why aren't you killing me? You hate the Lycans just as much as I do."

Sirene got down on her knees in front of Kate. "Kitty, you were my dearest love for 10 years and I'll let you in on a little secret. I loved you so damn much. I know we were opposites of each other. I was the calculating and logical one and you were the one who lived her life with emotion. I so wanted to be like you and open up and be spontaneous like you were."

"You talked me into doing so many things that my head told we shouldn't even be thinking about doing. You remember that trip to England that you talked me into? I thought sure you were trying to kill both of us."

"All it did was get me to love you even more. I ripped my own heart out when I split us up. Me and my stupid logic. But you know what, my heart tells me that you have regained all of that in Castle, and thanks to you and your emotions, I have Irene."

"I don't love her like I did you, yet. But I'm getting there Kitty, and that's all thanks to you."

"So one last logical and emotional talk as the lovers that we used to be. Your emotion is telling you that you're a Lycan when all you've had was one bad day."

"You want to know what my logical mind tells me now? That you're strong. You created a house filled with vampires that you loved, each and every one of them, and you lost them all. But you're not alone and you never really were. And my logical mind tells me that you can beat this and teach the man you love how to do the same. You bit him because you love him, now you have to fight to teach him how you can stay together."

"So it takes weeks or maybe months. On every full moon you're going to fight and learn something new. If the full blooded Lycans can resist turning into wolf form every full moon, so can you. Because you're a vampire who fights with her emotion."

"Now get up off of your skinny ass and show me that the Kate Beckett that I fell in love with still exists or stay here and put a Lycan killer round in your head. Just don't forget to add a vampire killer round. Wouldn't want to be half dead now would you?" And Sirene jumped for home.

"Where's mom?"

"If she is still the Kitty that I remember she'll be here soon."

Suddenly someone jumped into the living room. "Well, it's about time. I was here yesterday and found everyone gone." Hunt tried to sound pissed but it came out all wrong.

"I'm sorry my Lord we were trying to deal with Kitty's and Castle's transformation during the full moon. It wasn't pretty."

"Of course not, it was their first. You're an amateur until you are a professional. Besides I have a little something that should help. Now where is Katherine?" Hunt looked around.

"Mom is sulking because she thinks she is a Lycan." Alexis responded, sounding pissed and worried about her at the same time.

"I thought you would have slapped her out of that by now Sirene. Katherine has always been like this. I thought that was what drew you to her. She comes up with some stupid emotional item and you and your logic would either shut her down or chase after her."

"I just… " Sirene shut up when Kate jumped into the living room. "MOM!" Alexis leapt into Kate's arms.

"I swear you two are going to drive me batty one of these days," Hunt chastised both of them.

"I'm sorry my Lord," Kate offered her apology.

Hunt just laughed. "It feels like old times. Now to business. We've come up with something that should help the two of you. First you should know that your blood work looks just like Richard's does. A little of everyone along with the policemen."

"These policemen only prevent fights as far as we can tell. Come a full moon, your Lycan cells will become active and do what they do. They are not there to prevent it as far as we can as to how to prevent it, that's where these come into play." He held up two syringes. "Each of these holds a watered down version of serum that is used to prevent Lycans from turning. Since you two are not full blooded Lycans, we've toned it down some."

"There is, however, a catch," Hunt cautioned.

"Naturally," Kate moaned.

"Someone needs to inject the entire contents into you and Castle just as you start to turn, which is where the problem arises."

"They're turning just as we're starting to wake up. By the time we're awake enough, they will already have completed the transformation." Sirene caught on and sat down on the sofa next to Irene.

"Except for me," Irene whispered.

Hunt nodded his head. "It is to your benefit that you have a human that you trust to inject both of you."

"Except she's scared of us and with good reason it would appear," Kate spoke up.

"There were scratch marks on the door. It looks like I did it in an attempt to get out," Rick said, only all of them saw a not understanding look on Hunt's face.

"We don't remember anything about that night," Kate explained.

"Well, Lycans in wolf form are rather primal, so if Richard stopped trying to get out, something more basic stopped him and kept him on the other side of that door. And it would appear that I was wrong. We think that your Lycan cells will increase your strength based off of a human, not increase your strength above a vampire," Hunt explained.

"My Lord, it is not my place and you don't have to answer, but you keep saying WE," Kate pointed out as Sirene nodded her head in agreement.

Hunt squeezed his eyes closed. He was getting old if he kept saying that. Maybe it was time to quit the CIA. Now the question was, did he answer truthfully or concoct a lie with a little truth thrown in. Still if he was going to accept the use one of their spare rooms..."

She had been after him for some time to settle down and not be so job oriented; that he didn't need the CIA, not really. He made up his mind and pulled out a phone and went to the door. He opened it, took a picture, and then closed it. After that he sent the picture. "Care to join me luv?"

Hunt waited and watched them watch him with a question on all of their faces. The doorbell rang and before Sirene could even move, Hunt opened it and hugged and kissed passionately whomever it was. He stepped aside and let her enter, closing the door behind her.

Kate and Sirene instantly had trouble breathing, their mouths hanging open, and their eyes open wide. "KAY!?"

"Hi Sirene, Katherine. It broke my heart when Jackson told me what you had done, Sirene. I had such high hopes for you two." Kay couldn't not tell Sirene her feelings on the matter.

"Still he has told me you have found someone else as has Katherine." Kay moved over to Sirene who had stood up and hugged her. "You must be Irene." She opened her arms wide. "It's alright child, I'm not going to bite you. I don't bite family." And she waited for Irene to stand so she could hug her.

"Katherine?" Kay hugged Kate. "And you must be Richard. Jackson has told me a lot about you, including your few weeks at the CIA." Kay hugged him after he stood up.

"Jackson is correct, you two do have the smell of Lycan on you. Not much but you do have it. We'll talk about that in a moment." Kay moved to Alexis next.

"Alexis." Kay hugged her. "Did you know that you are only the second human to be converted into a vampire using the method Katherine did? It takes courage to rely on your vampire ability to heal your wounds after cutting open your chest to reach your own heart. Not that it doesn't hurt, because it does. Just ask Jackson." Kay gave away a family secret.

"And you must be Paige. I'm happy to add you to the family, child." Kay hugged her tightly.

"Mistress, we were sure you were dead. Burned with all the others. We even feared the Lycans had gotten Lord Hunt." Sirene couldn't believe it.

"It was a close thing, still let's start with you two." Kay looked at Kate. "Oh, my manners. I am Kay Cappucccio and this is my husband Jackson Hunt. We've been together how long my love? 4,011 years?"

"4,001 dear. …I think. Though you are likely correct as usual." Hunt smiled.

"Always the charmer. I've synthesized a serum that should prevent your transformation into a Lycan wolf form. The idea is that we wean you off of the drug as you adapt to the change during the full moon. Eventually you will be able to control it, even change into should you so wish. This will take a few months, but it should work."

"If the Lycans can do it, a vampire can too." Kay tried using pride of being a vampire.

"There is just one small problem," Sirene pointed out.

"I have to be the one that injects them and how do I inject both of them at the same time?" Irene questioned.

"For now that is a problem though I have a few thoughts about that. We're leaving you a pair of syringes with the serum just in case. I'll try and have a reliable system that takes away your exposure to danger by the next full moon." Kay hoped she would anyway.

"Are you coming with us Mistress? You and Lord Hunt are more than welcome to join us in Budapest." Kate so wanted them both to come now that she knew they both existed.

"Jackson has told me about this room you are planning. I'm still working on him, so we'll see." Kate smiled wide while Hunt shook his head.

"Our only fear is that being in downtown Budapest will be another downtown New York City." It was Kate's big fear. She really didn't want to lose any more of her family.

"That shouldn't be a problem with their leader being gone," Kay told them, which got looks from all of them, including Irene.

"I got your call Katherine. I'm sorry to say that I only heard it as a voice mail. I really do wish I could have gotten there earlier than I did. I assumed by the look of things that you had already saved everyone you could and had jumped away to a safe place. I jumped into your bedroom just as Sophia was screaming in fury."

"SOPHIA!? As in Sophia Turner? CIA Sophia Turner? She was the one I was assigned to follow around," Rick spoke up.

"So I heard. I had been out of the office for over a year when I heard about you trying to get in. I thought what better way to stir up the pot then let you in. I learned later that Sophia had worked her way up that year. She wasn't in my sector of the CIA so I never saw her. It was only after you left that I saw her and knew who and what she was."

"Sophia, though she used a different name back then, was the Lycan leader when our, ...my house was destroyed. It was only luck that you two were off accomplishing a separate project and survived," Hunt informed them.

Sirene sucked in a deep breath and slapped a hand over her mouth, while Kate simply sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"It was Sophia that I found in your bedroom," Hunt said to Kate.

"I saw her, she had just bitten Castle and I jumped Castle and myself away. You must have been seconds behind me."

"We recognized each other and went into hand to hand combat after I jumped us to an old abandoned WWII Fort in Oregon. She got me good, almost ripped my, ah… off." Hunt caught himself before he gave up the secret that he still had, or so he thought.

"It forced me to go to one of our emergency sites to get some blood and repair my wounds. Sophia will no longer be a problem so your new home should be secure. If there are any Lycans around, even in or near Budapest, they are likely to be single or in small groups."

Sirene heard something in his explanation and decided to ask him about it later.

"He didn't even tell me until he came home after that. I was so mad at him. I was ready to rip him to pieces for that. Until he kissed me. The bastard has always been able to get his way." Kay looked but didn't sound mad.

"Oh, I get my way because I kiss you? This from the woman who has been hounding me to move to Budapest ever since I was stupid enough to share what Katherine offered with her and thinks she's going to get her way."

"And I will my love." Kay kissed him. Hunt just shook his head at her.

"Gina and Paula were Lycans. Were they responsible for the death of my mother and daughter?" Rick was starting to see a connection.

"To be honest Richard, I truly don't know. Considering their location it's possible they were part of Sophia's pack. She likely bit them just to make them part of her pack. Why Sophia wanted your mother and daughter dead I have no clue. As to why she has an interest in you, I would assume that you know something, found something or learned of something during your time in the CIA."

"That would get my family killed?" Rick shook his head. He couldn't think of anything.

"Like I said Richard, I don't know. I don't know what Sophia was after or what she thought you had or knew. Killing your family might loosen your tongue though it could just as easily have done something else. Still you are alive and she isn't, and you do have your daughter back, thanks to Katherine."

"Are you staying my Lord and Mistress? We don't have much room and two of us have to use the floor," Sirene offered.

"I believe we will go home and come back later. Thank you though. Besides I still have to work on Jackson to accept your offer." Kay smiled and jumped for home.

"I'll let you know when she has come up with a better plan," Hunt said and followed his wife back home.

Alexis moved over to one of the laptops and started her research for a blood bag windfall. "I think I have a couple of sites that you can try to get blood bags from," Alexis called out as Kate and Sirene came over to stand behind her.

"Using their own website I have two blood drive trucks and where they will be to collect donations from willing humans. In each case they will likely move what they've got into their buildings for storage and will simply go home. There's just one problem with this target. One is in Phoenix, Arizona and the other is in Dallas, Texas. Both are presently in the dark. Give them a few hours and each building should be closed for the night."

Kate had a rule that she had been following, she didn't want law enforcement agencies working together to solve a blood stealing problem. So long as she stayed outside of the States, the FBI and others wouldn't take notice of other countries having a blood theft problem.

However, they would be moving to Budapest in a few months and they would possibly need to do this twice before they moved. "We'll take it, show us the pictures so we know where we're going," Kate asked Alexis.

"You two get the refrigerators ready," Sirene told Alexis and Paige hours later just before they jumped to their target.

"Be careful Mistress." Rick wrapped his arms around Kate. "It's easy Castle, I've been doing this for years. But thanks anyway." Kate kissed him while Irene was kissing Sirene.

Kate took Dallas and Sirene took Phoenix.

The American Red Cross in downtown Dallas turned out to be a two story concrete building with plenty of windows that enabled Kate to look inside. It took a number of jumps for her to find the refrigerators that were used to store the blood they had collected.

"Thank you Alexis." Kate was sure she had hit a jack pot as she worked on emptying one of the refrigerators into her bag.

United Blood Services in Glendale, Arizona turned out to be a tenant in a strip mall and was nothing but glass up front with a covered walkway. Easy for Sirene to get into. This site provided blood and blood products to hospitals. And like Kate, Sirene was sure she had hit the jack pot. "That girl is good," Sirene talked to herself as she started filling her bag.

Kate was back first and handed over her bag that filled the refrigerator that still had blood in it and filled the second to half full. Sirene soon showed up with her bag that filled both refrigerators to overflowing.

"We can put the extra in the refrigerator at the safe house, in case we need to use it again." Kate suggested as she began unloading both of the refrigerators just a little. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Need some help mom?" Alexis was willing to go with her. Kate really didn't need the help, it was easy enough. "Sure sweetie you can come." Kate took hold of Alexis and jumped them to the living room of the safe house.

"SHIT!" Kate dropped the bag and went into a combat stance as did Alexis.

"MISTRESS!" Solomon was never so happy to see anyone in his life.

"SOLOMON?" Kate stared at him and the three that were with him. She immediately engulfed him in a bone crushing hug while Alexis hugged Michael followed by Allie.

"How…I don't understand. I went to the closest site that you would have gone to to get you but it was fully involved in a fire and burning the building down." Kate wanted to hear this story.

"It was from what we saw. We arrived just before sunrise and settled down in the sub-basement as planned. When we woke up hours later we were all drowning. We lost everything we came with, so we found a wall and started digging. We took shifts so we could dig faster."

"Stupid tunnel collapsed on us twice before we could get far enough away from the building. It was on fire just as you say and the human fire department was pumping gallons of water on it and flooding the basement we were in at the same time."

"From there we started heading for the next safe house but ran into a mass of human police. They were everywhere it seemed. We were forced to bury ourselves each night before I finally remembered this place and we've been making our way here ever since. It wasn't easy, New York is really active," Solomon explained.

"You've been traveling all this time?" Kate opened the bag and started handing out blood bags that were gone in just minutes followed by a second bag each. "Put the rest in the refrigerator sweetie, I'm going to go see if we can find something for them to change into." Kate jumped to Sirene's house and was back shortly with Paige in tow, each loaded with clothes.

"MICHAEL!" Paige leaped for him and hugged him.

"Something has changed." Michael looked at Paige trying to work it out.

"I got shot defending Alexis and the house. I'm a vampire now. You should have seen me though, I was doing great right up until I took three vampire killer rounds to the chest."

"She's right Michael, I had just showed up to check on them when I watched her down three Lycans hand to hand only to end up shot."

"We lost the house. I sent you four out through the basement and collected Alexis, Paige and Castle and left after the house had been taken over. I even saw the Lycan that lead the attack before jumping away with a wounded Castle."

"A lot has happened since then, but you four likely need more blood and to get ready for sunrise. The basement and the bedrooms upstairs are secure. Alexis and Paige have used them already."

"Here, you can change into these later. The power is on and the TV works though it only works using movies. We don't have cell service where we are and I have so much to tell you, but it'll have to wait till tomorrow. Say goodbye Paige, we have to go." Kate took hold of Paige and jumped her back to their home for now, and came back to get Alexis.

"It really is good to see you guys. We have to start from scratch again Solomon," Kate warned him.

"Just tell us what to do Mistress and we'll get it done," Solomon answered.

"Our satellite sites are still secure so we can start there soon. I'll be back tomorrow; drink and sleep peacefully," Kate told them and jumped to Sirene's home.


	38. Chapter 38

**CH38**

"You found four from your old house at the safe house?" Sirene questioned Kate, wanting to hear it again.

"Solomon, who is a wizard with weapons, Michael and Allie, who are two of the best hand to hand fighters I've ever seen. They taught both Alexis and Paige all they know, and Jenny who is an artist. She painted all of the paintings that were in the house."

"Those were fakes? I thought sure they were the real thing." Rick put in his 2 cents.

Kate shook her head. "She's good; her only real problem is that she can't get herself to think of something to paint for herself, so she paints copies of masterpieces."

"We need to go shopping again since they showed up looking like they had dug and crawled their way out of a basement. What they were wearing needs to be burned." She shuddered at the memory of what they looked like, but they were alive. She had at least saved someone.

"Let's go!" Irene stood up. There has to be someplace somewhere that it isn't too late yet. I know the sun will be up here in about 3 hours but it has to be perfect somewhere, we can go there," she reasoned, which got Alexis on a laptop.

"Sydney, Australia, is only 2 hours into darkness, you can go there. They will accept your credit card," Alexis informed them and then went back to searching.

"Try World Square Shopping Center. It says that it has 90 stores to choose from. Granted not all of them will have clothes, but there might be other things there."

"Here are pictures to get you there. Just remember you only have a little over 2 hours to get back here," Alexis warned them. Sirene jumped Irene there to do some shopping.

Kate sat down next to Castle and snuggled up close. "Feeling better now Mistress?" Rick asked her. She seemed to be in a better mood since finding out about Solomon and her friends.

"Yeah Castle, much better. I was sure I had failed everyone. I still lost so many people, but at least this is something." She leaned into him.

"You're going to invite them into the new house, right mom?"

"Of course, Alexis. We just didn't have the time to talk with them today. We'll do that tomorrow. Maybe you can bring your laptop and we can show them some pictures." Give them something to look forward to. "We need to go back to Budapest too, we likely have papers to sign and more meetings with our real estate agent."

Sirene and Irene jumped back home loaded with bags and dropped them in the living room. "I never knew shopping could be so draining," Sirene moaned and pulled a blood bag out of one of the refrigerators and poked it with a straw.

"And why aren't you complaining?" Kate asked, looking at Irene.

"That's easy, I got to spend someone else's money and we stopped for food." Irene was smiling. She got to indulge her shopping bug and filled her tummy.

 **It is now 4 months later:**

Solomon was sitting next to Jenny as they held each other with Michael and Allie not far away holding onto each other. "Hi guys," Kate greeted them as she jumped in only to have all four of them shush her and motioned for her to go away while they watched TV.

"I'm going to put this in the refrigerator," she said and gestured to her bag. "I'll be…in the kitchen…if you need anything."

"Hello Mistress, I'm happy to see you too," Kate talked to herself. "We can't help but be thankful that you are filling our refrigerator, you are so kind to us Mistress." She nodded her head.

She finished emptying her bag and turned back to look into the living room. They were staring at the TV. "Good thing we have a lot to do tomorrow," she said to herself and jumped back to Sirene's home.

"How are they?" Paige asked as soon as she saw Kate.

"Glued to the TV." Kate moved over to the sofa and collapsed on it.

"You really want to move into the new house don't you? Missing being in charge?" Paige questioned her.

"That's not really it. I just, …I don't know what it is. I feel like I should be doing something." Kate just didn't feel right.

"It might be that there is a full moon tonight and you're out of the closet early," Paige pointed out and plopped down next to Kate. "You and Castle are doing really well, Mistress. Today's dosage was only a quarter of what the first one was and you're not changing. And I know Irene is happy."

Irene had actually kissed Kay when she showed up just in time with a six pack of aerosol dispensers to disperse the drug for them to inhale while trapped in the basement. Kay had even placed a timer on them to coincide with dispersal just as the sun set.

Today they were down to just one aerosol dispenser with them trapped in a closet for a couple of hours. Paige's comment had Kate chuckling.

"Maybe we should have gone with them," Paige mentioned and got Kate to look at her asking if she was serious. "NAH!" Both of them said at the same time and shook their heads.

"I'm going to go study in preparation for my first class," Paige said and moved over to the laptop.

With a little research they had found a school for both Paige and Irene. Irene would be taking day classes while Paige was forced into night classes at the McDaniel College of Budapest – Pre-Medical Program. Irene and Paige were both upset that so few of their classes were accepted by McDaniel. However they both needed to take classes in Hungarian, which they had started and were getting help from Sirene and Kate since they spoke Hungarian, though they were out of practice.

Paige had decided to specialize in Veterinarian Medicine so a year or two at Mc Daniel didn't hurt her as much. Irene, on the other hand, was more interested in Emergency Medicine which would really require her to learn a new language; after 2 years at McDaniel she could transfer to Semmelwise University or the University of Szeged. Irene had 2 years to choose between the 2.

It was the following night. Kate picked up another load of clothes and with Paige hanging onto her, jumped for the safe house. "You four get changed and put another set of clothes together and I'll be right back."

They were all upstairs changing when Sirene jumped in with a cooler of blood only to jump back out again.

Half an hour later and the living room in the safe house was packed with people and equipment. "Everybody ready? Have we got everything?" Kate inquired looking at everyone.

"Let's get started then." Kate took hold of Alexis and jumped followed by Sirene with Irene. Minutes later they had everyone and everything jumped to the same location.

"Put the coolers and grill off to one side. Get the doors open and let's get started," Kate told them. They soon had 7 vampires, 2 hybrids and one human taking the basement apart in the old trolley terminal and piling the refuse up outside.

It was a lot of work and they stood no chance of finishing it in just the few hours they had tonight. "We have an hour of darkness left, so seal the door and all of the cracks, and let's get set up for a day of sleep," Kate ordered.

They had the cots from the basement of the safe house to sleep on in a deep dark basement that was still filthy. Rick, Kate and Irene watched as everyone went to sleep. "Show me around, please? I haven't been here before," Irene said.

"Sure, I don't think Castle has seen it either." Kate walked the two of them around they were all outside on the other side of the street looking at the building as a single car went past. "It's huge Kate! Just what are we doing with this space again?" Irene looked up and down.

"The basement is going to become our shooting range, weapon storage, Lycan killing round creation along with storage. Eventually we'll have all of yours and Sirene's boxes and other stuff out here in this basement. Oh, and one end will become a garage that we can store cars and or motorcycles in for our use."

"Eventually the first floor will be a living room, one of two or more kitchens - all of them working kitchens this time. Library, game room, movie room, exercise room, and likely some spare space for later."

"The second floor will be all bedrooms and bathrooms a lot like it is now, just updated. The attic will be divided up allowing each bedroom to have access to it for personal storage."

"Sounds like a lot of work, Mistress." Rick didn't have his exercise room anymore since moving into Sirene's little house. He wasn't out of shape yet but this still sounded like a lot of work.

"Oh, it is, and it'll take us years. It'll likely take us a year just to gut the entire place and weeks, if not months, to fix all of the structural problems. Hire a contractor to install the electrical, mechanical, and plumbing for everything. Fortunately we easily have the money for all of it."

"Not to mention fixing the roof and landscaping. For now we'll just gut the basement and get it ready for use. Our new home will be ready in another month which will make it easier to work on this house."

"What do we do with all that junk?" Irene didn't see how gutting it was going to fix it when you just ended up with giant piles of trash outside.

"That's already taken care of. We found a guy who is going to come by and pick up everything we dump outside. The cast iron, plumbing fixtures, pipes, wiring, all of it. At first he wanted to know how much we wanted for all of it. I still don't think he believes us when we told him it was all his. He just has to show up and take it all off our hands." Kate chuckled as she remembered that conversation.

Turned out a lot of the basement was worth something as were possibly the plumbing fixtures provided they still worked. Along with all of the water heaters. Strip the insulation off of the aluminum wiring and get some money for that, too.

The walls were mostly going to end up in the trash along with countless other things, still he was going to take all of that as well.

"I like the exterior Mistress. They don't make buildings like this anymore. Is there a plan on how things are worked on?" Rick questioned.

"Sort of. Right now it's all about gutting the basement. After that we'll have some deliveries made and then we'll strip the roof down to the rafters and pray that we don't need to repair or replace any of them. If we do, we'll need an engineer and someone to remove and install the new ones. Then we'll put on the new roof."

"We'll work on the exterior walls and receive another large delivery to handle that. That will be followed by painting the entire place, which will take an untold number of gallons of paint. Followed by working on the first floor then the second. No one is going to be living here for years to come, at least not long term."

"Castle and I should get some sleep if we are going to help tonight. You have your mini grill and food in your cooler along with lots and lots of water bottles and some ice. Make sure you remain armed at all times and come get us should anything scare you. You'll find us on the first floor just inside the building down there by that giant bush that has got to go one of these days." Kate pointed to the end of the building.

"Anyone stops, come get us. You get scared because of the shadows, come get us. If you just get lonely, come sit with us while we sleep and remember to get some sleep for yourself, or you'll end up sleeping the following night through, but that's up to you."

"You are free to stay up all day and sleep all night if that's what you want to do. Just stay safe Irene. If anything happens to you and Sirene will kill me." Kate hugged Irene and kissed her head. She was so happy for both of them.

"Come on Castle, we still have work to do," Kate informed him and jumped to the basement where their cots and other things were located.

Irene wandered around outside before going inside to check on a sleeping Kate and Castle, then she went downstairs to check on Sirene and gave her a kiss before going back upstairs.

Irene found herself starting to doze off only to become alert from the sudden adrenalin rush every time a car went by. All of the windows were broken and it was starting to get cool at night so it was easy for her to get up and look outside as each car went by.

She stayed up all day long, checking in on Kate and Castle followed by going downstairs and checking on Sirene and the others, giving her a quick kiss each time.

The road out front was a lot busier during the day than it was last night, though to be honest they only had just under 2 hours of darkness having come from the States.

Irene was outside when Kate suddenly showed up. "That for us?" Kate took in a deep breath and loved what she was smelling.

"Yup, they're both ready, too, so your timing is good. Grab a plate a knife and a fork and your blood bag. I tried to keep the water from boiling so the first two should be warm by now."

It took some time to warm up blood bags on the little propane stove that they had to use, since they had no electricity yet. Irene made her meal using the grill.

"Castle and I will go get the gasoline while the rest of you get set up, we should be able to make good progress today with an entire night to work with." Kate picked up one of the empty gas cans while Castle picked up the other one and Kate jumped them near a gas station.

Irene meanwhile kissed Sirene goodnight and laid down in the bed Kate had just vacated and went to sleep. The rest of them hung all the lights and plugged in Sirene's air compressor to the generator that just needed gasoline to power it up. Sirene had apologized about letting it run out of gas, still it was a minor setback.

Kate and Castle were soon back as Sirene fired up her generator. All the lights came on and sent power to the battery chargers that all had batteries plugged into them. "Let's rip this basement to pieces and throw it outside," Kate told them as they got to work clearing the basement of everything they could find. There were old pumps, old oil fired boilers, lots and lots of piping, not to mention spare piping that was piled up in a heap against one wall.

"We're going to need something bigger than my sawsall to cut this boiler to pieces with, Kitty." Sirene pointed out. "My two saws were making a decent dent in all of the piping, but these giant boilers, let alone the oil storage tanks, need something with more power."

Kate looked at her watch. It was another 6 hours before it was dark in New York. "We'll have to work around it for now. I know New York City better than you, just tell me what we need and I'll take Alexis with me and go buy it or them."

"You sure that city is a wise choice? The news on TV shows that your house and what happened there is still a very hot topic," Sirene asked, concerned.

"The house wasn't in my name and she's been dead since the civil war, so their chances of it leading to me are slim if not none. Plus I don't know of anyplace else to go to. Budapest probably has what we want, but just where in this city is it?"

"We've planned for this day so we have the cash and a system to keep the blood cold and the refrigerator at the safe house is stuffed to overflowing. Alexis and I will be fine. In and out in no time." Kate tried to reassure Sirene.

It was late in the day and they had made really good progress on the basement. There was still a lot of work to do but the pile of junk outside was piling up fast. "Alexis and I are headed out. She came up with an idea so we're going to try and obtain her idea, too. Be right back," Kate told Sirene, Castle, and Paige, and jumped to New York.

The first one turned out to be easy and they even had some spare blades for it. The next one gave them a little more trouble. In the end Kate gave him a fake ID and address, paid the deposit and rental in cash, and jumped everything back to the basement.

"This is gas powered," Sirene mentioned as she picked it up and noticed the spare blades.

"Yeah, but this isn't." Kate placed her hand on the two tanks that were strapped together while strapped to a dolly with which to haul them around.

"An acetylene torch, nice. Where'd you get it?"

"I destroyed one of my fake IDs and addresses and rented it since we will not be returning it any time soon, if ever."

It was too late to put any of the new stuff to use tonight so they just kept using what they had. After drinking a bag of blood, everyone went to bed except for Irene who only got a chance to talk with Sirene for a few minutes and kissed her before going back on guard duty.

They were two weeks in and finally had all of the boilers cut down and just needed to finish moving the pieces outside when Kate suggested a break for the day, getting everyone to go for it in an instant.

Kate jumped Castle to the safe house basement as she started removing his clothes. "I want you Castle, I'm so damn horny. Change for me and fuck my brains out."

It was only moments later that a somewhat Lycan-looking Kate and Castle were sniffing each other. She soon found herself on her back on the floor as Castle had his face planted firmly between her spread legs.

Rick was spending part of his time sniffing and shoving his nose as deep as he could into Kate while spending most of his time licking and kissing everywhere. But he wasn't paying enough attention like he normally did when he stayed in human form. Kate started holding his head in one place so he would keep his attention on her clitoris.

She was soon losing her ability to keep his head in one place as she was building up to her first orgasm in the last two weeks. Finally lifting her ass up off the floor, she came in Rick's face feeling him lick up every ounce of her come as she squirted it out.

Kate was calming down as Rick turned her onto her hands and knees and soon found his erection at her entrance as he rubbed it around. "Please Castle, stop screwing around and FUCK ME!" she pleaded.

Kate cried out in a little bit of pain and pleasure as Rick slammed his entire length deep into her before he started pulling out of her only to push his erection back deep inside her. It took her a few moments to adjust to him and was soon pushing back against him as he thrust into her. She could hear the grunting of Castle and the slapping of his skin against hers.

"OH GOD CASTLE! Please don't stop, just don't stop." Kate reached down and stroked her fingers along the lips of her core before running circles around her clitoris. She squeezed her eyes closed as well as her muscles that enveloped Castle's erection inside her. He suddenly slammed deep into her and held himself there.

Kate cried out when she had her orgasm and squirted all over the floor as she felt Castle come inside her.

Once again Rick was trapped inside of Kate as they laid down with her spooned in front him. "Move a little Castle, Please?" she asked him as she felt his erection still inside her. She could feel the enlarged area rub around inside her.

She reached down and started rubbing circles around her clitoris. "Fuck me Castle, please just fuck me," she pleaded with him once more.

She could soon feel him coming as he reached over her and pinched her enlarged nipple really hard which was just enough to once again feel Castle coming inside her as he cried out in pleasure. She sped up her fingers and came moments later squirting out onto the basement floor.


	39. Chapter 39

**CH39**

They were still laying on the floor together with Castle's penis still inside her just barely. "Mistress, I just noticed something. We are both transformed into our Lycan Hybrid form and we are still us. I distinctly remember you begging me…" Rick was interrupted by Kate.

"You finish that sentence Castle at your own peril," she informed him as she twisted in place so she could face him. She felt his soft penis finally pull out of her. "And yes I noticed, Castle, now that you mention it. I suppose that means we are getting better." Kate smiled at him.

"Castle, your face. It's…softening and you're crying." She lifted a hand to wipe away the tears. "Talk to me Castle, please." She searched his eyes.

"It occurred to me that not long ago I wanted everything to end. I just wanted the pain to stop and then you showed up. You forced me to think of nothing but you though the pain was still there. Now look at me. I'm part vampire, part Lycan, neither of which I even knew existed. I love you Mistress and though I know your name is Kate, your name really is Mistress to me. You saved me and you deserve the title."

Kate placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "Castle?" Only to have Rick shake his head.

"I'm not done Mistress, there is one more thing. We've been making love to each other at each full moon, well that date and several others." Rick smiled getting Kate to smile because they had been fucking like horny rabbits ever since Castle's chastity device had come off.

"It occurred to me today that each time I had to have you Mistress, there was something about you and I had to have you. I think it has to do with the Lycan part of us. A Lycan in wolf form is basically another animal. Mistress…I think what I smell is when you are in heat and fertile and it drives me crazy and I have to have you. Just like moments ago."

"You said you were horny Mistress, and I knew that I had to have you and would kill anyone who tried to get to you before me."

Kate caught on to what Castle was trying to say. "I'm still part vampire Castle and that makes me infertile, I can't have children. As much as I would love to give you your 5 year old Alexis back to you, it just isn't going to happen." Kate stroked his face with her hand and felt her own tears start.

"We need Hunt maybe he can tell us something. …Mistress can you do me a favor?"

"You can ask me anything Castle." Kate could feel her heart opening like it did all those years ago when she let Sirene in. It also scared her that Castle might do to her what Sirene had done.

"If this feeling is correct I want you to do me a favor. Don't do anything that would be vampire related."

"Castle I can't do that and neither can you. We both need to drink blood, we just do. Just because we both have a few live human cells doesn't make either of us human. We'll both die without blood. I'm sorry Castle, but I'm still a vampire and you are too, now. In case you haven't noticed neither of us can stay out in the sun for long even with a layer of sunscreen slathered all over us," Kate pointed out. "And we're in the basement of the safe house because of our Lycan traits. The only way we are leaving here is if I jump us or Sirene does it for us."

"It's a nice dream Castle, it is. But we're both vampires Castle, please don't make me wish I wasn't." She gave the tip of his nose a quick kiss and stroked the side of his face and felt him pull her in close and simply hold her.

But it was too late. Kate did wish she was pregnant or could get pregnant and was starting to wish that she was human and could give him a child.

Neither of them knew that Alexis and Paige were upstairs in one of the bedrooms all this time and were presently giving each other their third orgasm of the night with Paige's head buried between Alexis's legs while Alexis had her head buried between Paige's legs. Both of them were moaning and crying out in pleasure as each tried to keep their mind on what they were doing.

Paige who was on her back suddenly plunged two fingers inside Alexis who stopped licking and kissing Paige's core and cried out in pleasure. "OH GOD BABY!" Alexis soon felt Paige ramming her fingers in and out of her while her thumb would hit her clitoris on each thrust into her and Alexis couldn't keep concentrating on pleasing her lover.

The most Alexis could do was rest her face against Paige's lips and stick her tongue out to get a taste of Paige. Finally Alexis screamed from her 4th climax of the evening only to feel Paige go back to licking her lips and then quickly flicking her tongue over her clitoris.

Alexis screamed from another orgasm as her whole body shook. "Paige, Baby, please?" Alexis couldn't take much more. Most of her multiple orgasms were much like Paige's and they both found it was possible to never stop climaxing if one could find the other's G-Spot. But from this position Paige wasn't finding it.

Paige finally relented and stopped her assault on Alexis's clitoris and allowed Alexis to roll off of her which allowed Paige to get up and lay next to her. Close enough that Paige started kissing Alexis while dueling with her tongue for dominance while Paige palmed one of Alexis's breasts and teased her nipple. "I love you baby, so very much." Alexis looked into Paige's eyes and tried to pour all of her love into the look.

"I love you too Alexis, so very, very much." Paige kissed Alexis again and searched her mouth with her tongue to reacquaint herself with the taste of her mouth which had a background taste of herself in it.

Paige finally broke from the kiss and buried her head in Alexis's neck. "I love the taste of us Alexis. Your come on my lips and mine on yours. I can't seem to get enough and I've missed it the last few days. I don't want to go that long again without tasting you, tasting us," Paige told Alexis her little secret.

"We have all our lives Paige and I want it with you." And Alexis kissed Paige.

Sirene had gotten her and Irene a room in the same hotel as last time Irene had been in a hotel. Right now Sirene and Irene were doing what Alexis and Paige were doing, only they were laying on their sides and had one of their legs bent so that their foot was flat on the bed. Each was happily licking the other until Irene did something unexpected. Something Sirene hadn't taught her yet.

Irene suddenly pressed her thumb into Sirene and started pushing in and out while occasionally flicking her tongue against Sirene's clitoris. Sirene stopped what she was doing in surprise. "OH GOD, MY LOVE." Then Irene did something else she wasn't expecting. Irene pushed a finger into her anal opening and was soon plunging both fingers in and out of her while flicking her tongue against her clitoris.

Everything else left Sirene's conscious thought as she concentrated on what her lover was doing to her body. "Oh love, don't stop, please love, don't stop." It only took moments for Sirene to scream Irene's name. Feeling Irene remove her fingers and just kiss her core as she calmed down from her orgasm.

Sirene got up and turned around to face her and started kissing Irene. "I haven't taught you that yet, my love."

"I know it suddenly occurred to me that it was something I could do for you. You're not mad?"

"Oh love, I could never be mad at what you do to show me that you love me. It just makes me love you more." Sirene kissed her again.

"More than Kate?" Irene cast her eyes down only to have Sirene lift her head back up and look into her eyes.

"Yes, I still love Kate and I likely always will. But I'm not IN LOVE with her anymore. You've replaced that part of her in my life. I love you now and I'm concentrating my love on you, not on anyone else."

"Irene, love, if you don't want to join the others in this new house all you have to do is say so. We can live in my place or we can get another someplace, anywhere. We can move to the Caribbean and buy a house if you want. You can rest out on the beach under the sun and get a tan and let me love you each night."

"I want to live in this new home, I do, honest. I want it to feel like a home with a family that I haven't had for a long time." Irene was starting to cry. "You make me happy; Kate, Paige, and the others make me happy too. I just wish…I just wish my mother…" Irene didn't finish because she couldn't, she was crying too hard.

"Oh love, I'm sure she is very happy for you. And very proud of your career choice. I know I'm proud of you." Sirene held her close and let her cry it out.

It was starting to get late. "We need to think about getting back to the basement of the house, it's going to be daylight in about an hour."

"Can we do something first. I don't know where we're going to get another chance." Irene wanted to put all the love making she could into one night.

"Of course, I would never not listen to you. What's on your mind?" Sirene started playing with Irene's lips with the tip of her finger.

"Can we scissors again?" Irene still felt shy about just how much sex she wanted with Sirene.

Sirene started chuckling. "I've created a monster." And she got up as did Irene to get into position. It was only minutes later when, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Irene screamed her next orgasm as Sirene bit her lip to keep from screaming with her as she had her own orgasm.

 **It is now one month later: (2 weeks before Christmas)**

Everyone except for Solomon, Michael, Allie, and Jenny, was standing outside of their new home with the real estate agent. "Here is something for each of you to write on. The contractor has said he is complete and even all of the appliances are in place. Your interior decorator spent all day yesterday placing everything you purchased in place and she said she'll be by in a month after the holidays to find out if you are happy with everything and work with you to change out anything you don't like or would like to add." The real estate agent opened the door on the third floor for all of them to enter and begin to look around.

"How about we divide and conquer?" Kate asked. "Sirene and Irene, you take the 6th floor and work your way down one side and then back up the other." They all knew there were 2 internal staircases with their own elevators on each end of the building though still in the middle.

"Aexis, you and Paige can start right here and go up then across and back down and meet all of us back here. Castle and I will start on this floor on the other end and work our way over to here and follow right behind you." She watched as Sirene and Irene went up the stairs to get started while she and Castle walked to the other end.

It took a few hours and Kate and Castle were actually the last to join the others. They could see the others smiling wide which only matched their own smiles. As soon as Kate and Castle joined them Irene started jumping up and down a little - she was so happy.

Apparently Kate and Castle were a little more critical of what they saw since they had the longest list, though most of them had all spotted the same things. Sirene and Kate went over the lists while the others started wandering around on the 1st floor.

Then the front doorbell rang for the first time which sounded softly and had a kind of charm to it. Alexis went to the door since she was closest. She slapped her hand over her mouth after she opened the door forgetting to use the security system first like she did in the first house. This home had a security system second to none. There were cameras everywhere inside and outside, with video panels in each and every room. The control system was behind a locked panel in the reduced in size kitchen inside one of the cabinets on the third floor.

"Hello child, do you have room for 2 more?" Kay asked sweetly while smiling.

"MOM! …We have company!" Alexis opened the door wide and let them in, closing the door behind them and locking it.

Kate and Sirene were still staring at each other trying to figure out what Alexis meant by "company" and had just turned to head for the front door when Hunt and Kay showed up.

"My Lord," Kate said a little surprised. "Mistress." Sirene followed Kate, both of them with smiles on their faces.

"Kay has managed to get her way if you still have space for us?" Hunt informed them and found Kate in his arms while Kay had Sirene in hers.

"We'll show you." Kate jumped Hunt to their room followed closely by Sirene with Kay.

Hunt was smiling since it was just like his dream. Wood floors, wood coffered ceiling, one wall was intricate patterned wood paneling while the other three walls were drywall painted a soft pale gray color. There was a hand carved dresser, chest of drawers that had a hinged top to place jewelry inside, and a bed that was a four poster that also looked hand carved. The linens were white with a soft gray comforter and 6 pillows that varied from hard to incredibly soft.

There was a large sitting room that had what turned out to be an electric fireplace. All of the furniture looked to be handmade. There were paintings on all of the walls. The two windows had shutters on the outside of the windows that had been hand painted to match the look of the windows when they were closed. The windows were double paned and there were shutters on the inside that looked to be handmade. There were also blackout curtains hanging on either side of the windows.

"It's beautiful Jackson! The exact opposite of where we've been living." Kay was smiling wide as she could as she looked around and sat on the bed.

"We had a local craftsman that our realtor found make the bed, dresser, and the panels for the wall. Sirene made all the rest of the furniture in her shop at home."

Kay stood up and ran her hand across the back of one of the two chairs followed by the loveseat. "You made these? I don't remember you being handy with your hands like this." She was shocked.

"I had a lot of time to practice and it kept me busy." Sirene shrugged her shoulders.

"It's lovely." Kay hugged Sirene for it all and kissed the side of her head. "So tell me, how are you and Irene doing?" Kay had been worried about her.

"We're fine Mistress." Sirene smiled. "We'll talk later." Kay whispered into her ear.

"We have a lot of stuff to move Jackson."

"That reminds me we have more to show you. This is your closet." Kate opened the walk-in closet that had an all cedar closet organizer inside. "That might hold all of my clothes Jackson, where are we going to put yours?" Kay was smiling while she teased him, knowing that the closet was more than big enough for both of them.

"And this is the bathroom that is shared with the bedroom next door," Kate explained. "We decided to make each bedroom different and keep all of the bathrooms the same to try and make them neutral to please everyone."

Each bathroom had a large soaker tub that had jets, a his and hers shower head in a stand-up shower. Double vessel sinks with storage in-between and the toilet in its own little closed off room. Travertine tile floors, glass tile shower walls, glass door, concrete floating countertop with brushed nickel faucets and fittings, glass lavatory bowls that matched one of the colors in the shower , clear glass doors that held storage for towels and other things. Recessed lighting except for the lights over the two mirrors.

"And all of them look just like this one?" Kay asked, not believing it.

"We didn't want any arguments about who got the best bathroom if we made them all different." Sirene explained.

"Oh, also each room has its own mini fridge for you to put whatever you want into it. I'll let you guess and search for it." Kate started grinning since hiding them had been her idea. "We'll let you two get used to the space and jump your things in and arrange the room how you want it. The bathrooms already have towels; you just need to supply everything else." Sirene jumped away.

"Oh, you're on the 5th floor, Sirene and Irene took a room on the 4th floor while Castle and I have a room on the 6th floor. We'll give you a tour after you have moved in. We worked out a deal and bought out the people on the 1st and 2nd floors so we now own the entire building from 1st through 6th floors plus the roof. This increased our overall square footage from 15,000 to 25,000." Kate paused. "As soon as we get everyone settled we'll start work on our emergency exits." Kate and Sirene had come up with a plan thanks to Castle. Kate didn't bother telling anyone how many more millions it had cost to buy the 1st and 2nd floors. Though Sirene was in on the decision of what to do with them.

"I wanted to thank both of you for joining us, it means a lot to all of us." Kate jumped out and found Sirene and everyone else in the living room where she left them.

"We need to jump Solomon and the others here so they can find their rooms."

"I'm going to explore and give the real estate agent our lists of things that need fixing." Alexis told the others and could feel Paige right behind her.

Solomon and the others still didn't have a lot of clothes or shoes, but what they did have went into the bedrooms they had chosen after getting to look at their options. As it turned out Solomon and Jenny ended up sharing the bathroom with Hunt and Kay, while Michael and Allie ended up sharing a bathroom with Alexis and Paige on the 5th floor.

Floors 3, 4, 5, and 6 each had 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Each floor ended up with a large multi-purpose room in the middle between the two sets of stairs.

The room on the 6th floor had a pool table and a card table that could seat six, thanks to Kate letting Castle have his way. There was also a work space that had 3 computers with a router connected to a large server in a side closet. They still had to connect their laptops to the router, power it all up and give the system a name, firewall, and passwords. There was even space for another game should Castle decide on one - ping pong, foosball, air hockey, basketball, golf, etcetera.

The room on the 5th floor where Alexis and Paige were located turned into a large library devoid of books at the moment since they lost their last library in the destruction of their Manhattan home along with all of the early editions of books that Kate had collected over the years. It also had one of the two small working kitchens that had two large double door refrigerator freezers. This time the range with oven stayed along with 4 microwaves and one dishwasher. What few cabinets there were was the pantry and held the straws, plates, cups and silverware along with a few cooking items for Irene to use. Along with one of the three emergency generators. The other kitchen had an emergency generator and the computer, server and security system had the third.

The 4th floor was a large video room that could seat 18 in large leather seats with another projection TV system and state of the art sound system. The exercise room was also on this level that had a divided glass wall that separated the weight equipment from the exercise and training mat. It also had a separate room that held a sauna room, whirlpool tubs, training tables and one half bathroom. It also had the medical equipment and supplies Kate had taken from the ambulance earlier.

The 3rd floor had the laundry room that had 2 washers, 2 dryers, and one dry cleaning machine. There was also a space to make repairs or adjustments to clothes. There was a space to hang your clothes on the roof if you so choose. There was a sewing room with storage for several bolts of fabric, mannequins to pattern and fit garments on, tables to spread fabric on and do some cutting. There was also a large artists' room. Painting, sculpting, pottery along with 2 gas fired kilns and exhaust hoods on an outside wall. It had two double bowl sinks with plaster traps that had hand held sprayers. There was also one large empty space that was for future use depending on what they needed or what the newest vampires in the future were capable of doing. It also had the third half bath.

The 2nd floor was a massive living room with projection TV hanging from the ceiling that had three large separate seating areas that could easily seat 12 each. The second kitchen, also located there, was the same size as the one upstairs, and one half bathroom.

The 1st floor was half garage for motorcycle storage along with a lockable storage space for each of the now 16 bedrooms. The motorcycles could be chained to the floor.

Kate and Castle were much like Solomon and the others, they had a limited amount of clothes and shoes to choose from. Kate also hadn't yet replaced all of her toys to have fun with Castle. Nor had Alexis to have some fun with Paige. Sirene and Irene were the only ones who could fill their rooms.

Kate was at the door to Hunt and Kay's room thinking this over because she had a really big question for them, but she was nervous. "You can come in Katherine," Kate heard on the other side of the door.

Kate found the door unlocked and saw Kay putting clothes away into one of the drawers of the chest of drawers. "How?" Kate knew the door and even the door sills were solid and you needed a lot of strength to break them down. They each had a dead bolt, a slide bolt that went down into the concrete and one up into the door sill.

"You and Richard each have a unique scent about you and I seriously doubted that Richard would come to see me, so that left you. What's on your mind Katherine?" Kay stopped what she was doing and gave Kate her undivided attention.

"I have, …I mean I'm hoping…" God, Kate found this hard to talk about.

"Close the door and have a seat Katherine. Jackson is off to one of our own satellite safe houses collecting things to bring here, he'll be gone for a little while. Please sit and talk to me."

Kate sat next to Kay. "I have a question." Kate ran her hands through her hair. "Castle and I recently went through another full moon transformation and while your aerosol worked perfectly we both noticed that while we changed, we were still us. We were thinking and talking to each other which was a first."

"That's good Katherine, I'm happy for you. I told you, you could do it. You just needed some practice, but that's not what got you here is it?" It was big but not enough to make Kate this nervous.

"Castle and I …we had sex. I know that's nothing new, we've been making love to each other for months now. It's just that we had sex while we were changed and it was…I wanted him Mistress, I really wanted him so badly. Castle wanted to know if since both of us are now Hybrids…If I could have children because of this…change?"


	40. Chapter 40

**CH40**

"That, my child, is an excellent question. What do you say we find out?" Kay knew this was trouble and her husband would likely have a fit, still she knew they both had a soft spot for both Katherine and Sirene.

Kay got up and started searching for something she could use, finally deciding on her darkest colored scarf. "I apologize Katherine, but I cannot allow you to see where we are going or see anything while we are there. You will be perfectly safe, I give you my word." Kay stood there and waited.

Kate had to guess that Kay would need to do something, but she was more thinking of having to hand over more blood for testing like Hunt had done earlier. Still she stood up and put her back to Kay and waited for her to blindfold her with the scarf.

Once it was tied into place Kate could tell the lights were still on, and she could make out where Kay was standing when Kay turned her, but everything else, including her, was a blurry ghost image. "Here we go." And Kay jumped them.

At first everything was dark for Kate when suddenly the place was very bright and it had her blinking. She could no longer make out where Kay was so she raised her hands to her blindfold. "Leave it alone child or I'll have to jump us back," Kay warned her, which had Kate snapping her hands to her side.

She could hear something which made no sense to her. It was beeping and clicking. "Mute on," Kay called out and all of the noise ceased.

"Okay, there is a table behind you that I'm going to guide you to, when you reach it I want you to feel around it and climb up and lay on your back for me." She could feel Kay guiding her backwards until her butt hit something. Kay turned her around and she started touching the table. It was a table alright and it felt like it had a leather cushion on it. "Jump up and a little backwards to sit on it and then lay down for me." Kay guided her as she hopped up and landed on the table and laid down to her left, head first.

"Now just lay there and keep your hands to yourself. This won't hurt a bit, except for when I need a blood sample," Kay informed her.

She felt something being attached to her forehead and one of her fingers being pinched by something. "You're doing fine Katherine, just relax." Kay placed a hand on her shoulder.

She could feel something running across her stomach on the outside of her shirt. "May I ask questions?" she asked.

What she couldn't see was Kay smiling wide. "The thing attached to your hand is giving me data on your blood pressure and heart rate, both of which are significantly elevated. You can relax child, I have no intention of hurting you, or changing you just because you have a few Lycan cells in your body," Kay told her.

"The thing on your head is monitoring your brain activity as well as giving me scans of your brain. Think of it as a human MRI if you know what that is," Kay offered. "I do actually. I thought I had to be in a giant machine for that," Kate commented.

"Not this time," Kay responded. "And what you feel on your stomach is a version of a human sonogram, it allows me to see what is inside you." Kay explained and kept moving it around and around Kate's belly.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned since Kay never seemed to stop.

"You are definitely changed, child." Kay sounded shocked. "I think it is time for a blood test. This will only hurt for a second," Kay warned her as she felt a needle penetrate her arm for a short time. It felt like Kay walked away.

Moments later, "WOW!" Kay sounded surprised.

"What's wrong?" Kate started to sit up and take her blindfold off, only to feel Kay use her strength to force Kate back down and her hands away from the blindfold.

"Relax child, I was only reacting to your blood test. Your hormone levels are extremely elevated. Far above normal for a vampire," Kay informed her.

"What does that mean?" She was scared now, what were the Lycan cells doing to her?

"That's what we're here to find out. Just lay still Katherine, I need to do some research." Kay removed her hands and walked away.

She just laid there freaking out thinking that this was a bad idea after all, when suddenly there was a strange tone. "Hello darling, how are things going?"

"I'm in our room and you're not here."

"I'm at our old home doing some research, I should be done soon." Kay told him a partial truth.

"In that case I'm going to go pick up a portable power core. I'll meet you in our room."

"Be careful darling, I love you."

"It'll only take me a few minutes. I love you, too."

"Power core?" Kate questioned.

"Emergency generator," Kay responded.

"We have three of them on the roof, you could have asked," Kate countered.

"This is for personal use Katherine, we didn't want to impose." Kate could soon hear typing with some humming from Kay.

"Do I want to know?" she asked as Kay had been silent for a while.

Kate could feel Kay's hands on her and soon felt something crossing over and over her belly again and again. "There's something wrong isn't there? I just knew it. God what have I done?"

She felt Kay hold her down with a hand. "Relax Katherine, you're not dying. Actually quite the opposite if I'm right. Now just lay still." Kay patted her shoulder; she could hear typing again. "Damn it my typing stinks and I'm taking too long." Kay moaned because if she wasn't back in their room soon her husband was going to come looking and if he found her here with Katherine, he was going to go ballistic.

"Oh the hell with it. …Mute off," Kay said and Kate could hear the beeping and clicking again.

"Analysis of blood sample designated X4?" Kay queried.

"Subject's blood shows elevated amounts of estrogen along with greatly elevated levels of progesterone," a new voice intoned.

"Who was that? Who's here?" Kate started moving her head around in an attempt to see who it was.

"Analysis of scans?" Kay ignored Kate for now.

"Chemical reaction has taken place and division has already commenced. Estimate is roughly 24 hours of time has taken place since chemical reaction," the voice droned.

"What's going on?" Kate asked and sat up, ripping her blindfold off. Just for a second she saw walls of silver filled with lines of blue light and Kay seemed to be standing in front of a wall of blinking lights.

"Power off!" Kay called out. Kate could feel herself being jumped and found herself back in their room and still didn't see Lord Hunt.

Kate spun in place till she saw Kay. "Mistress?" Kate was becoming genuinely frightened.

"You should probably sit down child." Kay tried to guide her to the love seat.

"NO! I want to know what is going on. Who was that voice and what did it mean chemical reaction and division? …Please Mistress, please. It's my life. How long do I have?" Kate was sure she was as good as dead.

Kay started smiling. "You're not dying Katherine. Quite the opposite in fact. Your elevated hormone levels and chemical reaction and division is in fact the opposite of dying. You really are a first Katherine. Leave it to you to be the first vampire to accomplish it." Kay was still surprised.

"Accomplish what?" Kate didn't remotely understand and why was she smiling at her?

"You're pregnant Katherine. About 24 hours in, at the moment, give or take a few hours. Your scans indicate that your internal organs are all functioning again since being converted to a vampire. Apparently your human reproductive system is active as well." Kay was still amazed.

"I'm, … I'm." Kate found herself being guided to the loveseat where she collapsed onto it.

"Pre, … pre, … " Kate couldn't get the word out. It wasn't possible, vampires were infertile. It was a known fact.

"I'm going to have to run a lot of tests on you over the next few months. There are so many unknowns involved with this. So many complications. But you're first Katherine. You're going to have a baby. The very first vampire to have a baby in you wouldn't believe how long." Kay was smiling.

"Baby?" Kate managed to get that word out, and watched a smiling Kay nod her head. "I'm going to have a baby?" She tried it again only to see Kay still smiling and still nodding her head.

"For now I'm going to suggest that you keep doing what you've always been doing. If it was good enough to get you pregnant it should be good enough to keep you pregnant. Keep drinking blood, keep eating your steaks. Probably increase the amount of both. Eat and drink even if you feel like you don't need to. Go out into the sun, just don't stay out there too long. As for when the next full moon is, we'll talk about that when the time comes. I need to run a number of simulations first, which isn't going to be easy. Nothing like this has occurred before." Kay was still smiling.

Suddenly Kay felt a rush of air just as Kate said, "I'm pregnant." as she stared out into the empty portion of the room.

"Say that again?" Hunt stood there holding what looked like a mini keg that had blue lights in lines up and down it.

"Oh shit." Kay knew she was in big trouble now.

Kay helped Kate stand up. "Go do what you always do Katherine, we'll talk later. If I'm still alive." Kay knew she was at least going to get an ear full, as she escorted Kate out of their room and closed the door behind her and turned to face her husband.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

Kate was wandering around the house and only found herself in their bedroom by accident. She finally sat down and stared at the fake fire of the electric fireplace.

There were 3 fireplaces down in the living room. One for each seating area and those were gas inserts which allowed for smaller flues up to the roof. Every bedroom along with the library had electric fireplaces. They originally had tried for gas inserts everywhere, but their contractor had talked them out of it, and not because of cost.

"There you are." Rick had searched the house for Kate and their bedroom was the last place to look. He sat down next to her and saw that she was transfixed by the fake fire in the fireplace.

"Mistress?" Rick called out to her. That was followed by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mistress is something wrong? I found out from Sirene that Hunt and his wife have agreed to stay here, that must make you happy." Rick was pleased that Kate had some friends from her past life.

"Mistress?" Rick had noticed that Kate still hadn't looked at him. It was enough to get him to move in closer and suddenly found Kate in his arms who started crying.

"What happened? …Please Mistress talk to me. Don't shut me out." He couldn't handle a Kate that suddenly shut him out of her life.

She calmed down and was simply sniffling while she kept her face buried in his neck. "You planning on finally biting me Mistress?" he asked getting her to chuckle into his neck. He pushed her back and looked into her eyes and asked his question silently this time.

"I'm…I'm pregnant Castle." Kate didn't know what to expect but getting crushed in his arms followed by being kissed, wasn't at the top of her list.

"You're sure!? And how do you know? I thought you said vampires can't get pregnant?" Rick was filled with questions.

"I went to Mistress Kay and asked her some questions. Next thing I knew she jumped me blindfolded to someplace, started doing tests, and took another blood sample. I'm about 24 hours pregnant Castle." Kate still had a shocked look on her face.

"I don't understand, even if you are pregnant, and I'm not saying that you're not, but it takes weeks to find out if you are pregnant. No one can do it in just one day."

"One day, one day." Rick tried to let that sink in until his eyes opened wide. "We made love to each other during the full moon 24 hours ago. We've been so busy that we haven't had time for days prior to that. What else did she say?" Rick needed to understand.

"That I'm the first vampire to ever get pregnant. …She said something else too." Kate tilted her head as if that would cause the memory to come to the surface. She tried to replay everything since being blindfolded.

"Mistress Kay said that all of my internal organs are active again. Conversion to a vampire doesn't destroy them, it simply shuts them down," Kate remembered and then suddenly sat up straight. "That must be why I'm using the bathroom for a different reason. I've never used the toilet in years, not since before I was converted to being a vampire."

"We're both eating steaks daily along with the blood bags each morning. What else did she say? Do you need to stop drinking? Did she say anything about the baby? Is it a vampire? Oh god, what if it's a Lycan." Rick was suddenly way out in left field and showed no signs of stopping.

"Castle! …Castle stop. Mistress Kay simply said to keep doing what I've always been doing. If it was good enough to get pregnant, it was good enough to stay pregnant. She did say that she was going to give me a lot of tests in the future. I've only been pregnant for 24 hours!" Kate tried to shut him down, she was frightened enough to even begin to think that she would give birth to a Lycan.

"What do we tell the others?"

"Nothing, we tell them nothing Castle. I'm only 24 hours pregnant. I'm not telling them anything only to turn around and tell them that I've lost the baby."

"They're going to find out eventually when you can't hide it anymore"

"I know Castle, but until then we tell them nothing. I'm a vampire and vampires don't get pregnant. …What if I lose the baby Castle?" She suddenly found herself in his arms and he was holding her close. "You're not going to lose the baby Mistress."

"I'm so frightened, Castle. Vampires can't have babies. What if I die in childbirth? What do I feed the baby? What is the house going to say when they find out? What if this baby is a Lycan? I can't do this Castle, I'm a vampire!" Kate was following Rick out into left field with her own fears.

Castle however was back in the game. Rick pulled away and placed Kate's head in his hands. "Nothing is going to happen Mistress. You're going to be the first vampire to give birth to a vampire baby, or maybe Hybrid like we are. You're fine Mistress and we're going to get through this together." He pulled her back in for a hug and listened to her sniffle.

"We're going to have a baby, Mistress." To Kate, Rick sounded so happy. Maybe he was going to get his 5 year old child back and she was going to give it to him. Kate was calming down when it occurred to her that Castle had said he had raised Alexis all alone, so he must know what to do with babies. Kate buried her lips in his ear. "I love you Castle." She was in uncharted territory and was going to need all the help she could get.

"I love you too, Mistress." Rick just held her close.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

"We need to start moving the blood over from the safe house before the sun comes up here and then start working the blood across from my home," Sirene told Alexis and Paige.

"Where's mom, she doesn't need to stop at the safe house," Alexis questioned.

"I'll look for her, you two start moving the blood. We also need to move the food over for Irene to cook and eat," Paige mentioned and left them to start looking for Kate. "God, I miss eating food and I used to be a good cook, too." Paige moaned softly, just not softly enough for Sirene and Alexis not to hear her.

"Don't worry Alexis, she loves you too much to worry about drinking blood for the rest of her life," Sirene assured her and took hold of Alexis and jumped them to the safe house.

Alexis was putting the blood bags together and handed them to Sirene. "You really think so?" Alexis suddenly questioned.

"Paige loves you more than I think even you or she understands. Remember she is new to being a vampire and still remembers her human life. Relax Alexis, a few years from now and several hundred bags of blood and she won't even remember how to cook. Just don't screw it up like I did and you two will be together for who knows how long. WAY past our 10 years." Sirene had faith and had watched these two.

Feeling much better, Alexis went back to emptying the refrigerator.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

Paige was looking for Kate and Castle when she came across Solomon and Michael. "Paige! Did you manage to keep the weapons that were made for you?" Solomon questioned.

Paige was forced to shake her head. "I lost them when we lost the house. I'm thinking I dropped them when I got shot in the chest." She hung her head. "You should have seen me, I was dropping Lycans in wolf form left and right while protecting Alexis. I was doing so well, and then this female-looking human I'd never seen before stepped up and put three shots in my chest."

"Next thing I remember was Kate bending over me and jumping me away. I can remember hearing Irene being so scared. I knew I was dying and all I could think about was trying to find Alexis to see if she was still alive. Then I got really tired and someone was yelling at me to drink, except I wasn't thirsty. Next thing I knew I was covered in dirt."

"I'll get to work on making you some new ones as soon as I can along with some training weapons," Solomon told her.

"It sounds like your training served you well. Perhaps a minor modification to your weapons for next time. Allie and I will talk with Solomon and see what we can come up with," Michael offered.

Paige hugged both of them. "Thanks guys, I'm so glad that you survived the attack. I'm sure Kate is happy too." Paige left them to continue her search for Kate so they could move most of Sirene's blood supply.


	41. Chapter 41

**CH41**

 **It is now 4 months later:**

Kate was blindfolded again and laying on her back on that very same table only this time Kay had something on her belly and suddenly there was a new sound. It was fast and rhythmic sounding. "That is your baby's heartbeat Katherine. According to my research she is perfectly developed for a four month old fetus. Also blood tests suggest that she is a Hybrid just like you are, so just keep doing what you've been doing and we're going to have the very first baby born from a vampire, ever." Kay removed the device. "I'll take some pictures so you can see for yourself what I see."

"She? I'm having a girl?"

"Oops, I did let that slip didn't I? I'm sorry Katherine if you didn't want to know and wanted it to be a surprise."

"No, no, that's fine. I'm glad to know. I have something to tell Castle now and we can start working on names."

"How have you been feeling Katherine?" Kay had been following the pregnancy almost weekly. Her husband had blown a fuse just like she suspected right up until she told him that Kate was pregnant and that got him to shut-up instantly.

"You're sure?" Hunt had asked softly.

"Pretty sure, the system is a little out of date by now, but still state of the art around here. We'll know better in a month or two," Kay had told him.

"You know you're showing now Katherine. You can't keep it a secret much longer. Soon your pants aren't going to fit you if they haven't stopped fitting you already."

"I know. I already can't fit into my tightest clothes and my bras don't fit me very well anymore either." Kay ran something over her chest. "It looks like you're almost one cup size larger now."

"Mistress what do I feed the baby? She's going to be too small to eat like a human or Lycan."

"We'll know better after another 3 months, but for now based on the increase of your breast size I would say that you will be breast feeding like any normal human would. I'll run some tests of the fluid that your breasts will be creating for the baby to determine what's in it."

"For now, just keep doing what you're doing. Hasn't Richard noticed the size increase of your breasts?"

Kate began smiling since they had made love to each other for over an hour just this morning and she was sure she was still glowing from it. Even worse, she was horny again already and was going to go see Castle when she got back for another round.

"He hasn't said anything about it if he has noticed."

"He's probably too happy about the change to mention it." Kay was smiling while Kate turned her head towards where she heard the voice with her mouth hanging open.

"Don't look at me like that child. Jackson and I have been doing what you and Richard have been doing for a lot longer than you have or likely ever will. And for the record I love Jackson as much today as I did the day I lost my virginity to him."

"Jackson was so tender and considerate. I remember that day like it was yesterday. If you must know you and Richard are about to do something that Jackson and I will never be able to do and we're both jealous," Kay admitted. "Now up Katherine, it's time to go home and get your speech ready to your house." Kay helped her up and jumped her home.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

"What did she say?" Rick was all over Kate the second she stepped into their bedroom.

Kate was smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly and passionately. "I'm four months along and she says our baby girl is doing fine."

"So is she a Lycan, a vampire or, …you said she. …We're having a girl!?"

"You don't want a girl?" Kate teased him.

"What?" Rick looked at Kate like she had just lost her mind. "Of course I want a girl, or a boy. The point is we're having a baby, Mistress." Rick crushed her in a bear hug causing Kate to start laughing.

"Castle, make love to me. I need to feel you, all of you including inside me. Now Castle." She nibbled on his ear causing it to bleed just a little giving her a chance to taste his blood yet again.

It was one of the things that Kate was happy for. She still loved his taste. The taste of his mouth, the taste of his come, and the taste of his blood.

It was an hour later and Kate found herself shoved up against the shower wall with her legs wrapped around Castle as she cried out in pleasure, feeling his erection sliding in and out of her willing herself to have her fourth orgasm.

She could feel him suckling on her neck and almost willed him to bite her and taste her blood for the first time, since she couldn't remember him ever doing that. Still it was enough for her to scream out her orgasm as she held onto him for dear life.

When Kate unwrapped her legs around him she almost fell to the shower floor, her knees were so weak. "I'm glad you got mugged that day Castle or I might never have found you," Kate told him while holding him close letting the shower water flow over both of them.

Suddenly Rick pulled his head back. "That was you wasn't it? I thought I was dreaming it. Those five guys were pounding on me and then suddenly they were gone. I only caught a glimpse of long brown hair and it was all I could ever remember."

"I decided to find out just what kind of man you really were. And then you scared the hell out of me."

"That will never happen again Mistress, I promise. We're having a daughter together and I'm not leaving her like that." Rick kissed Kate to seal it. "Or you."

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

It was an hour later and Kate had assembled the entire house in their new home. Sirene's home had been closed up for winter. Everything in her shop was over here. A lot of her handmade furniture was also over here. She had jumped her two refrigerators to the new home and room was made in the utility room for them as emergency storage. At the moment Irene was using the freezer section to store food in.

"Hi. I'm hopeful that everyone loves their room. Sirene and I have done what we can to give everyone what they need to be comfortable with. I particularly love this room. I think we could put three of the old living rooms in this one room and have space left over."

"The Hungarian language classes will continue until each of us, including myself are comfortable with it. Speaking and reading it. This is our home. As part of that home Sirene and I have agreed to give each couple a credit card that will have a limit of $1 million in each account. How you decide to spend that money is entirely up to you. All we ask is that you keep the security of this house in mind. None of us want a repeat of what happened to the last house. You can pick up yours on the way out."

"Our junk guy has picked up everything we have taken out of the basement and has thanked us for all of it. Just what he is going to do with all of that escapes me, but he's happy and Sirene and I are happy to see it gone." Kate motioned to Sirene and sat down next to Castle.

"We have arranged for a very large delivery of roofing material that will arrive during the day tomorrow. We have estimated just how much plywood we will need, along with some 2x8's and 2x10's to laminate together to repair damaged structure that we anticipate having. If it is too bad we will bring in a structural engineer and possibly need to hire another contractor who will know better than us what to do."

"There will also be a large dumpster for us to throw the old roofing material into along with a number of tarps that we will have to put up at the end of each day to prevent the rain from getting in. We start the removal of the roof tomorrow night."

"Tonight however we are all going somewhere, provided that you want to. We are going to walk around the corner and look at buying Harley Davidson Motor Cycles for you to use to get around the city."

"Now you do not have to use your new credit card for you to do this. This is our treat to each of you. For those that decide not to partake in this purchase we will think of something else. Kate and Castle will be going out next week to look at purchasing a couple of cars for the use of the house as a whole. These cars will need to be parked on side streets, which means first come first served. Meaning today they may be close while tomorrow they may be 3 or more blocks away."

"The other house is presently on schedule in terms for the timeline that we think it will take to finish restoration of the building. We already have a lot of stuff in the basement, locked up nice and tight. Completion is still several years away."

"Between the money that I have obtained, the money that Castle has earned from his earlier book sales, and I hear through the grape vine that his next book has been sent into his publisher, though he has been tight lipped about the name of it." Sirene glared at him as Castle just smiled back.

"I mention this because if you find a motorcycle that just speaks to you, it is yours regardless of the cost. This applies to you my Lord and Mistress. I can't begin to thank you for agreeing to join us in this home. It means more to me than I can express in words." Sirene motioned to them.

Kay simply held her hands over her mouth and blinked back tears while Hunt kissed her head. She didn't want to be anywhere else. It felt like they had their home from long ago all over again, just that they didn't have to worry about everything this time. Sirene and Katherine were in charge now and it felt good seeing them working so well together.

Kate stood up and took a hold of Sirene's hand and looked at Castle and then at Irene followed by everyone else. "I have one more announcement for all of you. This one is a little more personal and means a lot to me and Castle."

"I've been keeping a secret from all of you and I did it for purely selfish reasons. I had great fears and still have a few fears about what this means and what is going to happen."

"I know that all of you know that Castle and I are now Hybrids. Part vampire, part human, and part Lycan. We have worked hard to keep the Lycan parts hidden in the background and not be an issue. There is no one in this room that hates Lycans more than me and that hasn't changed since I ended up adding Lycan cells. In some ways it makes me hate them even more."

"I'm a vampire and damn proud of it. However having said that I don't think I would be able to say what I'm trying to say without being a Hybrid. My secret can't be kept a secret for much longer since everyone will notice soon." Kate didn't know what else to do, so she simply lifted up her shirt and exposed her belly and her baby bump.

"Castle and I are presently 4 months pregnant," Kate told them as she rubbed a hand over her obvious baby bump.

Suddenly everyone except Kay, Hunt, and Castle all started talking at once while everyone who wasn't standing jumped up. Sirene stood next to her firing questions at her as Sirene reached down to place her hand on Kate's who simply placed her hand on Sirene's hand and held it on her baby bump.

Kate soon found herself in Alexis's arms followed by Paige, Irene, and finally Sirene.

"Okay, okay, one at a time," Kate asked them and waited for them all to get quiet.

"Sweetie?" Kate decided she deserved to be first since she was her daughter.

Alexis didn't know what to say. She knew like everyone else that a vampire couldn't get pregnant, it just wasn't possible. "Boy or girl?" she decided to ask.

"A girl and she's perfectly healthy so far."

Paige however had noticed that Kay and Hunt didn't seem surprised by this. "You knew didn't you? Somehow you already knew."

"I've been keeping track of Katherine's progress since we both found out she was pregnant. I can assure everyone that the baby is perfectly healthy at this point in time," Kay told them.

"I even have pictures." Kate walked over to a table that she had left the pictures on face down when she entered the room and handed them out. Since she only had three they were forced to share.

"She's so tiny," Alexis commented while looking at the picture.

"She's a four month old fetus, of course she is tiny, but that will change soon as she continues to grow," Kay pointed out.

Irene stepped up to Kate and hugged her. "Paige and I are in medical school. I'm sure Paige and I would be happy to help during the process, delivery or just as babysitters."

"Thanks Irene, that means a lot." Kate hugged her back. "You've been quiet Sirene."

"I guess I'm still in shock Kitty. It's well known that vampires can't have children, and yet here you are. But I am happy for you." Sirene hugged her tight.

"What about you guys? Solomon, Michael, Allie, Jenny. I know this is a shock and if you don't want to be a part of this house anymore I'll understand. I'll even give you the money to relocate to a place of your choice. Just chose a place and send me all the bills and I'll pay them."

"And miss out on the most important day in vampire history? I get to tell everyone that I lived in the time of the first vampire pregnancy, giving birth to the first vampire baby. Be it the first or the fifth," Solomon told her as the others nodded their heads.

Kate tried to blink back tears. Castle stepped up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and placed his hands on her baby bump.

"Thanks guys." Kate wiped at her tears. There was a time when she was so in love only to have her heart crushed. Now here she was, pregnant and surrounded by people who loved and cared about her.

"Five?" Rick questioned.

"Don't even think it Castle. You're not the one that has to carry them or give birth to them." Kate was sure that some pain at birth was headed her way. One didn't try and pass a bowling ball through a small tube and not have pain.

"We'll see." Rick said, only to cry out in pain when Kate took a hold of his ear and gave it a light twist, causing some laughter.

"How about we pick up our credit cards and go Harley shopping on my credit card?"

Irene shot her hands up in the air. **"YES!"**

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

Irene was the first one out the door, down the stairs and around the corner and into the store. There were only 2 salesmen to suddenly handle 12 customers. It took them some time since there were so many people and not enough salesmen. Still they came home with (2) 2001 Harley Davidson FXDL Dyna Low Rider. One for Paige and one for Jenny since they were the shortest of all the women.

Rick settled on a 2001 Harley Davidson FLSTF/FLSTF1 Fat Boy. Kate and Sirene came home with a 2001 Harley Davidson FXST/FXST1 Softail Standard. Hunt came home with a Harley Davidson FLHTCUI Ultra Classic Electra Glide. Michael, Solomon and Allie all came home with 2001 Harley Davidson FXD Dyna Super Glide. Irene and Kay settled on a 2001 Harley Davidson FXDXT Dyna Super Glide T-Sport.

Vivid Black, Diamond Ice Pearl, Luxury Rich Red Pearl, Concord Purple Pearl, Chrome Yellow Pearl, Bronze Pearl, New Jade Sunglo Pearl, New Real Teal Pearl, Two-Tone Vivid Black/Chrome Yellow,Two-Tone Luxury Rich Red/Black, New Two-Tone Concord Purple/Diamond Ice, New Two-Tone Luxury Blue/Diamond Ice

Another of the problems was deciding on taking the color that was in stock or waiting for another color that might suit them better.

Kate stepped inside and jumped for one of the utility rooms that no one ever went into since that was where the indoor furnace was located along with water heaters for each floor. It was also the location for the main security system panel. It had an emergency generator on the roof serving it.

Kate picked up her bag and jumped back downstairs and started handing out cables and locks to lock down their bikes to the rods that had been pounded down into the concrete with a ring attached to secure their bikes to.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

Back upstairs Alexis pulled out one of their many laptops now and started doing research for where they could all ride their bikes to and see some of the city at night or even countryside, with Paige looking over her shoulder.

Alexis thought she had found something, something local for them all to do in one night.

 _The "Paris of Central Europe" is not only Hungary's capital and the gravitational center of the country in terms of history, culture and business, it is also one of the most beautiful and interesting cities in all of Europe. Its splendid location, its wealth in art and architecture, and its long and exciting history give Budapest its distinctive atmosphere. You can spend your day marveling at the beautiful, stylish buildings from the late 19th century, visit a museum or two, climb to one of the many viewpoints in the hilly western part of the city or just stroll along the Danube River. Highlight your day by attending a performance at the Hungarian State Opera House, a memorable event in the city's most beautiful building._

 _You might as well spend the day at Gerbaud, the famous 150 year old café at Pest's busiest square or go shopping in Europe's biggest shopping mall (over 400 shops)._

 _Another popular pastime in Budapest is "taking the waters" in one of the numerous thermal baths. The city boasts 118 thermal springs, and some of them were used by the Turks in the 16th century. The Parliament building in Budapest resembles the one in London not by chance, but was intended by the architect as a tribute to the first democracy._

Alexis finally thought she might just like living in Budapest.


	42. Chapter 42

**CH42**

 **Epilogue**

 **It is now 5 years later: August, 2006**

Kate was sitting alone in one of the seating areas of the living room. The one with the TV had three of the members of the house and they were watching TV. She simply didn't feel like watching so she was on her own.

Well, not completely on her own as she rubbed her almost 5th month bump. This time is was a boy and a girl and just as healthy according to Mistress Kay. Something to do with having Lycan in her she was told. Kate however had stopped listening after being told she was having twins this time. Even Paige and Irene had put in their 2 cents. Actually Kate liked being pregnant. For one thing it meant no more cramps or bloating which had come as a big shock not to mention uncomfortable. However since her hormones were out of control, it also meant one day she was happy and horny and the next she was screaming at Castle only to apologize hours later. Not to mention a bitch to everyone else in the house including Alexis, which only pissed her off even more.

Kate had just lifted her book, ...really it was Castle's book since he wrote it. He had ended the Derek Storm book series with his last book. It had been almost 5 years since his last book had been published. Three years after Alexis had been killed plus 2 more. Some of that 2 years was spent here in their home in Budapest.

His new publisher had gone all out to regain interest in Richard Castle again after his long absence. His first book back had been another Derek Storm book and it had done well but it wasn't a block buster in terms of book sales. It got good reviews, it was just that it seemed that no one was that interested in Derek Storm anymore.

There had been one more Derek Storm book which became the last one and it hadn't done any better than the previous one. The book Kate had in her hand right now and was only about half way through it, was the top selling book eclipsing anything Castle had written before. It was the most wanted book out there right now. Just a single copy was selling for hundreds on Ebay. His new publisher couldn't get them printed and distributed fast enough to even begin to meet the need.

Not surprisingly the lead character was a vampire and not just any vampire but a female vampire who fought crime in its many forms, all at night naturally.

Castle hadn't given away any of their secrets like the ability to jump. Instead this vampire could transform into a bat to travel and she had a pet wolf that was completely loyal to her and only her. The wolf could howl, bark, growl, huff, sneeze, and all of it meant something to her. It was as if the wolf was actually talking to her. It didn't hurt that it was more powerful than any normal wolf. It almost made Kate think of it as a person, but then maybe that was the appeal of it.

She was interrupted in her reflection by the squealing of her daughter as she came running around the corner and into the living room. "MAMA SAVE ME!" And made a beeline for Kate who dropped her book and got ready to be slammed into. She was giggling and smiling the entire way. It only made everyone in the house happy to see that the very first vampire child was such a happy one. She was technically a Hybrid like her parents but everyone ignored that part.

Right behind her was her husband, Richard Castle, now famous author once again. Kate instantly concluded that the morning tickle monster had gotten their daughter out of bed again. He was right behind her wiggling his fingers and laughing an evil sounding laugh.

"MAMA!" Ellie leapt for Kate who caught her in midair and brought her close to her body to protect her from the monster. "Kiss the monster away mama," Ell pleaded with Kate who soon had Castle sitting next to her breathing heavy and doing his best to actually drool.

Kate debated if she actually wanted to kiss that mouth, except her daughter begged her to kiss the evil monster away. What she did for love! So she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. However the kiss soon got a little more intense as her hormones started kicking in. She was going to have to find some alone time with her husband later.

"Eewww." Ell covered her eyes so she didn't have to see.

"This was your idea, daughter of mine." She broke from the kiss and turned on her daughter. And then Kate got an evil idea and did her best to start to drool, wiggled her fingers, and then added an evil laugh.

Ell squealed. "OH NO! Mama is 'fected!" She got off of Kate and ran for it, not stopping until she finally found Alexis who would protect her.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

"You were gone when I woke up," Rick said.

"I couldn't sleep. It's still not that easy for me. I used to be a vampire that died when the sun came up and now I'm supposed to just sleep during the day or night depending on what is happening at the time."

"Plus one or the other won't stop kicking me." Kate rubbed her belly. Soon Castle's hand was rubbing her tummy and he touched his lips to her bump. "Be nice to mommy, she's still new at this." He hummed against her skin and went back to caressing her bump.

It took a few minutes but they actually did stop and became quiet. "I don't know how you do that." Kate was still amazed.

"It's a dad thing, you wouldn't understand."

"How are you feeling Castle?" Kate knew he wasn't sleeping well lately either.

"I can't help it, I'm scared to death. Ell is headed for her first day of school with a room full of human children."

"All of us have done everything we can so that she understands she can't talk about the vampires in her world. But that's not it is it?" Kate saw the guilty look on his face and placed her hands to cup his face. "Talk to me Castle?"

Kate saw the beginning of his tears. "This was all the further I made it with Alexis before she was taken away from me, her and mother. I'm sorry Mistress, but my nightmares revolve around this time in my life." Rick knew losing Ell at five years old would finish him.

She kissed him. "And that is why your only duty in this house is to walk our daughter to and from school each day. You're stronger than any human now Castle, plus the Lycan leader is dead. You will both be fine," she tried to reassure him. Still she had noticed the nightmares this past week.

Rick suddenly had a thought. "It's dark outside. Maybe Ell would like a game of laser tag."

"How many vests do we have now Castle?"

"Four. …why? You playing at 6 months is not a good idea Mistress." Rick didn't want her getting hurt in some stupid accident.

"I can wait until the baby is born Castle. I was thinking more along the lines of Alexis and Paige," she suggested since she was pretty sure who Ell would have run to to get away from both of them. At least until they were both "cured."

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you Mistress." Rick kissed her and went upstairs to try and find them.

"And stay off the stairs Castle. I don't want Ell tumbling down them and miss her first day of school," Kate called to his retreating from.

She laid back into her sofa and started to pick up her book again. Ever since Paige had overstepped her authority again and Kate had laid down the law on her, she had been a lot quieter lately. It seemed that Paige was a born leader. Given enough time she would likely start her own house in a few hundred years. For now she was content learning from Kate and asking Hunt a lot of questions.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

"FOUND HER!" called out a new voice which got Kate to moan and put her book back down. She waited to see who was next.

Irene showed up and it looked like she had been crying heavily. Kate sat up straighter and took Irene's hands in hers. "What happened?"

Before Irene could find her voice Sirene sat down on the other side of Kate. She looked over her shoulder when she felt hands being placed on them. It was Hunt and Kay. Whatever this was it must be big. Turning to look at Sirene proved it must be close on to a catastrophe, since Sirene also showed signs of crying heavily.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to do the same with her nose. "Irene wants me to turn her," Sirene stated flatly.

Kate whipped her head around to face Irene. "You know the odds Irene. They suck! And where you were born is what, days away from here? I can't risk the baby by turning you, not that I want to." Which only left Sirene, Lord Hunt, or Mistress Kay to turn her.

"PLEASE. I love her and I'm already older than she is now and I'm only going to get older."

"And break my heart in two when I find you dead next to me after I killed you?" Sirene pleaded. "I told you once that I don't care that you'll get old. I'll push you around in a wheelchair if I have to."

"And break your heart when I die at 80. What's the difference? Die tomorrow or die when I'm 80? It'll still be broken."

"Sixty years of love, that's the difference." Sirene knew Irene was right, that it would break her heart when she finally died, but she wanted those years.

"And what happens when I die of breast cancer 10 years from now? Or have a heart attack when I'm 60? Or a stroke that leaves me barely able to do anything. You planning on picking me up and bathing me every day? Spoon feed me my baby food three times a day? Sit there and watch some lump who can't even tell you that she loves you anymore? Or beg you to end it all?" Irene had already said all these things and it only made them start crying again.

"YES!" Sirene yelled at her.

Kate didn't know why she was involved in this. Sirene was part mistress of this house. Still Kate didn't want to lose Irene either. She was the only human left that knew about them as far as she knew. It was enough that it got Kate to open her mouth and then just as quickly close it.

Kay leaned down to Kate. "Jackson and I have a plan and we've talked about it. The trick is that you three have to trust us with your hearts and Irene's life."

"What plan?" What was so good about their plan? That got Kate to twist her head to look back at them.

"Jackson and I are going to turn her. But you three need to know that if we do this, Irene won't just be a vampire, she'll be one of us. In a manner of speaking she will become our daughter and gain our heritage."

Now Kate was really confused. "I…you…I don't understand. Are you two not vampires?" Just that thought alone scared her.

"Oh we are child, we are," Kay assured her.

"We need someplace private, someplace with some space," Hunt said.

They agreed on the library. The library was mostly empty. Oh it had books alright, it was just that it had space for hundreds if not thousands of books and it even had a sort of second floor that could be reached via a spiral staircase.

"We are vampires child, just not…" Kay started and looked at her husband who nodded his head and they both proceeded to show them their true form.

Kate, Sirene, and Irene stood there with eyes wide open and their mouths hanging open as their Lord Hunt and Mistress Kay from long ago changed forms.

They both lost all of their hair and their skin was pulled tight; if that didn't make them look different, watching a pair of giant wings unfurl behind their backs certainly did.

"This is our true form, the form of true vampires. If we do this, this is what Irene will become. We were both once just like you when you were human, until our parents selected us and converted us to being vampires. The same method that we plan of using on Irene," Kay spoke up.

"I used a modified version of what we plan for Irene to convert you two. It had more risks than this version, I just wasn't ready to do that to either of you. Plus I needed my wife's permission since she is involved in this process too."

"It's part of why we care about you two so much. You two are the only ones that we used this modified process on. Hunt only used his blood to convert you using the equipment that we still have left over from our parents."

"If you're vampires, then what are we?" Kate questioned.

"All of the vampires, save for one other, are Hybrids if you will. Not true vampires in the strictest sense. In your case Katherine, and Richard too, you are the first successful bonding of our two species. Lycans and Vampires. I'm not really sure what you two and your children are capable of."

"When you bit him and converted both of you and beat the odds that both of us think were a lot lower than even you give credit for, you two have started down a path that we have no idea what awaits you," Kay informed them.

"If we're all Hybrids, what does that mean? I don't eat meat like Kate does, I can't even get touched by the sun," Sirene listed off a couple items.

"Neither can we, child. If we do this and it works, Irene is going to be just like us. Actually more like us until she learns how to change herself back into human form," Kay cautioned.

"I'll look like you. Does this mean I'll have wings too? Do those even work?"

Kay smiled. "Yes and yes. Though you will need a lot of practice to fly properly. Not that we suggest you fly often, wouldn't want you to get spotted by humans."

"So what is so different with this technique than my way of burying the both of us and sharing blood?" Kate questioned.

"The chance of success?" Irene guessed.

"My wife and I have worked out over the years that the success rate of your method is at best 20% and goes down from there quickly. The modified method I used on you two was likely closer to 50-50. This method is closer to 80%."

"YES!" Irene pumped her arm since she could see success in her future.

"The primary question is for you two. Can you live with Irene being more vampire than you are? Can you live with her having wings until she learns how to change her form to look like she used to? And Irene, can you put up with being trapped indoors while you learn to change form?"

"How long to learn?" Irene asked, not that she cared.

"Months most likely, possibly years," Hunt offered based off his own challenges.

"I can learn to work with her having wings." Sirene was finally kind of smiling.

"There is one more complication for you two. It involves you two, ...I mean I don't know, " Hunt was floundering and Kay was chuckling. "What my husband means is that you will have to relearn how to make love to each other until Irene learns how to change forms. It will not be the same."

"I can live with that." Irene saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"80% and months without sex. I hope you know what you are asking of me, Irene," Sirene asked her.

That was enough to get Irene to launch herself at Sirene and kiss her soundly, because what she heard was a **yes**.

In the end Sirene gave Irene a kiss that neither of them was going to forget and watched as Kay jumped with Irene. "We'll be back Katherine, Sirene." Hunt jumped away and was suddenly right back.

"Oh, one more thing. Irene will have the power to jump so we'll all have something else we need to teach her how to do properly." And Hunt jumped away again.

"I'm going to go find my little girl, you sure you're going to be ok?" Kate took Sirene's arm in her hand.

"Yes, …no, ….Maybe." Sirene was still in shock. For all she knew Irene wasn't coming back. There was still a 20% chance of failure.

"Go watch TV Sirene. Go be with someone or follow me in my hunt for my child, just don't go find somewhere and fall apart all alone. Use us as your distraction." Kate hugged her and walked with Sirene right behind her on the hunt for Ellie.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

"Hi munchkin!" Alexis was with Paige at the pool table getting ready for a shot.

"Lexi save me!" Ell slammed into Alexis.

"Save you?" Alexis picked her up and held her with ease, settling her on her hip. "Is dad after you again?" Alexis was getting used to seeing Rick acting weird. A lot more like a 5 year old than ever before.

Ell shook her head. "Mama 'fected."

"Mama's kiss didn't make it go away this time huh?" she questioned and watched Ell shake her head. "Well, you stay with us, we'll protect you." Alexis turned to watch Paige make her shot knowing that she got to keep her sister.

"Lexi?"

Alexis turned her head to look at her sister, and instantly found herself wrapped up in the little girl's arms. "I love you Lexi!" Ellie buried her head in her neck.

Alexis couldn't help but squeeze her back. "I love you too Ellie. You're my sister." Alexis kissed the side of her head. "Have you had your breakfast yet?" she asked her and felt her shake her head.

"Let's just fix that shall we? I'll be back babe." Alexis walked past Paige, gave her a quick kiss, and started walking to the closest kitchen.

Paige had made a couple more shots when Rick showed up. "Shooting alone? You want a game?" He was instantly side tracked.

"I had a game until Ellie showed up and Alexis took her to get some breakfast." Paige stopped playing and stood there holding her pool cue with one end on the floor.

"Oops." Rick knew he had screwed up. His interest in playing with his daughter had meant she hadn't had anything to eat yet.

"They're in the kitchen." Paige pointed and watched Rick head that way.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

Paige was just racking up another set as Alexis walked in from one direction and Kate with Sirene showed up from another. "If you're looking for Ell, she's in the kitchen with dad drinking her breakfast," Alexis pointed behind her.

"Thanks sweetie." Kate hugged her and kissed her on her cheek.

"Mom?" Alexis stopped her and watched Kate have Sirene go ahead. "What's on your mind?" Kate headed back to Alexis and looked at her.

"Mom, …Was I… ?" Alexis stopped when Kate hugged her again.

"You have a piece of my heart Alexis, I love you more than I love anyone. Though it is a close thing next to Castle, Ellie and this one." Kate let go of her and placed a hand on her bump.

"That's not what I meant mom, I know you love me and I'm not jealous of dad, Ellie, or the baby. I was wondering if when I was Ellie's age if dad acted like this?" Alexis finally asked.

"You mean did he wrap his life around you when you were little? …Yes sweetie, he did." Kate wrapped her arms around Alexis again. "Castle focused his entire life on trying to make you happy when you were little. It's why the pain of losing you and his mother hurt so much at the time."

"Your father placed all of his love into you when you were little. In a way Ellie is you and this is how your father acted with you when you were her age," Kate explained. She and Castle had already talked about this at length months ago.

"I guess I'm lucky then. I would be dead if it wasn't for you and dad might have finally killed himself if not for you. Now dad has his little girl back and we all have a complete and growing family." Alexis was a little happier now than she had been before.

"Is this your way of suggesting I start finding people to convert to vampires?" Kate glared at her daughter.

"We have empty bedrooms mom. Unless you and dad plan on filling all of them with children?" Alexis glared back at her mother.

"And if we did?" Kate had no intention of doing it that way. Still these two were accidents, happy accidents but still accidents. And if she kept getting pregnant during a full moon, they just might.

"At least you won't be covered in dirt mom," Alexis teased, getting Kate to chuckle. "How is the other house?"

"We've done a lot of work on it. The basement is complete and we presently have several thousand Lycan killing rounds stored there. The shooting range is complete as you well know. Sirene has her furniture making equipment out there and she has actually sold a number of pieces. We're even actively searching for a place to rent a store where they can be sold or placed on special order. That may not happen for a few weeks yet, but it looks like it will happen." That brought a smile to Alexis's face.

"The first floor is complete, we just need to furnish it. The rooms on the second floor are also complete they just need plumbing fixtures installed just like the two kitchens that have nothing in them."

"The roof, floors, and exterior walls are all complete. That giant bush, tree whatever that thing was is gone, however no other landscaping has been completed. We as a house have already painted it twice now and did some roof repair after that storm blew through."

"I would guess that in another year all of the bedrooms, kitchen and living areas could be complete. I suppose sometime before that Sirene and I could start looking for people to convert."

"Chicken?" Alexis teased her getting Kate to start laughing.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

It was early the next day and Kate was up dressing her little girl for her first day of school. "Izgatott az első nap az iskolában?" Kate asked her.

That got Ellie to start smiling wide and nodding her head enthusiatically. "Igen mama."

"Most légy jó kislány , és emlékszem, hogy nem lehet beszélni vámpírok , hogy nagyon , nagyon fontos kicsim." Kate made one last appeal to her daughter.

"Tudom, mama ez titok." Ellie nodded her head that she understood.

Kate was proud of her. She was only 5 years old and she already spoke Hungarian almost better than she did or even Sirene. Castle, Solomon, Michael, Allie, and Jenny had the most trouble with it. Ellie was even teaching her father how to speak it and correcting him when he screwed up.

Kate hugged her and blinked back the tears. "I love you sweetie, so very much."

"I love you too mama. I'll be a good girl." Ellie crossed her heart. Kate chuckled knowing that it was something Castle had taught her.

"Ready to go?" Rick entered their private moment.

"School daddy!" Ellie was practically bouncing.

Rick walked her to school and much like with Alexis, almost didn't leave and thought about hanging around outside or even sneaking a peek to see how she was doing.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

It was a bouncing and talkative Ellie that was being walked back home by Rick as he did his best to keep up with what she had to say since it was all in Hungarian.

Ellie blew past everyone in search of Alexis the second she got home. She just had to share everything that had happened at school with her sister.

"I take it the day went well?" Kate came up to Castle and kissed him.

"I suppose since I didn't understand a word she said all the way home," Rick chuckled.

Kate patted his chest. "Maybe we should have you stay with her and learn how to speak Hungarian," she teased.

"CAN I!?" Rick instantly brightened up.

"No, Castle you may not." Kate burst his bubble. "Though maybe we can have a Hungarian class and have your 5 year old daughter teach you," Kate grinned.

"Oh ha, ha, you're enjoying this aren't you Mistress." Rick knew he wasn't.

"How do you feel Castle? You got to walk your daughter to and from school."

"Better Mistress, so very much better." His pain of losing Alexis would never leave him, but Ellie and his life now was something he couldn't even conceive of before Kate saved him from being mugged and maybe killed.

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

Kate was just stepping out of the shower with a giant smile on her face after being pressed up against the shower wall and wrapping her legs around Castle as he fucked her till she climaxed and squirted all over the shower floor.

She sat down at the mirror and brushed her hair out wondering if Alexis was right. Was she going to fill the empty rooms with children? Neither of them could keep their hands off of each other.

Castle was suddenly right behind her and bent down to kiss her shoulder. He traced his fingers down each arm. It was enough for Kate to think about making love to him again. Stupid hormones.

Suddenly there was a pounding on their door. " _ **MOM, IRENE IS BACK! And WOW you should see what she looks like now!"**_

 _ **XXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

And this story is complete for now with another version of Caskett at the end. To be honest i was a little worried about how the content would be received, but since my beta readers did not ask me if i had lost my mind i soldiered on. Yes not all of the reviews were positive and i expected that, still most of the reviews were amazing.

Next up is Baby 2, which is not a true sequel to the original story, but more of a retake on a similar theme. It should be out in a few weeks after I'm far enough out in front to continue with my daily updates.


	43. Chapter 43

**CH43**

 **A day in the life of a vampire house**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXx

I've thought up writing an update every couple of weeks give or take a week. Here is the first one. The twins are born and are 3 months old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxX

Kate jumped to the second house's basement and began looking for Solomon. Kate spotted him and strode towards him."Just the man I'm looking for."

"What can I do for you Mistress?" He was still one of her strongest supporters as were the others.

"I came to check on how many Lycan killer rounds we have now. And what is that Irene's firing?" Her eyes widened as she watched the round go through a flak vest and hit the target behind it.

"Oh, that's something new I've come up with. Here." Solomon handed one over for her to look at. "I've added an armor piercing tip to the round that allows it to penetrate most armored vests while compressing and causing the glass to explode and spread the silver nitrate. The glass is still encased in the standard method; these rounds are meant for Lycans in human form that might be wearing vests."

Kate stood there and watched Irene reload and start firing again under the supervision of Sirene. "Nice! I like it, you haven't lost your touch, you're still the best."

Solomon hung his head. "Not genius enough to develop the rounds in the first place Mistress and for that I offer my apologies."

"Don't. What happened is in the past. We lost a lot of good friends but we'll make new ones soon." Kate didn't blame him for anything.

"You should try a few rounds Mistress, get the hang of it." He offered up 3 clips filled with the improved rounds knowing that, like everyone else in the house save for the kids, everyone carried a weapon with 3 spare clips at all times. It was one of the new rules implemented after the Lycans' attack on the Manhatten house. There were even weapons with Lycan killers stored in gun safes that could be opened in a heartbeat all over the house. They were presently being installed in this house by Michael and Allie.

"I think I'll pass for the moment I have something else I need to tend to. Remind me again and I'll make the time." She couldn't afford to just have the time so she would make the time.

"As you wish Mistress. …Oh, one more thing." He moved to his work table. "If you run across Paige can you give her these?" Solomon handed over a pair of weapons that looked a lot like the hand held weapons Paige had been using till she took 3 in the chest.

"They've been modified just as your husband suggested which is ingenious I must say. Too bad his hands are too big for this kind of work. Your husband has an excellent imagination."

Kate knew just what Castle's hands could do, especially to her body. "Does Paige know about this modification?" If not Paige was going to have to talk to either Solomon or Castle.

"Yes, she does. She just needs to get in some practice with them to understand and get used to the modification. Michael and Allie are itching to see what she can do with them."

"I'll pass them on. Thanks Solomon." She stuffed them into her pants and jumped away.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

"Jenny, how are things going?" Kate walked into the arts area of the house that Jenny had taken over.

"See for yourself."

Kate walked around to look at what she was working on now. "I swear you are so talented Jenny, really talented. What is this one?"

"This one is Vincent van Gogh's _Portrait of Dr. Gachet_. The original last sold for $82 million."

"I must say you have excellent taste Jenny, excellent taste. Where is this one going?" Kate questioned since she was curious. She had turned over where the paintings were placed to Jenny. So far she had not disappointed her in their placements.

"There are 3 empty spaces in the library; this one is going in there. I just haven't decided which wall to place it on."

It seemed like a good location to Kate. "Why does it matter which wall?"

"Bite your tongue Mistress! Of course it matters! Which painting you see first when you enter and the lighting characteristics in that space for each painting are important! …So yes, it matters!" Jenny was insulted.

"I stand corrected." She bowed to her superior understanding of art. "Have you got all the paints and canvases you need? I can make a quick jump if you need. You can either give me a list or come with me." Kate wanted to keep her happy.

"I have more than I know what to do with Mistress, thank you." Jenny had drawers overflowing with tubes of oil paint.

"Well, if you find you need a color only made in Turkey, you let me or Sirene know and we'll get you a case of that color." She left her to her work.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Kate headed for the stairs that would take her to the 6th floor except she didn't make it. She stopped and watched her oldest daughter come flying around the corner, or at least she was trying to fly.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Kate stopped her, looked at her, and didn't recognize her. "And where did you get that face?" She thought it was disgusting.

"Daddy made the face for me Mommy. I'm the Wicked Witch of the West. Daddy said he was going to take me trick or treating," Ellie told Kate, very excited. "Daddy says we are going to play tricks instead of asking for treats, since I can't eat them." Ellie hung her head. Sometimes she hated being a vampire. All the other kids in school got to eat snacks and she had to do without.

"Wicked Witch!" Kate nodded her head. That made sense since her face was really green, she had a huge nose, a hat, a cape, and was trying to run around with a broom between her legs.

"And you're the cutest witch I've ever seen." Kate would have kissed her face but didn't want green paint on her face; a face that suspiciously had Jenny written all over it.

"I'm not cute mommy, I'm ugly! The Wicked Witch is ugly mommy!" Ellie took offense.

"I stand corrected, again." Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll let you continue practicing your flying. Do you know where your father is?" Castle was her next item to take care of.

"Daddy is upstairs. Lexi and Paige have Alex and Mel."

"Do you have a wand? All evil witches have wands," Kate told her and watched her daughter shake her head.

"You come with me then." Kate took hold of Ellie's arm and jumped her to where she left Solomon.

"Solomon, this very ugly Wicked Witch of the West needs a wand worthy of being the meanest and ugliest witch on the planet."

"Is that so?" he responded and watched Ellie nod her head enthusiastically. "Well, then you just stay with me and we'll make you the most powerful and ugliest witch wand anyone has ever seen." Ellie grinned which actually made her look even worse, scary even.

"You have Sirene bring you home, sweetie, after Solomon makes you your wand in time for your dad to take you out trick and treating. I owe you one Solomon." Kate jumped to the 6th floor and misses "You owe me nothing Mistress," he said to thin air.

"So you need a wicked looking wand that can do amazing things do you?" Solomon asked and watched Ellie nod her head, still smiling with actually does unnerve him a little.

"Okay now we need a wand of power, so let's start with redwood."

 _ **Redwood**_ _— Wand-quality redwood is in short supply, yet constant demand, due to its reputation for bringing good fortune to its owner. As is usually the case with wandlore, the_ _general populace have the truth back to front: redwood wands are not themselves lucky, but are strongly attracted to witches and wizards who already possess the admirable ability to fall on their feet, to make the right choice, to snatch advantage from catastrophe. The combination of such a witch or wizard with a redwood wand is always intriguing, and I generally expect to hear of exciting exploits when I send this special pairing out from my workshop._

"Now we need to make sure it has powerful magic embedded in it. Can you hand me that piece of silver for me?" He pointed and accepted the little strip of silver that he had been using to make Lycan killer rounds.

"Now we need to secure it in place. Hand me those two little nails and that hammer with the ball on one end. Yes, that's the one sweetie." He took the items and tapped the strip of silver into the wood.

"Now we need a wire of power. Hold your wand and talk to it. Tell it that it is yours and that together you will be invincible," he told Ellie.

Solomon took a length of silver wire and started bending it and pounding it into place while Ellie talked to her wand. "There. What does it look like to you?"

She thought it over. "A lizard?"

"This, sweetie, is the symbol of an evil White Dragon. A vicious and evil dragon that only answers to its owner. Can you guess who its owner is?"

 _ **Dragon Heartstring**_ _— Symbolizes Power and Wisdom. Those who are strong, wise, compassionate, dedicated, relentless, resilient, bold, strong-minded, head-strong, powerful, ambitious, highly determined and driven (to obsessive), have strong desire and/or stubborn would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you can be bossy at times, but also have a fiery disposition and have firm convictions, which will lead you down the road to leadership, as well as being devoted and selfless. This is the best core to have for Hexes, The Dark Arts and all manner of Elemental Magic. It is a core predominantly found among those of House Slytherin, but can also bond well with those of House Ravenclaw and House Gryffindor. As a rule, Dragon Heartstring cores produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Wands with Dragon Heartstring cores tend to learn more quickly than other types. In Elemental Magic, Dragon Heartstring cores are the most flexible of all the common cores, being that they work well with all manner of Elemental spells, but no doubt that Fire spells are among the most potent with this core type. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. Such wands also tend to be easiest to turn to The Dark Arts,_ _though they will not incline that way of their own accord. Such wands are also the most prone to the 'three cores to accidents', being somewhat temperamental. Dragon Heartstring cores are a powerful wand core with a lot of magical "heft". They are not the wand core you want for subtlety, but for sheer power, they are definitely the best. Although they are the most common core among Dark Wizards and Dark Witches, they are most certainly not their most common users. Dragon Heartstring cores are by far the most common wand core amongst Slytherins, but their power often bonds well to Gryffindors and Ravenclaws as well. However, they tend to overwhelm the archetypal Hufflepuff personality._

"ME!?" Ellie guessed excitedly.

"Yup, you. We just need to wrap it around your wand and secure it at both ends." He took another couple of tiny nails and tapped them into place. "Now we need a power source, something that will bring your wand to life and do your bidding." He placed the almost complete wand down on the table and began searching for something he could use.

"Wait here sweetie and don't use your wand; it's not ready yet," he warned her and watched her nod then cross her heart.

However he never said anything about looking at it real closely.

"Okay, you have a choice. Red, purple or green. Which color says power and evil to you?" It was her wand after all. "Um, …Purple."

"Purple it is." Solomon used an empty silver casing for a Lycan killer round to hold the piece of rock candy and tapped the piece into the end of her wand. He then tapped the edges closed around the rock candy, praying that the candy wouldn't shatter into a million pieces. The candy was originally intended as a treat for Ellie from Solomon, however she threw it back up just hours later and he hadn't gotten around to throwing it all out. It looked like now he had a use for it.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

"Hi Castle." Kate greeted her husband as he was lining up to take a shot at the pool table. "How was trick or treating?"

"I don't think everyone was expecting a trick instead of treats and Ellie loves her wand. She's probably running around here somewhere zapping everything with her wicked wand." Rick was chuckling at his little girl.

"Care for a game of pool Mistress?" He had been doing a lot of practicing and was hoping he was good enough finally to beat his wife who had kicked his ass the first time they played.

"Actually I had other plans." She gently took the pool cue out of Rick's hands and placed it on the pool table.

"Ellie is with Solomon (Kate had jumped her there so that she could say thank you for the wand. She had forgotten to do when Solomon had made it.) and Alex and Melody are with Alexis and Paige. Michael and Allie are installing gun safes in the other house. Sirene and Irene are at the shooting range and Mistress Kay and Lord Hunt are out for a tour on their Harleys, so we have the house to ourselves for maybe an hour or so," she told him and started running a finger over his lips while pushing it in just far enough to get it wet and went back to running her now wet finger all over his lips.

"An hour, you say?"

"Yup, just you and me."

"Well, we could go watch a movie."

"Yeah, we could do that." She bit her lower lip while pulling Rick's lower lip out using two fingers.

"We could go out and buy some books to fill our empty library," he suggested as he pulled her in close to him as suddenly she huffed out a breath.

"We could do that," she agreed and was quickly kissed as he tried to devour her mouth and pressed his tongue inside her mouth without asking for permission. Soon hands were everywhere.

"Bed Castle, NOW!" She started pushing him that direction and kicked the door closed.

There were clothes from the door to the bed. "Assume the position Castle," Kate told him as she grinned, heading for the dresser while Rick climbed into bed and was on all fours when she got back.

"I'm going to fuck your ass Castle, because it's mine and you belong to me." She squirted some anal lube on his ass and worked it all over while pressing in a finger followed by another one into his anus. And then applied some lube to the large black vibrating dildo and rubbed it all over using the same hand.

She placed the head at his not-so-little hole and started to press it in til most of it was buried inside his ass. Then she began to slowly work up a rhythm while listening to him moan in pleasure.

She loved that he could take their largest dildo now like she could and that he had learned to love having his ass fucked much like she did. Soon she was ramming it in and out while she occasionally slapped his naked ass.

"Fuck me Mistress, fuck my ass good." What Rick wanted to do was reach down and start stroking himself since his Mistress wasn't, however he was back in his new chastity cage that was just like the last one. He had been wearing his new one ever since Kate had given birth to the twins three months ago and he hadn't been released since then.

His need to fuck his Mistress was building each time they made love. He knew that when his Mistress did release him, he was going to be in charge for the day and he was going to fuck her brains out.

Kate had stopped ramming his ass and was slowly pulling the dildo out just as she turned the vibrator portion on and went back to ramming it in and out. She pressed it from side to side and rotated it on occasion.

"Oh god Mistress, fuck my ass good." Kate stopped shortly after that. She pulled out the dildo, turned it off, and looked at her work. Castle's little hole wasn't so little anymore. She looked at his wide, gaping hole and was happy with herself.

"Go clean up Castle. Pick up the other black dildo and come back to bed."

"Yes Mistress." He climbed out of bed, went into the bathroom, and cleaned his ass. He pulled the other black dildo out of the dresser, turned, and found Kate on the bed on all fours.

"Fuck my ass Castle, fuck it good," she demanded and soon felt him lubricating her little hole followed by the dildo.

Rick placed the head at her little opening and began pushing. Like him, her ass had gotten used to this size and it slid in easily. He started working on building up a rhythm.

Soon he was ramming it in and out of her ass as he listened to his Mistress moan and cry out in pleasure. He was still ramming the dildo in and out as she reached down and started working her clitoris in circles as her body began bucking back against the dildo.

Kate finally screamed as she climaxed and rubbed her clitoris at inhuman speed as she squirted all over the comforter, her own fingers forcing it to splatter all over her own legs. She collapsed onto the bed as Castle pulled the dildo out of her ass. He now had the opportunity to see that her little hole was now anything but little, much like his was.

"God, but I love you Castle." She rolled over and spread her legs wide. "Eat me Castle, I want to feel your tongue all over my core as you ram your fingers in and out of me."

Unknown to her, or maybe she knew, Rick loved going down on her. He loved the taste of her and eagerly lapped up every last drop.

Rick crawled up Kate and started kissing her giving her a chance to taste herself, or more accurately gain the taste of them.

She got up and sat in his lap and took his arm in one hand as he took her arm in his other hand and together they each bit the other and drank.

Kate couldn't see Rick's eyes roll into the back of his head because that's where her eyes were. He still didn't love blood but he did love the taste of Kate's blood all most as much as she loved his.

They both stopped shortly after and licked the wounds clean as well as each others lips when they kissed. "Do other vampires do this?"

"It used to be deeply practiced in Lord Hunt's house, however, like us, most only took about a pint and only from the one they were paired with."

"Did you and Sirene do this?"

"Please don't go there. Yes, I still love Sirene. I told you that I probably always will, but I'm in love with you now. There is no comparison Castle." She kissed him again, long enough to start ravaging his mouth.

She broke from the kiss. "There is a full moon tomorrow night," Rick mentioned.

"I'm not unlocking you Castle. The babies are only 3 months old and it's too soon to be pregnant again. I love you and I do want you again, just not enough to end up pregnant." She wanted to spend some of her time not being pregnant. Live her life with her husband.

"Then you need to milk me again Mistress," he warned her. They both knew that at his age his prostate had to be stimulated at least monthly.

Kate smiled. "I'll get the tool, you assume the position Castle." She got out of bed and searched a dresser drawer for the tool as well as another clear tube since it needed to be replaced monthly as well.

Before she got into position, she spread some anal lube over the tool she would need and got down into position with her mouth over the end of his chastity cage. She then started slowly inserting the tool into Castle.

Once it was buried inside Castle up to where it had to stop, she began to manipulate the tool properly so that it would excite his prostate gland. Kate could taste his come that came out of the hollow opening.

She loved the taste of his kisses, the taste of his come, and the taste of his blood. It was part of why she couldn't give him up. Castle was hers and she was keeping him.

She did her best to suck out every last drop as her eyes rolled back and she stopped moaning from the taste of his come. Kate then unscrewed the tube from his chastity device and pulled it out slowly. Kate then replaced the tube and washed the two stainless steel ends. Put it all back together again and using the required lubricant pushed it back into Rick's penis and then twisted it to secure it to his chastity device.

"All done Castle. You're mine Castle and don't you forget it!" And then Kate kissed him for good measure.

They cleaned up all of their toys before hopping in the shower and kissed passionately while washing each other.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Kate was dressed and was just opening their bedroom door when Alexis and Paige showed up. "It'll be light in a hour, Mom and they're hungry." Alexis handed over Alex while Rick took Melody.

"Thanks sweetie. You two are life savers." They had given her and Rick an hour of sex that they so needed.

"They've been good mom, but we have to go." Alexis grabbed Paige and dragged her to their room. "Oh, everyone else is back in the house. We heard their Harleys entering the garage," Alexis called over her shoulder.

Kate went over to the rocker in their sitting area that also housed the twins' cribs. She took her top back off, brought Alex to her nipple, and felt him latch on.

Mistress Kay had done tests on Kate's breast milk which is what they were calling it. It turned out to be a little real breast milk and part blood with vampire markers as well as the police units.

Kate knew from breast feeding Ellie that as soon as they had teeth she would have her breasts bitten after they had had enough milk and wanted Hybrid blood. Once old enough, they would switch to feeding them pumped breast milk along with puree of steak blended down to the consistency of milk.

Ellie was old enough to drink from her own blood bag and eat an occasional steak just like her parents.

Rick sat next to Kate and watched as his son suckled from her breast. "Do you think Alexis and Paige drink from each other?" He was curious about the practice, not so much his daughter's love life. He long since knew Alexis was making love to Paige.

"Alexis told me that they do because she was a little worried about how far they take it."

"How far?"

"They make love and then they bite each other and drink, only they drink till they each pass out from blood loss. The blood they take from each other replenishes them eventually however it leaves them weak." That last part was the bit that Kate didn't like since they would both be useless if there was another Lycan attack.

"Is that even safe?"

"So long as they drink together, they should be fine. Just if only one of them drinks the other dry and then the sun comes up, it is possible that that person would not wake up when the sun went down. And knowing how much they love each other that would kill the other person."

"Trade ya." She handed over Alexander while taking Melody from Castle and gave her the other breast.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Sirene locked their bedroom door and started stripping off her clothes. "I can't take it love, I want you." She jumped over and into Irene, wrapped her arms around Irene as best she could and ravaged Irene's lipless mouth.

They didn't feel right to Sirene but she was way too horny to care and was getting Irene to return her kiss. Sirene finally broke from the kiss. "I'm sorry about my lips babe…" Sirene placed a finger on Irene's mouth to silence her.

"It's not important love, it's not. Have you done your exercises for the day as Lord Hunt and Mistress Kay have taught you?" Irene nodded.

"Twice actually," Irene admitted since she wanted to look human and make love to Sirene so very badly.

"And?" Sirene asked. Irene hung her head. "Nothing." Irene hated that she was making no progress.

Sirene lifted her head up so she could look at Irene. "They warned us it would take months if not an entire year and I'll still be here after that year. Now shut up and kiss me."

They are both trying to ravage each others mouth when Sirene suddenly felt something she hadn't before. Sirene broke from the kiss and found herself wrapped up in close to Irene who had enveloped the two of them with her wings.

"I want your lips back, but I could get used to this." Sirene smiled into Irene's mouth.

"Scissors?" Irene asked since it was something they both could still do and it was Irene's favorite position.

"Of course love." Soon they were on the bed facing each other with their clitorises rubbing up against each other.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! S-I-R-E-N-E!" Irene screamed her lover's name yet again.

Their alarm went off warning them that they had 15 minutes til sunrise. It got them out of bed and each other's arms. They started locking their windows' shutters into place.

"Want to sleep with me?" Irene asked her.

Sirene liked the idea and looked up at the beam that had been installed in their bedroom. "Won't my blood rush to my head?" Sirene questioned, wondering what that would do to her.

"Scared?" Irene teased, which earned her a glare for Sirene.

"I don't have the feet you do. I can't grab onto the beam," she pointed out. Still she was tired of waking up alone in an empty bed. She had been doing that for years upon years thanks to her stupidity with Kitty. And she was hating it now that she had someone in her life again.

"I'll hold onto you and I have these." Irene flexed her wings. "Five minutes," Irene warned her.

"Oh, hell. You only live once. How do we do this?" Sirene didn't know how Irene was going to get both of them up there.

Irene spread her wings wide. "Wrap your arms around me and hold on tight, really tight."

Once Sirene had hold of her, Irene wrapped her wings around both of them. "Ready?" Irene didn't wait for a response as she jumped up, spun, and grabbed the beam with her feet. She embedded her claws into the wood and squeezed Sirene with her arms and her wings.

Sirene screamed during the process of jumping and flipping and held onto Irene even tighter. "Well, that was different," Sirene commented and watched Irene smile since they were face to face.

"30 seconds. Kiss me?" Irene asked and Sirene kissed her as she felt her blood going to her head making her light headed. Then the sun hit their shutters and they both died wrapped up in Irene's wings, hanging upside down with their lips locked together until the sun went back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

xx episode pissed me off so much. All I see in their future is divorce papers. Plus if Kate stays gone too long, she can kiss being Captain of anything goodbye. Possibly even her employment in the NYPD.


	44. Chapter 44

**CH44**

 **A day in the life of a vampire house:**

Kate was making the rounds just to satisfy herself. Jenny and Solomon were in the theater room watching a movie or at least that was what they quickly started doing when she poked her head inside. She softly closed the door and let the two go back to not watching the movie and continued her rounds. She found Paige and Alexis in the library who were actually doing homework. Paige was doing well in her night classes for her medical studies and Alexis was taking two late night classes. In her case they were required history and mathematics classes.

"You two know where Alex and Mel are?" Kate questioned them. "Last I saw them they were in the living room with Michael, Allie, Irina, Anna and Ellie." Paige told her. "They were forced to use the living room since the theater room was in use." Alexis added. Kate smiled. Yeah, the theater room was in use alright, just not for watching movies.

She was happy that Anna and Irina seemed to be adapting so well to being vampires. The continuing border skirmish was leaving people wounded and dying, though in their case it was a destroyed house. They both had lost their entire families when Kate found them. They were wounded and dying when she bit them and got them to drink from her before spending the night with her.

Kate and Sirene had each done this at least a dozen times each, but only Anna and Irina had survived the process. She wondered if Sirene and Irene wanted to go out tonight and look for more possible conversions. It was looking more and more like there would be fighting in the Ukraine for years to come. Nothing major, just little fights. Still it left death, destruction, and destroyed families in its wake.

Kate hadn't made it to Sirene when she walked past one of the kitchens and found Mistress Kay and Lord Hunt in the kitchen where she could hear the whirling of a pair of microwaves in use. They also had Johanna and Martin with them.

"And how are my babies doing?" Kate walked in and scooped Jo out of Mistress Kay's arms, snuggling a baby very happy to be back in her mother's arms. "I don't know how you create the most precious children Katherine, but keep it up and we'll have one full and happy home before we know it." Kay loved all of the children. She had also made sure all of them were healthy and that all of them were hybrids like their parents.

Kay and Hunt were doing their part to wean them off of Kate's breasts. They had reached the age where they weren't just sucking on her nipple anymore, they were using their baby canines to bite her breasts and suck her blood as their meal. They were trying to teach them how to suck from a blood bag. Though Kate still did nurse them from time to time since they still needed the nutrients they got from her.

"I want to thank you two. I'd have permanent scars if I kept letting them bite me." Kate kissed her baby's head and watched her smile back at her. She would suffer through gladly but this helped a lot.

"We're happy to help, aren't we dear?" Kay poked her husband who was holding Martin. "OF COURSE! … Except it makes me feel like a grandfather instead of a father," Hunt moaned. Kay leaned in close and whispered something in his ear that had his eyes open wide as a look of shock came over him. "We'll talk about that later." Hunt smiled at his wife and kissed her.

Kate had no idea what those two were planning. Everyone knew that vampires were infertile, and that included them, so what had Kay said that had him so interested?

"Well, I need to finish my rounds and talk with Sirene before finding my husband." Kate had plans for her husband, so she handed Jo back over to Kay and gave her baby girl a quick kiss and ran her hand over her son's hair before leaving them.

Kate found one of the two washers and dryers running which told her something, so she headed for Sirene and Irene's room. Irene had mastered how to change her from between the two vampire forms and had also gotten pretty good at jumping. That Irene could jump had actually made Kate jealous for a time, and she had been a bitch until Rick had read her the riot act about how she was acting. It took some soul searching before she had worked out why she was being a bitch.

After Sirene had left her broken-hearted, she was just another vampire living alone which was hard on her. She had spent a lot of time on that damn boat sneaking around, sucking on animal blood to keep herself alive. She had eaten some of the food that she was served however she had thrown it up not much later; she blamed it on being sea sick. The crossing had been hell on her. The new world gave her a new chance on life and she didn't see another vampire for several hundred years.

Now all Irene had to do to have the power to jump was be converted to a vampire in a method that Lord Hunt hadn't offered her, not that she was actually given a whole lot of choice in the first place. Still she was happy to be a vampire. It was her life now and she found that she didn't miss being human.

She was all set to knock on Sirene and Irene's door when **"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"** came screaming out through the door. She realized she was still holding her hand up as she started blushing while smiling. She lowered her hand and let them have their privacy and the moment. "It can wait," she told herself and went downstairs where she found everyone but her husband in the living room watching TV.

"Can we help you with something Mistress?" Allie had spotted her entering one of the three seating areas that made up their giant living room.

"HI MOM!" Ellie was up and hugging Kate almost instantly. "Are you behaving yourself baby?" She was sure she was, but she wanted Ellie to know it was important to her. "I'm not a baby Mom. I'm 8 years old." Ellie took exception to being called a baby. Jo and Martin were babies and maybe Alex and Mel, but not her.

"You'll always be my baby girl," Kate countered as she lifted her up easily and sat down with her. "You guys have a minute?" She had a question and wanted to make sure they had thought it through. "And where are Alex and Mel?" She expected to see them.

Michael picked up the remote and paused their movie. "We always have a minute Mistress, and Rick took Alex and Mel with him to go shopping for steaks." The sun had been down for less than an hour. "I just wanted to make sure that all of you had thought this through and want to do this," she said.

The other house had been completed about a little over 2 years ago. All of the bedrooms, living room, kitchens, and all of the other rooms had been completed and furnished. As a family they had already painted the entire exterior four times as well as repairing a small amount of storm damage that had occurred. They had even finished landscaping the area and Kate had to admit that the house looked gorgeous. She had loved all of the wood work on the outside when she had seen it, now that it was painted in 5 different colors, it was stunning.

 _Rookwood Blue Green (clapboards), Renwick Heather (shingles), Rookwood Sash Green (window surrounds and fascias), Rookwood Shutter Green (window sashes and porch spindles), and Plum Dandy (porch posts). –_ (Sherwin Williams paint colors. Look them up if you're curious to see.)

"We've all talked about it Mistress. Jenny said yes to his proposal. I said yes to Michael's proposal and Anna and Irina here have decided to come with us. We have that huge house which is actually bigger than this one if you count the basement and it's just sitting there, unlived in," Allie explained yet again.

"The only time any of us are over there is when we want to use the basement. Michael and Solomon will be in charge of the house and as you two (meaning Kate and Sirene) find more people to convert to vampirism, they can either join us or stay here," Allie said.

"You mean you and Jenny will be in charge," Kate teased getting Anna and Liana to giggle. "And you two, how are you two adjusting?" she inquired since Anna had only been with them for just over a year while Liana had followed 3 months later, making her a just barely a year old vampire.

Anna looked at Liana. The two of them had done a lot of talking, especially since they were sharing a room even though they weren't lovers, at least not yet. Though they had dipped their toes into the water by doing some kissing and touching, but nothing more.

"It has been a challenge. I won't lie, we miss our families but you and everyone else has treated us like we are family…" Anna was interrupted by Allie before Kate could do so. "Because you are family. Everyone in this house is family. Michael and I would have died hundreds of years ago if not for Mistress Kate converting us. She is Mistress, not because she demands it, but because she has earned the title. I, for one, am happy to call her Mistress. We may be living in another house soon, but she and Sirene and even Kay are our Mistresses and are in charge. And it's not like we will never see them again," Allie pointed out.

"Being a vampire has taken some getting used to, make no mistake. Never seeing the sun again, never tasting food again. My parents, I think, wanted me to get married and have children but now that will never happen. But the alternative is being dead," Liana told Kate. Kate smiled. Just like all of the others, it took time to understand that they were now a vampire instead of being dead. "If it helps, you can babysit my children any time. Even this one." Kate squeezed Ellie and kissed her head.

"Can I stay with them sometimes Mom?" Ellie didn't really like the idea of her family moving out, plus Allie was teaching her. Kate was more than happy to let Ellie spend time over there, but she was getting a different vibe, but she was interrupted when Mistress Kay and Lord Hunt entered the room with Jo and Martin.

"Is something wrong Ell?" Kate got back to the vibe she was getting off of her daughter. "No," she answered shyly and saw the look on her mother's face. "Allie is teaching me to defend myself."

"It's true Mistress. I thought you knew and had approved. It's just some judo moves, there's no hitting involved," Allie told her.

"Why do you need to know how to fight Ell?" She was just a kid and Kate wanted her to be a kid for a while longer. Soon puberty would hit and her aging would slow way down and practically stop when she was a 19 year old vampire, or so they thought. This was all only because Ellie and Kate's other children were all hybrids. Mistress Kay wasn't entirely sure just what was going to happen. There had never been hybrids before.

A vampire child would remain a child forever and never grow older, though it was theorized by Mistress Kay that vampires actually aged a single year for every century or so. Except for vampires like Kay, Hunt, and Irene, who literally didn't age at all.

"Peti is a bully mom and he stinks," Ellie informed all of them for the first time. "A school bully? You should have told me sweetie. I, or we, can't help you if you don't tell us. Has he hurt you?" She actually started looking her daughter over for bruises, though her vampire and even Lycan healing would have fixed all that by now since yesterday and today weren't school days.

Ellie shook her head. "He's just mean and he stinks." She told the truth. He hadn't as yet gotten around to hitting her, just some of the other kids, mostly boys. "Who does he bully sweetie?" Kate asked her. "Some of the boys. Robi is nice but he's shy," Ellie told her. Kate however heard something else. "So you like this Robi?" Did her little girl have a crush on a boy? "You're not mad?" Ellie was afraid her mother wouldn't approve. "Mad that you have a secret boyfriend? Of course not sweetie." Kate kissed her head. "You can even invite him over and we'll all be on our best human behavior just for you. Is he nice to you?" She decided to do some digging and find out more about this boy. Ellie simply nodded. "Robi what, Ell?" She wanted a last name. "Siposs."

"Well, the next time you see him, ask if he wants to come over for dinner and stay to play. I'm sure Paige remembers how to cook. Maybe we can take him out on the back of one our motorcycles with you," Kate offered, which got Ellie to smile. "Really!?" She didn't believe her mother was going to let a human boy in their house. "Yes really, we can all be human for one night." She kissed her head.

"Ell, sweetie, what do you mean that this Peti stinks?" Kay inquired, since she wasn't sure Ellie meant he stank as in being mean. She just shrugged her shoulders. "He stinks," was all she told her. "You mean stinks as in he smells?" Kay tried to narrow it down, and watched Ellie nod. "Smells like what sweetie?" she asked only to see Elllie shrug her shoulders again.

Kate didn't understand the questioning but she trusted Mistress Kay. "Here take Jo, I'll be right back." Kay handed over Johanna to Kate and jumped. "You know what she's talking about?" Kate looked at Hunt, meaning Kay. "I have a good idea, but let's wait," Hunt suggested and was rewarded with his wife returning in a moment carrying a jar about the size of a small baby food jar.

"Okay sweetie, does he smell like this?" Kay opened the jar momentarily and placed it under Ellie's nose before quickly closing it. "Does he smell like that?" Kay asked again. She nodded. "Stinky," she confirmed. It wasn't a smell she much liked. "Can you go get your sister and Paige for us sweetie? It's very important," Kay told her.

"It's ok Ell. Alexis and Paige were in the library working on their homework last time I saw them," Kate said. She watched Ellie run off to get her big sister who she loved so much.

"I'll be back," Kay told them just as Kate opened her mouth to ask what was going on. Hunt simply did his best to try and not get fried from the look that Kate was giving him and prayed that having Martin in his arms would protect him.

It only took a moment before Kay was back. "One more minute," Kay said before Kate had a chance to say anything. That was followed by Sirene and Irene jumping in to join them. "Now we just need…" Kay stopped when Alexis and Paige came jogging into the room without Ellie."We left Ellie to read one of her books. What's going on?" The way Ellie was talking told Alexis something was up.

"Ellie has a bully at her school," Kate told Alexis. "I'll break both his legs before I suck him dry." Alexis hissed out with pure venom. No one messed with her sister. Kate blinked back tears, grateful that her daughters loved each other so much. "Is dad still out shopping for steaks?" Alexis asked.

"Castle said that this time he was going to get them at the open market before they closed. Something about the taste of fresh being different," Kate remarked, since it meant a motorcycle ride to another section of the city if he went by bike. With the twins, he may have gone by taxi or had taken one of their two cars.

"There's more, however." Kay got them back on track. "Ellie said that he was stinky."

"Stinky? What kind of stinky?" Alexis didn't understand. "This kind of stinky," Kay said and opened the jar again, first under Alexis's nose and then under Kate's nose. Kay saw that they recognized the smell by the looks on their faces. **"OH SHIT!"** Kate and Alexis said at the same time.

Irene, Anna, Paige and Irina had a look of bewilderment on their faces. Sirene, Hunt, and, to a lesser extent, Michael and Allie didn't. "It is, isn't it?" Sirene asked. Kate nodded. "LYCANS," she sighed wearily. Kate knew their absence was too good to last for long. "This jar contains the smell of a Lycan in wolf form to be specific," Kay explained. "Lycans!" Paige hated the word. She died because of Lycans. Still they were trying to kill the one person she loved on this planet most and was only too happy to defend her.

"They better not have vampire killer rounds Mom," Alexis snarled. "What do we do about it? We can't let Ell get bullied in her own school." She wasn't going to just sit back and let her sister get bullied by a damn Lycan. "Let Sirene, Irene, Jackson, and me handle it for now. Let us find out where this Peti lives and how big his family is, then we can plan," Kay suggested.

Kate nodded, glad to have the help. "What about school tomorrow. I don't want her hurt, but I don't want her to back down either. Ell is a vampire, I don't want her scared of him." She was worried. "I'm not scared of him Mom." All heads turned to see Ellie standing at the entrance, close enough to have heard everything.

Alexis walked over to her, lifted her up, and held her easily. "I'm not scared of him Lexi," Ellie stated her case yet again and wrapped her arms around her big sister. "I know you're not Ell, you're a vampire and my sister." Alexis squeezed her tightly.

"Only Kate and Rick can go out in the sunshine." Paige left out Alex, Mel, Jo and Martin since they were too little to fight.

Kate turned her head. "Allie?" Kate hoped she knew what she was asking of her. "I'll accelerate Ellie's training." Allie got up with Michael, the other combat trainer, right behind her. Alexis put Ellie down as they both approached. "Come on munchkin, we're going to show you how to kick a Lycan's ass." Allie took her hand and the three of them headed to the exercise room.

"Where are Solomon and Jenny?" Sirene asked. "Theater room, though they aren't paying any attention to the movie," Kate warned, not that it stopped Sirene from jumping there.

"Castle, Irina, Anna, and I will handle the kids if you and Irene want to find these Lycans tonight. Castle and I will have child duty during the day tomorrow anyway," Kate said. "Then we'll start looking for the Lycan camp tomorrow night," Hunt stated.

It wasn't long before Solomon and Jenny came downstairs with Sirene right behind them. "What do you want of us Mistress?" Solomon inquired.

"We've gotten lax over the last few months, if not years. From now on everyone walks every armed to the teeth with Lycan killer rounds. That includes you two." Kate looked at Irina and Anna. "I'm not losing another house to Lycans," she stated determinedly. They already had single weapon gun safes all over the house installed. Thirty six of them to be precise, with another 36 in the other house. Plus they had 2 large gun safes in each house. In this house they had one on the ground floor and another one on the third. Each contained thousands of Lycan killing rounds, fully automatic assault rifles along with a few shot guns, and a couple of hand guns just like the ones all over the house.

All 72 weapons in the many gun safes were two toned Walther P99s with Walther laser modules. Everyone else's personal weapons were Beretta MOD 92FS .9 Parabellums, converted to full auto with SGS compensator.

"Let's go you two, more target practice," Solomon pointed at Anna and Irina. "And you're with me Irene. You need more combat practice in your non-human form. Your wings can be a big asset in a fight." Hunt jumped with Irene to the other house where Solomon with Jenny, Anna, and Irina were going by motorcycle.

It suddenly left the others a little lonelier. "Alexis, Paige, I want you two to check every door, every shutter, and the escape tunnel that we spent years digging secretly before sunrise. I want to know if anything needs repaired or replaced. And make sure everyone has their flak vests standing prominently in every room waiting to be put on. Not buried inside a closet…including mine." Kate made a face because she knew hers and Castle's were buried in their closet instead of on the stands that every room had just for that purpose.

"Got it Mom." Alexis headed off. "Yes, Mistress," with Paige right behind her. "And pick up your weapons first," Kate yelled at their retreating forms.

Sirene plopped down next to Kate while Kay sat down on the other side with Martin, having taken him from her husband before he jumped out with Irene. "Something happens to Ell over our dead bodies, Kitty." Sirene took one of Kate's hands.

"We're not losing a third house Katherine. We are not going to sit back and try and make nice. We find them, we attack them, and put an end to it," Kay stated firmly.

"MAMA!" Kate suddenly heard Mel yell her name with Alex right behind her. Each one of them had a bag that was probably holding a steak. "Not so fast you two. Put the steaks in the kitchen first, then you can attack your mother," Rick called, as both of them made a sudden turn and ran for the closest kitchen.

They waited for the inevitable to happen and were soon rewarded with the sound of little feet running down the stairs and into the room. Alex was first and ended up in Sirene's lap and reached to take Jo out of Kate's hands so he could hold his younger sister. While Mel went to Kay who ended up in her lap holding Martin. That left Kate empty handed; she felt her eyes starting to water. Her children were holding each other. Her family was happy and loving.

She wondered if she would be this happy if she was still with Sirene who was sitting next to her holding two of her children. But that was a different Katherine Beckett. This was a Katherine Castle, and speaking of Castle? Her question was answered when hands that she loved started working on her tight shoulder muscles. "What have you been doing Mistress? Your muscles are like steel." Rick kept working on them and she was loving it.

"We have a problem babe. Ellie has a bully at school that happens to be a Lycan." Kate broke it to him. She instantly felt his hands freeze on her shoulders. "Not again," he stated flatly as his hands started to grip Kate's shoulders instead until he moved them away completely.

"Since I don't see anyone still around except Sirene and Mistress Kay, I'll assume everyone knows?" he questioned. "Come on around babe." Kate shifted over, patted the sectional next to her, and waited for him to sit next to her. "Ell is with Allie and Michael. It seems Allie has been training her in Judo moves lately," she began. "Yeah I know. She asked if she could. I didn't think you would mind," he informed her. That certainly explained why Allie thought she knew, her husband had taken care of it for her.

"Liana and Anna are with Solomon and Jenny at weapons' training. Irene is with Lord Hunt for combat training using her wings. Mistress Kay, Lord Hunt, Sirene, and Irene are going to hunt for these Lycans starting tomorrow night. And from now on everyone needs to carry their weapons and extra clips with them all the times. Oh, and Ell has a boyfriend that she was told to invite over for dinner sometime," she told him.

Rick shook his head at all of it. "Ell has a boyfriend? When did this happen? What's his name and he better get his ass over here if he's going to be with my daughter." He didn't care about the Lycans anymore. He wanted to get his hands on this boyfriend and inform him what would happen to him if he hurt his little girl.

"I'm going to go get my weapon." Sirene decided a strategic retreat was in order and sat the two kids off to one side and jumped away. "Me too," Kay added and left her two behind also.

"Ell has a boyfriend?" Alex and Mel question at the same time. "Ell only likes him, he isn't her boyfriend yet," Kate corrected all of them.

"Ellie has a boyfriend, Ellie has a boyfriend, Ellie has a boyfriend," Alex started singing. "Alex that's not nice," Mel chastised her brother. "Ellie has a…" Alex didn't make it any further when Kate yelled his full name. "ALEXANDER LEVI CASTLE! **That** **is** **enough** **!** And I don't want to hear you singing that to Ellie either. This ends right now." Kate put her foot down.

"Yes, Mom," A deflated Alex relented. "That goes for you too, Castle. Ellie just likes him now. Besides he's being bullied by the Lycan and Ellie has been defending him," Kate said to all of them. That put a smile on Rick's face. "That's my girl." He was instantly very proud of her.

"MOM?" Mel was making a face while holding Martin. "I'll take him." Kate reached for the stinky diaper baby while Rick took the not yet stinky diaper Johanna, though she was sure to follow shortly.

"Do not leave the house you two. Play indoors tonight or on the roof but stay here," Kate said and jumped for their bedroom to change the diaper. Rick took the elevator up to their floor.


	45. Chapter 45

**CH45**

Just an explanation to answer a question – Kate has had 5 children so far. Ellie is 8, Alex and Mel are fraternal twins, they've both just turned 5, and will be starting school in the next semester while Johanna and Martin are just babies at 6 months and are also fraternal twins.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxXxXx

"Morning babe," Kate purred into Castle's chest when she woke up and found Rick already awake and holding her tight to his body. She kissed his bare chest since even after all this time they still slept naked.

"It's your turn to take Ellie to school this morning. We had everyone help us keep the other kids awake all last night so they should sleep through the day," she informed him."I guess I'd better get up and take a shower then," Rick said but didn't move. "There's one more thing," she mentioned and pulled the chain holding his key up over her head. She traveled down Rick's body til she reached his chastity device, unlocked him, and carefully pulled the tube out followed by removing the rest of the device.

"There's a full moon tonight and the twins are 6 months old. Kay and Lord Hunt are helping to ween them off of biting my breasts and I want you babe. I need you, in fact. So I'm yours today. Order me and I will do it," Kate told him and moved up his body kissing bare skin all the way. Rick was smiling since he knew what that meant. They had done this roughly every six months or so ever since his Mistress had placed the chastity device on him, especially since they both became hybrids. He also knew they were going to fuck their brains out tonight when the moon came out.

He got out of bed, took his Mistress's hand, then guided her into the bathroom and into the shower where he started kissing her as the warm water washed over both of them. Kate had started becoming unbelievably horny a week ago and had waited until today to release him. Now she was in his arms and he was kissing her just like she had taught him to years ago. Except she wanted it rough so she started devouring his mouth while she reached down to make sure he had an erection. She wasn't surprised to find that making Rick wait caused him to have some of the largest and hardest erections of his life and this time was no exception.

Kate broke from the kiss and, without her teeth, started sucking on his neck doing her best to give him a hickey. He was going to school with a mark that showed he was taken in addition to the ring he was wearing. "Fuck me baby, fuck me hard. I need you inside me so badly," she pleaded into his throat, satisfied that he was going to have a hickey that he wasn't going to ever forget. She felt Rick lift her up and allowed her to wrap her legs around his body. She felt his erection brush up against her entrance causing her to start crying. She wanted him buried deep inside her, not teased."PLEASE BABE!? …Fuck me, fuck me hard." She groaned when Rick buried himself deep inside her and cried out "YES! Oh god yes!…Fuck me, yes, fuck me hard!" She held onto him and helped him by moving her body to force his erection in and out of her, burying it deep inside her, hitting that spot that only Rick had ever found and only when he was this big and this hard. Kate couldn't stop herself, she was about to climax far too soon for for her liking, but she couldn't stop it. Just as she started to scream she bit down on Rick's shoulder and started drinking his blood. The sudden rush of blood combined with the taste of his blood only amplified her orgasm. She lost herself in the feeling of such a deep orgasm as she continued to drink Rick's blood.

Her orgasm finally started to subside so she stopped biting Rick and licked his wound clean as well as every corner of her mouth and her lips. "I love you so much babe, so very, very much." She collapsed against Rick and let him hold her up since her knees were still too weak to hold her up.

Rick was dressed while Kate was lounging on their bed still naked. "I expect to come home and find you naked in our bed with the restraints in your hands and the whip on the bed between your open legs, or there will be a very heavy price to pay," he ordered her which caused her to tremble just a bit in anticipation of what was to come.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Stay safe Ell, and don't back down from that bully. You're a Castle and a Vampire." Rick kissed the side of her head. "Bye Dad." Ellie placed the helmet back on the bike, strapped it into place, and watched her dad roar off headed for home. The problem was the bully was waiting just inside the door. "Ellie is a baby, daddy's little girl." Ell, however, decided to simply ignore Peti and continued on to her classroom where she found Robi waiting for her. Ell just smiled and felt him follow her inside the classroom. Everything was fine til it was time for recess and the teacher let the kids out into the playground. It was only seconds before Peti was picking on Robi until Peti punched Robi and he ended up on the ground. It was then that all Ellie saw was red.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Kate was screaming out her 5th orgasm as Rick finished licking her clit followed by whipping her legs til he could clearly see the marks he was leaving. It took a number of minutes for her to calm down while he released her from her restraints. "I'm going to go get your strap-on, because I want you to fuck my ass nice and hard until I come. My ass belongs to you Mistress and you can fuck it anytime you please," he told her and left the bed to walk over to their dresser and opened the drawer that was filled with all manner of sex toys for them to use on each other.

But the damned house phone rang forcing Kate to roll over and answer it. "Hello," she answered. "Ms. Castle?" the voice on the other end asked. "Yes, this is she," Kate responded. "I'm Mr. Jordan, I'm the principal of the school that your daughter attends. I need for you to come to my office as soon as possible," he instructed Kate. "Why what's wrong?" She suddenly sat up straight and what Rick was going to do next was forgotten. "Your daughter Ellie has been involved in a fight at school. We're still trying to gather information on what happened, however one boy has been transported to the hospital with severe injuries," Mr. Jordan told her. "I'll be right there, thank you for the call." And she ended the call, jumped out of bed, and was standing next to Rick pulling out a pair of panties and a bra.

"I have to go! Ellie has been involved in a fight at school," she told him. He dropped the strap-on that he had selected for Kate to use on him. "Is she hurt? What happened?" he asked her as she stepped into the closet, adjusting her bra as she did. "I don't know babe. All he said was that she was involved in a fight and that some boy had been taken to the hospital," she replied. "I need to get to the school."

"I'm going with you," Rick informed her and pulled out a pair of boxers to put on. "No babe, I need you to stay here in case the kids wake up. It's just you and me during the day. Someone needs to be here if they get up for some reason," she said. "But I'm in charge today and Ellie is my baby girl." Rick doesn't want to be left behind. "She's our baby girl and I know I put you in charge. But please babe, stay here with the kids. I'll tell you what I find out as fast as I can. Even if I have to jump back here to do it. I promise." Kate kissed his cheek as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Call me, jump, something. I want to know what happened, and if it was that bully, we are going on a rampage tonight." Rick went from concerned to pissed off in a heartbeat."You got that right," she agreed and kissed him then jumped for the ground floor where she put on her helmet. She pressed the garage door button and roared out of the garage leaving Rick to close the door for her and rode as fast as she dared for the school.

Kate parked way up front and brought her helmet in with her, leaving the one Ellie would be using behind. Finding the office area was no problem and she found Ellie sitting downcast. She was in trouble and she knew it. "Ms. Castle?" a man asked coming out of his office. "Yes, what happened? Are you okay sweetie?" Kate knelt down in front of her daughter who didn't answer. To Kate she looked fine, still her Vampire and even Lycan healing would likely have fixed everything by now. "If I could have a word Ms. Castle?" He had given Kate her minute, now he wanted to talk.

He closed the door after she entered his office. "As best we can work out at this time one of our students actually attacked another and that was when your daughter became involved," he began.

"Ellie has told us that you have a bully in your school who has been picking on other boys mostly. One of these boys is called Robi. Ellie tells us he's nice but shy. I think she has a crush on him and if your bully was picking on him she likely stepped in to stop it," Kate explained. "Be that as it may, your daughter was involved in a fight and I have little recourse but to suspend her for the remainder of the week. Should it happen again it will be permanent," he informed Kate. "And what of the bully?" she asked. "The boy in question is not your concern Ms. Castle. I suggest you focus your attention on your daughter and prevent this from happening again," he told her sternly. His answer did not sit well with Kate. "Forgive me but what is your name again?" She has a theory even though she, at present, doesn't smell anything. "I'm Principal Jordan," he replied, which gave Kate her answer. He was likely an uncle or cousin to the boy who was the bully. Meaning that nothing was going to happen to the bully. The Principal was taking it all out on her little girl. Well, she would just have to fix that.

"Thank you for your time. I'm taking Ellie home now." Kate got up to leave. "See to it that this does not happen again," he advised her. "Oh, I intend to see to it all right. You can be assured of that." She couldn't keep the venom for this man out of her voice. "Come on sweetie, we're going home. We need to assure your father that you are alright," she told her and held her hand on the way outside to her motorcycle.

Kate had them back in the garage with the door closed. "Tell me what happened sweetie. It's very important. I need you to tell me everything. You're not in trouble, at least not by anyone here," she said to Ellie. "Peti was picking on Robi and when Robi didn't do what he was told, Peti hit him and hurt him. He was mean Mom." Ellie was starting to cry. Kate wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Oh, her daughter had it bad for this Robi. "What happened next sweetie?" How did Ellie end up in trouble? "I told Peti to stop and he hit me, so I did what Allie taught me." Kate did her best not to laugh. Listening to what Allie had taught her just struck her as humorous. "And what was that sweetie?"

"I kicked his ass," Ellie stated proudly. "And how exactly did you kick his ass?" What had Allie taught her daughter? "I kicked him in his leg right here." Ellie reached down and touched her knee. So she had broken his kneecap. "What else?" Kate asked since it was probable she hadn't stopped there. "I hit him here next." And Ellie touched her nose. Okay, she had broken his knee and his nose. "Anything else sweetie?" Kate asked her and watched her shake her head. "You did good, love. I'm proud of you and so will your sister be. You're a Vampire," Kate stated proudly.

Once upstairs she warmed up a blood bag for Ellie to drink while Kate talked with her husband about what happened. "We've been soft on this bully too long Mistress. We need to put an end to it," he snarled. "And we're going to babe. The second the sun goes down, we're going on the offensive, including going after the bully who may or most likely isn't in the hospital. They'll be tending to his wounds at home," she assured him. The problem was Rick may have been in charge of his Mistress for the day, but what happened to his daughter had soured his mood. So he spent the rest of the day with his wife and his daughter til the sun set.

Kate had everyone still in this house in the living room. "Ellie got into a fight with the bully today while at school. She's been suspended for the remainder of the week because of it," she told them. "He can't do that Mom! She was just defending someone from the bully," Alexis said vehemently, wishing Ellie was here instead of somewhere else in the house with her father along with the other children. "It would appear that the principal is related to this Peti Jordan. However I didn't smell anything off of him, though the place reeked of air fresheners," Kate explained.

"Time to take the gloves off," Lord Hunt stated succinctly. "My thoughts exactly. I'm going to jump over to the other house and have them spend the night over here with Castle and guard the kids. The rest of us are going to get rid of these Lycans. I've suffered enough at their hands through the years. I don't have anything against humans save for the fact that I need their blood. But I'm willing to let them put it into bags before I take it. Lycans, however, can be completely exterminated for all I care. What have you two found out?" Kate looked at Kay and Lord Hunt.

"It's not a single family; it's actually an extended family as far as we can tell. They live in houses that are on the edge of a motel property that they own and manage. We believe they're using the motel to screen people for some unknown purpose. Our plan is for Kay and I to drive in late at night on our bikes looking for a place to stay before moving on, while Sirene jumps in with Paige and Irene jumps in with Alexis. Kay and I will take out the motel employees that are on duty and search the guests," Lord Hunt explained.

"And what do I do? Because if you think I'm just going to sit here, you two...you four, are sadly mistaken," Kate told them. "I told you so," Kay whispered to her husband. "It's your job to take out anyone who gets away from any of us or a guest of the motel that shows themselves to be Lycans." Lord Hunt told her, since he had come up with a plan in case his wife turned out to be correct.

"Everyone get your weapons and make certain that if you are using guns that you make sure you have the suppressors attached. I don't want any humans calling the local police and forcing us to attack them too and take the risk of forcing us to have to move. We've put too much time and effort in to screw up now," Kate told all of them. Everyone met down in the garage while Kay and Hunt got on their motorcycles. "Give us an hour to get into the office. Kay and I will try and time it so that we all attack at roughly the same time," Lord Hunt informed them.

"Vests?" Kate asked since she didn't want to lose anyone especially since they didn't know what this Lycan group had for weapons. Their group, however, all had Lycan killers. Lord Hunt tapped his chest as Kay simply nodded. Kate could see everyone else wearing their vests.

Lord Hunt and Kay left and everyone else waited while Kate paced. "It'll be fine Mom." Alexis tried to calm her mother down. "Oh, I'm not worried about that, I'm just mad that it took my daughter being bullied to find out we have a Lycan lair in our city," she growled. They were absolutely going to have to do something about that.

"Almost time," Sirene announced to everyone, getting everyone to pay attention to her signal. When Sirene gave the signal everyone jumped. Sirene with Paige who really wanted to go with Alexis however Alexis couldn't jump so she accepted her showed up outside of a house that a few lights on. It was all one floor. Sirene looked inside and motioned for Paige to be ready. Sirene jumped into the living room and put two silenced Lycan killing rounds into the adults that were sitting there watching TV while Paige went quietly down the hallway and found a teenager sitting up in her room smoking weed. She wasted no time in slashing her and injecting her with silver nitrate. She ejected the spent cartridge and picked it up leaving no trace and went back out to Sirene who was collecting IDs off of them to be used later. The two of them jumped to the next house and repeated it all over again except this time Paige took out the adults who were in the kitchen while Sirene took out the two little boys that were in their room.

Irene and Alexis had it a little harder at their first house. They found four of them in the garage with two wives in the kitchen cooking. It seemed the guys were watching a sports program using a satellite dish. Irene took the garage while Alexis took the kitchen. Irene shot the first three with one round each and used her wing tips to pierce the fourth's heart, letting him bleed out. Then she did what Alexis was doing, pumping one additional round into each of them before jumping to the next house.

Lord Hunt and Kay had stopped outside the motel's office and entered to find a single male handling the desk. Kay tried speaking in Spanish hoping to distract the person, however all he did was call his wife in to speak to her in Spanish. It was actually good luck as Kay and Hunt pumped two rounds each into both of them. Then they went back outside and looked at the 22 doors that all faced out onto the parking lot. Hunt took the first one while Kay took the second. Each simply jumped to the other side of the door and shot anyone who was inside after smelling the room. In both cases they had a man and a woman who were Lycans. Hunt and Kay jumped to the outside door of the next two rooms and repeated.

Meanwhile Kate was across the road watching the motel in case they needed help, her weapons already out and ready. Unfortunately Kate watched as two men in a room several doors down walked outside and headed for their truck. They saw Kay and Lord Hunt jump outside in front of the next set of doors. Those two roared and changed into wolf form then charged Kay and Lord Hunt who turned and shot both of them. But that roar caused two Lycans to come crashing out their window directly into the laps of Kay and Lord Hunt. This was followed by Lycans in all but 4 of the 22 rooms to come charging out in Lycan wolf form.

"SHIT!" Kate cursed. It wasn't just a motel, it was a transfer motel for Lycans passing through. A lot like the Underground Railroad for blacks during the Civil War that Kate was all too familiar with. She jumped in behind the wave that was rushing Kay and Hunt and using both weapons, started firing short bursts into Lycans from behind. It was then that the attack became a swirling, messy, furball of a fight. (pun intended) Lord Hunt and Kay gave up trying to shoot everyone and reverted to their natural form. They began fighting hand to hand, or wing to hand, as the case may be. Kay and Hunt were huffing and puffing while Kate was trying to get her nerves to calm down from the adrenaline rush. Now they had dead Lycans littering the parking lot. Their only luck of the night was that there were no cars on the road this early in the morning.

Kate kept her eyes on the road and everywhere else while Kay and Hunt searched the rooms that no one came out of. "They're empty, no one was in them," Hunt told Kate who kept her eyes on the road. Kay and Hunt jumped the dead bodies one by one to a place far, far away, knowing that Irene and Sirene will do the same once they have cleaned the houses.

"Anyone find Peti and his parents?" Kate asked once they met back in the garage only to see everyone shake their heads. They had everyone's ID cards and none of them matched the name of the bully. "How about the uncle who was the principal of the school?" she asked only to see more heads shaking. "DAMN IT!" Kate and the others were guessing that the Jordans suspected trouble and had packed up and left town immediately after Kate left the principal's office. "How about vacant homes that might have been theirs?" Kate asked another question. "I had one," Irene answered. "I had one too," Sirene replied. "You four go back and take those places apart. We need to figure out where they would go. Photo albums, phone books, calendars, sales receipts, check books, or bills. Anything, everything. They know my name and Ellie's, so they'll be able to figure out where we live. Once they find out that their friends, family, and the motel is gone, we're next." Kate glared at the four of them till Sirene jumped away with Paige and Irene with Alexis.

"I want you two in those hotel rooms. Why did they know to come there? How did they get there? What plates are on the cars out front? What's in those cars? Are there sales receipts for food or gas? Did they have any weapons but chose not to use them?" Kate glared at her former Lord and master until he and Kay jumped away.

Kate went upstairs in search of the others and her husband to inform them what had happened. She was thinking it was time to order everyone back into this building until they found the Lycans and felt safe again. There was even more to lose this time. She had a husband and they had children that for the most part couldn't defend themselves. "I'm not losing my family or another house. I'm not!" Kate stated with conviction.


	46. Chapter 46

**When does the pain go away 46**

I know, i know, I'm late. like really late. I don't really have an excuse besides moving and all that that means. Plus trying to focus on getting my next story out there. Still got another week maybe before the first chapter shows up.

Hope everyone is doing well.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxX

It had been three long agonizing months since their attack on the Lycan motel that was looking more and more like an underground railroad only this time it was for Lycans and run by Lycans. Kate's patience was reaching the breaking point.

Ellie had served her suspension and Kate had taken her into school. She wasn't leaving until she had given Principal Jordan a piece of her mind, if not rip his head off, jump him to the middle of the pacific, and feed him to the sharks, which at the time she was seriously considering. However he wasn't there and hadn't been seen since the day the bully had hit Robi and then Ellie. "Where is he!" she demanded. Kate was seething and wanted his head. "He isn't answering his phone and we have no idea where he is," she was told. "Then give me his address and I'll go look for myself."

"I'm sorry Ms. Castle but we can't give out that kind of information. When Principal Jordan comes into the office I'll make sure he calls you." Kate was ready to rip her head off too, but left with steam billowing out her ears.

It was three months later; she was still calling weekly and he still hadn't shown up. The school had been assigned a temporary principal that Kate had, of course, met and explained her position leaving out the Lycan and Vampire parts.

Kay, Lord Hunt, Sirene, and Alexis and Paige had been going over every scrap of paper they had brought home from the hotel. What they had gotten out all of it was the location of the railroad stop prior to this location. Kay, Hunt, Sirene, Irene, Kate, Alexis, and Paige had jumped to the location one night and killed everyone that was a Lycan or Lycan lover. They searched the place bringing back still more paperwork, photos, and computers. Naturally Paige and Alexis were best suited to search the computers for information each night. It was that location which had given them the previous location of the railroad and like that one, everyone had gone and killed still more Lycans.

"Just how many of these damn things are there?" Paige grumbled. She was pissed. She was happy to be killing Lycans, but just how had they grown to such numbers? In all their time in New York City and here, they'd never run across another vampire. "It can't be just us." They would be killing Lycans all their lives at this rate.

Kate showed up in the kitchen where Paige was cooking steaks for Kate, Rick, and the kids. "Hello Mistress, interested in a steak? It's been almost a week," Paige offered smiling at her as she flipped a steak. "I'm starving, maybe more than..." And Kate ran for the nearest bathroom slapping a hand over her mouth. "I'll take that as a no," Paige called after her.

Kate found herself retching into the closest toilet, thankful that they had a lot of them in the house much like the other house had. "Mom?" Ellie was standing at the door looking and sounding concerned.

"I'm fine sweetie, it's only my stomach. I'll be fine, just give me a minute." She retched a dry heave into the toilet. Kate was starting to wonder where this came from. She, like everyone else, was drinking blood from bags. Had a bad one gotten past them. The last time she felt like this was... _oh_.

"El, sweetie, can you go find your father and bring him here please?" Kate asked. She was going to need confirmation and support. "Are you going to be okay Mom?" Ellie still hadn't left. "I promise I'm fine sweetie, please go find your father for me," Kate asked her again.

Kate was cleaning up and staring at herself in the mirror. "I can't be, can I?" However what she saw in the mirror wasn't her husband but Kay. "Katherine? I found Ellie running and complaining that Mommy was sick," Kay said as she stepped inside and ran her hand in circles on Kate's back.

"I think I might be pregnant again Mistress." Kate and Sirene might be in charge of both houses, but both saw Kay and Hunt as being in overall charge. Kate couldn't believe it and it showed on her face.

"When was the last time you and Rick...?" Kay didn't need to complete the question. "I unlocked Rick 3 months ago and left it off. We've been making love to each other almost daily. We can't keep our hands off each other," Kate admitted. "God, I've turned into a sex pervert. You wouldn't believe what we do." Kate mentioned making Kay chuckle. "You'd be surprised what I think you've been doing since Jackson and I have been doing the same," Kay shared with her.

"Don't look so surprised Katherine. Just because we're hundreds of years old doesn't make us prudes. Jackson still has plenty of stamina," Kay informed her. "TMI Mistress, way too much TMI," Kate grinned into the mirror just as Rick came running into view. "Mistress?" he inquired. "I'll leave you two to talk. Come find me later and we'll jump to verify your thinking," Kay told her and patted Rick on the arm as she left. "Be nice Rick," Kay told him, smiling as she passed him.

"Babe? ...I think I might be... I think I just had a bout of morning sickness. I think I might be..." Rick finished her sentence for her, "PREGNANT!?" Kate simply nodded and found herself wrapped up in her husband's arms from behind. He kissed the back of her head and turned her around so he could kiss her properly.

"When, how, how far along, how many..." he rattled off. Kate placed her fingers over his mouth to get him to stop. "As for when, we've been making love to each other daily for months. Ever since I released you. As for how, do I really need to explain it to you again?" Kate glared at him and watched him shrink which brought a smile to her face. "How long and how many, that's what a trip with Mistress Kay will tell me. It had better be just one this time Rick, or you're going to get fixed," she threatened him, not really meaning it. He was a drug and she needed him.

It also had Kate smiling when Rick moved both hands to his crotch. "We keep this up and we're going to fill both houses with our own children," she moaned, not that she hated being pregnant. She was uncomfortable later in the pregnancy, but she liked the early stages, after morning sickness of course.

"And is that such a bad thing?" Rick questioned while grinning. He had lost Alexis and his mother and had just wanted to be dead. Now he had Alexis back again sort of. Now he had 5 children with the woman he loved most and was going to love forever. Now she was going to give him another one. ...Or perhaps more than one.

"We're the only two who can be up in daylight, babe. We're going to be spending our lives taking the kids to school, to football practice; I'll be spending my weeks jumping to get blood bags, let alone all of the steaks we're going to need," she informed him what their future would be like if this didn't stop.

"And I'll do it gladly Mistress. I love you and our children. All of you saved my life." Rick knew he would be dead without them. Kate wrapped her arms around him holding him close. She also remembered that one night where she had saved him from a mugging.

Rick had healed her heart after losing Sirene all those long years ago. "I love you too, babe. We've come a long ways," Kate said softly. "And we've got a long ways to go still," he pointed out.

"I need to go find Mistress Kay and find out for sure." And she kissed him. "I'll be back and we can talk to the others." Kate kissed him again and left to find Kay and jumped for her physical.

Alexis found Rick first. "Where did Mom and Mistress Kay go? Have we learned something?" Alexis asked hopefully as she placed a hand on her weapon. Even all these months later everyone walked around armed, including Paige with her unique weapons.

"Kate might be pregnant again." Rick was smiling widely.

"MOM'S PREGNANT!?" Even Alexis didn't believe it. Just how big was her family going to get? "Is Mom happy?" she asked; it was her only fear.

"We're both happy. What about you?" Rick countered and found himself in his grown daughter's arms being hugged. "I'll always be happy Dad no matter what you and Mom do except for maybe leaving me," she assured him. That made Rick chuckle. "Over my dead body," he responded and squeezed his daughter.

Alexis broke from his hold. "I have to tell Paige!" she exclaimed and was off running in search of her lover.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxXXxxXXxXx

"Okay Katherine, you know the drill. Hop up here and lie down for me," Kay told her as she patted the medical table and waited for Kate to sit then lie down. "First is a blood test and then we'll have a peek," Kay told her. She drew blood and entered it into a system. "Now let's see what there is to see." Kay pressed a button and two clear panels slid out from under the bed and joined just above Kate. Kay began pressing buttons. "Just watch the monitor," Kay told her pointing at the monitor that Kate was already staring at.

"Your blood pressure and heart rate are elevated. What are you nervous about? You've been pregnant before," Kay stated. "I've already got six children if you count Alexis and I do. Even one more is going to place a strain on this house," Kate commented.

"During the day yes, but at night? Not a chance. There isn't anyone in this house or the other house that doesn't love you and would do anything for you and that includes the two newest. Thanks to you and Sirene, those two have adapted to being vampires now quite nicely. Now relax or you'll screw up all my tests," Kay chastised her. It was a bluff since Kate could be in a full blown panic attack and it wouldn't change her test results.

"Now, what do we have?" Kay kept pushing buttons. "Here we are! It's not much yet, but then you know that already," Kay informed her and kept looking. "And here's number two," Kay said showing Kate on the monitor. "Another set of twins. What kind?" Kate was curious. "And this is number three," Kay said, indicating another bean-shaped image on the screen. Kate's mouth dropped open. "TRIPLETS!? ...Are you sure?" Kate tried moving her head to see if one of them at least would go away. "I'm sure, you're having triplets this time. I have to admit Katherine, when you two do something, you go all in," Kay chuckled.

"What are you laughing at? You're not the one who is going to be as big as a house," Kate grumbled at her. "Good thing I kept all of my maternity clothes. God if my breasts get any bigger I'm going to need breast reduction surgery," Kate moaned. She used to be a 34 B. Last time she had checked she was now a solid 36 C and even that was a little tight. "I'm sure Rick isn't complaining about your breast size," Kay said smiling widely. Kate chuckled. Rick did seem to like her breasts a lot. She had even had a few orgasms from just his administrations to her breasts alone. "No, he seems to like the new size," Kate admitted.

"Well let's see what your blood test results say." Kay retracted the clear panels and allowed Kate to sit up. Kay studied the screen. "Definitely pregnant and according to this, two of your triplets are from the same egg while the other one has his or her own. You would be having twins again except for that second egg. Your having triplets is effectively your fault," Kay informed her.

"Like hell it is. This is all Rick's fault, and don't tell me that taking two to tango crap again," Kate remarked pointing her finger at Kay to enforce her point. "Have it your way, but Rick is going to bust at the seems with happiness and you know it," Kay countered. Kate deflated since she knew Kay was right. She also knew that they would be making love to each other practically right up to when she gave birth. "Fine, but let me tell Rick first before you blab your mouth to anyone and that includes your husband," Kate warned pointing her finger at Kay again.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxXXxxXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXx

"MOM!" Alexis had found her first after jumping back. She found herself being crushed in a hug by her own daughter. "Is it true, you're pregnant again?" Alexis asked excitedly as she pulled back just enough to look Kate in the eye.

Kate smiled. "Yes it's true. Mistress Kay confirmed it." Kate decided to wrap her arms around her daughter since she doubted she was going to let go of her anytime soon. "How many this time Mom? One, two, ...three...more!?" she questioned. Alexis was trying to read her face and Kate didn't stop her.

Kate opened her mouth to tell her but before she could, Alexis jumped in with, "MY GOD MOM! Four this time? We're going to need a bigger house." Alexis was sure she was right.

"No, I'm not having four babies this time," Kate corrected her.

"You're pregnant with four this time?" Allie happened to be in this home at the time and was walking through when she overheard. "I'll tell the others." And she was off at a run.

"I'M NOT HAVING FOUR!" Kate yelled after her but she was long gone. "See what you've done," Kate chastised her daughter.

"ME!? I'm not the one who's pregnant with four this time mom. I gotta tell Paige." And Alexis gave her mother a quick kiss and was off to the races. "PAIGE, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" Alexis yelled while she ran.

Kate hung her head. "How did I get into this mess? ...Great now there's no one in range," she lamented at the silence. "I need to find Rick before it's too late."

She finally found him on the ground floor in one of the living rooms with Michael and Irene. He was spread out on the sectional and looked overwhelmed. "Too late," Kate whispered to herself.

"Four this time Kate, seriously!?" Irene never had called her Mistress, and Kate didn't have a problem with that. She was Sirene's lover and that made Kate happy that Sirene had found someone again.

"FOUR!" Rick threw his hands up in the air. Kate wasn't sure if it was in celebration or disbelief. Not that she blamed him, even three was at least one too many. Suddenly she was hugged from behind. "Four Katherine. Are you seriously trying to fill this house with your own children?" Hunt said hugging her and then he stepped back while beaming at her.

Highly annoyed, Kate stalked over to the closest wall panel. "Everyone down to the ground floor now," she ordered. It was time to put a stop to this. Kate waited until everyone in the house was downstairs. "First, yes I'm pregnant again. Mistress Kay has confirmed it. Second, I'm _not_ having quadruplets so let's put that to rest right now. I'm only having triplets," Kate informed them. "Triplets," Kate said it again and collapsed onto the sectional and soon found herself in her husband's arms.

"Quadruplets, triplets, or twins. So long as your healthy. Please tell me she's healthy as are the babies," Rick pleaded as he looked at Kay. "Katherine and her triplets are perfectly healthy. We just need to go back to watching what she eats so she can keep it down. Triplets are going to mean Katherine is going to be eating and drinking more than usual this time and will likely tire faster," Kay reminded all of them. Rick kissed Kate's head. "Triplets!" Rick was smiling widely, proud of himself. He just wasn't going to say anything or Kate would hurt him, of that he was sure.

It was then that Sirene jumped into the living room. "I found... Did I miss something?" she asked seeing almost everyone in the living room. "Mom's pregnant again," Alexis informed her smiling.

"Really!?" Sirene bent down to Kate's level, hugging her and kissing her head. "One, two, three, ...four?" Sirene looked shocked at Kate didn't stop her.

"For the last time, I'm _**not**_ having quadruplets." Kate had tired of this joke. "I'm having triplets this time," she added in a much softer voice, almost hoping Sirene didn't hear her.

But Sirene had. She turned to look at Kay and watched her nod. "I'm not going to go out looking for people to convert into vampires if you keep this up." Sirene decided on teasing her though her smile gave her away.

"Funny, very funny," Kate countered glaring at her only to get a kiss to her head again from Rick. "Anyway I have news. I found them and they're all still there," Sirene informed them. "The Jordans - you found them?" Kate asked very interested now. "They've moved into what looks like another railroad stop. We still have...four hours till sunrise," Sirene said after looking at her watch.

Kate jumped up out of her husband's arms. "Let's get suited up and get going, before they leave," she announced and was about to jump to her room when Rick grabbed her from behind while Sirene did the same from the front. "Not you, you're staying here," Sirene said firmly. "Like hell! That bully hurt my little girl! I will _not_ be left behind!" Kate replied furious at the idea. "And you have three new little ones that need you to protect them," Sirene fired back.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," Kate pled her case. "And if anything happens to any of them because you don't stay here, what then?" Sirene countered. "Please Mistress, don't risk them," Rick added his voice. Kate looked at Sirene and then turned to look at her husband. She gave in and leaned back into Rick. "They don't live through this," Kate warned pointing at Sirene. "They die Katherine and then we look over everything we get from that place and do this again if we have to," Kay assured her getting nods of heads from everyone else.

"Where are my babies again?" Kate asked having relented. "All at the other house taking lessons or just watching run through their moves. Michael and the others are baby sitting," Allie advised her. Ellie was starting her weapons training while the others were either getting or simply watching hand-to-hand training. Kate was still thankful that Michael, Allie, and the others had survived the attack on their home in New York. She couldn't imagine having this many children without all the help she was getting.

"Tell me everything," Kate asked them and watched them either jump for their rooms or run up the stairs as Alexis and Paige had to do.

Kate relaxed into Rick and rested and contemplated the last few months. "Nine children," she mused. She couldn't help but chuckle. Before Rick she hadn't even thought about children other than Alexis who was and wasn't hers.

"You're getting clipped Rick, I'm not getting pregnant again," Kate said twisting her head to look up at him. "We'll talk Mistress." Rick wasn't interested in having his tubes snipped. He liked having children, the more the better. "We just did babe," she told him. Still Kate didn't move and just tried to meld into Rick a little more.

"The house is empty!" Kate suddenly noticed. Absolutely everyone was gone. "Whatever shall we do with this sudden turn of events?" Kate grinned while looking out into the room. "We could put a movie in the theater room," Rick suggested. "We could do that," she agreed. "We could get a book out of the library upstairs," he offered. "We could do that too," Kate agreed while grinning even wider. "We have a lot of laundry to do and probably need more diapers," he reminded her. "We do actually, but I have other plans," she informed him while twisting her head to look up at him. "Do tell," Rick asked. "How about if I show you instead?" Kate replied as she stood up and offered her hand. She pulled him up and jumped them to their bedroom where she started stripping him of his clothes. She was already pregnant. The sex for the next few months was simply a bonus.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxXX

The attack group had an unexpected delay. Two additional out-of-country cars had just rolled in and the occupants that included two children went inside. "We wait until they get settled. Remember to search their cars after this. They came from somewhere and knew to come here somehow," Lord Hunt told them.

What he and Kay had talked about was where was the ultimate destination was for all these people. These were just places to stop before moving on to the next stop. What had them worried was what they would find when they located it. Just how many Lycans were they going to find? It had both of them thinking they were going to need either more vampires or many larger weapons along with a whole lot of silver nitrate.

So far they had been happy none of these Lycans had vampire killer rounds. "It may have been something only Sophia had access to," Kay offered looking at the face her husband gave her.

"Yeah, not likely." It meant trouble. Something they were going to have to plan for.

It was two hours later and they each took a section. Those that could jump would jump into the building; Alexis and Paige would take anyone who got out of the building. "Remember, we don't let any Lycans escape." Kay was with Kate on this. She had lost a house to the Lycans just like Kate had.

"That _will not_ be a problem Mistress." Paige already had her game face on and twirled her weapons to show she was ready. Alexis simply nodded. She also didn't have a problem with how young the Lycans were. They might as well die young and not have hope for their future, since they had none. Alexis kissed Paige quickly and moved off to one side to cover more of the building.

Everyone had weapons with silencers now along with armored vests. All of their weapons, save for Paige's, were modified or came full automatic along. They each carried a number of spare clips.

The only thing Paige and Alexis saw was an occasional muzzle flash that made it through a window. That was until a Lycan in wolf form jumped through a instantly put a short burst into it watching it fall and turn into a naked human male.

Paige smiled widely when she had two separate humans crash through different windows. She jumped up from her hiding place, ran hard and slashed him across his chest then plunged her weapon into his chest while discharging a silver nitrate round straight into his heart. The woman that was with him changed and started running.

Paige simply set her other weapon and threw it. She watched it tumble through the air and hit her in her left rear leg quarter. She was thinking of going to retrieve it when two teenagers jumped out a different set of windows. She cursed since she would love to throw one weapon and use the other to slice the other one open except she was already down to one weapon. Those two were changing just as they cleared the window. One found herself with her chest ripped open and a canister of silver nitrate in her heart. The other female took a swipe at Paige that hit her body armor. Instantly the female's neck was sliced open so deep that her head was still barely attached. Still Paige took another swing and finished removing her head.

After that everything quieted down and Alexis and Paige were given the all clear. They started searching the cars and putting everything they found into their bags.

The others jumped the bodies away never to be seen again. It took them over an hour to search each and every room looking for anything that told them what they wanted to know.

Sirene found Kate and Rick in one of the kitchens sucking on a blood bag with giant smiles on their faces as Kate giggled at Rick. "You two enjoying yourselves?" Sirene teased. "As a matter of fact yes," Kate replied with a toss of her head. She wasn't ashamed.

"There were 27 of them, the largest group to date. Their bodies are feeding the sharks in the Atlantic. We have an awful lot of paperwork to go through," Sirene informed them. "Alexis?" Kate asked concerned. She cared about the others too, but Alexis had a piece of her heart. "Everyone's fine. Alexis and Paige are helping the others to sort what we have into piles before we have to retreat to our rooms," Sirene told them knowing they only had maybe an hour before the sun peeked up over the horizon. They had to lock up the house first.

"If the kids sleep during the day, Rick and I will pick up where you leave off," Kate assured her. "Anything special we should know?" she questioned. "Nothing stands out. About the only unusual thing was the really late arrival of two out-of- country cars. We really want to know how they knew to come here and from where," Sirene told her and then jumped to the room they were using to separate all of the paperwork.

It felt like they were getting closer. Just where were all these Lycans thinking of going to? Where did they think was a safe place? "Wait here," Kate told Rick and jumped.

"What if they aren't going to someplace safe? What if they're congregating in one spot to strike somewhere? Something that only they know about?" Kate asked them which got all of them to stop working.

Her questions had Alexis and Paige booting up the computers to start looking over what they already had using this new theory.


	47. Chapter 47

**When does the pain go away 47**

Kate was sitting in a chair in their bedroom nursing one boy and one girl at the same time, while Castle was sitting in another chair trying to keep their other girl quiet even though she was hungry too. Kate was still in pain after giving birth to their triplets with Mistress Kay's help and then she had jumped them home.

Kate had been in labor for hours and the pain finally got her. So she asked Mistress Kay her questions in an attempt at distancing herself from the pain. "What is this place, exactly? I've never seen anything like it, except in a few sci-fi movies maybe." Kate was hoping for some answers. "This stays just between us, Katherine. No pillow talk with your husband, you do not tell Sirene or even Alexis, let alone anyone else," Kay told her, wanting assurances. "No one at all, ever?" She watched Kay nod. She had to think about that. She wanted to know but had to figure out if that knowledge was worth keeping her mouth shut forever. She sighed then agreed, "Deal, tell no one ever. Unless you alter our agreement." She was hoping things would change in the future.

"Jackson and I are, or were, Hunters. We, ourselves and others, roamed the stars in search of Lycans. Usually we worked in teams, but we got separated," Kay told her. "Stars as in out in space?" Kate was a little shocked, however, what she saw gave her confirmation. "You didn't actually think Vampires or Lycans were created on this planet? That the human race suddenly mutated, creating two new races?" Kay thought she was smarter than that.

 _Jackson and Kay were in orbit and had watched Ray and Ronda take_ _wing_ _after an entire squadron of private yachts reach_ _ed_ _orbit and took off only to suddenly split up and go different directions, forcing them to make a choice. "I'm powering up the engines to go after them_ _,_ _" Jackson t_ _old_ _her. "Oscar and Helen are still on the planet_ _,_ _" Kay remind_ _ed_ _him. "They can catch up_ _,_ _" Jackson_ _insisted_ _, as the engine power reache_ _d_ _100%. Kay_ _suddenly_ _interrupt_ _ed_ _him_ _,_ _"Oscar reports there are more ships leaving the surface, they aren't in position to stop them or intercept."_

 _They had obviously been spotted the second they reached orbit causing the Lycan encampment to make a break for it. "I have them, we're on the wrong side of the planet. It looks like four of them_ _,_ _all private." Jackson had them on his screens and lit a fire in the propulsion system. "They're going to reach space before we can reach them babe." Kay also had them on her screens. "Where are Oscar and Helen?" Jackson ask_ _ed_ _her which had her on the communication system. "They have a sniper to deal with first_ _,_ _" Kay respond_ _ed_ _. "Damn it!" Jackson was not happy. It told him that they had left behind someone who was willing to die in an attempt to slow them all down. Jackson put the power level up to 110% which_ _was_ _only sustain_ _able_ _for a short time._

" _I have one of them_ _-_ _locked and...firing_ _,_ _" Kay inform_ _ed_ _him as they watch_ _ed_ _a mini missile with a modified warhead reach out for one of the private ships that w_ _as_ _trying to make_ _its_ _escape. Just as_ _the warhead_ _reached its target and blew it into tiny pieces. "The other three have gone to FTL_ _,_ _" Kay_ _told_ _him_ _,_ _a little shocked_ _at what she'd seen_ _. "IDIOTS! ...Tell Oscar and Helen to get their asses moving unless they want to die along with everyone else on that planet_ _!_ _" Jackson yell_ _ed_ _. "Engaging FTL_ _,_ _" Jackson_ _said_ _. "Don't look at me like that. If they don't get their asses of that planet_ _,_ _our FTL isn't going to change anything_ _,_ _" Jackson_ _said tersely._ _Kay knew he was right and nodded_ _as she_ _felt the pull of entering FTL. Kay was worried. "I still have them, still in FTL and still together. ..._ _But_ _I don't like where they_ _'_ _re going."_

 _They were right on their tail for weeks as they traded off who was in control. Kay activated the internal communication. "BABE, get up here. They've dropped out of FTL and it's bad." It took Jackson only seconds_ _to reach the bridge_ _._ _He had_ _show_ _n_ _up wearing only his shorts. "Exiting FTL in three, ...two, ...one." And the second they did all hell erupted. "Shields at maximum, altering course." He wasn't fast enough_ _though. T_ _heir ship suddenly shuddered. "Shields are down to 70%, we can't stay here_ _,_ _" Kay_ _warned_ _him as she watche_ _d_ _the last of the first two Lycan ships being destroyed, leaving them to deal with two destroyers and one battleship that wanted them dead_ _,_ _too._

" _They lead us straight into a trap_ _!_ _" Kay was amazed. "They sacrificed themselves in order to kill us." Jackson was catching on. "The battleship is launching fighters and I'm reading a corvette on an intercept course. We can outrun the destroyers and the battleship, but not those fighters or the corvette_ _,_ _"_ _she_ _said to_ _him. "Hang onto your ass babe_ _,_ _" Jackson_ _told_ _her as he alter_ _ed_ _course. "Just where do you think you're going?" She would prefer to live and this course looked like suicide to her. "I'm going to use the moon to slingshot us and gain some speed in normal space. Once we're on the far side we can go to FTL and the moon will block the affect of doing it too close to a planet." He had no wish to kill everyone on the planet below them._

 _Kay knew there was a reason why she loved him. It might get them killed but he wasn't going to take an entire planet with them. "I'm reading three missiles coming from the surface. They must have a military base on that moon." Kay watched as the missiles gained on them._

" _FTL in three, ...two, ...one." And everything happened at the same time._

"We crashed here and watched a pair of damaged Lycan private ships crash with us, one of which was not really that far away. It took us years to repair as much of the ship as we could. I scavenged parts from wherever I could find them. Our FTL and main engines were gone as was our long range communication. Even worse, our navigation was damaged, we had no idea just where we were. We spent still more years building up our house and converted humans into vampires and tried to live our lives. That was when Jackson ran across Sirene first and then you. We both had such high hopes for you two. You know the rest." A baby crying got Kay to end her story and hand the baby to Kate so she could feed her. "You both still amaze us even after all this time. We just wish it had been together. Still we're happy for both of you." Kay did what she could to keep the boy content who was next in line for his mother's nipple.

"Why won't she feed?" Kate couldn't get her little girl to take the nipple. "Something must be wrong." She was scared and upset as she handed her over to Kay. "Let's take a look at you shall we." Kay left Kate right where she was and took the unsatisfied baby from Kate and gave her the boy to feed. "Now just who are you little one?" she crooned. Kay had spent a lot of time making the medical area functional again. Everything was now powered off of portable power cores, meaning they couldn't stay there long.

"What is it?" Kate could see the face she was making. "This lovely young lady is just a fraction off being pure vampire. She will not be able to withstand direct sunlight and she is lacking any of the policemen in her blood. Neither," Kay continued, "will she be able to go to school with her brothers and sisters." Kate felt bad about that. Still she and Rick had been warned that eventually one of their children would not be a hybrid like them.

Kate had finished nursing the other two and found out from Kay that they were hybrids just like her other children. "One of these times the odds will not be in your favor Katherine," Kay had warned her. Kate was afraid of that day. It meant one of her children would be mostly, if not all Lycan because of the Lycan blood she and Rick carried. Would she let her child live or kill the Lycan that was in him or her? As much as she hated Lycans, did she hate them enough to kill her future child? "We need to leave so I can shut down," Kay told her, bringing Kate back to the present. Kay then took two of the babies while Kate took one and jumped to their bedroom.

Daylight was in a few hours so the house was still open and Rick was in their room waiting for them along with Alexis and Paige. Kate handed over the baby she was holding to Alexis. "She's 99.9% vampire," Kate told her and saw the look of shock on her face. "This is going to change things." It meant a complication in their already hectic life. "Please just tell me all three are healthy," Rick asked Kate and Kay. "They and Kate are perfectly healthy. Two of them have already been fed so they should be good for a couple of hours," Kay replied. "I'll go get a blood bag and a baby bottle," Paige offered and kissed Alexis quickly then headed to the nearest kitchen.

"There you...are." Lord Hunt showed up at the door and saw the three babies. He walked in and took one of the two from his wife. "You two never cease to amaze me. We're going to have a house full of children soon," Jackson said, smiling. "Bite your tongue my lord," Kate countered.

"The sun will be up in a couple of hours, I'm going to go help the others close up the house." Kay kissed her husband then handed over the other baby to Rick and left the room. "Oh, we have a lead on where they came from. Sirene and Irene are off on a recon mission to look the place over, they should be back in moments," Jackson told them. "Nothing on where they were all going?" Kate didn't want where they came from but where they were all headed to. And just how did they know to even go there, wherever that was, in the first place? "Maybe we'll get lucky. And your Solomon has been busy. You should see what he has created now." Jackson was impressed with his skill. "Solomon is the best." Kate was still thrilled beyond measure that he and the others had escaped.

"MAMA!" Ellie came flying into their bedroom. She didn't have school tomorrow so she had stayed up all night with the others and was still wound up and wide awake. "Come here and see your new sisters and brother," Kate invited. She hurried over next to Kate, tentatively reaching out to touch the just born baby. "Was I ever that small?" Ellie didn't see how that was possible. "You and your brother and sisters were just as small," Kate confirmed. "Even Alexis used to be that tiny," Rick added which had her looking at her older sister trying to think how that was possible. "Lexi was never that small." Ellie was sure it just wasn't possible. Kate and Rick laughed, however it earned her a kiss from Alexis. "You're the best Ell," Alexis remarked which had Ellie grinning.

"Here you go." Paige arrived just as the baby vampire showed that she wasn't bashful about expressing her desires. "We need a plan Castle. I can't be awake twenty-four hours a day to feed these two during the day and feed her at night. And we still need to agree on names." They both knew the sex of all three before now but couldn't reach agreement on names. Kate sat down and gave her the warmed-up bottle of blood which seemed to be working. "I'll take the boy and you get the girls and we both live with what we choose," Rick offered, compromising. "Fine, but if you choose something weird I will hurt you Castle." Kate gave in knowing they needed to get out of their impasse.

"Justin or Konrad?" Rick mulled over his choices for his son. "Both are nice though I kind of like Konrad better," Kate responded. She was almost sure that meant Castle would choose the other name and was actually surprised when he chose Konrad. "And the girls?" Castle inquired. Since Castle had made his choice it meant she was under the gun. "Ailith," Kate offered for the baby in her arms. "Lizabet or Katarina?" Kate couldn't decide. "Liz or Kat," Alexis advised since Ellie had become Ell and Alexis had become Lex, at least in Ellie's eyes. "KAT!" Ellie had reached her decision. "Kat with a K, Ell," Alexis informed her. "OH!" That wasn't what she was thinking. Cat was cat not Kat. "Katarina, Katherine, or Kate." Rick saw similarities. "Point taken. Lizabet it is or just plain Liz." Kate made her choice. They could argue about the middle names later.

Sirene and Irene had only just made it to their bedroom before the sun came up and as such hadn't heard the news about the triplets yet. They stripped as fast as possible and Irene wrapped her arms and wings around her lover. She flipped them upside down and hung from the beam that had been put in. "Kiss me," Sirene asked her. Irene kissed her knowing that they would be kissing while the sun was up till it went down again.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

"Hi," Irene whispered into her lover's lips and watched her face and neck turn red since they were still upside down. "We need to find the others." Sirene shook her head. "I want you first, we can talk later." Irene smiled as she flipped them so that they were standing. "Give me a second. I still don't know how you do that. It makes me dizzy." It gave Irene a couple of seconds to change into a more human form.

An hour later, after making love to Irene in human form and her more vampire form, they were in the shower washing, kissing, hands roaming over each others' bodies. "You're still not mad that I'm..." Irene had to stop talking when Sirene kissed her. "The answer was no the last time, no this time, and if you ever ask me that again it'll still be no. Now let's get dressed, we need to plan. This may take all of us." Sirene knew this place wasn't going to be like the railroad stops they had been hitting.

There was a knock on their door just as Kate finished feeding Konrad while Rick was still feeding Ailith her bottle of blood. "You two awake Mom? May we come in?" Alexis called through the door. "No and Yes," Kate responded as she burped Konrad. Her reply left Alexis and Paige looking at each other confused. "No, they're not awake and yes, we can go in?" Paige asked as she thought over what Alexis had asked. Alexis finally opened the door and found them both in chairs, each with a baby tucked in an arm. "You two look terrible." They were still in yesterday's clothes. Their hair was a mess, they had bags under their eyes, and their bodies sagged in weariness. "Thanks," Rick growled at her. "We didn't sleep all day long. If it wasn't Konrad, it was Lizabet. One would sleep while the other cried. Dirty diaper or hungry, only to follow with the other one. The only one that was good all day long was Ailith and that's because she's all vampire," Kate replied. She was exhausted, wanting so badly to get some sleep. "We'll take them Mom." Alexis was willing to help and volunteered Paige with her. Alexis picked up Konrad while Paige took Liz. We'll come get you when they both get hungry again," Alexis said as she picked up the diaper bag on their way out. "I'll keep this one, you should sleep while you can," Rick offered and took the bottle away when Ailith stopped drinking.

"Everyone down in the living room please," Irene's voice rang out over the intercom. Rick stopped Kate just as she started to get up. "No, Mistress, sleep. I'll go and inform you later. You need sleep." He guided her over to the bed and let her wriggle down into its comfortable softness. "You've got maybe two hours, now sleep." He bent down and kissed her forehead gently and when he straightened up he could tell Kate was out already.

Rick went downstairs with Ailith and found everyone, including the others that usually slept in the other building. It included the lone female that Sirene had managed to convert into a vampire over the last few months. She had had two failures during that time. Zoya something was what his muddled brain could come up with. She was Russian and spoke only a little English though she was being taught. Fortunately Sirene, Kate, Lord Hunt, and Mistress Kay knew Russian so she wasn't totally alone. Rick had even volunteered to learn Russian while she learned English. That alone seemed to help her feel better about being there. The first few weeks had not gone well when she found out what had happened and what she was now. To her way of thinking she was a blood sucking monster. Drinking blood from bags while watching the others do the same had helped. It was one of the reasons all of the others slept in their old rooms occasionally.

"Okay, calm down everyone," said Sirene as she motioned for quiet. "Where's Kate?" Sirene looked at Rick noticing that he was barely awake still after he sat down. "They've been up all day with the babies," said Alexis, coming to his defense. "We'll talk later then." Sirene didn't want her involved in this anyway, not after just giving birth to triplets. While she talked, Mistress Kay whispered in Russian to Zoya.

"Irene and I watched for a few hours." She turned on the main TV screen and used the pen on her tablet to show what they had found so everyone could see. "It's about the size of a motel with two floors. It also has a loading dock that has room for four panel tucks or larger. To make things worse there's a motel just next door. We watched a panel truck back up and unload its cargo. We also saw a few people going between this main building and the motel next door. The parking lot for the main building was mostly empty while the one for the motel was mostly full. The main building didn't have a name on it, so from the outside neither of us could tell what's going on inside. A loading dock means they're taking or sending out deliveries. Meaning there's at least a small warehouse inside."

"What's happening on the second floor is anyone's guess. If the motel is full with double occupancy, that means it alone has seventy-two people for its two floors with thirty-six rooms total. And that doesn't include the people who actually work in the hotel or clean it. The same for the main building. It surely has a cleaning crew plus security. Even while we were there it looked busy," Sirene informed them.

"Pictures?" Lord Hunt queried and watched as Irene loaded a memory stick into the wall panel and up popped thumbnails of each picture. They were too small to see much but Irene started cycling though them one at a time. "We'll leave the memory stick in the wall panel to allow everyone to access it. To be honest I'm more interested in what is going on inside the main building then to kill all the Lycans in...the...motel." Sirene looked at Rick who had his head back and was softly snoring.

"Kate had her babies while we were gone didn't she?" Sirene walked over to Alexis to take a close look while Irene moved over to Rick to take the sleeping baby from his arms. "That's Ailith and, according to Mom, she's all vampire. This one is Konrad and that one is Lizbet. Both are hybrids like Mom and Dad," Alexis told them and since it looked like the meeting was over Ellie and all of the other kids moved over to the babies to take a look. All of them were walking now, though the youngest of them were still banned from the stairs which had baby gates to keep them off them.

"Jackson and I will set up an observation post for us to use. You two can relieve us in a few hours. After we've watched them for a few days or weeks we'll decide what to do and how. For now, pictures and video," Mistress Kay instructed.

"Ликанов?" Zoya questioned since she was new at this though she had been told a lot. "Да, наш смертельный враг. Мы убиваем их, прежде чем они могут убить нас," Lord Hunt responded. "домой госпожи Кейт не бывает здесь!" Zoya stated with conviction. She had lost enough in this life already, she wasn't willing to lose more. "Научи меня?" Zoya asked them.

"Michael, Allie, she wishes to learn. Time for weapons training?" Lord Hunt asked them. "Does she have a motorcycle? Harley Davidson." Michael used his thumb to point at the motorcycle store on the other side of their wall. The training area was in the other building and he didn't know if she had her own transportation yet. Apparently Zoya caught enough of that. "Нет." However she pulled out her US$1 million credit card that Mistress Kate had given her and held it up. "We're going shopping and then shooting." Allie was happy to help her spend her money and teach her how to use a weapon. The more Lycan killers they had, the better she was going to feel.

"I have a few things to show you. Jump me to my lab, please?" Solomon asked Sirene. "Go ahead, I'll catch up," Irene assured her since she wanted to go shopping too, even if she didn't need a new bike.

Sirene jumped Solomon to his lab. "I've only got prototypes that I've been testing but so far I like them," Solomon told her. He pulled out the first one, showed her how to use it, and let her squeeze off a few rounds. "This is the first one. I designed it be be fired using one of our Barrett .50 cal. sniper rifles." He held up one of the few that he had for her to take a look.

 _.50 caliber shells with inbound computer guidance systems that manipulate small fins on the bullet's surface that allow it to make course corrections during flight to take environmental factors into account._

Sirene thought Michael would like this one since he was their resident sniper.

Next he showed her a drone that had four small helicopter-like rotors. "I've armed it with a pair of these mini missiles." He held one up for her to see. It was bigger than the

.50 cal. round but also way smaller than a conventional Hellfire missile. "This one is an anti-personnel round that explodes and dispenses a large number of smaller projectiles similar to our standard anti-lycan round. Each is filled with silver nitrate. I stole the idea from the US military's idea of a cluster bomb."

"Then I have this beauty. It looks like a simple multiple-round grenade launcher, however, this one holds twenty-five rounds per removable clip. It's also computer controlled, so you can hit any target location round after round as fast as you can pull the trigger." He picked it up and handed it to her, showing her the rounds. This new weapon combined the capabilities of both a gun and a computer in one.

"Naturally each round will be filled with silver nitrate," Solomon assured her. "Do we have enough silver nitrate for all of this?" It was still time-consuming to make the stuff. "I stopped making rounds for our individual weapons a few months ago, but I never stopped making silver nitrate," Solomon told her. "You've been busy. You have maybe a month to make rounds for each of these. I'm guessing that's how long we'll be watching this site before we kill everyone and blow the place to the moon. Tell me we have the C-4 to do that," Sirene questioned. His smile told her all she needed to know.

Now she understood why Kate loved him and what he could do. All of this from a guy who died in the Civil War armed only with a flintlock rifle. These things were a long way away from simple flintlocks.


End file.
